How to Mix Business with Pleasure
by naruto'sramengirl
Summary: AU Yumi's in desperate need of a job, and her friends suggest the position as secretary to the rich son Ulrich Stern. Realizing that they compliment each other so well, they begin the wonder if there's something else at work. Could it possibly be love?
1. Sarcastic Interviews

Hello everyone! I am naruto'sramengirl! And I have a new fanfic for you! I am on a roll! I just made a new fanfic (Xavier Alexander Nathaniel Anderson) not too long ago. I do plan on updating my other current fanfics, but the new ideas that I have are so much fresher, and they've been on my mind for a while. I really like this idea. Just so you know this isn't going to be some steamy, sexy romance thing. The idea is for it to be as innocent as it can be. So don't go looking for Ulrich wiping everything off his desk and putting Yumi on top of it (that is so cliché). I intend for this to be romantic, funny, and a little bit dramatic. I have future ideas for what will happen, but in the end, I don't really know where this fanfic will take us. So just enjoy the ride, and I'll figure out as I keep typing it. So here we go! How to Mix Business with Pleasure!

It was official. The most agonizingly boring thing anyone could ever do was waiting in an incredibly long line at the Unemployment Office. It was just as bad as waiting in an interview line, but at least you have a chance of at least getting a job. Here, it's just an excuse to tell your parents and your friends that you're at least _looking _for work.

"Next!" the clerk yelled.

"Finally!" responded the bored Japanese woman. She stood up faster than a rocket taking off, and proceeded towards the clerk's office.

"Back again, Miss Ishiyama?" the middle-aged woman said in a dull tone as she looked above the frame of her glasses. Why do people do that?

"Yes, I'm back." Yumi mumbled.

"Why?" Yumi could hear the irritation in her voice.

"Well this being an unemployment office," Yumi said, "I guess I'm here because I'm unemployed."

"And it's that kind of sarcasm as to why you're unemployed."

"But look at the places you gave me to apply at, Mrs. Thompson!" Yumi exclaimed. "Who would want to work as the Assistant to the Junior Assistant Manager? And why the heck is that title so freaking long? It's longer than the actual company's name!"

"Look, you can't start at the top, Miss, Ishiyama; we've been through this before!" Mrs. Thompson said, her voice rising. "Besides, what about the position as the Assistant Manager to Johnson's Inc.? I was sure that would whet your ambitious appetite."

"First of all, it's only incorporated because the owner split the shares between his mother and his brother. Second of all, his office is his living room! I drive to the address you gave me, and you were right, it was a four story building. Rather, it was inside of a four story apartment building! If had've taken a job there, I risk losing the job because he has to close it down and file for bankruptcy the next day! I need something more secure!" the Asian woman yelled.

"Well what are you expecting? Some high profile job as the secretary to an established corporation? If you think that's happening anytime soon with the résumé you have, especially considering the fact that you've only graduated from college a year ago, then you're obviously living in a fantasy world!" Yumi sighed as she frowned at the woman. Mrs. Thompson also took a deep breath as tried to calm her nerves. "Look, Miss Ishiyama, I know you're eager to get out there and take the world by storm and so and so forth, but you have to be more realistic. It takes time to get those high-positioned jobs. You have to start off at the bottom and work your way up."

Yumi smirked. It's not every day that an unemployment clerk talks to you as if you were her daughter. "Yes, Mrs. Thompson."

"Now here's another interview as an Assistant Data Clerk—it's not fancy, but it's better than coming here every day." The clerk said, cutting Yumi off before she could even complain. "Good luck." she said, signaling for Yumi to leave. "Oh! And please don't call the interviewer a jackass!"

Yumi laughed. "Sorry, but that idiot had it coming. I may have to humble myself, but that doesn't mean I should be some sniveling sycophant with no self-respect." With that, Yumi left the office.

He thought he was going to puke from just the thought of it. After all, an entire business empire rested at his feet, and one wrong move could send the corporation spiraling down in a never-ending abyss of failure. The brunette stared at his father. He admired his father. He had the wisdom and the courage to start a business from his crowded garage, and turned it into the multi-billion dollar enterprise that it was today. He always knew that his dad was a man of impulsive and sometimes crazy decisions, but this one was far from crazy. It was rather border-line insane from any viewpoint that you could've taken. Ulrich just kept asking himself, "How high do you have to be to call your son whose only job has only ever been as a mailroom technician and give him your multi-billion dollar company?"

He stared at his father for a long while. A silence was settling in—not an awkward or uncomfortable one. It was the kind of silence that could only occur when something completely takes you by surprise, and you don't know how to react to it. He opened his father, but closed it. He still didn't know what to say. His father looked at him as if they were have a pleasant father-son chat. He was even smiling. Yes, he was actually smiling! What the heck was wrong with this man? Does he not realize that he just signed the death warrant of his business? Why would anyone smiling when they just made the biggest mistake of their life?

Ulrich could take the silence anymore. "W-why are you doing this?" as if he didn't know. He obviously did it because he could.

"Because," his father started, his smile actually got bigger, "I can." Knew it.

"Dad, that doesn't make any sense." Ulrich said as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

His father frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? It makes sense to me."

"How?"

"Simple. When the father is ready to stop managing his business he normally lets one of his offspring inherits it." Yes, that made perfect sense. It honestly is how the businesses are passed down, but that's only after the offspring has had considerable experience at running a business.

"But I don't know a thing about running a business!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"See, that's the exciting part, son. No one actually does." Ulrich gave him a confused look. Mr. Stern chuckled. "Ulrich, I started this business on a whim. I had no prospects in this world. I was nineteen, a newly wed, and not to mention an immigrant to this fine country we call America. I left my rich and generous parents, to try to make something of myself. The only thing that I knew how to do was come up with different little games and gadgets to occupy myself when I was bored out of my mind. Your mother knew I could make money if I advertised those toys and games, and I did just that. I sold those hand-made toys from my garage, while I searched for a more reasonable source of income. The next thing I know, I started to create all kinds of games. Board games, card games, solitary games, family games—any kind of game that could be made, I made it. Then I started to expand into other routes of entertainment. I wrote books for people of all ages for all genres. Now I pay other to come up with games and stories that I will endorse. I have people creating TV shows and movies about these stories and these games. I've expanded into electronics. I've built Stern Enterprises based on one thing and one thing only. I built it off of the human imagination—my mind. And my mind tells me that now it's time to turn this business over to my son. You have a wild imagination yourself. And I know you have good business instincts. You can do this, son, I know you can."

Ulrich was speechless. He appreciated his dad's kind words, but he just couldn't believe that his father would do something so outrageous. "Dad, with all due respect, the only thing I've ever done is buy coffee and doughnuts for everyone, and hand them their mail. I may have potential to be a good business man, but I don't think I'm ready yet."

"The only way to unlock that potential is to actually manage a business. Like I said, no one truly knows how to make a business boom. It takes a certain kind of knowledge that can only be gained through experience. Besides, it's because you've been at the bottom for so long, that you actually know what this business needs to do in order to lead this business into the next generation. You know what makes people entertained. Besides, your mother's pining for me to keep my promises of vacationing around the world."

"You're not changing your mind are you?" Ulrich said frankly.

"Nope. If you don't take the business, I'll have to sell it to some stranger."

"But no one cherishes this company like you do. This company thrives off of your good ideas!" Ulrich insisted.

"Then let it thrive off of this good idea." Mr. Stern replied. "It's time for this company to seek direction from a passionate businessman like yourself. You'll do fine. And even if you don't, the worse that could happen is that you cause sales to plummet, and we downsize. If that happens I'll just sell it while it's still valuable. And then you can go back to buying coffee and doughnuts for everyone." Mr. Stern said nonchalantly.

Ulrich stared at his father in defeat. "Fine. But I warned you." Ulrich said as his father laughed in victory. Ulrich gave him an uneasy smile. Just what had he gotten himself into?

"And if you think for a second I would ever hire a smart-mouthed maniac like you, then you must truly take me for a fool!" a man shouted from his office.

"It just so happens, that I do!" yelled the young woman.

No one, knew what started the argument, all that they knew was there was no way that crazy Asian woman was getting hired. With that, the remaining interviewees smiled. One down, ten more to go.

"That's it!" Shouted Mr. Johnson. "Get out!" The Asian woman stormed out of the office as the man stood by the door glaring daggers at her. "I've never been so insulted in my life!" he exclaimed, his voice gaining decibels.

"Well it's about time someone did it!" she yelled behind her back before she slammed the door shut. Yumi stood outside of the door for a long minute. "Stupid, stupid, girl. What did you just do?" she said to herself as she made her way to her car. She looked at it for a while. She just may have to sell it in order to make rent.

She entered her apartment and was greeted to the sound of talking and laughter coming from the TV room. She walked in and smiled at everyone. "Hey, guys" she said as she feigned a smile.

Sitting on the couch were her two roommates, Aelita and Sam, and their boyfriends, Jeremie and Odd. "Wassup!" Odd yelled obnoxiously, making Sam and Aelita laugh while Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"So, how did the interview go?" Aelita asked, eager for some good news.

Yumi gave her a sorrowful smile. "To say the least, it was probably the loudest interview in history."

"That bad?" Sam said, frowning.

"Yumes," Aelita started, "You've got to lighten up. Not everyone enjoys your sarcasm the way we do."

"That's because everyone else doesn't have a sense of humor. And that's not my fault some people can't take a joke." Yumi said as she opened the fridge and took out a coke.

"Well, normally you tend to insult people when you're sarcastic." Jeremie interjected.

"Whatever." Yumi scowled.

"Hey," Odd yelled, "I think Yumi's right. It's not her fault that everyone else in the world are stiff scumbags. I think your sense of humor is wonderful."

"Aww, how sweet, Odd." Yumi smiled. "Thanks."

"It just takes some getting used to. I mean you have to be a freaking zombie for it not to get to you." Odd joked. Yumi frowned.

"Am I really that bad?" she asked.

"Of course not." Sam said as she consoled her friend. "You're actually much worse most of the time. I think you could make a zombie cry if you tried hard enough." Everyone laughed except for Yumi of course.

Yumi took a seat on the floor, next to the couch. Resting her arms horizontally on her knees, he laid her head on top of her arms and sighed. "I really need to get a job, or I won't be able to make my part of the rent." She whined.

"Don't worry, Yumes." Aelita said as she leaned over and shook the girl's shoulder. "Sam and I would be happy to cover your part. You can pay us back later, right Sam?" the pink-haired girl said as she looked at her. Sam stared at the TV screen, showing no apparent signs of hearing what the girl had just said. "Right, Sam?" Aelita growled rather menacingly.

"Right!" Sam said out of fear as she feigned a smile.

"Thanks guys, but I don't want to impose on you."

"It's not imposing, we've known since middle school. You're like a sister to us." Aelita replied.

"She's right, Yumes. It's not really imposing. Not this time anyways." Sam said. "But just this once, you won't be freeloading off of me, no thank you."

Yumi chuckled. "I know, Sam the Miser."

"And don't you forget it." Sam smirked.

"What kind of a job are you looking for, anyways?" Jeremie inquired.

"Any kind of work dealing with information and schedules." Yumi answered.

"You mean like a data clerk or a secretary?" Odd asked.

"Yeah." Odd and Jeremie looked at each for a good minute. Then both slowly smiled at each other.

"What are you two thinking?" a confused Yumi asked as she exchanged glances with the other girls.

"Yumi we know the perfect job for you." Jeremie said.

"And it just so happens, that this person could definitely handle your sarcasm." Odd said in a matter of fact tone.

"You mean you guys know a zombie in need of a data clerk or a secretary?" Aelita asked.

"No, he's no zombie." Odd responded.

"Rather, he's knows where Yumi's coming from because he's sarcastic in his own right." Jeremie said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Me and Jeremie met him in our economics class in college." Odd said.

"Really?" Yumi asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah." Odd said slowly, unsure as why the surprised look was on the girls' faces.

"You took college-level economics?" Yumi asked.

Odd frowned. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Could've fooled me." Sam mumbled. Odd gave her a hurt look. "Oh, you know I love you!" Sam said reassuringly.

"It was the only class available." Jeremie explained, followed a chorus of "Oh!" from the girls.

"Well, who is he?" Sam asked.

"Why as of today, he's the new owner of Stern Enterprises." Jeremie answered. The girls were speechless. Then they burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Jeremie asked.

"You had us going there." Yumi said. "Like you two would even know let alone be friends with the owner of a multi-billion dollar corporation."

"But we are!" Odd said defiantly. "Best friends, in fact." He said as he folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air giving a perfect stance of a high-society person.

"Prove it." Yumi said.

"Already ahead of you." Jeremie smirked as he took out his cell phone and called him.

"Hey, what do you mean the 'new owner'?" asked Aelita.

"Oh, he told us before we came over here." Odd said. "He said that his father just up and quit, and he gave him the business."

"Wait, his father?" Sam asked with a dumbfounded look on her face. "When you say father, do you mean father as in the owner of Stern Enterprises?"

"_Former _owner." Odd corrected her.

"You guys know Ulrich Stern, son of the rich and powerful Tobias Stern?" the girls said in one synchronized voice.

"Weird, how you just did that." Odd said, amazed. "But yeah, we know him. We even met the great Mr. Stern himself. He's a real funny guy."

Before anyone could say anything, Jeremie's cell phone gave a loud and clear, "Hello?"

"Oh, good, it's on speaker." Odd said.

"Hey, Ulrich." Jeremie replied.

"What's up Jeremie?"

"You know, how you said you were going to need a secretary to help you run your business?"

"Yeah."

"Well we know just the right person for you!" Odd said loudly for him to hear.

"Well, if you're recommending them, I don't know how _right _they could be, considering how you're not _right_ in the head, Odd." Ulrich said. The others laughed.

"I hear laughter. Girlish laughter. Are you trying to show off?" Ulrich said accusingly. "I told you guys not to go around using me to impress girls!"

"It's not like that, Ulrich. We're with our girlfriends-,"

"Oh! That makes sense! I mean, it's not like your girlfriends would be impressed if you knew the son of Tobias Stern. I'm sorry, what a fool of me." Ulrich said in a fake understanding tone.

"We're also here with the person who we want you to consider for the position." Jeremie said.

"So?"

Jeremie rolled his eyes, "So, give her an interview!" Jeremie said frustrated.

"Let me speak to her." Ulrich said. Yumi's smile quickly faded.

"Huh?" Jeremie said.

"I said let me speak to her, Jeremie."

"Why?"

"Because, we can do the interview over the phone." Ulrich said.

"Without seeing her?" Jeremie said.

"Well I didn't know the way she looked mattered Jeremie. I don't need some cliché sexy woman being my secretary. It's not like I'm hiring her to be some romantic interest of mine."

"I-I know that! But she may not have the look of a secretary." Yumi glared at Jeremie.

"What's that supposed to mean!" she whispered.

Jeremie mouthed "Sorry." to her.

"Oh, so there's a specific way a secretary's supposed to look now?" Ulrich said.

"No, it's just that you need to see the person in order to make sure they look like they're professional.

"It's not like she's a crack head or something, right?" Ulrich said.

"No!"

"Then give her the phone! I'll make my own decisions." Ulrich said.

"Okay." Jeremie mumbled as he handed Yumi the phone.

"H-hello." Yumi asked.

"Hi there, I'm Ulrich Stern. What's your name?"

"Y-Yumi Ishiyama." Yumi answered.

"Well, Y-Yumi Ishiyama," Ulrich said, mocking Yumi's stuttering, making the girls laugh and Yumi frown. "Why should I hire you to be my secretary?"

"Because, I don't think that many people can handle your harsh tone to people." Yumi said angrily. Sam and Aelita instantly stopped laughing and tried signing to Yumi to stop before she made matters worse.

To their surprise Ulrich laughed. "I'm sorry. I normally wait to get to know someone before I tease them. Actually, that's not true; I'm just being polite because no one's ever mixed words with me before. I can't tell you how annoying it is to hear people always complimenting you just because your dad's rich."

"Well don't expect that from me. Honestly, I can't stand spoiled, rich kids like yourself."

"Hey, how do you know if I'm spoiled? You're not spying on me, are you?"

"Don't confuse me with one of your fan girls." Yumi replied.

"Never! Fan girls are smart enough to know not to insult me, Ulrich Stern, the handsome bachelor and now owner of a multi-billion dollar company that he got from his dad." Everyone laughed. "You know, I guess it doesn't take a genius to figure out that I'm spoiled, huh?"

"No, and fan girls may be smart enough not to insult you, but they are dumb enough to think that you're actually interested in them."

"As if you know what I'm interested in."

"I know your kind. You like brutal honesty."

"And you're definitely brutally honest." Ulrich commented. "I like your attitude, and you're right. I'll need someone who can handle my sarcasm. Someone who matches my own sarcasm, and more importantly someone who I can trust to tell me the truth." Ulrich stated. "Just one more question."

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Do you have any experience at being a secretary?" Yumi hung her head. It was the question that always got her rejected.

"No, but—"

"You're hired."

Yumi looked at the phone as if it just turned into banana. "What?"

"You're hired."

"Didn't you hear me? I don't have any experience!"

"I heard you. You didn't stutter that time." Ulrich joked. "Believe it or not, I'm hiring you for that reason.

"That makes no sense." Yumi said.

"Yeah, and it makes no sense for a successful self-made billionaire to hand over his company to a mailroom technician, but that happened less than two hours ago." Ulrich retorted. "Yumi, I'm hiring you to be my personal secretary. You're not just the secretary to a manager of a local store; you're the secretary to the owner of a multi-billion dollar company. You're at the top—the highest you can get."

"But why?" Yumi exclaimed. Ulrich laughed.

"You sound like me only an hour ago. Because, Yumi, I can." Ulrich said, mocking his father. "You know, if I've ever gotten anything from my father, it's his impulsiveness and his ability to make illogical decisions. He takes risks, and if he didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation. The bottom line is that, we're both inexperienced at our jobs, but I think that common feeling is what is going to make us very close. We'll figure this out together, and make it work." Ulrich laughed. "Listen to me, I sound like I'm asking you to marry me."

Yumi blushed and Sam and Aelita laughed. "Hey now, I thought you said you weren't looking for a cliché romance with your secretary!" Yumi teased.

"I'm not! Just making an observation. So will you do it?"

Yumi smiled. "Ulrich you're one crazy guy. I accept."

"Great! You start tomorrow. Arrive at my office by 9 a.m. sharp." With that, Ulrich hung up.

Yumi handed the phone to Jeremie, and took a seat in a chair. The others looked at her. Then Yumi gave a shout of joy as she jumped for joy, yelling, "I got a job!" The others laughed as they celebrated along with her.


	2. The First Day on the Job

Hello, one and all! Here's another chapter! Just wanted to say that I thank you all for reviews, favorites, and alerts, and I'd like you all to try my other stories, cause they're great too. I'd be a liar if I didn't expect you people to like it because everyone likes YxU! It has absolutely nothing to do with my writing whatsoever! YxU owns the world and most importantly, it owns you, you must obey YxU, you will live for YxU, and let's stop the subliminal messaging for now and start the chapter.

Chapter 2: The First Day on the Job

"I can't believe you just scored a job as the secretary of possible the hottest—not to mention richest—bachelor in the entire world!" Sam exclaimed. "No, the solar system—no, the galaxy . . . THE UNIVERSE!"

"Okay, Sam, I get it." Yumi said as she nonchalantly flipped through the channels on the TV. "You're happy I have a job, you're even happier that I got a high position that can easily pay for this apartment ten times over, and you're in love with Ulrich who happens to be my boss." Yumi listed, yawning. There was nothing good on TV . . . not that there ever is.

"I wouldn't say I was in love." Sam replied. "Just," she stretched the word as she searched for the right words to say.

"Obsessed, maybe?" Aelita suggested. She was sprawled out on the couch, next to Yumi. Sam frowned at the pinkette.

"No, not obsessed. With pop culture and gossip yes, but not with Ulrich Stern."

"Why do you keep saying his full name?" Yumi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's got a certain edge to it. You can feel the power oozing out of it." Sam described.

"Yeah, kinda like your admiration for him oozes out of your mouth." Aelita mumbled.

"No, it's more like the stupidity that oozes out of her boyfriend's head." Yumi joked. Both girls laughed.

"Nice one." Aelita said as she gave Yumi a high-five.

Sam glared daggers at Yumi and Aelita. "Ha, ha, whatever."

"You're just jealous because I'm his secretary, and you're not." Yumi said in a childish manner.

"Like I wanna be someone's slave." Sam retorted.

"Yes, you do." Aelita said. She sat up and said in a dramatic voice, "Just imagine it, Sam—the secretary of the Ulrich Stern. After all, you know what businessmen do with secretaries. Yumi's probably the most hated woman in the world right now."

"If Ulrich expects me to be his little fling, he can shove that idea right up his—"

"Whoa, Yumi!" Sam interrupted. "Watch the language! That's no way to talk, especially about your boss! And that's Mr. Stern."

"I was going to say his perverted back door." Yumi said through gritted teeth.

Aelita giggled. "You have to call a guy who's a year younger than you Mr."

"Wait, he's a year younger than me?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, he's Odd and Jeremie's age." Sam answered. "You didn't know that?"

"I don't keep up with how old people are. You're lucky I even know how old you guys are."

"Face it, Yumi, you may as well live in the sewer when it comes to celebrity gossip. You know nothing about the entertainment world." Aelita said.

"Yeah, sarcastic and a straight up serious stiffneck woman. That's you to a T." Sam agreed.

"I'm not stiffnecked!" Yumi denied.

"You blew a chance to go to the movies with us just to write a "thrilling" essay on the importance of grammar in the business world for our insanely boring English teacher, Mr. Wan. It was an optional, no extra credit assignment too."

"All for the chance to meet a secretary of a mom and pop grocery store, aka the owner's wife." Sam concluded.

"First, of all, he said it was phenomenal, second of all, the reward was a surprise. And third of all, I got a free steak, and neither of you complained when we dined like queens that night." Yumi said triumphantly.

"Wasn't the owner Mr. Wan's brother?" Sam said giggling at the thought.

"I'm still trying to find out why a Chinese immigrant was teaching English when he couldn't barely speak it himself." Aelita said.

"College. Glad that's over." Yumi said.

"Now you're making a hundred times as much as Mr. Wan, his brother, and his sister-in-law are making combined. All because Odd and Jeremie called a college buddy of theirs."

"And what a great college buddy too." Aelita added.

"Yeah, but you probably won't have a fiery love relationship with Ulrich." Sam said as she gave Yumi a sorrowful smile. "He's got a girlfriend of two years already."

"Yeah, but he might be in a cheating mood." Aelita said.

"Not, Ulrich. He's very clean in the eyes of the paparazzi. He's not some spoiled rich kid, like Paris Hilton. His mom and dad made him work for practically everything he ever got. He's been riding around in a used 1987 since he bought it with his hard earned cashier money in his Senior year of high school."

"That sounds like, you Yumi." Aelita said.

"I can't help it if my parents weren't at rich as either one of your parents were." Yumi said. "But that would suck to know your parents could easily buy a car in full value in go, but you have to earn it yourself."

"His parents think that the greater things in life should come with a little bit of hard work." Sam said.

"What's the hard work in handing over a billion-dollar enterprise?" Yumi asked.

"I guess they had to give him one spoilt rich kid moment." Sam said.

That next day, Yumi came in bright and early. When she looked at the office building, she thought she had died, and now she had to climb the stairway to Heaven. The build was huge in height and width. "I work here?" she wandered out loud. Still staring at the building she walked through the front door. She reached the front desk and waited for the clerk to speak to her.

The clerk glanced at her and went right back to filing her nails and reading the new edition of People. Yumi cleared her throat. The clerk completely ignored her. Big. Mistake.

"Excuse me." Yumi said with anger drenching her words.

The clerk who seemed to be about Yumi's age glared at Yumi and said, "What."

"I need to get to my office, but I need you to do your job and let me through the staff door." Yumi said impatiently.

"Who are you?" the clerk said.

Yumi glared menacingly at the clerk. "I'm the woman who nailed a job makes a six figure salary compared to your sorry 40,000 a year paycheck!"

The clerk snorted. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I do. I'm the new secretary to the head of the business."

The clerk was dumbfounded. "Y-You're Ms. Isiyama?"

Yumi smiled triumphantly. "So you've heard of me?"

"Why you!" the clerk growled. "Out of all the—he picked this trashy—,"

"Who are you calling trashy?" Yumi yelled. "How are you even working here? You're filing your nails and reading celebrity trash!"

"Oh shut up!" the clerk said. "I can't believe he'd pick you, some common, low-class wannabe!"

"I'm not the one whose jealous and whining over the job I didn't get, now am I?"

The clerk was on her feet by this point, and both girls had drawn a rather large crowd of people. It was rare for business people to engage into what could turn into an ugly fight. The clerk was about to give Yumi another insult when she was interrupted by the owner himself.

"Sissi!" barked an angry voice. The clerk named Sissi turned to the voice and completely shriveled up.

"U-U-Ulrich!" she shrieked in fear. Yumi turned around to see the tall brunette standing before her.

Ulrich looked at the crowd of people, and said, "Don't you people have work to attend to?" Ulrich barked. The crowd quickly dispersed as some mumbled about the need to copy a few papers or an important client to talk to.

"Ulrich Dear!" Sissi squealed. "It's so good to see y—"

"Quiet!" Ulrich yelled. Sissi shrunk. "Look, my father may have gave you this job just to amuse your father, but don't think for a second that that means you can't be easily fired.

"You need my father's support!" Sissi yelled.

"Your father would be nothing without this company. My father gave you a job because your father is an old friend of his and to shut your whining mouth! If you can't learn to be polite to my employees, I'll find someone else to work the front desk." Ulrich threatened.

Sissi hung her head, and said, "Yes, sir."

Yumi smiled at Sissi's embarrassment, but her smile went away when Ulrich turned towards her. "What are you so happy about?" Ulrich asked. Yumi was silent. "Well?"

"Oh, I'm just glad to be here!" Yumi said.

"You should be. I could easily fire you too." Ulrich said. Yumi's anger was growing again, and she was about to reply until Ulrich continued in a more quiet tone. "Do you know what risk I'm taking for even hiring you? Everyone doesn't think I'm cut out for this, and they're already disrespecting me. They think I'm making a big mistake hiring a inexperience woman like yourself. I gave you this job out of pure faith, so don't make regret it. Believe it or not, but any slip ups on you reflect back on me." Ulrich said. "So let's give it our best, okay!" Ulrich said, quickly changing into a happy was completely taken aback. She slowly nodded her head.

Yumi's office was on the very top floor and was very open due to the fact that it was also used as a waiting room for clients for Ulrich to see whose office was behind Yumi's. When Yumi reached the office she stared around at the rich style of the office. She loved everything about it, including the great view.

"Like it?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Yumi nodded.

"It's all yours. My office is right through that door." Ulrich pointed to the door behind her desk that led to a more secluded office. "Let's do a good job, Yumi. My father told me that behind every great businessman is a great secretary, so I'm counting on you."

"No pressure." Yumi mumbled soliciting a laugh from Ulrich. "Oh! I was wondering." Yumi stated. "Are you sure about this?"

"Honestly," Ulrich said, leaning on her desk. "I'm not. I have no idea what I'm doing, but you don't either."

"So why, hire me?"

"Like I said, I feel like we could learn this together as we go along. We'll take it a step at a time. I don't think it's going to be easy at all, Yumi. I'd rather, my father have waited like twenty years before giving me this business. It's hard to start one, but it's even harder to keep it going." Ulrich explained. Yumi nodded. She was still unsure about all of this. He was asking her to be the backbone of a billion-dollar corporation. Ulrich, sensing her uncertainty put his hand her shoulder, and said, "Hey, we can do this. I need your sarcastic attitude to keep a stubborn idiot like myself in check. Besides, if you argue with Sissi like that every day, I'd keep you no matter what."

"So you'd rather have me run this business in the ground just to fight with that witch?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich looked up and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I would. This company may worth billions, but wiping that smug look on Sissi's face is priceless."

"Why does she call you Ulrich Dear?"

Ulrich gave Yumi a serious but worried expression. "Yumi, I think there's something wrong with that girl. I think she suffers from schizophrenia. She's actually convinced herself into thinking that I actually love her." Yumi laughed, she actually thought he was being serious for a second. "This is no laughing matter! Do you realize that I have a stalker worker for me? I can't stand it. She took one look at me during a business dinner, and she actually proposed to me!" Yumi couldn't contain herself. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, but that's hilarious." Yumi said. "She's worse than a fan girl!"

"Forget fan girls, she's worse than the paparazzi." Ulrich said.

When Yumi calmed down, she continued speaking. "So, she only has this job because her dad knows your dad?"

"Sort of. You see, no one wanted anything to do with Sissi as far as hiring her, and it was turning her into this giant Whining Godzilla. Her father is my father's lawyer, so they're pretty close. My dad wanted to thank him by giving Sissi a job. But get this, Mr. Delmas actually begged my father not to. My father insisted, and he said it's the one thing he's always regretted. He put her at the front desk just so she won't be able to ruin him.

"I don't know. She was reading People and filing her nails when I came up to her." Yumi said shaking her head.

"Yeah, she's far from perfect, but we tried giving her a low end job, but she wanted to deal with the clients, so now she geets to greet them." Ulrich said as he and Yumi laughed.

After the chat, both got right to work, and Yumi whole heartedly agreed with Ulrich. This was going to be tough. She had around fifty calls to make just to make appointments. She had to write business letters, organize events, set up Ulrich schedule were just a few of the tasks that Yumi had to do on a daily basis. There was no end to the paperwork that needed to be signed and the papers to type. And just what the heck did Ulrich do all day anyways? Yumi's thoughts were interrupted when the 50th fax of that day came printing out. She looked at it and realized it was a letter for Ulrich. She made her way over to Ulrich's office and knocked.

"What is it?" Ulrich called.

"It's a business letter about a new product." Yumi answered. She could here Ulrich grumble.

"Just come in and leave it on my desk." Ulrich mumbled. She opened the door to find Ulrich typing a thousand words a minute on his computer. She also noticed that Ulrich was surrounded by hundreds of games that he had to check and approve before they could be shipped. He also had a few books that needed to read through before publishing them.

"How the heck do you do this?" Yumi asked.

"I can manage about a novel a day." Ulrich said nonchalantly. "As for the games, I play them when I get the chance and stamp my okay or my no on them as I go."

"What are you typing?" Yumi asked.

"My dad's a famous author. I love his books, and I want to try my hand at writing one. I figure I have to set an example for the employees. I'll need to show them that I can keep people entertained as much as they can." Ulrich explained.

"And I thought I had it bad." Yumi said.

"Yumi, it's going to get much worse from here on out. My father says that it starts off horrible, but once we've gone through everything we could possibly go through once, it's relatively easy from then on. It's just a matter of managing it all."

"You know, I could help you this stuff." Yumi offered. Ulrich looked at her as if she just offered to behead herself in front of him. She probably would do it too if she took on any more work. Even Yumi couldn't believe what she was doing, but her workload was nothing compared to Ulrich's. She felt sorry for him.

"You sure?" Ulrich asked. He had stopped typing and looked at her right in the eyes. She nodded. Ulrich stared at her for a minute and then said, "What you could do is proofread and review my novel when it's finally finished. And if you could take some of those games and play it with some friends, I'll truly appreciate it."

"Okay." What the heck was she thinking? Didn't she just get through complaining about all the work she had to do? But Ulrich grateful smile seemed to ease Yumi's own burdensome workload. There was something about his aura that made Yumi want to help him out as much as she could.

"Just do a game a day, and you can take your time with the novel. It'll be a while before it's finished anyways. I'd give you more work, but I don't want to kill you." Ulrich said.

Yumi breathed a sigh of relief. "I could read a few of the completed novels too." Stupid! Insane girl! What was she doing?

Ulrich chuckled. "Yumi, please. I don't need you doing everything around here. Save that energy for when I start working on my own ideas for reforming this company.

"Reforming?"

"Yeah, Stern Enterprises, is known for being an Entertainment Empire. I want to take it another step further. I want this company to cover all forms of entertainment, and I want it to reach people of all nations. This company has dominated the U.S., but I want to take it into South America, Europe, Asian, heck even Antarctica for crying out loud."

"The polar bears would love it." Yumi joked. Ulrich laughed.

"I'm sure they would. I'll need your help to make that happen though, Yumi."

"Right, I'll get started on finding out what polar bears like and dislike." Yumi said. Ulrich laughed again.

"You're hilarious. If this business does fall, you could always go into standup comedy." Ulrich joked.

When Lunch break came Yumi decided to make the best of her lunch break. She leaned back in her chair and breathed a sigh of relief when it finally came. Her peaceful moment was interrupted by a buzz, signaling a visitor. She pressed the button to the speaker and said, "Come in." the door was opened, revealing, a raven-haired girl wearing glasses who was Yumi's age.

Yumi knew the girl looked familiar but she didn't know where she saw her.

"Hello, you must be Ulrich's secretary." The woman said as she made her way over to Yumi. She stretched out her hand for Yumi to shake. "My name's Emily Leduc, I'm Ulrich girlfriend." It finally came back to Yumi, Sam was pointing to different pictures of Ulrich and one of them was with this woman, his girlfriend of two years.

"Hi, I'm Yumi Ishiyama." Yumi smiled and shook her hand. Her hand was warm and felt friendly. Yumi was very impressed with Emily. She was like the total opposite of Sissi. She admired her strength for allowing Ulrich to have Yumi as a secretary and not seeming the least bit upset about the entire arrangement, especially when considering the reputation secretaries were known for. "I'll get Ulrich for you." Yumi offered. She noticed Emily flinch when she said Ulrich. Oops, bad mistake. She had been calling him Ulrich all day, he even insisted in it.

"I just don't feel like I'm a Mister." He said when she questioned him. "Besides, from what I hear, I'm a year younger than you. That must feel degrading for you." She could hear the teasing from his voice; she decided to take pleasure in the informality of it. "Just call me Mr. Stern in front of everyone else."

Yumi buzzed Ulrich, and said. "Um, Mr. Stern, Ms. Leduc is here to see you." Ulrich opened the door right after Yumi finished speaking.

"Emily!" Ulrich said, obviously delighted to see her. They both kissed. Ulrich turned to Yumi and said, "Ms. Ishiyama, I'll be having lunch with Emily, I'll be back in an hour." With that, the couple left as Ulrich put his arm around Emily's waist.

Yumi scolded again for her error. It was bad enough that she called him Ulrich, but he didn't seem to have the slightest trouble in remembering to call her by her last name in front of others. She smiled to herself. She had to make sure to bring up how eager and excited Ulrich looked when he saw Emily. He'd be embarrassed for sure.

She wasn't expecting any surprises, but towards the end of lunch break, Sam and Aelita came in to visit her. "Well if it isn't working woman Yumi Ishiyama!" Sam declared.

"What are you guys, doing here?" Yumi asked.

"Fine. Next time we decide to see our dear friend, we'll remember how cold she was." Sam said.

"We wanted to know how things were going." Aelita answered.

"They're great, now what do you actually want?" Yumi asked.

"Really, Yumi we do wanna know how it feels to be the secretary of the great Ulrich Stern." Sam said.

"Oh, you're here to see Ulrich."

"Looks like someone needs a hearing aid." Sam said, in denial.

"I'm not stupid Sam, I know you."

"Fine, is he in?" Sam asked as she looked around for any sign of Ulrich.

"No, he stepped out for lunch with his girlfriend." Yumi said.

"Oh." Sam said in defeat.

"So, how is he? Is he rotten?" Aelita asked.

"No, he's a really funny guy, and you should see the workload he has." Yumi exclaimed.

"So It's not all rainbows and sunshine when it comes to running a business huh?" Sam asked.

"No, it's more of a partly cloudy day with a 90% chance of a tornado coming through and destroying everything." A manly voice said behind the three women. They all turned to see none other than Ulrich standing before them.

"Well speak of the devil!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm the devil?" Ulrich said with a hurt expression. "Just what has she been telling you girls about me?" Ulrich asked pretending to be mad.

"I told them about how much of a taskmaster you are." Yumi joked.

"Just for that, I'm cutting your pay."

"You cut my pay, I cut you." Yumi threatened.

"Is she always this mean?" Ulrich asked the other two.

"She's actually worse, if you can believe it." Aelita said. "She's being nicer to you because you can fire her."

"Aelita!" Yumi said.

"You're lucky." Sam said. Ulrich laughed.

"You two must be Aelita and Sam, Jeremie and Odd's girlfriends." Ulrich guessed.

"Hey, you're good!" Sam said.

"Thanks, it also helps to see pictures of you guys."

"Just when I thought there was hope for you." Sam said.

"He did recognize me though." Yumi said.

"Well, I'd recognize that feisty attitude of yours anywhere." Ulrich teased.

"What d'you mean?" Aelita asked.

"She got in a fight with the woman at the front desk." Ulrich said.

"Yep, Hurricane Sissi." Yumi stated.

"Don't be surprised." Sam said. "She got into a fight with a man that was interviewing her."

"Wow, that's . . . stupid." Ulrich finally said. Yumi glared at him while Aelita and Sam laughed.

"Well both he and Sissi had it coming." Yumi defended.

"Yep, there's always a 100% chance of Hurricane Sissi striking." Ulrich agreed.

"She is a witch." Aelita said. "We had to practically force our way up here.

"That's what I called her." Yumi said.

"Yeah, but you guys shouldn't be up here." Ulrich said.

"But it's Yumi's lunch break." Sam said.

"Lunch break ended five minutes ago." Ulrich stated.

"Speaking of lunch how was your little lunch date with Emily?" Yumi cooed. Ulrich blushed as the other girls giggled.

"It was great." Ulrich said, trying to maintain his dignity. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with eating lunch with the one you love."

"Aww, he's so cute when he blushes." Sam teased.

"Okay, Ms. Ishiyama, back to work." Ulrich said in an official tone.

"So formal." Aelita said, feigning a shocked impression.

"Remember, Yumi, he's off limits. Don't get too friendly with him." Sam said.

"If you get a raise, we'll know why." Aelita warned her.

"Shut up." Yumi said. The two girls laughed and said there goodbyes as they left the office.

"Sorry about that." Yumi apologized.

"'S okay. You have great friends, by the way. It's good to know that Odd and Jeremie have great taste in women." Ulrich commented.

"Wish I could say the same about Sam and Aelita." Yumi said. Ulrich laughed.

"I could just keep you around for the laughs too, you know."

"Speaking of good taste, Emily's a very nice girl. Hang on to her."

"I intend to, Yumi." Ulrich said putting emphasis on her name.

"Oh she told you about my slip up?" Yumi asked. "I'm so sorry about that—"

"Hey, it's okay." Ulrich said. "Just don't do it again."

Ulrich and Yumi returned to work. Towards the end of the day, two more visitors stopped by: Mr. and Mrs. Stern. Yumi stood there speechless as they entered the room.

"Hi, you must be Ms. Ishiyama." Mr. Stern said.

"H-Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stern! It's an honor to meet you!" she said in excitement.

"Oh, please calm down, dear." Mrs. Stern said. "We didn't mean to get you all flustered." Yumi was touched by the woman's good natured spirit. She was reminded of her own mother and felt a twinge of sadness.

"We came to see if this place was still standing." Mr. Stern informed her. "It looks in order. He hasn't given you any trouble has he?"

"No sir, he's a pleasure to work for." Yumi answered. "I'll buzz him in, right away."

"Don't bother yourself over that, I'll get him myself." Mr. Stern said. He knocked on the door and said, "Ulrich, come on out, I know you can hear us in here."

Ulrich opened the door and upon seeing his father, he gave him handshake (one of those manly handshakes) and he kissed and hugged his mother. "Dad! Mom! What're you two doing here?"

"We wanted to see how your day has been, and to meet your wonderful secretary." Mrs. Stern answered.

"Thank you." Yumi said.

"Yes, Ms. Ishiyama is certainly reliable. Ulrich said.

"So you think you can handle it?" Mr. Stern asked.

"I'm confident." Ulrich stated. After a little more banter, the couple left and made sure they paid Yumi another round of compliments.

"We're counting on you to keep Ulrich in line." Mrs. Stern said as she and her husband left.

"They're nice people." Yumi commented.

Ulrich nodded. "They've been nothing but good to me."

"They remind me of my parents, their warm personalities." Yumi said.

Ulrich could tell from Yumi's longing expression that she hadn't seen them in a while. "Your parents don't live around here, do they?"

"No, they live all the way in Japan." Yumi said. "I only see them once a year for the New Year's.

"I'm sure they're proud of you, though." Ulrich said.

"Very, they were ecstatic when I told them I got a job as your secretary."

"Well, I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid to get yourself fired and make them disappointed in you." Ulrich said. Yumi frowned.

"I'm not that bad."

"Well, you got into a fight on the first day, you called me Ulrich in front of my girlfriend, you had company here when you weren't supposed to, and you've been teasing and insulting me all day." Ulrich listed.

"You started." Yumi retorted.

"Yumi, that is such a childish answer." Ulrich stated.

"I don't care." Yumi said in a child-like voice as she folded her arms and hunched her shoulders just like a little kid. Ulrich laughed.

"You've made this one first day of work I'll never forget." Ulrich remarked.

"Thanks you have too." Yumi said.

"Yumi, I think this the beautiful start of a partnership." Ulrich said as he looked at the setting sun.

"That is so cliché." Yumi said. Ulrich laughed again. Yumi couldn't have asked for a better first day on the job.


	3. Formal and Informal Meetings

Hello everyone! I'm starting soon, so it'll take me while to update. Anyways, thanks for your favorites, alert, and reviews—especially the reviews. I am glad to say that I have a more definite feeling as to where this story is going, so that may help with getting these chapters out sooner . . . hopefully.

Here's Chapter 3: Formal and Informal Meetings

It had been a month since Ulrich and Yumi had started working together, and they were slowly getting used to the hectic workload that was demanded of both of them. They had also grown even closer, considering each other as friends.

Yumi had entered her office as usual, but stopped dead in her tracks from the sight before her. Ulrich was on the floor surrounded by at least fifty board games. He was observing one and looked up at Yumi with a helpless expression.

"Christmas?" Yumi joked half-heartedly.

"Ho ho ho." Ulrich replied. Yumi walked over to the pile of board games and picked one up. "I don't know how I'm going to approve all of these by the end of this month."

"Tell me about it." Yumi said.

"Worst part is, I need other people to play with me."

"Well that can be easily solved." Yumi said. Ulrich looked at curiously. "Why don't we play these games with my roommates and their boyfriends?" Yumi suggested.

"Hey, that could work!" Ulrich said, wondering why he didn't think of that earlier.

"Yeah, in fact we can start tonight. You can come, right?"

"Well, yeah, but what about the others? They don't have any plans?"

Yumi made her way to her desk and shook her head at Ulrich's question. "Nah, Odd and Jeremie were coming over anyways. They're always hanging out at the apartment. It's as if they can't bear to be without their significant other for more than a freaking day." Yumi said with a hint of jealously. Why couldn't she find love?

"Aww, is Yumi sad?" Ulrich said in a babyish voice. Yumi glared at him causing him to laugh. "Hey, I'm only kidding. Why are you single?" Ulrich asked. He couldn't believe that she was single for so long.

"As if that's any of your business." Yumi mumbled.

"I know, but it's not like you're the ugliest, most annoying girl on the face of the Earth." Ulrich retorted. "That's Sissi." Yumi laughed.

"I don't know. Dating's not my thing. And in case you hadn't noticed, most guys don't like girls that are as pushy as me."

Ulrich placed his hand on Yumi's shoulder consolingly, "Oh, you're not pushy. You're just agonizingly insulting." Ulrich joked.

"Move your hand before I become agonizingly painful." The lonely girl said through gritted teeth.

Ulrich reverted back into seriousness. "You could easily get a guy. It's like you haven't been hit on."

"What're you talking about?"

Ulrich gave Yumi a sly look. "I heard about William. He's really taken by you."

"Oh, you heard about that?" Yumi said, she never told Ulrich about him.

"You don't think I know what goes on in my company? He's been flirting with you nonstop." Ulrich teased.

Yumi scoffed. "I could care less about Will the Pervert." Ulrich chuckled.

"Come on, give him a chance. You might like him." Ulrich replied. Yumi looked at Ulrich as if he were crazy.

"No. Besides, I don't have to date anyone. I'm okay being single."

"I thought the same thing before I met Emily."

"You really love her, don't you?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich beamed. He always glowed whenever he thought about her. "Yeah. She's amazing, Yumi. And you might think of William as amazing if you gave him a chance." (lol It's not every day you see Ulrich trying to hook up Yumi and William, is it? Lol)

"Why do you care so much?" Yumi asked getting a little irritated.

"I just want to tease you about being in love. I'd love to see how you would treat a boyfriend." Ulrich asked.

"Well, you may never get that chance."

"Oh, come one. Invite him over the apartment to play games with us. If you don't like him after that, I'll stop pressuring you."

"But I don't wanna." Yumi whined.

"Do it, or you're fired."

Yumi gave Ulrich a look of surprise. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Well I won't fire you, but I think you're missing out."

"Fine, fine! But only if you bring Emily."

"Okay." Ulrich said confused. "Why?"

"Because I also want to see how you treat your girlfriend."

"Deal. I bring Emily, and you bring Will the Pervert." Ulrich stated.

When Yumi told the girls about the little game night they were having, Sam became ecstatic. "I can't believe we're going to have the hottest billionaire in our little apartment!"

"For the last time, Sam, he doesn't want you; he has a girlfriend." Aelita muttered.

"And she's coming too." Yumi added.

"I know." Sam said. "It's just that I've never had a celebrity come to hang out with me!"

"You need to get a life." Yumi said as she shook her head.

"Whatever." At that moment, the doorbell rang. Aelita answered it, and Jeremie and Odd entered.

"The great Odd has arrived!" The stupider of the two blondes exclaimed.

"Odd, please don't act stupid in front of the others." Yumi pleaded.

"Hey, I already know Ulrich, he'll know I'm putting on an act."

"But Emily and that Willie got won't." Sam replied.

"It's William." Yumi corrected.

"I thought his name was Will the Pervert?" Jeremie asked jokingly.

"I was just joking when I said that, Jer." Yumi justified.

"Don't make fun of Yumi, Jeremie." Aelita said. "She's in love."

"No, I am not!" Yumi said.

"Isn't he the President over the Gaming part of the company?" Aelita asked.

"No, Vice President." Yumi corrected.

"That's still good." Sam said.

"Not as good as secretary of the CEO." Yumi retorted.

"You probably make like ten times over what he does." Odd commented.

"Hope he doesn't mind you making more money when you two get married." Jeremie joked.

"I am NOT marrying anybody!" Yumi declared. The doorbell rang again, this time it was Ulrich and Emily.

"Hello, Ulrich!" Sam chirped as she jumped up and ran over to the couple. "You two are so cute together!" she squealed. Ulrich chuckled as Emily gave the girl a puzzled looked.

"Sam, you're scaring the poor girl." Yumi said as she made her way over to them.

"Hey, Yumi, ready to lose?" Ulrich said.

"I'll beat your butt."

"That's no way to talk to your boss." Emily chimed in. Ulrich nodded. "Even though you're probably right." Everyone laughed as Ulrich frowned.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Ulrich whined.

William arrived soon after, and everyone was ready for the fun to begin.

They got through about three board games, and decided to take a break.

"I still say you cheated on the first game, Jeremie!" Odd whined.

"Look, Odd, we won fair and square." Aelita said.

"Of course you'd defend him." Sam said. "You're on his team!"

"You don't hear William or Yumi defending him and they were on our team." Aelita retorted.

"That's because we're enjoying the four of you bicker so much." William said.

"See, he's perfect match for you, Yumes! He enjoys people misery too!" Sam joked.

"Not that again, Sam." Yumi mumbled.

"So what's next?" Emily as she took a handle of pretzels and began munching on them.

"Let's play Match Made in Heaven!" Ulrich exclaimed as he held up the game, looking dead at Yumi. Word cannot express the fury she had for her boss.

"Do you wanna die?" Yumi asked.

"Calm down, Yumi girl. We need him for his money." Aelita reminded her.

"Hey, it's okay." Ulrich shrugged.

"Come one, Yumi, let's play it." William urged. Of course he'd want to play.

"I can't play it, I'm single."

"Oh, this is a different kind of couples game." Ulrich said.

"How so?" Odd asked, blowing chip crumbs across the table.

Giving his friend a disgusted look, Ulrich explained. "We all take turns reading a question dealing with our love lives or our interests, and then everyone writes down their answer. If two or more people have similar answers, they both get a point as a couple whether they're dating or not. That way, anyone could get a point from another person. The first pair to get ten points together is then declared a match made in Heaven!"

"Sounds complicated." Odd said.

"Well I guess everything's complicated when you have the brain the size of a pea." Jeremie stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Come one, Yumi, let's play!" Sam whined as she grabbed her friend's arm and tugged on it.

"Okay, okay!" Yumi said, annoyed.

"First question!" Ulrich declared. "What is the most attractive quality that you look for in a mate?"

"That's easy!" Odd exclaimed.

"Odd, keep it PG!" Sam stated as everyone laughed.

After an hour of oohs, ahhs, and a lot of teasing and laughter, the winners were . . . . Ulrich and Sam! (You though I was going to say Ulrich and Yumi didn't you? Lol)

"Well, Ulrich looks like we were made for each other!" Sam said.

"Guess so." Ulrich agreed then he looked at Emily with a sad look on his face. "I guess this is it, huh?"

"If you think we're over because of some lousy game, then I guess so." Emily said as she playfully punched Ulrich on his shoulder.

"Hey, we had a long run." Ulrich joked.

"Let's looks at the rest of the scores." Aelita suggested.

"Wow, Emily and William had nine points!" Odd exclaimed as he looked over the pinkette's shoulder.

"I'm watching you two." Ulrich declared. "Remember, Will, you work for me."

"Ulrich!" William said in a disappointing tone. "I'd never steal your beautiful girlfriend away from you!" William exclaimed.

"Well, Ulrich you could always date Yumi. eight points, not bad." Aelita said, smirking. "I find it odd how none of the couple got more than four points."

"That's hilarious." Yumi said as she laughed.

"Aelita, you also the most with William." Odd pointed out.

"More like Will the Playboy. He did pretty well with all of the girls." Aelita commented as she winked at Yumi, making an obvious reference to William's other nickname.

"Hey, I'm a lady's man." William said as he sat back in his chair and smirked in triumph.

"I'm Sam's man." Ulrich said mimicking William's actions.

"Back off, Ulrich." Odd said. After more heartfelt banter, everyone decided to call it a night and said their goodbyes.

"See, I told you guys, William and I weren't meant to be." Yumi said triumphantly. "We only had two points together.

"Whatever, Yumes." Sam said. "If that's the case, you should be trying to steal Ulrich away from Emily."

"Like she needs to. They only got one point."

"One point! How the heck are they even together!" Sam exclaimed.

"Better than your no points with Odd." Aelita stated. Yumi burst out laughing.

Sam threw a pillow at Yumi. "Hey! She said it!"

"But you laughed." Sam said.

"We shouldn't take that game seriously, though." Yumi commented. "I hope to God my boyfriend won't be determined by which body part we think makes the "nicest" sound."

"It was one of those just for fun games." Sam concluded. Sam and Yumi both looked at Aelita who seemed to be in deep thought. "What's up with you, girl?" Sam asked.

"Maybe I'm imagining things, but William and Emily seemed to be pretty close."

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked.

"I mean, they were very close together for people who just met tonight."

"You're imagining stuff." Yumi concluded.

"I'm just saying there seemed to be a kind of chemistry between the two of them. The look Emily gave William when they got their ninth look was like a warning glance."

"I saw that look too." Sam spoke up.

"You two are being ridiculous. I've seen Ulrich and Emily together, and there's not a doubt in my mind that they both love each other way too much to just cheat on each other. You should hear how Ulrich goes on and on about her."

"I dunno. I'm confused myself." Aelita said. "I sure hope I'm wrong."

"You are." Yumi said. "She can't bear the thought of losing Ulrich. She even asked me if there was something between me and Ulrich, she was so scared."

"She wasn't jealous was she?" Sam asked.

"She was more worried than angry." Yumi said. "She was so relieved when I reassured her that she had absolutely nothing to worry about."

"You're probably right." Aelita said as she stood up from the couch. "I'm just making mountains out of molehills."

It had been a month since the first game night, and at least once a week, they would all meet together and play board games and sometimes even video games. They had all become friends and enjoyed teasing, joking, and just fooling around. And a particular couple had become quite close since then.

"So I how's your new boyfriend?" Ulrich teased Yumi giving her a devious smile.

Yumi returned his smirk. "Why don't you ask him, he works hear."

"Yeah, but I love how you just get all frazzled when I mention Will the Pervert." Ulrich whined.

"Frazzled? I'm not all that interested to tell the truth. He's a great guy, and I do enjoy his company, but I don't feel any real attraction or connection."

"Ah, that's too bad." Ulrich said nonchalantly. He then beamed at his secretary. "Hey! Let me show you something." Yumi raised an eyebrow at Ulrich's giddiness. Ulrich pulled out the drawer to his desk and took out a small box. He then opened it, revealing a beautiful (and quite large) diamond ring.

Yumi gasped. "Ulrich! You have a girlfriend! We can't get engaged!" Yumi teased. Ulrich chuckled.

"As if you'd ever be that lucky to marry me."

"Don't you mean unlucky?"

"Hey, you still work for me!" Ulrich warned. Yumi giggled.

"It's really beautiful! Oh! It's inscribed!" Yumi cooed. The inscription read: _To the only woman who has my heart and soul. _"Ahhhh!"

Ulrich laughed. "Wow, I didn't know you could be such a girl!" he exclaimed.

Yumi frowned. "Well I am one. So when are you going to give it to her?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I kind of what wanted your opinion on how I should propose to her. Any ideas?"

Yumi pondered. "Hm. What if you proposed to her in a boat in the middle of a lake with a sky full of stars? That would be really romantic! That's how I'd want a guy to propose to me."

"Great, I'll tell William." Yumi glared at her boss. If only he wasn't her boss. How she would hurt him so. "That's a pretty good idea, but Emily's not one for the water. She almost drowned when she was younger, and she's been afraid since."

"Oh. Well what does she like?"

"She's a pretty class A girl. She loves all of that proper etiquette crap."

"Well that's a lovely way of putting it." Yumi frowned.

"Sorry, but I'm not a fan of precise luxury or whatever."

"Is there anything that she just adores?"

"She LOVES teddy bears." Ulrich exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Yumi snickered, "Ulrich Bear!" Ulrich frowned as Yumi's laughter grew in volume.

"She told you that?"

"Yeah." Yumi's expression suddenly became an enlightened one. "I got it! Give her a cute little teddy bear, with the ring attached to it, she'll love it!"

"Gosh, you're such a romantic." Ulrich stated. "But I love it! She'll love it! Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Oh, by the way we have dinner party next week."

"Dinner party?" Yumi repeated.

"Yep." Ulrich nodded. "You have to come, and just so you know it's one of those really formal meetings. It's really just a way to impress a bunch of stiff necks."

Yumi groaned. "Do I _have_ to go?"

"Yes. These people are prominent businessmen from Europe. Remember when I told you I wanted to expand this business? Well it starts next week. If they like what they see, they're willing to strike up deal."

"Which countries are coming?"

"The usual—Britain, France, Italy, and a few others."

"Wow, you're getting the hang of this, aren't you?" Yumi smirked.

"Hey, it's been two months. You should be in the swing of things too."

"I am. Your dad must be real proud, huh?"

Ulrich beamed. "He's ecstatic. He's still bragging about it."

"I'm sure you told your parents about Emily too."

Ulrich nodded. "They're really proud of me. But my mom kept asking me if I was sure about getting married.

Yumi cooed. "She's just a little depressed that her "little boy's" growing up to be such a "nice young man." Ulrich chuckled.

"Parents. They can be so dramatic sometimes."

"Well at least she cares. So where is the dinner party going to be held?"

"It's at my house, or rather my parent's house."

"You still live with good old mom and dad?"

"I don't think it would be easy to leave a five-story mansion with over 200 rooms, but maybe you can."

"Shoot, I'd never leave." A stunned Yumi replied.

"Exactly."

The dinner party came quickly, and Ulrich was in a nervous heap when it was time to meet the suits. He kept tying and untying his tie, and then he would look in the mirror and make sure his hair was nice and in the right place. Mr. Stern laughed at his son.

"Keep it up, and you'll have an anxiety attack." He stated.

"I'm having one right now." Ulrich replied and untied his tie again. His dad put an arm around him led (or dragged) him away from the mirror.

"Don't worry you'll do fine. We get through this business proposal and then it's on to the wedding proposal."

"Great, Dad, now I'm even more nervous." Ulrich frowned as his dad laughed.

When the guests finally arrived, Ulrich made sure to greet them and show them around. After a bit of chit-chat, Ulrich finally sat down at one of the tables and took a deep breath. Entertaining a bunch of middle-aged men who act as if their ability to have a good time had been surgically removed from their brains was very tiring.

"So how goes the party?" Yumi asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I'll be glad if I never turn out to like them. They're BORING." Ulrich exclaimed. Yumi giggled.

"You think they're willing to accept your deal?"

"They seem hopeful, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Remember that when you propose to Emily." Yumi teased. Ulrich glared at her.

"What is going on? First my dad jokes about that, and now you."

"I dunno. Maybe we're secretly planning to tease and scare you to death with the idea of getting married.

"Well it's not working." Ulrich said defiantly.

"Darn." Yumi said as she snapped her fingers in feigned frustration. "Your parent's house is very beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, I loved my childhood. My dad has a huge ball pit room."

"All of the kids must've been jealous."

"Of course! But if they weren't nice to me, they wouldn't get to see the soda fountain." Ulrich said triumphantly.

"So you were spoiled." Yumi concluded. Ulrich shrugged.

"So how goes your relationship with William?" Ulrich said.

"Who are you, my mother?" Yumi asked.

"No, I am your father!" Ulrich said in a mock Darth Vader voice. Yumi laughed.

"Well it's going smoothly. I'm still not feeling him though."

"My goodness, girl, can you love anyone?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I love Aelita and Sam."

Ulrich then acted as if he would cry. "You mean you love them, but not me?"

"Yes."

"See! You can't love! You're impossible. I don't see how William's staid attracted to you for this long."

"You are so cruel!" Yumi said smiling.

"No, I'm mean."

"What's the difference?"

"If I were cruel, I'd fire you." Ulrich mumbled nonchalantly.

"That is cruel."

During the middle of the dinner party, a presentation was given to the foreign guests in order to inform them about what the company was planning to do. It was just your typical video and power point presentation that made everything look as if nothing could go wrong and pointing out all of the pros and cons. Of course the con was not going along with the deal. After the presentation, everyone continued conversing and the European businessmen along with Ulrich went into an office to discuss contract signings.

Yumi was completely bored out of her mind. She did share in some of the talking with a few co-workers that were there, but other than that, she yearned to kick off her heels and do a backflip out of this place. While thinking of other creative ways of escaping, someone placed their hand over her eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Hi William." Yumi mumbled. William took a seat next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek (does that make you want to puke, just a little?).

"Enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Not really, everyone's like twenty years older than us."

William laughed. "Yeah, you have to find ways to entertain yourself and keep busy."

"That must be easy for you though, you're VP of the Gaming Industry, so you can talk business with them."

"You could too."

"I'm a secretary." Yumi said plainly.

"Yeah, but you know the ins and outs of this entire company. Don't act like all you do in that office is make appointments for Ulrich and proofread his papers."

Yumi snorted. "Funny you should say that, that's all I did yesterday."

"Fine then, you're completely useless to this company." William said as he threw up his hands in surrender.

"Wow, you're cruel!" Yumi said. Didn't she say that earlier tonight?

"Hey, you wanna go out this weekend?" William asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure." Yumi accepted.

"Great! I know a nice restaurant we could go to! Ever heard of Monsieur Pierre's?"

"No, but it's obviously French. I've never had French food (Remember this is AU so she's never been to France)." Yumi answered.

"Oh, you'll love it!" William reassured her.

"It's a new experience." Yumi added.

"So I'll make the reservations." Williams declared.

Well people that's it for now. The next chapter is William and Yumi's date, and some more "out on the town" fun. Plus a surprise that sends Yumi in a daze. See you next time!


	4. Dating and Partying

Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 4 of this fantabulous story! It took me a while, but school started, and I had to readjust before I could do any writing. I'm still pretty busy as it is, but hopefully I'll manage.

So here's Chapter 4: Dating and Partying

Yumi was dressed in an elegant black dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, giving herself a onceover before she left for her date with William. Aelita entered the bedroom that all three of them shared (now that's got to be annoying) and smirked, with Yumi seeing her reflection through the mirror.

Yumi turned and asked, "What's got you all smug?"

"You're finally dating!" Aelita squealed as she tackled the girl in a tight squeeze, not really a hug.

Yumi was taken aback. "Okay? I've been on dates before."

"I know, but it's been like a year since you've actually gone out with someone." Yumi rolled her eyes. Aelita knew what that meant. "Don't act like this is nothing. It's a big deal. You're not really the clingy romantic type. It takes a special kind of guy to make you soften up like this."

Yumi tilted her head to the side, giving Aelita's words some thought. "Well, I guess you're right.

"Of course I'm right. Will must be quite the charming devil."

"I'm not in love or anything like that." Yumi made sure she set the record straight on that. "But I do like being with him, he's a pretty great guy."

Aelita cooed, giving Yumi another squeeze. This one was more of a death lock and NOT a hug.

"Aelita, please!" Yumi gasped for air.

Aelita let her go. "Sorry. But do you know what this means?" Yumi raised an eyebrow. "It means the trio are all finally in a relationship! You won't be the fifth wheel anymore. We could double date—GASP—WE COULD TRIPLE DATE! Wow! I've never been on a triple date before. Yumi, this'll be so awesome! I am so happy you're finally going out!" Aelita rambled. She continued on, mentioning something about a triple wedding (like that'll ever happen) as she turned her back on Yumi thinking of all of the possibilities. Yumi left her alone and made her way to the door.

She passed Sam on her way out. "Going out?" Sam asked.

"Yep, tonight's the date with William." The Asian girl answered.

"Have fun." Sam replied. "Not too much fun though."

"Like I ever would." Yumi opened the door, but turned back. "Why do keep we Aelita around us again?"

Sam snorted. She could hear Aelita in the other room (She was now talking about how they could all live in a giant house and have families together like on one of those TV shows). "Well, she did help us get high scores on the SATs."

"Right." Yumi said shaking her head as she walked out the door and into the nice, warm summer night.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This place is beautiful." Yumi said as she looked around Monsieur Pierre's. William smiled. They both took their seats at a private booth (wonder why it's private). She picked up the menu in front of her, and she did a double take. "And it's freaking expensive!" Yumi exclaimed, attracting a few glances from neighboring tables. William chuckled.<p>

"You know, Yumi," William started as he looked over his menu, "you're a very outspoken woman." He looked at her, not moving his face from the menu. It gave him a very alluring look. He smiled and said, "I like that."

Yumi blushed. And that meant something because Yumi Ishiyama was not the kind of woman to blush at every flirt that came her way. She remained silent and continued reading the menu. Once they ordered, they began a real conversation. It was casual at first as they talked about normal day-to-day things—work, Aelita and Sam, the weather, etc. But it began taking a more passionate route.

William stretched his arm across the table and grabbed Yumi's hand in his. His thumb lightly rubbed her hand. "Yumi, I've been smitten by you since you first came to work at Stern Co. You're beautiful, smart, independent, and one stubborn, sarcastic lady. Yumi gave a light chuckled at the last comment.

"Why, thank you, William. I'm flattered."

William gave her a funny look. "A guy pays you probably the most beautiful compliment, and you reply with that?"

"What's wrong with what I said?"

"Well you could've mentioned how hot you think I am, or how funny I am." Yumi laughed.

"Maybe I don't think you're funny."

"Well you must, you just laughed after all. But you didn't mention not thinking I'm hot, so must find me attractive."

Yumi raised her eyebrows in surprise. She didn't mean to leave that part out . . . or did she? "W-well, I uh—"

"Don't sweat it, Yumi, I'm just teasing you." William said. "You're very cute when you stutter by the way." Yumi blushed again. By that time, the food came they both enjoyed a delicious French meal. After dinner, it would only make sense that a man would randomly appear out of nowhere and play the young couple a romantic tune on his violin. I mean it's the most normal and not cliché thing at all, right?

Yumi appreciated it for what it was, though she did giggle at how cheesy this was. William stood up and held out his hand to her. "Care for a dance?" Yumi obliged him and stepped out onto the hardwood floor. They glided across the room along with other couples.

"You know, I could really get used to having you in my life." William said as they danced.

"Really now?"

"Yes." William said insistently.

"I like being with you too."

"Ah, you're getting better at this flirting thing I see." William nodded his approval.

"I am an excellent flirter, mind you. But a woman doesn't use up all of her enticing arsenal in one go. That wouldn't make this much of a date or a relationship if I did."

"Hm, I'll have to remember that." William said.

"Small steps, William. Don't worry, they'll be well worth it."

"Well worth what?" William asked, his curiosity piqued.

Yumi laughed. Men. They only had one thing on their minds. As if I have to tell you what that was. "Not anything serious, now. But you'll definitely fall for me."

"Hate to tell you this, but I've already fallen for you." William replied.

"Then you'll just fall deeper."

"I am. And I will. I'll fall deeper and madly in love with Yumi." William whispered in her ear.

Yumi smirked as she laid her head on William's shoulder.

* * *

><p>William, being the gentleman he was walked Yumi home. They stopped at the door. And Yumi turned to him.<p>

"I'll see you Monday." William declared.

"Right." Yumi confirmed.

"Goodnight." William said just loud enough for Yumi to hear as he leaned in a bit.

"Night." Yumi leaned in a bit too. They closed the distance and shared a quick, tender kiss.

William walked off as Yumi opened the door to her apartment. She felt several hands grab her and yank her into the living room.

"Alright, girl. Tell us everything. Give us all the details! What happened?" Sam yelled.

"We have to know!" Aelita demanded.

Yumi looked back and forth at the two girls, not able to decide which one was crazier.

"Uh, no." Yumi said it more as a question.

"WHAT?" they both shrieked. They both began taking turns telling her that she had to tell or else they would both die from not knowing, and how Yumi would regret not telling them for the rest of her life, living with the guilt that led them to their deaths.

"Fine!" Yumi said, giving in.

"Okay! What happened?" Sam said as she jumped onto the couch, making herself comfortable. Aelita was mindlessly eating popcorn.

"We went to Monsieur Pierre's. The food was great. We danced. We flirted. Then he walked me home, and I gave him a kiss goodbye."

"You can't just tell us like that!" Aelita protested.

"Yeah, give us some details. Use your adjectives! What was he wearing?" Sam gushed.

"How was his hair?" Aelita asked.

"Did he say anything stupid?"

"Did he annoy you all day?"

"Is he actually a member of the Mafia?" Sam blurted out. Aelita and Yumi both gave her questioning looks. "Hey, I once dated a guy who was." Sam defended. "These are the questions that plague our minds!"

All three laughed. After about an hour of talking about the date, Yumi decided to turn in for the night.

Before she could leave, Sam let out an, "Oh! I almost forgot!" Yumi froze.

"What?"

"You remember our good friend Theo, right?"

"Yeah."

"He's throwing a party and he invited us to go."

"A party? Aren't we too old to be going to some wild party?" Yumi frowned.

"First off," Aelita began, "you are NEVER too old for parties. Second, it's not some wild college party. It's just a get together with all of our old college buddies. You know, so we can catch up and hang out, and stuff."

"Oh, well when is it?"

Sam and Aelita looked away from Yumi as Sam mumbled. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Yumi exclaimed. "Why the heck are you just telling me about this now?"

"We kind of forgot to mention it to you." Aelita answered.

"You two are so!" Yumi paused. She couldn't think of a word bad enough for them.

"Loveable? Nice? Thoughtful?" Sam suggested. Yumi shook her and laughed.

"Ahh, what would I do without you guys?" she finally said.

"Die a lonely death . . . alone." Aelita replied. Yumi laughed.

"Right. But sometimes, I don't mind being alone with roommates like you."

"Trust us, Yumi." Aelita started.

"The feeling's mutual." Sam finished.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the party and it was crowded. The music was blaring, and people were dancing and having a good time.<p>

Yumi, Sam, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie arrived at the party, taking in their surroundings.

"I thought this was just college friends." Odd said.

"Well that's what Theo's text said, but it's obviously not." Aelita replied as a shirtless guy ran past them screaming something about cheese sauce.

"Who are these people?" Yumi asked.

"I really don't want know that." Sam said.

"Let's find Theo." Jeremie suggested.

The others agreed and walked around dodging the wild party animals. A girl tapped Odd's shoulder began flirting with him.

Taken aback, Odd didn't know how to respond. Sam decided to respond for him. "Back off, sister, this guy's mine!" she yelled threateningly. The girl scowled and walked off.

"Sam."

"What?" Sam said angrily, turning to her boyfriend.

"Did that girl look like she was in high school to you?"

Sam's anger quickly evaporated as she realized that the girl indeed look like she was in high school.

"Okay, let's find Theo, NOW!" Sam declared.

They asked around, and were told that they could find him in the basement.

"Who spends time in the basement when they're throwing a party?" Yumi asked.

"Theo was always unique, to put nicely." Aelita commented.

They knocked on the basement door, and Theo opened it and smiled at them. "Oh, hi guys! What's up?" They all looked Theo as if he were just completely stupid. He frowned when he noticed they were glaring at him.

"What's with the high schoolers?" Jeremie asked.

Theo's frown grew bigger. "Oh, sorry about that. My little, idiot brother decided to throw a party the same day I wanted to throw one. Because he had more guests coming, my parents said he got the living room and kitchen, while I get the basement. I tell you, it absolutely SUCKS to live with your parents and an annoying brother when you're a freaking grown man. I can't wait to move outta here! I've almost got enough money to get my own apartment."

"Trust me, Theo; I know exactly how you feel." Yumi said as she laid a hand on his shoulder consolingly.

"Really?" Theo asked.

"You remember Hiroki."

"Oh yeah, he used to bug you all the time." Theo reminisced.

"Why do you think I moved all the way to America from Japan?" Yumi exclaimed.

Theo laughed. "Come on in. Everyone's already here."

They entered the nicely furnished basement. They all sat around and talked about how much fun they had during college.

"So, I here that you, Yumi landed a job as the secretary of the new owner of Stern Enterprises." A girl name Mattie commented.

"Yeah, I have."

"How is it? Is he a complete bore? Or is he as awesome as he is hot?" Another girl, Lindsey, asked.

"He's pretty cool."

"Well it's good to know that some of us are successful out there in the real world." Theo commented.

"Well it was a no brainer that Yumi would be." Sam said.

"Yeah, you were so serious about every class. Every single test, paper, and discussion had to be done perfectly." Mattie teased.

"I still remember the time you wrote that non-credited essay for Mr. Wan only to get a fieldtrip to his brother's store." Lindsey laughed.

"Well it was a good essay. It prepared me for my six-figure salary job anyways." Yumi said proudly.

"Now, Yumi don't rub your paycheck is us hard working middle-class people's faces." Sam chided.

"Well she did get a free steak." Odd pointed out. "It's better than nothing."

"We know you'd love a free steak." Jeremie retorted

"It's not the fact that it's free that makes him love it though." Theo said. "It's that fact that it's food really." Everyone laughed

"So is this everyone, you invited?" Yumi asked.

"No, I invited a few other people. Some are actually out there partying with the high school folk." Theo answered.

"Some people never grow up." Aelita said as she shook her head. As if she or anyone in the basement had room to talk.

"Hey, where's your bathroom?" Yumi asked.

"It's to the right when you leave out of the basement." Theo mumbled.

Yumi stood up and left. She walked down the hall moving in and out of the immature misfits. High school. Now there was a time that Yumi could do without. Okay, it wasn't that bad. But all of that drama she could do without. The cheating, yelling, fighting, rumors, crying, and lying were just ridiculous. She was so glad that she was an adult now. She wouldn't have to deal with such chaotic drama. She reached two doors. One to her left and another on the right. She complained about Theo's lousy directions. Not knowing which door to pick; she picked the one on the left. She opened the door to see nothing but darkness. She felt around for the light switch and flicked it on. The light revealed a couple furiously making out on a bed.

"Oh, sorry!" Yumi squealed. The girl on top, twisted around, and the guy leaned to the side to see who the intruder was. "I'll just be on—William?" Yumi was flabbergasted. William was cheating on her with some skank! How dare he! "Just what the heck do you think you're doing here with this tramp?" Yumi pointed to the girl and did a quick double take. She stared at the girl in complete and utter surprise. She felt an icy lump form in her chest. She couldn't even form words. She stood there for a good minute, completely dumbfounded. She finally found her words and uttered a name.

"Emily?"

I am so evil because I'm ending it right here. Sorry, see what happens next in Chapter 5: Yumi's Worst Day


	5. Yumi's Worst Day

Hello everyone, I've returned with another chapter. I've been kind of neglecting the other stories because this one's been getting a big reaction, plus it is fun to write this story. But I will return to my other stories, I still like the other stories so I urge you to check them out as well.

So here's Chapter 5: Yumi's Worst Day

Yumi couldn't believe her eyes. She was glued to the spot. Her boyfriend Will was making out with her boss's fiancé.

"Wh-What's going on here?" She choked out. Will stood up and looked at Yumi as if she had a gun pointed right at his head. Which was probably what she would have done if she had one.

"Yumi! What are you doing here?" William said giving a nervous laugh.

Yumi glared at him. "You're cheating on me, and all you can ask is why am I here? What's wrong with you!"

"Yumi,please!"

"No! Shut up! I can't believe I actually fell for your crap. All that talk about loving me and wanting to be with me! I was actually falling for you!" Yumi yelled. She walked towards William and slapped him with all of her might. William looked shocked and ashamed. "Get out." Yumi uttered, her voice filled with loathing and a hidden threat as well. William obeyed. As he approached the door, he took one look at her and exited the room.

This left Yumi alone with Emily. Emily remained on the bed. Yumi took a good look at her and noticed that Emily's shirt was completely unbuttoned. Yumi felt a complete rage enter her body. It was a different kind of rage however. While she felt betrayed by William, she knew that she ultimately felt no love for him. But Emily had betrayed the man that she supposedly wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She was cheating on Ulrich, her fiancé, her best friend, the man that beamed by just hearing her name, the man who considered Emily to be a goddess among women.

"Emily, WHY?" Yumi roared. "Why would you do this to Ulrich! Why would you just cheat on him. Hadn't he given you everything?"

"Yumi, I'm sorry, but," Emily started.

"Sorry?" Yumi laughed. She was crying at this point. "Just what in God's name are you sorry for? And you're saying you're sorry to me? I'm not the one who loves you. I'm not the one who thinks you're the most beautiful person ever. And I'm certainly not the one who you're supposed to be marrying in five months! What will Ulrich think? What will he do when he finds out that the love of his life is cheating on him with one of his employees?"

The threat of Yumi telling everything to Ulrich awoken a side of Emily that she had thought she had buried a long time ago. Emily jumped off of the bed and gave Yumi a most threatening glare. Yumi was a bit surprised that she had this resolve, but she held her ground.

"He won't." she replied.

Yumi tilted her head to the side as she gave Emily a confused look. "What do you mean he won't?"

Emily gave Yumi an arrogant, condescending smirk. "You or anyone else for that matter will not tell Ulrich what's going on. Because if you do I will make sure your life is completely ruined."

Yumi took a step back. The once calm and polite Emily had turned into a demonic monster. "And just how are you going to do that?"

Emily's smile grew wider. "If you tell Ulrich that I cheated on him, I'll just tell him that you're lying and obviously jealous."

"Ulrich will believe me." Yumi said, but even she could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Ulrich wouldn't believe you. I'm his fiance. He's known me for two years. And how long has he known you? What, for like five months?"

"Ulrich will find out the truth!"

"The only way Ulrich would ever find out is him I told him myself. So if you want to keep your precious job, keep your mouth shut! Because if you don't, I'll make sure Ulrich fires you, and I won't stop from there. I'll make sure he puts you're blacklisted, and with the power Ulrich has, won't even be able to work in a fastfood restaurant in Mexico." Emily glared at Yumi.

Yumi was completely freaked out by the drastic change in the girl and by her devious threat. Tears slowly began to fall as Yumi realized there was no hope. "Wh-Why are you doing this?" She sobbed.

"Because I can." Emily stated. "Honestly, I never loved Ulrich. It was always about his money. Sure he's young and handsome, but there's nothing but empty kisses and half-hearted 'I love you's' in that relationship. But I'm not really in love with William either. He just so happened to find out that I was only interested in Ulrich for his money. He blackmailed me in order to keep my mouth shut."

"How long has this been going on?"

"And why should I tell you?" Emily asked. "You can't do anything. And just so you know, when I finally do marry Ulrich, I won't have to persuade Ulrcih to fire you."

"Why not?" Yumi asked.

"Because, Ulrich's going to make me Co-Owner of Stern Co. When that happens, you will work for me as well as Ulrich. All I have to do is make you look incompetent and fire your sorry little butt."

"But Ulrich will still be my boss!"

"But he'll trust my word over yours. Give it up, Ishiyama. Ulrich mine; his money's mine; and soon his business will mine. But I won't fire you. I'll keep you around. You just remember that your fate is in my hands. Keep your mouth shut, and act like you never saw anything." With that, Emily walked out of the room and made sure to knock shoulders with Yumi.

Yumi was completely devastated. She made her into the bathroom that she was looking for in the first place. She closed and looked the door and slid down onto the floor as she burst into tears. She didn't know what to do. Ulrich was now a close friend to her, but she had no way of telling him what was going on withtout making sure that he would absolutely believe her. And if he didn't, not only would he end up marrying a liar, he'd fire her as well.

* * *

><p>Yumi walked into Stern Co. with the events of last night replaying in her head. She didn't know what she was going to do, and she couldn't bare see Ulrich let alone speak to him.<p>

"Hello, Ishiyama." Sissi sneered as Yumi made her way to the front desk.

"Not now, Sissi." Yumi mumbled.

"What's wrong, sad because Ulrich's marrying Emily and not you?"

Yumi gave Sissi a cold glare that made the prep girl quake. "Sissi, if you value the way your face looks, you won't tick me off when I'm in such a bad mood. Just do your stupid job and let me in!"

Sissi stared at Yumi. "Are you okay? I-I was just joking, you know." Sissi said, trying to make it sound like an apology.

Yumi sighed. "It's not your fault. I just found out something terrible, but I don't want to talk about it. And certainly not with you."

Sissi smiled, and for a second, Yumi felt that it was genuine. "You can got through, Yumi." Now Yumi was really surprised. Sissi referred to her by her first name. Why was Sissi being so nice to her?

Yumi spent most of the morning working undisturbed until Ulrich finally came out of his office around lunch break.

"Hey, Yumes!" he greeted. "Sorry I have spoken to you 'til now, but I've had a major breakthrough on the novel I'm writing."

"I-It's okay." Yumi said as kept her focus on the computer monitor in front of her.

"Hey, Yumi, as I'm sure you already know, my birthday's next month."

"Actually I didn't know that." Yumi said.

Ulrich gasped. "For shame, Yumi! How could you not know the day your boss was born. It's only the most important date you will ever need to know! Even more important than your birthday!"

Yumi smiled as she turned to look at Ulrich. "Well honestly, I wish you had never been born."

Ulrich pretened to look hurt. "Because I know you don't have a heart, I'm going to let that one slide. You can still make this up to me, Yumi."

"How?" Yumi asked.

"My parents throw me a birthday party every year, and if you come, I _might _forgive you." Ulrich explained.

"Any excuse to party in a billion-dollar mansion is a great excuse to come in my book."

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "You can invite Sam and Aelita too. But they probably will be there thanks to Odd and Jeremie."

"I figured."

At that moment, Emily walked in. Yumi frowned and went back to her computer work. Ulrich greeted Emily with a kiss.

"Hey, Ulrich, did you tell Yumi about our agreement?" Emily said as she smirked at Yumi.

"Oh, I'll tell her now." Ulrich said.

"Tell me what?" Yumi asked nonchalantly. She already knew what he was going to say and wasn't too happy to hear it again.

"Since Emily's pretty good at running a business, I'm going to make her co-owner of Stern Co." Ulrich said excitedly.

"Oh really." Yumi said, faking the surprise.

"Yep. That means that you'll be her secretary as well as mine."

"So how long until then?"

"She'll be co-owner the week after we're married."

"Well I'll have to make sure I cherish these days of just having one boss." Yumi said, smirking at Emily. Emily never said she couldn't keep being sarcastic . . . even though she was actually being honest.

Ulrich took it as her being sarcastic and laughed. "Don't worry; I'm sure Emily will be a great boss."

"Of course I will. It's not like I'm going to fire you for any little thing." Emily said. Ulrich laughed, but Yumi could hear the threat in Emily's words. "Just think. In five months we'll be husband and wife." Emily cooed.

Now she was just being irritating. Yumi frowned as she looked at the couple smooch. It tore her heart to see Ulrich swoon over this traitorous hypocrite.

* * *

><p>As the weeks went by, Yumi was getting more and more agitated by Emily's presence. She never thought she could hate a human being so much, but Emily was surprisingly good at pushing her buttons. Why couldn't she just leave her alone? She hadn't told Ulrich anything! So why was this witch so adamant on making Yumi feel stabbing emotional pains from seeing her with Ulrich? This girl was twisted. She was sadistic.<p>

The affair and Ulrich's time with Emily was starting to get to Yumi. She couldn't sleep, and she didn't have much of an appetite. She was getting irritable and mad at anything. And this didn't go unnoticed.

"How come I'm always the one to clean up after you two!" Yumi screamed at Aelita and Sam. She came home again to find the house "dirty." The only thing to clean were a couple of dishes in the sink.

"What're you talking about, Yumes, you're more of a pig than us." Sam retorted.

"That's because I have an actual job to think about." Yumi fired back.

"I work too." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"As if your job pays anything. I don't even have to live here, but I do because you two are just hopeless!"

"Yumi, why are you being so mean?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not mean. I'm just surrounded by a bunch of lazy, incompetent pigs."

"What is wrong with you?" Sam yelled. "You've been acting like there's something stuck up your butt all week!"

"Maybe it's your attitude!"

"Well if you have a problem with my attitude then why don't you just get out!"

"Maybe I will. I'd love it if I could stay the heck away from you two morons!" Yumi slammed the front door of the apartment and went for a walk.

Aelita and Sam stared at the door. "What do you think is going on with Yumi?" Aelita asked.

Sam sighed. "I dunno."

"You shouldn't have yelled at her like that."

"You're right. But she shouldn't have insulted us for no reason either."

"I just hope that whatever's bothering Yumi goes away." Aelita said.

* * *

><p>Before Yumi knew it, it was Ulrich's birthday party. Yumi had already apologized to Sam and Aelita and told them that everything was fine. But Yumi's nightmare was about to spiral out of control. The trio entered the mansion and saw Odd vacuuming food at the buffet table as Jeremie and Ulrich sat at a table near Odd and watched in utter disgust.<p>

"Hey, Ulrich, nice pad!" Sam said. "Oh, and happy birthday!"

"Thanks! Nice to see you too." The six of them began talking and joking as they enjoyed themselves at the party. Yumi was actually having a good time until Emily decided to interrupt.

"Ulrich, Happy Birthday!" she squealed as she captured the brunette in a kiss. Yumi looked away in disgust. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam and Aelita. Emily greeted the others, shaking their hands, but she made sure to hug Yumi who stiffened under the woman's cold embrace.

"Ulrich can you believe that we'll be married in four months?" Emily exclaimed.

"I know. I can't wait for us to be together forever. You all are invited by the way." Ulrich said to the others.

"Good, that means more food." Odd stated.

"You'll come, right, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi gave Ulrich an uneasy smile. "I don't know, I think I have something planned then."

"You got plans four months from now? You're a very busy girl." Ulrich said joking.

"Yumi you must come!" Emily said as she grapsed her hand. "I insist!" Yumi snatched her hand away from Emily's grasp.

"I guess I could come." Yumi mumbled.

"Are you alright, Yumi?" Ulrich asked. "You seem a bit preoccupied."

Yumi glanced at Emily who gave her a threatening glare. "I . . . I'm fine."

"Hey, Yumi, why don't you introduce Aelita and me to some of your coworkers?" Sam said as she grabbed Yumi's arm and dragged her away from the others with Aelita bringing up the rear. Sam then led Yumi into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Okay, Yumi, what's going on between you and Ulrich?" Sam asked.

Yumi looked between Aelita and Sam. They were both giving her disapproving looks. "What do you mean?"

"You're obviously jealous of Emily." Aelita remarked. "We saw the way you looked after she kissed Ulrich."

"Wait, you think I like Ulrich?" Yumi asked. She started laughing. "Trust me, that's not it at all."

"Oh come on!" Sam said. "You don't seem to like Emily. You're always frowning we talk about her, and you never seem happy when she's around. Did something happen between you two? Or did something happen between you and Ulrich?"

"Nothing happened!" Yumi insisted.

"Then what's wrong?" Aelita asked. "And don't tell us that it's nothing. You've been acting strange ever since Theo's party."

Yumi gave up. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone!" Yumi stressed. Aelita and Sam nodded in agreement. Remember how I went to the bathroom during the party? Well I actually went into the wrong room. I walked in on William and Emily. They were on a bed, and it was getting really serious to say the least. I confronted them, but Emily said that Ulrich would never believe me if I told Ulrich what I saw. She said she would make sure he'd fire me if I did." Yumi was sobbing. "I've had to put up with her two-faced act while she treats Ulrich like complete dirt. I can't even tell him that he's about to marry a complete and utter witch!"

Aelita and Sam were stunned. "That's it. She's dead." Sam said as she stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Yumi asked.

"I'm going to kill her, what else would I do?" Sam asked.

"Sam, as much as I would like to help you in that endeavor—and I'm sure Yumi would LOVE to finish her off—I don't think murdering Emily will make things better." Aelita reasoned.

"Well we can't just let her get away with this!" Sam said.

"I know, but we have to make sure that Ulrich will have no choice but to believe us when we tell him what his "precious" Emily's been up to." Yumi said.

"Fine. But if we don't find anything by the time of the wedding, we kill her in cold blood." Sam said.

"So it's settled. We expose her or kill or her." Aelita confirmed. Yumi looked at the two of them incredulously.

"Since when did being psycho killers become so popular?" Yumi asked.

"Oh you know you want to kill her too." Sam said. "And when we do break her and Ulrich up, we'll kill William as well. Then you and Ulrich and be together."

"I'm with you on killing William, but no on being with Ulrich." Yumi said.

After they returned to the party, Yumi felt a little more secure around Emily. But as the couple went off to dance, she decided to walk around and take in the sights of the beautiful party room. She then bumped into William. She hadn't told anyone except for Sam and Aelita about William cheating on her. Emily made it clear that William needed a "girlfriend" in order to throw suspicion off of her and William being together. Plus Ulrich would probably fire William if he found out that he was cheating on Yumi even if he didn't know who it was with. Though Yumi understood her first reason, she didn't see Ulrich doing anything like firing someone over her. But in order to keep her job, she kept silent.

"Yumi." William started, but said girl cut him off.

"William, just because I'm pretending to go out with you, doesn't mean I have to be around you with other people."

"Well technically you do. No one's going to believe we're together if we're not actually together." William insisted as he grabbed her hand. "Now dance with me."

Not having much choice and not wanting to make a scene, Yumi acquiesced. She glared at William as they danced to the music. "Tell me something. Why are you willing to go so far to cheat with Emily?"

William smirked. "She's gorgeous. She's the boss's girl. It's exciting. Plus, I plan on getting a nice promotion after they get married and she's co-owner. Sleeping with her is just something to keep me preoccupied while I wait for my bigger prize."

"You are so sick!" Yumi scowled.

"As if you're any different."

"I'm not the one blackmailing and cheating, now am I?"

"No, but you're not doing anything. You're just letting it happened. Why? Just so you can keep your job. You're just as selfish as I am. You might not be using it to your advantage, but you are benefiting from it by keeping your job. And if you play nice, Emily might give you a promotion or a pay raise too."

"Emily can keep her promotions and pay raises and shove it up her whorish—"

"Now Yumi, let's keep it clean." William cooed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The fact of the matter is that you, Emily, and I are all getting something out of this. The only one that's getting hurt is Ulrich. But that's only if someone tells him what's going on."

Yumi was about to deliver a few choice words to William when Ulrich's parents announced that it was time for Ulrich to blow out the candles. Afterwards, the guests asked Ulrich to give a small speech.

Ulrich blushed. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming out for my birthday party. I kind of feel like a little kid, so it's kind of embarrassing, but if a party is what will make my parents happy; then they'll get it. They have a knack for making me do things I don't want. I'm especially happy because this is my last birthday as a single man. As you all know, I'm about to marry the most wonderful woman in the world. Next to my mother, that is." Everyone laughed. "Just four more months and we'll be happily married. She's the only one for me. I'd also like to thank one more person. My secretary, Yumi Ishiyama. She's a close friend of mine." Yumi looked up at Ulrich who was smiling at her. "She's made running Stern Co. such a breeze. I'm glad that I can trust her. She's also the person that nagged me the most about proposing to Emily, so I thank you for encouraging me to do that . . ." Ulrich began wrapping up his speech, but Yumi had already checked out.

She felt so terrible. Ulrich trusted her, yet she was allowing two other people use him like a small puppet. William was right; she was nothing but a hypocrite. She was no worse than Emily or William. She had been lying to Ulrich and all of her friends for the past months. She was just as good of an actor as the other two. She easily acted as if nothing was going on when there was absolute pure evil and deceit going on. She didn't know when she started, but she was crying now. The tears poured from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up unnoticed by the other guests and walked out of the party room and into the kitchen.

She knelt by the counter and cried her eyes out. She then felt two masculine arms pull her into a hug. She already knew who it was, and it only made her cry harder. "Ulrich, what are you doing here?"

"My friend is crying, and you ask why I'm here?"

"Go back to your party, I'm just being weird." Yumi said as she waved him off.

Ulrich frowned. "Yumi are weird, but I'm weird too, so I know that something's actually bothering you." Ulrich pulled Yumi up from the floor. "Now tell me what's wrong." Yumi was about to tell him everything, but she could see Emily behind him.

"It's William."

"What about William?" Ulrich asked.

"He's been cheating on me." Yumi said. It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't all of the truth as well.

"And you came here, knowing that he'd be here?" Ulrich asked.

"I wanted to come for your party. I didn't want you to worry."

"Screw my birthday! Someone's been hurting you! My party's the least of my concerns. Don't worry, I'll handle William." Ulrich said as he stormed out of the room. Yumi was shocked. She had never seen Ulrich that mad before.

Emily walked towards Yumi. "Why did you tell him that?" she barked.

"It was either that, or you cheating on him." Yumi spat. "Be glad I didn't tell who."

"Telling him that William cheated is like telling him I was the one who he was cheating with! Ulrich's going to fire William, and then he's going to tell Ulrich about me! And don't think you're going to be safe! You kept this away from him so he'll never trust you again. You'll still get fired! You idiot!"

"Wait, I'll tell Ulrich not to fire William!"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Don't worry, I'll work something out." Yumi said. She ran towards Ulrich who was about to address William.

"Wait! Ulrich, stop!" she said as she grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"You're not going to fire him, are you?"

"Of course I am! He deserves it. He's proven that I can't trust him!"

"He may be unfaithful, but he's still a good businessman. You need him. Besides, it's between me and William. Our relationship has nothing to do with this."

"But I can't have your productivity thrown off because he's around. This will disrupt valuable work time. So it's either you or him."

"I can handle it, Ulrich. Trust me, I wasn't in love with him. I was just shocked and hurt that he would do something like that."

"Why don't you want me to fire him?" Ulrich asked.

"Because, William may be a jerk, but we need his innovation. His ideas can and have helped us get the deals you needed with Britain when it came to expanding. If you want to keep this up, you have to keep him around. Forget about me, I will be okay. Just don't make this turn into something bigger than needs to be!" Yumi pleaded.

"Okay. I won't fire him, I'm sure as heck going to demote him. " Ulrich stated.

"And you have time to do that Monday. Don't ruin the party with this." Yumi added.

Ulrich smiled. "You know, you're one of the most altruistic people I've ever met." Yumi felt undeserving of such a compliment. "I'm lucky I have such a considerate secretary. You'll cause yourself harm if you keep putting the business and myself before you." That statement cut deep. Yumi was manipulating Ulrich just like Emily was and just like William was with Emily. She was no better than them. She could feel the tears coming again. She gave Ulrich a weak smile and left. She was at her lowest point. This was without a doubt the worst day of Yumi's life.

* * *

><p>Yumi walked into Stern Co. and handed her ID to Sissi for her scan. Sissi scanned it, but didn't return it to her yet. She studied Yumi for a second, started to speak, and then decided against it.<p>

"What?" Yumi asked.

"It's nothing." Sissi said.

"No, you want to ask me something. What is it?" Yumi asked.

Sissi looked at her and then gave it a go. "You know about Emily and William don't you?"

Yeah, I am so evil. I'm ending it here now. So until next time. Review!


	6. The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend

Hello, everyone! I'm here and I'm back with yet another chapter. You know you people should appreciate this. I haven't done a single thing for my other stories because this one's been getting more feedback (mainly because I haven't given you another chapter for the others to receive feedback). I will eventually write more for this and the other stories so it doesn't matter. . . Well it might to you all because you're the ones who don't know what will happen(honestly I'm not sure what will happen with some of my stories and I'm not sure how I'll be ending this part of this story as well). Well enough small talk, let's get this chapter started!

Chapter 6: The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

Yumi stared at Sissi in disbelief, her mouth agape. "Huh?"

Sissi smirked. "You do know what's going on with Emily and William don't you?" Sissi repeated.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Yumi asked, raising eyebrow as she tried to act innocent.

"Too late. Your look when I asked you the first time answered it for me anyways." Sissi said as she shook her head. She stared at the counter—obviously she was thinking about what to ask the Japanese girl next. She gave Yumi a cautious look, one filled with possible hostility if Yumi answered it negatively. "How long have you known?"

"F-for about a month." Yumi said slowly. She still didn't know if they were talking about the same thing.

"A month?" Sissi glared daggers at her. "I thought you were better than that!"

"What?"

"You're practically best friends with Ulrich and you won't even tell him what's going on!" Sissi coated her words with loathing and Yumi could even sense a bit of betrayal in them as well.

"And why won't you tell him?"

Sissi's glare faltered and then completely broke down into a hopeless frown. "We'll talk more about this at length on lunch break okay?"

Yumi stared at Sissi. This was the same woman that yelled at her in jealousy just a couple months ago, but now she was talking to her as if she was her confidant. She seemed to be lonely, and from what Yumi knew, she never talked to anyone in the company at all. "Okay."

Yumi couldn't wait for lunch break. She didn't even wait for Emily to give Ulrich taunting kiss in front of her. Right when Emily opened the door, Yumi jumped out of her seat.

"Hi, Emily! See ya, Emily!" She said in breath as almost (and quite rudely) knocked her to the floor as she passed her. Yumi quickly made her way to the small café inside the office building and scoured the room for Sissi. She saw the girl waving at her and quickly made her way to her.

"Okay, tell me everything that you know." Yumi demanded

Sissi snorted. "Trust me. You're not going to be so giddy when I'm finished." Sissi stared at the floor as she pondered over where to start. "I've known Ulrich since elementary school. We pretty much grew up together. Did he ever tell you that he and I used to be close friends?"

Yumi leaned back in amazement. "I've never known anything about this. Honestly, he looks at you in disgust."

"You are brutally honest." Sissi snorted. "There's a reason for that, though. But we really were best friends. We did everything together. I don't know about him, but he was only one I've ever felt comfortable being around. And I've always felt that I needed him around. There's something about him that just makes you want to be around him at all times." Yumi thought about this and she had to admit that one of the perks to working here was when she and Ulrich talked one-on-one. "In middle school, I had the biggest crush on Ulrich." Sissi blushed. "By high school I think was even start to fall in love with him. But I was always too scared to tell him how I felt. I was just satisfied with having as a friend. It was in college that all of that started to change, and it was because of that witch." Sissi growled.

"Ulrich's had a few girlfriends before, but honestly, he's pretty much naïve as hard as that may be to believe. But I would know better than anyone. He's an innocent like a little schoolgirl when it comes to love. He only had a select few friends, but he's never met a demon like Emily. _I've _never met a demon like Emily. But I don't have to tell you. I bet the only reason you haven't been fired yet is because you haven't told Ulrich and she hasn't put on her witch charm on him. I remember Ulrich telling me about Emily—sure she sounded nice and even acted nice—but when I was alone with her, she completely threatened me "to stay away from Ulrich, or regret for the rest of your life." I didn't know what she was talking about. But then Ulrich started dating her. I easily found out what game she was playing. Ulrich never dated much because of reason—money. Girls always wanted to be with him because—let's face it—he's rich! Who wouldn't? But Emily hid so well!" Sissi said. Yumi understood. Emily dressed like she poor. It was always jeans and sweatshirts or T-shirts. In fact, she never asked Ulrich for money, and she seemed to be so thrifty whenever she talked about shopping with Yumi.

"The only thing she wants is his money. That's all she wants from him. His money and his business. She doesn't care about him at all. I heard her bragging to some friends—talking about how stupid and easy it was to manipulate Ulrich. I was so disgusted. I told Ulrich that he couldn't trust her, but he just said I was being paranoid. I found out she was cheating on Ulrich when we were about to graduate. I remember when I called her out on it. She denied everything. She started crying and acting as if I just completely ruined her life. She's a great actress—I'll give her that. Even I would have believed her if I hadn't have seen them together. Then she topped her act off by pointing at me and accusing me of being jealous. Ulrich believed her. He took her word—someone he had only known for a year at that time over his best friend who he had known for most of his life!" Sissi looked down as she tried to hide the tears that were streaming down her face. I don't know how she does it, but she's got him under her spell. She got him to completely hate me. I . . . I don't know what to do anymore." Sissi sobbed. "She's using him. She doesn't love him at all."

Yumi grabbed Sissi's hand and tried to console her. Sissi calmed herself and gave Yumi a determined look. "We've got to stop her."

"But how?" Yumi asked. "You know Ulrich won't believe me. He didn't even believe you!"

"True, but he might falter if you did."

"That's hardly enough. We need hard cold evidence to get Emily."

"But what is there? The only people who know about this is William—and you know he won't tell—and Emily."

"I don't know." Yumi asked she thought on what to do.

"Are you sure Ulrich wouldn't believe you?" Sissi asked. Yumi looked at her incredulously.

"Was it not even less than a minute ago that you said he believed Emily over you who he's known since his childhood? Of course he won't believe me!"

"I don't know." Sissi tilted her head to the side and peered up at Yumi. "I heard that he almost fired William on the spot when you told him that he cheated on you (you should've told him who—that would've really thrown him for a loop). And then you _easily_ persuaded him not to on the spot. Besides Emily, you're the only one who's ever gotten him to react in such a way.

"Really?" Yumi blushed.

"Really! You know Ulrich. He hardly comes out of his shell unless it's something that's got him very passionate! He really cares about you. I mean Ulrich acted that way whenever I had a few cheating boyfriends, but that was after years of friendship and even I couldn't dissuade him from knocking their teeth down their throat! But only after six months, you've gotten him to get angry for you and completely calm down by only you talking a few words to him. You and him are _very_ close."

Yumi blushed as she gave a nervous laugh. "It's not like we've got anything going on now."

"Maybe you should. Yeah! Get Ulrich to cheat with you, and then he'll leave Emily for you!"

"But isn't that using and manipulating him?"

"Not if it's to get him away from that slut! We're doing this for his own good!" Sissi laughed and Yumi joined.

"You know, I thought you were actually serious about that." Yumi commented.

"No, just joking. We'll have to give this some more thought." Sissi concluded.

"You're right. We'll talk more won't we?"

"Yeah I'll talk to you when I come up something or vice versa."

"I meant about other things." Yumi said. Sissi stared at her. "You're great person, and I feel kind of guilty for insulting you when you had such a weight on you. I think we could be great friends."

Sissi's eyes lit up. "Thanks." She barely whispered. "Thank you, but, Yumi! I wake up looking forward to insulting you! If you take that away from me, what's left?"

"You're mean like Ulrich." Yumi said.

"We built up each other's sarcasm levels. But I guess as long as there's Emily, there's always someone to hate."

"The enemy of my enemy," Yumi started.

"Is my friend." Sissi finished. The pair smiled as they went their separate ways.


	7. A Dreamy Nightmare

Hello, everyone. I'm back with yet another thrilling chapter. This is probably my favorite chapter so far, and I know it won't be my favorite for long. I wanted to get this in soon, seeing as the last chapter was short. I hope you'll like it, and I know you're going to hate me after this. So here it is.

Chapter 7: A Dreamy Nightmare

It was beginning to be a long day today. Ulrich didn't know how he was going to make it through. He had been up all night trying to write his novel, but Emily had came over and wanted to "spend some time" with him. He had to admit it. It was hard denying a beautiful woman like Emily, but he had always promised his parents that he wouldn't have sex until after he was married.

But Emily was the least of his worries. After he turned down Emily he tried working on his novel, only to find him stuck in a very annoying case of Writer's Block. He sighed and finally went to bed, thinking that he needed a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Ulrich arrived at his office not feeling any better than he did the night before.<p>

"Hi, Ulrich." Yumi mumbled as she continued typing away at her computer. Ulrich mumbled something under his breath and he shuffled towards his office.

Yumi looked up at Ulrich concern. "What's up with you?"

"I'm just (yawn) tired." Ulrich said.

"You see, that's what you get for staying up late playing video games." Yumi joked.

"Technically, that's a part of work, and I wasn't even playing video games."

"So what were you doing?"

"I was trying work on my novel, but I just seem to be stuck." Ulrich said as sat down in the chair next to Yumi's."

Yumi got up to get a paper out of the fax machine and upon her return. She patted him on his shoulders. "You'll push through somehow." She then patted him again. "Hey, you are tense. You're like a freaking statue."

"I know." Ulrich said as he sighed.

"If you don't mind, I could loosen you up a bit."

"I'd hate to get a massage from you. Especially if you massage the way you joke. That'd be too painful.

"Shut up." Yumi said as forcefully grabbed his shoulders and began massaging him.

"See, this is painful." Ulrich said as he twisted his face in pain.

"That' because I getting in the deeper tissues of your body."

After a minute, Ulrich felt a very light aura come over him. "Hey! This is relaxing once you get used to it." She continued but began to slow down, making it even more pleasurable. Ulrich let out a deep moan.

Yumi stood up and smiled. "See, now don't you feel better."

"Yes, I do. But you've got manly strength in those hands." Ulrich teased receiving a frown from the Japanese secretary.

"I have magic hands!" Yumi protested.

Ulrich looked at Yumi, and she smiled down at him. "Yeah, but there's this one tight spot right in my left shoulder could you get it?"

Yumi nodded and began focusing a massage into the area. Ulrich watched her as let out another moan. Yumi's face inched closer and closer to his until their cheeks were practically touching. When she finished she turned to him and said, "There." They were still very close and realized that they were too close, but neither one pulled away.

"Thank you." Ulrich mumbled. They closed the distance and kissed. Ulrich pulled Yumi into his lap as he deepened the kiss between him.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ulrich shot right out of bed and quickly turned his alarm clock off. He was sweating and his heart was beating 100 beats a second. He looked around, realizing he was asleep and had just dreamt of making out with his own secretary. This was definitely the last thing Ulrich needed.

* * *

><p>Ulrich approached his office and before he stepped in, he pinched himself to make sure this was for real this time. He entered to see Yumi typing away at the computer. Just like she did in the dream.<p>

"Hi, Ulrich."

"Hey." Ulrich curtly said as he quickly made his way to his office.

"Wow, you got a rocket strapped to your butt or what?"

"I-I just wanna, uh, get to work!" Ulrich stuttered. As he opened the door and closed it before Yumi could say anything else. He stayed in the office, and whenever he needed something, he used the intercom system. When lunch time came, Emily knocked on his door and gladly went to lunch with her.

As they made their way out of the office Emily slowed down and decided to chat with Yumi.

"Yumi I heard about you and William." She said. "I just wanted you to know that I'm totally disgusted with what he did." Emily lied. Yumi had look of disgust that seemed to be directed towards the girl instead of more at William in thought. Ulrich noticed this and looked at Emily.

"Yeah, but Ulrich was kind enough to console me when it happened." Yumi smiled as she looked at Ulrich.

Ulrich prayed he wasn't blushing. "Aww, how sweet."

"Looks he's blushing!" Yumi cooed. Ulrich silently cursed his faced.

Emily gave Ulrich a half-hearted smile. "How nice of you Ulrich. Good thing you'd never cheat on me."

"Not even in my dreams would I do that." Ulrich said. He then chuckled a bit at the joke he made.

"What's so funny?" Yumi asked

"It's nothing."

"I want to know too." Emily persisted.

"No, I just thought it was funny because if I did dream about a woman it would have to be you because you are the woman of my dreams." Ulrich quickly said.

Yumi frowned she could tell he was lying, but she kept silent because Emily was gushing with love from his comment. Ulrich saw Yumi shaking her head and gave her wink. Then he thought about it. If the woman you dream about is truly the woman of your dreams, didn't that mean that Yumi was his dream girl and Emily wasn't? Why was he even thinking about this? It was just a dream!

"Ulrich are you listening?" Emily asked.

"Huh?"

"I said I want to go to this new restaurant my friend told me about."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

><p>Ulrich sat at the table as Emily continued talking about wedding. Now Ulrich really did care about the wedding, but he was still sleepy and the dream took all of his concentration away from practically everything.<p>

"Ulrich, are you okay?" Emily finally asked.

"I'm sorry, Em, I'm just tired. I've been working all day and night, and I haven't gotten enough sleep."

Emily smiled. "Why didn't you say so? Why don't you go back to the office and take a nice nap in your office."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're not doing yourself good here if you keep falling asleep. I might get mad and kill you." Ulrich chuckled. "I'm serious." Emily glowered. Ulrich frowned in slight fright. Then Emily laughed. "I'm joking." Ulrich laughed as he stood up and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"Besides I'm not hungry anyways." Emily added.

"You sure aren't. You barely touched your food, and you didn't even order any fish. You love seafood."

"Yeah, but I thought I'd get something else. Guess I should've stuck with fish." With that they both went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"You're back early." Yumi said.<p>

"Yeah, I'm just tired, so I came back to take in a little nap." Ulrich said as he took a seat on the sofa in the office.

"Well you rest up." Yumi said as she patted him on the shoulder. "You really are tense though." Yumi said.

Ulrich remained silent as he remembered the dream and tried to nap, but just couldn't. He was actually scared that Yumi might try something on him. He never told anyone, but the one thing that scared him the most was cheating on Emily. He had seen how affairs worked out with several of the businessmen at the companies, and it was a royal nightmare. He had heard stories of the businessmen and women and even their significant others sleeping around. It was just sickening. He laid on the sofa wondering if that was the reason he was so angry with William for cheating on Yumi. It was a devastating thing indeed. He had several girlfriends do it to him, and he felt like they had just set his heart and his love on fire and let it burst into flames.

Ulrich was awakened by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to find Yumi looking right at him. He yelped as he sat up, blushing like a fool. Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Y-You scared me." Ulrich said. "I mean I don't wanna wake up to your face." Ulrich said snobbishly.

Yumi snorted. "My face is more beautiful than any woman's face you've ever seen."

"Not Emily's." Ulrich protested.

"Well of course you'd say that, but ask anybody. I'm the most beautiful woman in the world." Yumi said in a sing-song voice as she pranced around the room like she was a snobbish princess.

"Hey, Yumi." Ulrich said changing to a serious tone. "If William gives you a hard time, just tell me. I'll fire him if you want.

"Ulrich, I told you—,"

"I know. But that was then. You might not really be over it. If you aren't, I'll fire him for you." Ulrich said.

Yumi gave him a questioning a look. "Why do you care so much?"

Ulrich was taken aback by her question. "Um, I just—I mean you're my friend. Plus, I can't have my secretary distracted by such things."

"So why not fire me?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I need you more—I mean you're, you're more reliable, and we don't need William that much."

"Right, I mean sure he's the assistant head to one of the biggest parts of this company, but the least that'll happen is that the business falls into turmoil and we don't get to expand into Europe." Yumi said.

"But he can't be trusted!" Ulrich said defiantly. "He's a cheater and a liar, and I don't need that in my company. He did the wrong, and if anyone's leaving, it's him and not you. You are very important to this company. I—this company needs you. It needs people who are honest."

Yumi looked down and frowned. "Okay, Ulrich. But you won't have to fire him. I'll be oaky." Yumi said.

Ulrich hugged Yumi, and slowly let go. He rubbed the back of his neck, and went straight towards his office. He sat in his chair and spent most of his time just thinking about what was going on with him. He only knew her for about half a year. But why was he going out of his way like this? Sure they were friends, but he was putting her problems over a multi-billion dollar business.

* * *

><p>While working on the contract that he had received from Britain, Ulrich received another knock on the door. Emily slowly opened the door, and gave him a smile.<p>

"What're you doing here?"

"I couldn't find my cellphone, and I remembered I left it in here when I had to text to my mother."

"You never used it in here."

"Yeah, I used it in Yumi's office, but it seems that William needs you to approve one of the games, so I thought I'd tell you and see if you were doing any better."

"You worry about me too much." Ulrich smirked as he walked out the room and towards William's office. Ever since he demoted him, the air between the two of them was completely cold. As he walked over to the jerk's office, he walked into Yumi.

"Oh, Yumi, why aren't you in your office?"

"Just thought I'd stretch my legs." Yumi beamed at him and quickly walked away before he could question her further.

Ulrich knocked on William's door and then entered, not waiting for a reply from him. William was currently on the phone, and jumped out of his seat when Ulrich walked in. "Uh, yes, I'll make sure to take care of those false gaming files." He said, and quickly hung up.

"Who was that?"

"It was our Research Development Dept. Something about a bad make up of a board game we were trying to get through."

"You got the papers." Ulrich said curtly.

"Papers?"

Ulrich glared at him. "Yes, papers! You know the ones we use to sign off of when we approve a game!"

"Oh! Yes, they're right here." William said as he pulled a small stack of papers from amidst a larger stack of papers. Ulrich quickly wrote his signature and then gave William a glaring look.

"And the next time you _screw another _board game, I'll fire you!" Ulrich said, making sure he put emphasis on 'screw another' so William would get the hint.

Ulrich smirked as he returned to his office. Yelling at William kinda felt empowering.

He opened the door to his and Yumi's joint office, to find the room empty. Just where was Yumi? She should have been back. He made his way over to his private office only to find Emily still there. She looked up and ran up to him and kissed him before he could say anything.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you a kiss goodbye before I left. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." Ulrich said slowly, still confused.

"Good! Bye."

What was going on? Why was everyone, including him, acting so strange? Did everyone have weird and questionable dreams or something?

* * *

><p>Ulrich arrived home, feeling more drained than he ever did in his life. He felt weirded out by everyone and was still hung up over his dream.<p>

"Good afternoon, Master Ulrich." Ulrich personal butler, Bastian greeted. "Your father wanted me to notify you that he and your mother were going out to eat this evening so you have the house to yourself."

"That doesn't mean much. I mean as big as this house is, a hundred people could occupy it and never see each other for weeks." Ulrich joked. Bastian smirked at Ulrich's comment.

"Funny you should say. There are exactly 100 servants to your family, and I must say, I hardly ever see the same person at least once a month."

"See! I knew it."

"Would you like to have dinner now or later?"

"No dinner tonight, I'm too tired to eat, I'm just gonna sleep. That will be all. Why don't you go see some other servants? You said it's been a month since you've seen most of them anyways." Bastian gave a very formal chuckle.

"Thank you, Master Stern. You are most kind."

Ulrich kept tossing and turning in his bed, he was still plagued by the dream and by the way Yumi and Emily were acting. Yumi was very depressed. She may have said she wasn't, but something was still bothering her and he could tell. Yet she would not let Ulrich come close to firing William. And then there was Emily. She "forgets her cellphone", and then waits for him to return just to kiss him. Who does that? Was it a woman thing? That time of month? Nah. Ulrich began wondering just why Yumi wouldn't let William get fired. He also wondered who the other girl was, and why he hadn't heard anything about her. I mean to cheat on someone; you needed someone else to cheat with. Did this girl already know what was going on? Or was she a victim like Yumi? Why did he even care about this other girl?

Ulrich knew why he cared. It was that stupid dream. It all goes back to that dream. He kept wondering if he had feelings for Yumi, but he never thought of her in that way until that dream. Sure they joked about—even in front of Emily—but he never gave it a second thought. After hearing about William cheating Yumi, who he thought would make a great companion for any guy; he had started fearing whether or not he would fall into temptation as well. After all, if a guy could find it in himself to cheat on a girl like Yumi, then there wasn't much stopping Ulrich from cheating on Emily, right? Then the idea came to him. What if Emily was cheating on him? I mean anything could happen right? Ulrich wondered if Emily ever had dreams like the one he had last night. What if Yumi had a dream about her and Ulrich together too? That could be scandalous!

Ulrich spent his time thinking of different scenarios about him and his friends cheating on each other. Making his own ideas of a soap opera. Ulrich cheating with Aelita; Sam cheating with William; Emily cheating with Odd; Yumi cheating with Jeremie; Yumi cheating with Jeremie AND Odd (now that one was funny); Emily cheating with William; William cheating with Aelita, etc. Ulrich still remembered the time they played that couples game. If he based affairs off of that then this is what would happen: Ulrich would be cheating on Emily with Sam and also with Yumi. Odd would be cheating on Sam with Aelita. Yumi would also have a fling with Jeremie. Emily would have an affair with William. Ulrich wondered which one would most likely happen. He couldn't really see any of them. Although Sam was pretty cute, and she did seem to find him interesting.

"I am the Great Ulrich Stern!" Ulrich proclaimed, using the name Sam normally referred to him as. Hmm, William and Emily. Now there's a couple. William was suave and charming, while Emily was sweet and innocent. There's a deadly combination. No one would see that happening; they were from two opposite worlds. But that's what would make it work. They could make it work, but it would only be a lustful relationship. In the world of affairs, they were perfect for each. Ulrich had to admit, if Emily would cheat on him, it would most likely be someone from work. She hung around all the time there, and she knew everyone. Now there's a though: Yumi find William and Emily together and she actually devastated by it so much that she's actually sad for Ulrich and not herself. But Yumi would tell Ulrich if it was Emily. Right? No, she wouldn't, because Ulrich knew that he'd never believe that. She'd be lying if she said that. Sissi told that same lie. Come to think of it, she even said that William was the guy she was cheating with! Maybe . . . nope, it's coincidence . . . right? Wasn't it? William and Emily couldn't possibly be together. Ulrich was now in deep thought. William would do it, no doubt, but not Emily. She was too nice to do something like that. But Yumi had taken an interest in stabbing a joke at Emily every chance she got and vice versa. Well maybe that was there way of bonding. But that look Yumi gave Emily—it sent chills down Ulrich's spine just thinking of it. But that must've been for William! Right?

Ulrich began laughing. Why was he even thinking of this? Why would Emily be the one to cheat with William? Sure it'd be perfect because no one would find out if you hid it well—especially whenever William was dating Yumi; it gave both a good cover. Then add in the fact that if they were found out, Yumi couldn't tell him because he'd never believe her. Emily could lie and say that she was jealous, and then William could deny it—but then he didn't believe William anyways because Yumi already said he was cheating on her. Wait. What if the only reason Yumi didn't want William fired was because if he was, William would then expose him and Emily! Ulrich knew that if anything like this ever happened, he'd want Yumi to confess. Sure she didn't have much of a chance, but he trusted her. If Yumi knew, there were only two reasons she wouldn't tell him. She was either using it for blackmail, or she loved her job too much to put in jeopardy. Would Yumi really use him like that. Well, technically it's not her fault—she's stuck, but if it were true, she'd have to be willing to lie to him, and that meant that she was lying to him on several occasions. Plus, he was going to marry Emily. Was Yumi so selfish that she would let him marry a heartless witch? Now that he thought about it, if she had known for the past month, he'd be disgusted. She really didn't care that much to just leave him in a "blissful ignorance."

Ulrich laughed harder this time. Why was he entertaining this? It was absolutely preposterous. There was just one thing. Why did Emily want Ulrich to sleep with her so badly? Ulrich remembered her saying that she'd never give up her virginity until after she was married—she said that, she really did. So why was she so pushy all of sudden? Especially when their marriage was only four months away? Maybe she just really wanted to be with him.

Ulrich finally drifted off to sleep as the images of the day ran through his head. His small dinner date with Emily and the fact that she seemed so queasy she wouldn't even eat . . . and then Yumi depressed in the morning but then beaming later on . . . Sissi and Yumi were actually talking today and yesterday . . . William seemed more agitated than when he was demoted . . . Emily was very jumpy when Ulrich returned and she seemed like she was hiding something come to think of it . . . Yumi was obviously lying to him about being okay with William in the same building with her . . . Emily seemed to have recovered from her sickness so quickly because she looked great that afternoon . . . Wait . . . wait a minute.

Ulrich's eye opened and he jumped out of bed. He quickly put his clothes back on and ran out the door. Something was not right. He didn't know what—actually he was denying what it was—but he had to get to the office quickly. Something bad was happening. He could barely breathe at the thought, but he just felt that something at the office would tell him what was going on. All he knew was that if he was even remotely right, someone was going to pay.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Stern. What're you doing here?" the entrance security guard asked.<p>

"I forgot something."

"Okay." He mumbled. "Weird, there's a lot of that going on."

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"Just a minute ago, your fiancé said the same thing. And Ms. Delmas and Ms. Ishiyama haven't left at all. They said they had work to do because they forgot to finish it beforehand."

"Sissi doesn't have any work." Ulrich said.

"Well Ms. Ishiyama said she needed her help."

Ulrich sighed. "Come with me."

"Huh?"

"Get up, and come with me to my office."

"Is everything okay?"

"No." Ulrich said as he stared straight ahead. "I'm ending this. It all ends tonight. I need you to come with me. Bring two other guards and come to my office." Without another word, Ulrich entered the building and made his way over to the elevators.

His pace was quickening with every step. Soon he was in a mad run as he ran towards his office. When he arrived he found a very interesting scene going.

Yumi, Emily, and Sissi were fighting over a phone machine. They were calling each other every name in the book, and seemed that Yumi and Sissi were actually working together.

"STOP IT!" Ulrich roared. The girls all froze in fright. Sissi lost her balance and fell, knocking over the trash can and dropping the phone machine, which sparked Yumi and Emily to make a mad dash for it.

Something caught Ulrich's eye that he quickly pocketed. He then grabbed the phone machine and wrenched it out of the two girl's grasps.

"Get up." Ulrich growled to Sissi. She stumbled to her feet and stood next to the other two girls. "You three are going to tell what exactly is going on. And if I don't like what I here, someone _will _leave in tears. Now what's going on?"

* * *

><p>Told ya, you'd hate me.<p>

Next Chapter is Chapter 8: The Plan


	8. The Plan

Hello Everyone! I decided to update as a Thanksgiving gift to you all. I'm grateful to everyone that has reviewed this story. This chapter is especially for you reviewers.

Chapter 8: The Plan

Yumi woke up feeling pumped up. Now that she and Sissi were teaming up to take out Emily, she felt like she could finally save Ulrich from making the biggest mistake of his life. She had been giddy with anticipation since she arrived home, and her two roommates took notice of this. Once she informed them of what happened, Aelita and Sam were stunned into silence.

Aelita then hopped out of her seat and chirped, "I can't believe this! Sissi might be able to help you reveal the ugly truth about Emily! And if that happens, Ulrich will be all angry at Emily, and then he'd break up with her; then he'd be totally thankful to you two; then he can fire William . . ."

Sam and Yumi watched Aelita in utter awe. Just what was this girl on? They exchanged glances and then burst out laughing when Aelita mentioned Emily bawling her eyes out with mascara streaking down her face. Aelita stopped her rant and frowned in confusion.

"Wh-What's so funny?" she asked.

"Do you know how cliché that is?" Yumi asked. "Trust me, that's not going to happen."

"Besides we haven't found any proof yet." Sam pointed. Aelita frowned in disappointment.

"Yeah, but . . . it could happen."

Yumi put her hand on Aelita's shoulder. "Lita, you're so sweet and innocent. Thank God for Jeremie because the last thing we need is for someone to take advantage of you."

"Tell me about it." Sam mumbled in agreement. "If that'd happen, you'd be the one bawling on the floor."

"And then Sam would have to kill him." Yumi added.

"And you'd clean up the blood." Aelita said.

"Speaking of killing someone," Sam started, "my offer to get rid of Emily is still good." She said as she nudged Yumi in her arm.

"Sam, I'm not going to have you kill Emily."

"I'm not going to do it." She then looked around as if to make sure they weren't being spied on, and whispered, "I know a guy."

"Sam." Yumi said glaring at the girl.

"What?"

"We. Are. NOT. Hiring. A. Hitman." Yumi said.

"Fine! But you're going to regret not taking care of it the easy way."

"Since when was murder the easy way!" Aelita yelled.

* * *

><p>Yumi was busy typing a speech for Ulrich, when he came into the office.<p>

"Hi, Ulrich."

"Hey." Ulrich curtly said as he quickly made his way to his office.

"Wow, you got a rocket strapped to your butt or what?"

"I-I just wanna, uh, get to work!" Ulrich stuttered. Yumi stared after him, wondering what was up with him. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that he was trying to get away from her. She shrugged this thought off and continued working.

When lunch break had started, Emily came just like she always did. Yumi kept typing, trying her best to ignore the foul witch that entered the room. Surprisingly, Emily didn't say a word to her. But once she came out with Ulrich, she decided to open that foul mouth of hers.

"Yumi, I heard about you and William." She said. "I just wanted you to know that I'm totally disgusted with what he did." Emily lied. Yumi felt a very violent rage swell inside of her. She was ready to pounce on her right then and there. But then she remembered that Ulrich was there calmed herself. She couldn't afford to hurt Emily now. Not yet anyways.

"Yeah, but Ulrich was kind enough to console me when it happened." Yumi smiled as she looked at Ulrich. She knew that comment would stir up some jealousy inside of Emily. Sure it wasn't a real threat, but it would have do for now.

Emily frowned a little, but quickly regained her composure. "Aww, how sweet."

"Looks he's blushing!" Yumi cooed. She laughed to herself as an embarrassed Ulrich looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck modestly.

Emily gave Ulrich a half-hearted smile. "How nice of you, Ulrich. Good thing you'd never cheat on me." That violent rage was turning rather murderous as Yumi grabbed her pen and tried to restrain from jabbing it deep into Emily's neck. She REALLY needed to stop hanging around Sam so much.

"Not even in my dreams would I do that." Ulrich said. He then chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Yumi asked.

"It's nothing."

"I want to know too." Emily persisted.

"No, I just thought it was funny because if I did dream about a woman it would have to be you because you are the woman of my dreams." Ulrich quickly said.

Yumi frowned she could tell he was lying, but she kept silent because Emily was gushing with love from his comment. Ulrich saw Yumi shaking her head and gave her wink. Yumi's smile grew bigger. She didn't really know why he was laughing, but she knew that that wasn't really a compliment he was making, and that was alright with Yumi.

Emily started talking about eating at some fancy French restaurant. Yumi, not wanting to be around the gooey romance, decided to take her leave and eat with Sissi. There wasn't much to talk about. Neither had a plan to take out Sissi, and there was nothing new to talk about.

* * *

><p>After an uneventful lunch break, Yumi returned to her office. To Yumi's surprise, Ulrich entered a few minutes after her. "You're back early." Yumi said.<p>

"Yeah, I'm just tired, so I came back to take in a little nap." Ulrich said as he took a seat on the sofa in the office.

"Well you rest up." Yumi said as she patted him on the shoulder. "You really are tense though." Yumi said.

Yumi began proofreading the ads for the new video game they were creating. She had gotten through several of the ads, and was finding it quite stressful. She sighed as she stretched out her arms. She looked to her right to see Ulrich snoozing peacefully on the sofa. She smiled, he looked innocent when he slept, as opposed to the daring and wild look he had in his eyes when he was awake. She then frowned. Why was he sleeping? They're at work! He should be working, not sleeping. The nerve of some people. She went up to him, and shook him awake. He opened his eyes to find Yumi looking right at him. He yelped as he sat up, blushing like a fool. Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Y-You scared me." Ulrich said. "I mean I don't wanna wake up to your face." Ulrich said snobbishly.

Yumi snorted. "My face is more beautiful than any woman's face you've ever seen."

"Not Emily's." Ulrich protested.

"Well of course you'd say that, but ask anybody. I'm the most beautiful woman in the world." Yumi said in a sing-song voice as she pranced around the room like she was a snobbish princess.

"Hey, Yumi." Ulrich said changing to a serious tone. "If William gives you a hard time, just tell me. I'll fire him if you want.

"Ulrich, I told you—,"

"I know. But that was then. You might not really be over it. If you aren't, I'll fire him for you." Ulrich said.

Yumi gave him a questioning a look. She remembered what Sissi said when she told her what was really going on. _Besides Emily, you're the only one who's ever gotten him to react in such a way._ "Why do you care so much?"

Ulrich was taken aback by her question. "Um, I just—I mean you're my friend. Plus, I can't have my secretary distracted by such things."

"So why not fire me?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I need you more—I mean you're, you're more reliable, and we don't need William that much."

"Right, I mean sure he's the assistant head to one of the biggest parts of this company, but the least that'll happen is that the business falls into turmoil and we don't get to expand into Europe." Yumi said.

"But he can't be trusted!" Ulrich said defiantly. "He's a cheater and a liar, and I don't need that in my company. He did the wrong, and if anyone's leaving, it's him and not you. You are very important to this company. I—this company needs you. It needs people who are honest."

Yumi looked down and frowned. "Okay, Ulrich. But you won't have to fire him. I'll be oaky." Yumi said.

Ulrich hugged Yumi, and slowly let go. He rubbed the back of his neck, and went straight towards his office. Yumi sat down in her chair, and laid her head on the desk. She was really touched by what Ulrich had said, and she wished it was true. She wished she was that honest person that he saw her as. Ulrich really believed in her and depended on her. And she repaid his kindness and friendship by lying and deceiving him. How was she going to prove to Ulrich that Emily was a cheater? She wished she could tell Ulrich to leave Emily and he'd do it right away like he would do to William if she gave the word. If only was as simple as that . . . Hmm. Now there's a thought. Yumi smiled. She had the workings of a plan developing. If she executed this correctly, she would have the proof that she needed to show Emily for what she really was: a cheating, manipulative witch.

* * *

><p>She quickly made her way to William's office. She knocked on his door, and it opened, revealing William. He took one look at her and frowned. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" William asked, glaring at her.<p>

Yumi stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. "I went out with you for five months. You cheated on me the entire time and even before that. Instead of having you fired, I let you keep your job. You owe bigtime, pal." Yumi said as she glared back.

William took a step back and looked away from her, as if he were thinking about something. When turned to face her, he seemed to be a little more confident. "I don't owe you a thing. The only reason I have a job is because you're scared to lose yours as well. Ulrich would never trust you if he found out, especially if I tell him and not you."

"But that's exactly what I want." Yumi said with a devious smile on her face. William's own smile faltered.

"What?"

"I want Ulrich to know everything that's been going on. And you're the only one who can tell Ulrich what's going on. Why? Because you have proof of Emily not caring about Ulrich. So here's what you're going to do. You're going to give me that proof. And if you don't, I'll just tell Ulrich to fire you. And then you'll tell him anyways."

William began stuttering. "W-Well, what makes you think I-I'll tell him if he fires me?"

Yumi laughed and shook her head. "Why wouldn't you? You mean you're just going to let me get you fired without trying to take me down with you? You're going to let me and Emily get away with lying to Ulrich, while you pay for it? Emily doesn't love you. I don't know why you even bribed her just so you could be with that skank anyways. If you're fired, she'll just find some other idiot to cheat with. So are you really that much of a wimp that you wouldn't at least _try_ and get revenge?"

William stared at the woman before him. He couldn't believe that this was the same woman who giggled and joked with him on their dates. This was truly the other side of Yumi. The strong, manipulative woman. It reminded him of Emily's on cunningness, but hers was different. It wasn't as refined as Emily's, but it was good enough. Plus, there wasn't a malicious aura that came from the words she was saying. There was more of an honest resolve coming from them. Compared to Emily's, her resolve made her words even more controlling and intimidating. He felt he had no other choice but to give in.

"You're going to get us fired!" he growled.

"Oh, shut up!" Yumi snapped. "I don't care about this job! I hate working here if it means I have to lie to keep it. I'd rather we all go down if it means Ulrich knows the truth. We all lied, and we all deserve what's coming to us."

"Fine." William sighed. He grabbed a key off of his desk and unlocked a drawer to his filing cabinet. "I hope it's worth it."

"It will be. Besides, the only way _you'd _get fired is if Emily brings you into this."

"She will." William said.

"She's ruthless. If it wasn't for this tape," William said as he threw it at Yumi who barely caught it, "I would have never had got this job or such a woman to be with me."

Yumi studied the tape as if she could learn its secrets by just looking at it. She looked over his desk and saw a tape recorder. She tried placing the tape into it, but it was too small.

"What's up with this tape, William?" Yumi asked.

"It's a tape that goes into a phone machine. You have to put it in a phone and play it that way." Yumi then put it in his phone machine, and played it.

"_Yeah, he and I went out with last night again. He is so hot!" _Yumi could tell that that was Emily's voice. There was no denying that.

"_But I thought you were dating Theo." _It was another feminine voice, but Yumi didn't know who this girl as. When she heard Theo's name she felt a short jolt go through her stomach. Theo! How could she forget! Theo was dating someone during college! She had never met her, but it must have been Emily. She remembered seeing him hurt when he got dumped by her. Come to think of it, she found Emily and William making out in Theo's house. He must have invited her, and she snuck William in to "have some fun." This newfound knowledge only kindled her fury even more.

"_Yeah, I am. It's kind of exciting, cheating on them. Theo's sweet and nice, and he's helping me get a free ride through chemistry class. Ulrich's amazing and he can give me a free ride for the rest of my life. Or at least until I can divorce him and get a nice check for being with him."_

"_You are the devil." _the other girl said. She actually said it as if it were a compliment. Emily must've taken it as such because she started laughing.

"_If I play my cards right, I might even be able to get at least part-ownership of Stern Co. too."_

"_Don't you have any sympathy?"_

"_Nope. It's his own dumb fault for falling for it. He's falling into my trap, but he thinks he's falling in love with me."_

"_And you don't feel a thing for him?"_

"_No, and it'll stay that way. The only thing I'll feel it his body." _Then Emily let out a howl of laughter.

Yumi clenched her fists. There was more to it, but she couldn't bear to hear anymore. She took the tape out and glared at William. Then she slapped him.

"You are the most disgusting man I have ever met in my life. How you can sit there using such vice for your own gain is beyond me. You better hope I don't bring your name into this on my own." Yumi said, her voice was consumed with loathing and disgust. She walked out of the room and went down to the break room. She sat there for a while, trying to let everything she just heard soak in. What kind of hole did Emily crawl out of? How did she become so vile?

"Yumi?" Yumi looked up to see Sissi standing before her. "What's up?" Sissi asked.

Yumi smiled. "Sissi, I have in my hands, the answer to our prayers." She said as she showed her the tape.

* * *

><p>Sissi and Yumi were in one of the secluded offices. Yumi and Sissi had listened to the phone conversation in utter silence. Sissi looked at Yumi. "Yumi, you amaze me. I mean I didn't know I was sitting with the most brilliant manipulator ever." She said as she and Yumi giggled. Sissi calmed herself and then grew worried.<p>

"Yumi. Let me see that tape." Yumi took the tape out of the phone machine and gave it to Sissi. Sissi began frowning.

"Yumi, I've seen a lot of phone tapes, and this one's a copy of the actual phone message." Yumi stared at her in confusion.

"You mean . . ."

"I mean that this will never do. All Emily has to say is that it's not a real phone tape and that it was probably made up."

Yumi's breathing got caught in her throat. "W-wait, How do you know?"

"Yumi, you're devious. The fact you got this tape proves this. But you're still too innocent and not nearly enough evil to realize that you can't trust a thing that people like Emily and William do. I'm not a nice person. Especially after Ulrich and I stopped hanging out. I've gotten myself involved with people like them. I've seen a lot of people like them thanks to my father being a lawyer. Law firms are filled to the brim with liars, cheaters, and deceivers. So I know things about forged messages and the difference between real phone tapes and just copies."

"Then why did Emily do what William want?" Yumi said, her voice cracking.

"William has the original. He probably decided to try his luck and give you a copy to fend you off. But he didn't know that you were with me."

"Then all we have to do is get him to give us the original." Yumi said.

"Honestly, Yumi, I don't think he'll give us the original." Sissi stated bluntly.

"Why not?"

"I always keep an ear out for gossip. The word is that William is taking up an offer with another gaming company. He's switching sides. He doesn't care about getting fired. If he's scared of anything, it's Ulrich punching his lights out."

Yumi banged on her fist on the table. "Just when I thought we were good."

Sissi gave Yumi an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. I've been doing a bit of scheming myself. I've got a friend who's into a lot of technology, and he gave me these wiretaps. I want you to hook these to William's, yours, and Ulrich's phones. That way if—and when—he calls Emily to tell her about what just happened, we'll be able to make our own recording and get our evidence that way."

"You really are an evil witch." Yumi smirked.

"No. I'm an evil princess. Emily's the evil witch."

"Whatever. But how am I going to get back into William's office to plant the bug?" Yumi asked.

"You know what, I'll take care of William's bug. It's less suspecting if I do it. You just plant your phone and Ulrich's phone."

"One more thing, what they use their cells?" Yumi asked.

"My friend's a REAL techno geek. He also made these wiretaps serve as microphones. They'll pick up their voices and get the call that way. Of course, if Emily uses her cell and is not in the vicinity of the bugs, we'll only get William's side of the conversation.

"But that should be enough. He's the one who has to say that I almost got the tape and blew their cover. That'll suffice." Yumi pointed.

"Right. Okay, good luck, and don't get caught." Sissi said.

* * *

><p>On her way back to her office, she actually bumped into Ulrich. "Oh, Yumi, why aren't you in your office?"<p>

"Just thought I'd stretch my legs." Yumi beamed at him and quickly walked away before he could question her further.

Yumi thanked God that Ulrich wasn't in his office as she practically ran towards the now empty office. She entered the office and went into Ulrich's office. She carefully placed the wiretap on the phone. Once it was secured, she stepped back to admire her handy work. She then heard a thump. It sounded like something was dropped into the trashcan. When she opened the door, she saw Emily. She seemed to be mumbling about something but upon hearing the door open, she looked up. When she saw it was Yumi, she glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"I came to see if Ulrich was okay."

"What was that noise?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." She said plainly.

"Look, I'm just going to call my mother while I wait, so just mind your business." Emily spat as she went into Ulrich's office for privacy while she made the call.

Yumi watched Emily walk into the office. She knew that she was probably lying and was actually about to call William. Yumi placed the bug on her phone just in case she used it later on. A few minutes later, Ulrich entered the office and proceeded towards his own office. Shortly after, Emily walked out and gave Yumi another scowl before she left.

By afternoon time, Ulrich stepped out of his office. "See ya, tomorrow, Yumes." He mumbled as he exited the office. He then stuck his head back in the room and said, "Try not to work to late, Yumes."

"If you want this speech done in time, you'll let me finish it today." Yumi said as she busily typed away at her computer. Ulrich smiled and left.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Sissi came into the room. "Okay, I got headphones and the wiretap machine. All we have to do is listen through the headphones. We'll try yours first." Sissi said as she walked in and place a rather complicated piece of machinery on Yumi's desk. She gave Yumi a pair of headphones as she put on her pair. "Now you had wiretap number 2, so I just press the number 2 button, and . . ." there was nothing but silence. "That means there were no calls made on your phone. So we'll try Ulrich's. That's wiretap 1."<p>

She pressed the 1 button and then they heard a conversation begin.

"_William, I told you not to send me texts messages! If Ulrich find out, he'll have both of our hides."_

"_I know, I know, but it's serious."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Yumi came into my office, demanding I give her the tape I have of you talking to your friend. She threatened to have me fired if I gave it to her."_

"_Y-you didn't give it to her did you?"_

"_No—well not the real thing. I gave her a copy. The real one's with me."_

_There was sighing. Probably from Emily._

"_So I guess you're leaving me to clean this up, huh."_

"_You wanna keep that gold digger dream of yours alive, don't you?" _

"_Fine, I'll just lie and say that she forged it."_

"_Don't forget to delete this recording."_

"_I should be telling you that."_

"_You know that this means Yumi will get fired?" William asked._

"_Yes, but the idiot had it coming. I'm sure going to miss the idea of bossing her around though." There was the sound of laughter. "Maybe I should let work with Sissi. Serves those wenches right."_

"_We can't afford to get caught again. If someone else exposes us, he'll have no choice to but to believe them." _

"_I know."_

"_Oh, you also left your bra at—,"_

"Okay, that's enough." Yumi said as she pressed the stop button.

"Well it looks like we got our proof." Sissi said as she high fived Yumi. "Especially that last part." She snickered.

"Hey, if William still has the original, you think it might be here?" Yumi asked.

"It might be. And honestly, seeing as what we have here is a copy it'll be better to have some pure original evidence.

"Wait, so why couldn't we use the copy William gave me?"

"Because that's just one copy. No one would go to the trouble of making two. Plus with this device and the wiretaps here, it doesn't matter that the recording is a copy because it could only be made by copying a real phone message." The growing sound of footsteps reached the women's ears.

"That must be security." Yumi said. "Don't worry, I told them you had to help me with an assignment.

"Good. We should get the wiretaps and go." Sissi said. "We'll tell Ulrich about this tomorrow morning." After the removed the wires from Ulrich and Yumi's phones, they packed up and opened the door. Standing before them was Emily. She screamed and tackled Sissi who had the device in her hands. Yumi grabbed the phone machine before Emily could steal it. Emily grabbed onto as did Sissi, and the girls began a struggle for the phone.

"Let go of the stupid machine!" Emily bellowed.

"Why do you care so much about it?" Sissi said. "Because it contains the one thing that'll destroy all of your hard, gold-digging work?"

"Shut it!" Emily said. At that moment the door burst open, but the girls were too preoccupied to care about security.

"STOP IT!" That was sounded a lot like Ulrich. One quick glanced confirmed that it was. The girls all froze in fright. Sissi lost her balance and fell, knocking over the trash can and dropping the phone machine, which sparked Yumi and Emily to make a mad dash for it. Emily was trying desperately to press the erase button, while Yumi was trying to get it away from her.

Ulrich grabbed the phone machine and wrenched it out of the two girl's grasps.

"Get up." Ulrich growled to Sissi. She stumbled to her feet and stood next to the other two girls. "You three are going to tell what exactly is going on. And if I don't like what I here, someone _will _leave in tears. Now what's going on?"

Now you probably hate me even more than you did before last chapter. This is obviously a chapter of what happened that day told from Yumi's point of view. The next chapter will discuss what happens next. I'll try and have it up soon, but no promises. Next Chapter 9: The Aftermath


	9. The Aftermath

Hello everyone! I am back, and it's finally what you've all been waiting for! The conclusion of Emily, Yumi, and Sissi Debacle! Will Ulrich find out the truth? Will he forgive Sissi? Will he leave Emily? And most importantly, will he fire Yumi? Well, let's find out. It's finally here!

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

Ulrich looked at the three girls before him. Sissi seemed scared out of her mind yet confidant. Emily was shocked and little curious as to why Ulrich was here. Yumi simply stared back at Ulrich. She didn't seem scared, just uncertain as to what she should do.

"I asked a question." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich," Sissi began. "There's something that you need to know."

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

Sissi glanced at the two girls on her left. She stared Ulrich straight in the eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Emily's cheating on you, and I can prove it."

Emily was quick to fall into her "innocent" routine. "What? Not this again. She's trying to trick you all over again." She said.

"Emily, let Sissi continue." Ulrich said. He wasn't looking at Emily at all. He was glaring at Sissi intently. "If what she says is false, her proof will show it."

Sissi smirked. "It's the recording device in your hands. Play it."

Ulrich slowly placed the device on the table. He stared at it. He was obviously bracing himself for the possibility of Emily cheating on him. He pressed the play button.

"_Hello, Stern Co. This is Yumi speaking." _Ulrich looked at Yumi questioningly, wondering what she had to do with Emily cheating.

"_Yes, this Mr. Howards speaking. I'm the representative from Warthing's Gaming Company. I'm calling to set up our meeting with Ulrich Stern, your boss."_

Ulrich pressed the stop button. He looked at Sissi. "This has absolutely nothing to do with Emily."

"Wait, start it from the beginning!" Sissi yelled urgently.

"I did, Sissi, this is the first message." Ulrich said.

"You couldn't have. Before there was a message of . . . sh-she and William were—,"

"Why do you always say I'm with William?" Emily said, outraged. "I would and have never cheated on Ulrich! Why can't you just leave us alone!"

"Shut up!" Sissi roared. "You must have pressed the delete button and deleted the message! Ulrich, I'm telling you the truth—there was a message of Emily and William talking about their secret relationship. You have to believe me!" Sissi began tearing up. She couldn't believe it was happening again.

"Sissi," Ulrich mumbled, "why do you keep lying to me?" Ulrich sound hurt and betrayed. He looked at the woman pitifully as he shook his head. "What happened to you, Elizabeth?" Sissi flinched at the sound of her real name. Ulrich wasn't even referring to the nickname _he _gave her. He was finally cutting off the last tie to their friendship. "Sissi, you're fired."

"No!" Sissi screamed. She ran and grabbed him by the shirt and she shook him. "Please! Don't fire me, Ulrich, I'm telling the truth!" Ulrich forcefully pulled her away from her and dragged her out the door. Three security guards had finally made their way to the office and were shocked to see Sissi wailing as she tried to bypass Ulrich and get to Emily.

Ulrich looked at the guards and said, "Close this door, and make sure Ms. Delmas stays here until I come out and say otherwise. I still have some more business to attend to."

With the door closed, the three remaining adults could hear the muffled screams and sobs of Sissi. Emily was delighted. Yumi was disgusted.

Ulrich looked at the Japanese woman. "Yumi, why are you here?" Yumi swallowed. She opened her mouth, but no sound came forth.

"She came here with me." Emily spoke up. Yumi looked at her in amazement. Just what was she getting at?

"Yumi came here with me to stop Sissi. That's why she was fighting with the machine."

"Then why did she try to take it from you when you grabbed it the second time?" Ulrich asked.

"Um-well-that's because halfway through, she actually thought that Sissi was telling the truth. You see, Sissi was convincing her that I was lying. Yumi just wanted to secure the device so she could make sure wasn't tampered with. She was doing the right thing, Ulrich. I'm actually glad she did that." Emily smiled at Yumi. "You were being loyal to Ulrich. I know that he can count on you for anything."

"Is this true, Yumi?" Ulrich asked. He didn't look angry anymore. In fact, he looked rather anxious. She could tell that he desperately wanted her to say yes in order to end all of this betrayal.

"Ulrich . . ." Yumi uttered.

"Yes?"

"I, I . . ." Yumi closed her eyes and stepped away from the other two. She could feel their stares burning into her. "I'm sorry." She weakly uttered.

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" Ulrich asked. "Yumi, what are you sorry about? Tell me!"

"Emily really is cheating on you!" Yumi yelled. "I don't have any proof, but I can't just let you marry this woman when she's been cheating on you since she met you!"

"Yumi, what are saying?" Ulrich asked.

"I know you may not believe, but you must, Ulrich."

"Shut it, Yumi! You're ruining your own life!" Emily threatened.

"You have to believe me, Ulrich. She's been cheating on you with William. She threatened to have you fire me, but I don't care anymore. I can't work in this place! Everyone's always lying and scheming!"

"Yumi, don't speak—," Ulrich pleaded.

"You need to hear this. William blackmailed her into it. She was cheating on you and my best friend, Theo. And she only dump him because you have money. She was even going to divorce you just to get your money, and she even wanted ownership of your business."

"No! You're lying." Ulrich screamed.

"I'm not!" Yumi screamed. "Why would I lie about this, when the only thing I'll get out of this is you firing me. So why would I lie knowing that? I'll even tell you that I lied to you too. I kept it secret because I was so selfish; I wanted to keep my job instead of telling you the truth. I manipulated you into not firing William, and I took advantage of your trust. So fire me, but if you do, fire me because of that."

Ulrich was shaking. He glared at Yumi and then glared at Emily. "I won't hear anymore." He mumbled. "Just stop it. You lied to me. You manipulated me. But there's just one thing, I have to know. The one thing that really throws me for a loop. It's this." Ulrich threw something onto the desk for the two girls to observe.

Upon closer inspection, it was a small plastic stick. The fatter end was white, while the silver end was gray. On the white part was a small screen that displayed a green smiley face: a pregnancy test.

"Who does this belong to?" Ulrich demanded. Yumi and Emily stared at it.

"Well it's not mine." Emily said as she folded her arms and looked at Ulrich as she were daring him to say it was hers. Ulrich looked at Yumi, awaiting her answer.

"Hey, I'm a virgin." Yumi said as she held up her hands as a disclaimer.

"Well somebody's lying."

"Not necessarily." Emily said. "It could be Sissi's. It's probably the reason why she was so desperate to get us broken up. That and our marriage. She just couldn't handle it."

"And what stupid sense does that make?" Ulrich snapped. Emily was taken aback. She couldn't believe that he yelled at her.

"It's not hers. She should know better than even you that I don't care for those who don't hold their virginity as being special. My family is a moral, Christian family, and I would not have respected her if she told me this. Besides, when would she have a chance to put this in the trash can in this office? She's always on the first floor—she doesn't even go onto the second floor! This belongs to one of you two." Emily and Yumi remained silent. "Let me tell you what I think." Ulrich said as he paced back and forth in front of the girls. "William was cheating on Yumi. When she found out, she was devastated. She became even angrier when she found out that she was impregnated with his child." Yumi's eyes grew bigger. "I saw the loathing on your face when Emily mentioned his name earlier today. You were livid. Tell me, Yumi, is this thing yours?"

"No!" Yumi objected. "I told you, I've never had sex with anyone. I would have never let him near me, even if he hadn't have cheated on me."

"So you really expect me to believe that it's Emily's?" Ulrich asked.

"It's not mine, and you said it wasn't Sissi's. She's been sleeping with William, so it's possible."

"Stop lying!" Emily protested. "It's not mine. I was saving myself for you, Ulrich. I would never cheat on you."

Ulrich glanced at Emily and then turned his gaze to Yumi. "You lied to me. You've been lying to me, and you've been taking advantage of my trust."

"Ulrich, please," Yumi started.

"I really thought I could trust you, but I don't know if I could ever believe you anymore." Ulrich was in front of Yumi staring down on her. She felt so small and weak before the tall, raging man. "You better be glad you stopped lying to me, because if you continued, I would've fired you."

"Huh?" Yumi said.

"I know that what you're saying is the truth. I know, but I can't believe it. I wish to God you were lying to me." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, you can't believe her!" Emily said defiantly.

"Why not, Emily? Why shouldn't I?"

"She's lying."

"Emily, just how dumb do you think I am?" Ulrich asked. "Do you really think I'm so stupid that I would just take you for your word without so much as a thought of it being true? Emily I know you're pregnant. Because there's just one other scenario. We went out today, and you wouldn't eat fish—you live for fish! I know that you might want a change every now and then, but you were sick that morning. When you came in the afternoon, you seemed very well. Morning sickness. But you want to know the number one thing that made you stand out? You've been trying to get me to sleep with you for the past month. I would you do that when you've never done it before? We both agreed to wait until after we were married, but you just keep urging me to sleep with you."

"Ulrich, I just really wanted to be with you."

"No you don't. You want to be with my money. You want to be with the rich and powerful. I was just a means to an end. Sissi was telling the truth, and so is Yumi. You've been cheating on me since we went out. I thought these two years were the best years of my life. I loved you. But you never loved me. You never cared about me. You were just using me. What's worst you made me abandon my best friend and turned me against her. I want to hear you say it. Tell me, Emily, are you preganant."

"Ulrich, I'm n—,"

"Emily." Ulrich said her name, his voice seeping with venom. "I will not hesitate to make you take a pregnancy test. I will even find out who DNA is on that stick. I'll make you take a virginity test, and even if you say you had sex before you even met me, I'll still leave. I'll make you take a polygraph test. I'll ask you every single question about everything you ever told me. And if I find one lie, I'll leave you. So I'm asking you, Emily. This is your chance to finally tell me the truth. I know it'll be hard. You've been lying to me sine you met me. But this time, you will tell me the truth. And if you don't, and if you make me go through all of that testing, that baby's life will the last thing you have to worry about." Ulrich growled. "Are you pregnant?"

Emily broke down in tears. She was on the floor, crying her eyes out. It was over. It was all over. She didn't even look at Ulrich as she mumbled a weak, "Yes."

Ulrich turned away from her as he began pulling at his hair. Even though he knew this would happen, it still pierced his heart. Ulrich grabbed the desk and turned it over in a furious rage. He kicked down the chairs and then turned over the sofa. He began destroying the office, anything he could lay his hands on. Then he took the picture of him and Emily and threw at the wall. Then walked over to Emily who crouched in terror. She and Yumi thought that Ulrich was going to do the worst, but he only took the ring from off of Emily's hand. He looked at it and then threw it out the window. Ulrich then grabbed a fallen chair and set it upright and sat in it.

"Get out, Emily."

"Ulrich,"

"I said get out. I don't want to see you right now."

"Please, don't leave me!"

"How dare you beg me to stay when you were planning to divorce me!" Ulrich said. He opened the door brought one of the guards into the room. "Take this whore and get her out of this building!" Ulrich ordered. The guard tried to pull her out but Emily was kicking scratching like a little kid. He then hoisted her on his shoulder and carried her out. "Sissi, come in and close the door."

Sissi was scared to see the room in such disarray. She stood next to Yumi who could not believe what she just saw.

"You know, Yumi, I really should fire you, and I have every right to. But I won't. You wanna know why?" Ulrich asked. He seemed to have calmed down over the initial shock of being cheated on.

Yumi slowly said, "Why?"

"Because if I did fire you, I would only be left to fill your place with someone who would be more dishonest and disloyal than you have been. You're the most honest person I could have hired. Yep, the only one. But it's not just fair. I mean Sissi never lied to me, but she was subjected to insults and a job that was way below her standards. You were cheated out of the job you should have gotten. So I'll have to rectify this. Sissi I am hiring you as my personal lawyer and the lawyer to this company. You will handle all legal allegations that I or this company may deal with. You start tomorrow. I know this won't make up for it, but it's the best I can do."

"Thank you, Ulrich." Sissi said.

"Ulrich," Yumi started.

"I know what you're going to say. You're sorry. I know you are, but sorry not enough. You're getting off scot-free for lying to me. Well so far you are, but I can't let this go unpunished." Ulrich said nonchalantly. "Nope. Sissi remained truthful, but you didn't. So what I'm going to do is take away your nice, lucrative paycheck. Say goodbye to that half a mil a year you were making and say hello to the 25,000 a year you're now making." Yumi's stomach flopped. Ulrich scrunched his face as if he were in pain. "I know, that really hurts doesn't it? But you know who got paid that much when they should have gotten your paycheck? Sissi!" Ulrich laughed. "How ironic, right? I'm giving you Sissi's previous payment plan. But that's not all, I'm giving you the benefits she had. Sissi, why don't you tell her what those benefits are?" Ulrich said as he closed his eyes and walked around in what seemed to be happy bliss.

"Um, well, I had no benefits." Sissi said.

"That's right! You didn't." Ulrich said. "And that means you don't either, Yumi. No health plan; no insurance for anything. When we go on business lunches, you have to pay for your meal. You don't even get a company cell phone. Yeah, I'm stripping you of everything you once had. So tell me, Yumi, how do you feel now?"

Yumi sighed. "I deserve it. I appreciate the fact that you won't fire me."

Ulrich frowned. "Wait, that's it? You're not going to protest?" Yumi shook her head. "You're not at least going to try and get some the benefits or money back at all?" Yumi shook her head again. "That's it? Aww, come on! At least frown. Stop smiling! I can't believe, the feisty Yumi was submitting to me! This was boring. I was expecting at least a little resilience. How weak." Ulrich rambled. He was really pushing it.

"I might hurt you if you don't stop." Yumi said through gritted teeth.

"So do have some fight in you! Good, I thought you'd be boring. After all, I told you I'd never fire you as long as you amuse me. And I'll be looking forward to you tormenting the new Front Desk Clerk."

"Who's that going to be?" Yumi asked.

"Emily." Ulrich beamed. "I mean she's going to have to find some way to take care of the baby, right? And she won't be counting on William. Not after I fire his sorry carcass tomorrow and drag his name through the mud. He ain't gettin' that job he was trying to get at that lame rival company. Didn't one of our janitors retire last week?" Sissi and Yumi nodded yes. "Well he can have his job. I'm sure William will feel right at home too. He should be used to handling trash, I mean he's been whoring with Emily for the past two years, so it shouldn't be anything new to him. Hey, security guard, you got that whore out of here, right?" Ulrich asked as the security guard returned.

"Yes sir."

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Ulrich asked.

"Just a scratch really."

"She injured you? Oh, you have to take the rest of the week off to get healed."

"It's Friday." The security guarded replied.

"Well then you get Saturday off."

"I don't work on Saturdays."

"Well just leave before I fire you!" Ulrich yelled. The security guard glared at him as he left.

"Are you okay, Ulrich?" Sissi asked. Ulrich stared at her.

"Am I okay? Of course I'm okay! There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. So what if Emily has been cheating on me? I won't have to marry her now. I'm single again! I'm free! Yes! I can make out and flirt and look at all the girls I want. I don't have to worry about taking care of a wife or having her nag at me. I won't have to take care of any dumb kids, or anything like that. Nope, I'll be alone. I'll be all alone. By myself. No one to be with me." Ulrich said as he broke down. Tears began to fall from his face. "I bought a Grand Caravan and a giant house, you know. I was going to fill it up with a big family. But I don't have to worry about that now. I can trade in that pile of junk for a motorcycle or a sports car now. I make that giant mansion I bought and make it my bachelor pad." Ulrich was now talking through his sobs. "I'll have that big empty house all to myself. No loud, noisy kids; no wife cooking dinner; no kids breaking or dirtying things; no wife next to me in my bed. I can just talk to myself and hear the echoes. And when I become so insane from loneliness I can talk back to the echoes. I have nothing. And I'm all alone. Just me." Ulrich leaned against the wall as he sobbed. He then picked up the pregnancy test and stared at it.

"Emily's pregnant. You know, I had numerous dreams about that sentence. I was crying just like I am now. But those were tears of joy. Because I was a father. I was going to take care a child. I would snake my arms around her from behind and hold her and the baby inside of her." Ulrich slid down onto the floor. "But I'm not the father. I'm not. I was the fool that almost took care of a kid that's not mine. I'm the fool that almost married someone who was intending to divorce me later just for money.

"You still have this business." Yumi said.

"Oh that's great! A multi-billion dollar business! That's all I need, right! I have so much money! I almost married a tramp because of this business. I've gone through several gold-digging girlfriends because I was rich. I had so many fake friends because they wanted to hang out at my parents' mansion. I had people sneering at me in jealousy because they only thought of me as a spoilt rich kid. I had people think that I was a stupid heir who knew nothing about how to run a business because I was handed this business because I did was be born from the "right family." This business has stripped me from the chance to make real friends. To have a real love. And to have real respect from people. The only thing this stupid business did was make me have nothing but this stupid business." Ulrich was a complete wreck now. "I'm sad that Emily cheated on me. Devastated even. But nothing compares to the pain I feel from the fact that I know the only reason she ever talked to me was because of this stupid business!" Ulrich stood up and shuffled towards Sissi. "You don't have a car, do you?" she shook her head. "Then take my keys. I'll walk."

"Ulrich, I can't take these." Sissi said.

"Yes, you can. I'm not taking that car. I just want to walk. Alone. I need to get used to it. I need to get used to the idea of being alone." Ulrich reached the door, but before he left he turned around. "There's just one thing. Life is very fair. Don't believe anyone who says it isn't. People seem to think that rich people have it all, but we don't. We have to worry about whose lying to us. Who's stealing from us. Who's betraying us. We become so paranoid we never get enjoy our riches. And I can't trust anybody. I'll become so paranoid, I won't even trust myself! I'll just be alone. Forever." Ulrich said as he finally left. It was a scene that bothered both Yumi and Sissi. They had never seen anybody so distraught. Ulrich was right. Someone was going to leave in tears. And they now understood that he wasn't talking about Emily. He was talking about himself.


	10. Moving On

Hello everyone! It's been a while, and actually I did that on purpose. Now don't get angry, I waited to start this chapter because I wanted you all to let the event of the past chapters thoroughly sink in. But I'm ready (and have time) to get on with the story. I'm glad that Ulrich and Yumi have finally gotten over their first hurdle. And now that Ulrich is single, he can pursue "other interests." I'm sure you'll love this chapter as well as the next. This chapter is more of a healing chapter if anything. I've wasted enough time dawdling, now let's get on with the story!

Chapter 10: Moving On

The weekend had been very bland after the very eventful night that Yumi had at the office. She was still replaying the scene of an irate and emotional Ulrich tearing up the office. She was sure the room was nowhere near as damaged as his heart was. She had no idea what he was going through. And it scared her to think of what he might do to himself in such a precarious position.

When she finally came home (around 3 in the morning) she wasn't surprised to see Sam and Aelita awake and worrying over what happened to her.

"It's over." She muttered to them as she fell onto the couch. Her two roommates exchanged glances.

Aelita crouched down next to the Asian beauty. "What do you mean 'it's over'?" she asked.

"It's all over with. He knows everything."

Sam gasped. "You told him? What happened?"

"He freaked out. He already knew himself he only wanted me to come clean with it. I've never seen a human being hurt so badly before. I know it's not all my fault, but I can't help feeling I helped push him into paranoia." Yumi said as her voice cracked. She couldn't hold it in any longer. All of those emotions she had to hide the strong pride she showed at the office were slowly tearing down now.

Aelita rubbed her shoulder in a consoling matter as Sam patted her back. "I just wish I could take all of his pain away. I know I don't have to because I'm not the one who hurt him, but I can't bear to see someone so innocent and sweet deserve the Hell that Emily gave him. It's not fair!" she shrieked as she began to let out heavy sobs. She stayed that way all night until she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>That next day, she simply moved around the apartment. She clean something, then watch TV; she'd eat something and then she would go outside and stare at the cars that passed by. Sam and Aelita knew that Yumi was simply going through her normal phases of rebuilding herself. Sam joked and called it "Yumi's Self Awareness Time." It was pretty accurate though. Yumi was simply thinking about everything in her life and what had recently happened. She was rebuilding herself for what was to come. She knew she had nothing to fear, she only wondered what she would do when she saw the others again.<p>

On Sunday, she finally called Ulrich's cell. Unfortunately he didn't pick up. She even called Sissi, but she said he wasn't answering her either. She tried Jeremie and Odd—nope. She finally decided to call his parents.

"We're sorry Yumi, but Ulrich hasn't contacted us either." Mr. Stern stated." When we came home Friday we found a note on his bed. It said that the wedding because they broke up, and he went away to gather his thoughts."

"Well do you know where he might be?"

"He's at the house he bought. It's the only place he could be." There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Do you know exactly what happened, Yumi? All we know is that their relationship is done with."

"I don't know if I should really be the one to tell you, Mr. Stern." Yumi said.

"I know bu—," before he could finish, Yumi heard the sounds of a woman's voice pleading for him to give her the phone. Yumi concluded that it was Mrs. Stern.

"Yumi, is that you, dear?" she asked. She sounded as if she had been crying.

"Yes, Mrs. Stern, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Tell me the truth, Yumi. Was Emily cheating on him?" Yumi felt a cold jolt go through her body. "Was she? I had a feeling that she was hiding something from him. I felt that she didn't really care for him too much, but I didn't want to make scene."

"She . . . did."

Yumi could hear her heavy breathing through the phone. "I knew it. I knew I should've talked to him more, but what was I to do." She started sobbing. "I'm sorry Yumi. Please forgive my foolishness, this was my fault, I couldn't even watch out for my son's safety."

"It's not your fault, Mrs. Stern. Emily fooled us all. And she was doing it from the start. We should be thankful we found out in time."

"You're right. I know you're right. But Ulrich—he's so sensitive. He's a really sweet boy." Yumi smirked at her calling Ulrich a boy. "He deserves so much. I know it's going to be hard on him. Yumi, please stand next to him. He needs a friend."

"I don't know if I should be the one to do that. I mean, I was the one who told him. I even kept it from him because I was scared he wouldn't believe me."

"But you still told him. You're a very honest soul, I know you are. Please promise me you'll watch over my boy." Yumi couldn't bear say no to a pleading mother. It made her think of her own mother.

"Okay, Mrs. Stern. I promise." Yumi could've sword she could feel Mrs. Stern's smile through the phone.

"Thank you. Here's the address to the house. Feel free to stop by; even if he doesn't want a guest, I know he needs to be around people."

* * *

><p>Yumi didn't visit Ulrich that day. She decided that she would see if he would show up at work. It was until she walked through the front doors that Yumi remembered that Sissi was no longer working as the front desk clerk. Yumi beamed at the new employee.<p>

"Emily! So nice to see you!" Emily glared at her.

"Shut it!" she barked.

Yumi acted as if she were scared as she took a step away from her. "Ooh. That's not a very good first impression, Em. You have to be nice to each and every person, or you'll get fired."

"Just go on through!"

"I look forward to working with you, Em. You were right. Working with you isn't so bad after all. I don't know what I was so worried about." Yumi said as she stepped through the elevator doors.

Yumi then remembered that William was now the new janitor. She made a mental note to leave a big mess for him to clean up. Yumi approached her office—the office that she and Ulrich shared—hoping that Ulrich would be on the other side and back to his cheerful self. But he wasn't there. She figured that he might've been late. She sat down at her desk and began working on some files. Before she knew it, it was lunch time, and there was still no sign of Ulrich. Not really having an appetite, she decided to work through lunch. At least that was her plan until she received a knock on the door.

Sissi popped her head through and smiled when she saw Yumi.

"Hey, Miss Business Lawyer!" Yumi chirped.

"Why hello to you too." Sissi said as she gave her friend a squeeze.

"Did you see Emily?"

"Of course I did. I actually had to give her a run through of what to do. It was so awesome!" They both laughed. "Is Ulrich here?"

Yumi frowned. "No, he's not."

"You think he's going to be alright?" Sissi asked as she leaned on Yumi's desk.

"I have no idea."

At that moment the janitor came in. Yumi and Sissi glanced at him, but then did a double take. "William?" Yumi asked.

The janitor looked at her and then grumbled something.

"That is William! Look at you at your new job!"

"Hey, Will!" Yumi said as she kicked over the trashcan. "Don't forget to clean this up."

"Now that's cruel." Sissi said as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"Hey, needs the practice. We don't want him doing a bad job do we?"

William didn't say anything as he picked up the trash and dumped into the rolling garbage can.

After the lunch break ended, Yumi started back at her work. It felt lonely being in that big office with no one to make small talk with. She really enjoyed her time with Ulrich. Work didn't really feel much like work when your boss is also your friend.

* * *

><p>It became a pattern. Ulrich didn't show up for work the next day or the day after that, and he still wasn't answering any of her calls. She had to have left like 50 messages by now! Yumi was getting frustrated. She couldn't stand Ulrich's moping any longer. She was going talk to Ulrich whether he wanted to talk to her or not .<p>

Even though it was Thursday and she was supposed to be going to work, Yumi got dressed and prepared to go see Ulrich.

"Yumi, why are you up so early? You don't have to be at the office in like three hours." Sam asked as she yawned.

"I'm going out." Yumi said.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?"

"I'm going to see Ulrich." Sam's face quickly turned into a goofy one.

"Oh, so you're seeing Ulrich."

"Sam, it's not like that." Yumi said as she rolled her eyes. All Sam could think about was gushy romance fantasies.

"Sure it isn't. Who goes to comfort their boss at 8 in the morning? It's normal, right?"

"Everyone shut up! I'm trying to sleep." Aelita mumbled as she sat up from her bed.

"Sorry, Lita." Sam said. "It's just that Yumi's going to Ulrich's.

Aelita instantly perked up. "You're going to Ulrich's? Are you going to ask him out? Are you going to make out with him?"

"Where is all of this coming from?" Yumi asked. "He just broke up with his girlfriend! He's not going to want to make out or anything like that?"

"Hmm, you're right. It's important that you just strengthen your friendship for right now. You know, gain some territory. That way, when he's back on the market, it'll make going for the kill that much easier." Sam said. "Good thinking, Yumes! I didn't know you were such a great schemer—stealing Ulrich's heart like this!"

"That is NOT what I'm doing!" Yumi professed.

"But it would be so cool if you went out with him!" Aelita said. "Just think of it! You, him, dating, then marrying, and all of the double –and let's not forget TRIPLE—dates we could go on!"

"Oh gosh, she's starting to ramble again." Sam said as she clamped her hand over her ears. "Get out, Yumi, while you still can!" Yumi quickly left the insanity of her two roommates and made her way over to her car.

* * *

><p>She drove to the address that Mrs. Stern gave her, and had to admit that Ulrich picked a very ritzy suburb to live in. The lawns were a lush green, and the houses were more like mansions. But she didn't care how nice they looked, nothing compared to the Fortress that his parents lived in.<p>

She wasn't at all surprised when she saw Ulrich's house. It was the biggest of all of them, perched on a cliff that was facing the sea. Ulrich must have inherited his taste in houses, uh, mansions from his parents. She knew also saw the Grand Caravan that Ulrich must've been talking about as she parked her car. It was really big and nice. She rang the doorbell and waited. After a couple of minutes, she rang the doorbell again . . . then she began knocking on the door . . . then she banged on the door . . . she began beating the door.

"Ulrich, open the door! It's me Yumi!" she yelled. She then put her ear to the door. She heard the shuffling of feet. That idiot was definitely in there. "I know you're in there, I can hear you!" Still nothing.

Yumi was angry. She was not going to be avoided so easily. If she couldn't get through the front door, she'd climb through the windows . . . all of the first floor windows were locked. Curse him!

Yumi circled the house as she tried to find a point of entry. When she made her way to the back of the house that faced the sea, she saw that the fourth story window (yep the fourth story, and Lord knows there were a few more) was open. It must have been a bedroom because there was a balcony as well. But how the heck was she going to get to it? Yumi was quite the fearless daredevil. She took off her scarf and wrapped it around the pillar under the second story window, and began climbing. She was making steady progress as she reached the second, third, and finally the fourth story. She climbed, using the windows and flower shelves as a very crooked pathway. When she finally reached the balcony, she grabbed onto the railings and began to climb over when she slipped and almost fell. She grabbed the edge of the floor to the balcony, and was left dangling for dear life. If she let go she was sure to meet a watery grave as she peered over her shoulder and saw the sharp rocks that awaited her demise. Stupid girl! How could she be so dumb? She should have just gone home. Now she was going die.

* * *

><p>Ulrich let out a sigh as he peered through one of the windows and didn't see a sign of Yumi. It wasn't that he didn't like Yumi. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone. He needed his solitude. He made his way back to the fourth floor and back to the bedroom he was currently occupying. He fell onto the bed and just stared at the ceiling. He had been doing a lot of staring and thinking lately. He grabbed the bag of chips on the bedside table and began eating them. He stayed that way for a few minutes. He then went out onto the balcony and stared at the beautiful seaside scenery. But he couldn't enjoy its beauty. His heart was too hurt to let him enjoy anything.<p>

"Hey, Ulrich!"

Ulrich smirked, he thought he heard Yumi calling to him, but she was long gone by now.

"Ulrich, help me, you idiot! I'm about to die!" Yumi screamed.

Ulrich looked down and yelled at seeing a dangling Yumi. Ulrich grabbed her hand and practically threw her over the railings. Man was he strong! "Yumi! What the heck are you doing dangling from a balcony?"

Yumi was taking in deep breaths. "I was trying . . . to see . . . you. But you had to be a stubborn baby and not answer your stupid door!"

"Hey, it's not like I made you climb up a six story house."

"Why are you even living here?" Yumi shrieked. "The only reason I'm here is because I was worried about you! You haven't contacted anybody since Emily broke your heart. I know you're sad, but come on! You've got to get over it!" Yumi said as she poked him in the chest. It was rather hard and felt fleshy. Yumi then realized that she was talking to Ulrich while he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Yumi let out a yelp as she covered her eyes and as Ulrich ran into the bathroom.

"Gosh, Ulrich! Put some clothes on!" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry! But how was I supposed to know you were coming through the window?" he yelled back.

Ulrich returned with his body covered. "What do you want anyways?" he asked.

"Like I said, I came to see you. Do you know you've got your parents worried sick over you?" Ulrich looked at the ground. "Ulrich, you've got to move on!"

"It's not like I've never been cheated on before, but I thought that I had finally met someone who would be loyal to the end. Do you know that every relationship I've ever been in, I was always taken advantage of? The girl would either flaunt me to her friends; or just want stuff for me; or just want publicity; and now that I'm of marrying age, they just want me for my money. I've never had one girlfriend who ever cared about me and actually me." Ulrich said. Yumi gave him a pitying smile.

"I'm sorry, Ulrich. But you know you'll never find the right woman unless you go through all of those trashy girls first. You gotta dig through mounds of dirt and useless rock before you get to the diamonds." Yumi said as she gave Ulrich a hug. She then jumped out of his arms. "My God! You stink!" Ulrich blushed.

"I haven't really been taking care of myself."

"No kidding! Go take a shower—right now and not another word!" Yumi said as she pushed him into the bathroom. "And don't you even think of putting the same clothes on. Leave on them on the bed. I'll get to them after I take care of the rest of the house.

"You haven't even seen the rest of the house." Ulrich said.

Yumi laughed. "I saw the damage you did. You broke several chairs and even a brand new TV!" Yumi gasped. "And you're bleeding!" she said as she grabbed arm and saw gash on it. "How'd you do that?"

"I threw a picture of me and Emily at a window, and a piece of glass flew into my arm."

"And you didn't bandage it? Idiot! Okay, first I'll have to take care of this and then you can shower—and how did you get that cut on head—don't tell me—you are so reckless!" Yumi muttered. Ulrich started laughing. He was soon in an uncontrollable laughter. "And what's so funny?" Yumi asked.

"You are." Ulrich said through his laughter. "I mean, you act like you my freaking mother or my wife at least."

"I'm just being a good friend is all." Yumi said. Getting frustrated at his laughing, she punched him in his wounded arm.

"Ow!" Ulrich yelled and he glared at her. They both shared glares and then broke into laughter.

After she fixed up Ulrich's arm and head, Yumi began cleaning up the demolished house. It looked as if a tornado came through the first four floors. Apparently, Ulrich was on a mission to demolish each floor of the house, and his mission was going quite well. There were broken TVs, broken windows (one was actually on the second floor and Yumi silently cursed herself for not checking the other side of the house before she decided to climb up the house to the fourth floor), broken railings, there was actually a hole in one set of stairs, and he actually managed to rip the stove out of the wall. Just whose house was she in? Ulrich's or the Hulk's? Not to mention the piles of endless trash and debris, Yumi had some serious work to do in repairing this house.

Of course she had jobs like this before. She remembered cleaning out houses for people when she was still in college in order to make some extra cash. People called her the Magic Maid. Sure it was corny, but at the speed and cleanliness she went, it was utter magic as to how those houses got cleaned.

Ulrich didn't really think Yumi was going to clean up like she said she would. Not after she would see the damage he did to the house. When Ulrich got out of the shower, he didn't hear her moving around. He peered his head through the door and saw a set of clothes on the bed. She must've put them out for him. He snorted. Was she his mother or something? Not really caring about it, he went ahead and put them on. He went downstairs and saw that, for the most part, the house was actually clean! But where was all of the debris and trash! Ulrich ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw Yumi at the counter, seasoning some food.

"What did you do this place?" Ulrich asked. Yumi turned her head and gave him a look as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? I said I was going to clean up, and that's what I did."

"Yeah, but where's all the broken stuff?"

"In the front yard next to the garbage." Ulrich looked through the front window, and just as she said, all of the junk Ulrich destroyed was piled up, waiting to be dumped by the garbage men.

"Are you some kind of cleaning goddess, or something?"

"Close." Yumi smirked. "I used to be called the Magic Maid."

Ulrich laughed. "Magic Maid? Really?"

"I know, corny." Yumi said as she picked up her finished dish and placed it on the table.

"Sushi? For breakfast?" Ulrich gave her a puzzling look.

"Well if you hadn't ripped the stove from the wall, I could've made us a real breakfast!" she chided.

"Sorry." Ulrich said. As he sat down and grabbed a handful of sushi and stuffed his mouth. Yumi gave him a disgusting look. "What?" he asked.

"Who are you? Odd?"

"I'm hungry."

"You are Odd, aren't you." Yumi said as she shook her head. Ulrich gave her a smile.

"This is good." He said once he swallowed.

"Thanks." Yumi said as she picked out a sushi and plucked it into her mouth. She missed the taste of sushi. It reminded her of home. If only she could use chopsticks, that would make it all better.

When they finally finished their small breakfast, Ulrich stood up and said, "Well thanks for fixing up the place and for the food. I'll see ya Monday."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Yumi said. "I'm not leaving yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you already; I'm here to help you. By the time I leave, you'll be over Emily for good." Yumi said with a proud look on her face.

Ulrich smirked. "And just how are you going to do that?"

"We're going out." Yumi said definitively. Ulrich's face fell.

"Out? Like what? On a date?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi let out a left. "No, you dummy! We're going out of the house. Why would I take my boss out on a date."

"Well how was I supposed to know what you meant? And who said I was going anywhere?"

"I did." Yumi said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door.

"But I don't wanna!" Ulrich whined.

"Shut up, you big baby; we're going outside and that's final." Yumi said as she lugged him out the door and into the bright sunshine. Ulrich shielded his eyes as he stared around. It had been a week since he had been outside. Yumi shook her head at his reaction. He was acting like he'd never been outside his whole life.

* * *

><p>Ulrich look was busy looking out the window of Yumi's car, looking at the blur of color going by. "So where exactly are we going?" he finally asked.<p>

"To the most magical place in the world." Yumi said in an exaggerated voice.

"We're going to Disney Land!" Ulrich beamed.

"Nope. We're going to Serenity Garden."

"What?" Ulrich said, all enthusiasm left his voice. "I mean, I was joking about Disney, but you're taking me to a garden to get over a fiancé? What kind of help his that?"

Yumi frowned. "Serenity Garden is a beautiful place!" She protested. "It's peaceful, and soothing, and I feel so rejuvenated when I go there."

"Aren't there a lot of old people there?"

"Yeah, but it's not the garden's fault it's right next to Nursing Home."

"You act like an old woman. You're old on the inside." Ulrich said bluntly.

"Don't make me leave you stranded on the road." Yumi threatened.

Ulrich sighed. "Nice car by the way. It reminds me of the old car I used to have."

"Sam told me you had a used car before."

"Yep. I still have it actually. It's for memories' sake. I had my first kiss in that car."

"Oh really." Yumi said in a sly voice.

"Mmhm. Her name was Amber. She was sweet like honey." Ulrich chimed. "At least that's what I thought until I saw her kissing another."

Yumi gave him a pitiful glance. "You really do have relationship problems, huh?"

"Uh huh. Women are always after me for my money."

"I'm sorry, Ulrich."

"It's okay. I'll just have to be alone for the rest of my life."

Ulrich had to admit. Serenity Garden was very beautiful. The flowers were a variety of reds, blues, and a plethora of other colors. The fragrance filled his nostrils with a euphoric scent.

"So, do you feel different?" Yumi asked.

"It's a very soothing place, but I still don't see how I'm supposed to get over Emily this way."

"Just give some time. Sit down on the grass and lay back. You'll feel nature take you away into a glorious world of peace."

"Are you a hippie in disguise?" Yumi laughed.

"No, I just love flowers. Don't you ever tell anyone though. The last thing I need is the people at the workplace think I'm some girly priss."

"Whatever." Ulrich said as laid down and closed his eyes. He breathed in the scent of the flowers and let them take him into a state of high. Yumi sat next to him as she admired the flowers.

"You know, I come here whenever I feel depressed." Ulrich opened an eye and looked at Yumi. "I remember I first came here after I heard that my father was in a car accident. I got a call from my mom." Yumi said as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "We didn't know if he was gonna live or not. I was just walking around, and I found myself here. I was overwhelmed by how beautiful and calm everything was. It put me at ease. I felt myself reach a deep understanding about my place in the world. This garden is so peaceful, and there's life everywhere. No matter what happens in life, it still goes on, and we have move on with it. I was actually ready for whatever news my mom gave me on my dad. I was so glad when she told me that he was going to make a full recovery. Ever since, I come here when I feel like I'm in trouble."

Ulrich stared at Yumi in awe. Yumi gave him a confusing look. "What?"

Ulrich chuckled. "It's just that, I've never seen this side to you. And you've never told me anything about your life really, other than your life with Aelita and Sam."

"Yeah, well, I just have faith that you'll feel better here. Honestly, I never even told Sam and Aelita about this place. It's my own special place."

"Not very special, seeing as it's a public garden swarming with grandmas and grandpas." Ulrich mumbled.

"Respect your elders, Ulrich. The seniors here are very warm and friendly."

"Right."

"I'm serious! Like her." Yumi said pointing to an elderly woman sitting on a bench."

"Who's she?"

"She's Mrs. Hattie. She comes here every day and sits on that bench." Yumi waved to the woman, who waved back in reply. Yumi then stood up and ran towards her. Ulrich slowly got up and followed.

"Hello, Mrs. Hattie." Yumi said as she gave the old woman a hug.

"Why hello, Yumi. How are you?" Mrs. Hattie asked.

"Good, I'm just hanging around."

"It's been a while, dearie. I haven't seen you since last month."

"Sorry, I've been busy with work and all."

"Well are you going to introduce me to this fine, strapping young man?" Mrs. Hattie said as she smiled at Ulrich. "You never told me you had a boyfriend. Is that why you've been so busy?" she teased.

Ulrich and Yumi blushed. "No, no, no, no. Ulrich is just a friend of mine." Yumi said.

"Hello, Mrs. Hattie." Ulrich said as he grabbed Mrs. Hattie's hand and kissed it.

"My, he's so sweet. You should watch out for him."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "He's only acting like a gentleman to impress you, Mrs. Hattie."

"Hey, I'm a very nice person." Ulrich protested.

"No you're not. You just complain and mope around."

Mrs. Hattie laughed at their bickering. "You two remind me of myself and my deceased husband Bert." Ulrich and Yumi blushed again. "We used to fuss about too."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Hattie but we have to go." Ulrich said.

"Oh, I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"No, we really do have to go, we need to be somewhere soon." Yumi said.

"We do?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep."

"Well I hope you two have fun." Mrs. Hattie said.

* * *

><p>"Yumi, why are we in an arcade?" Ulrich asked.<p>

"Because, it's the best place to keep your mind off of bad stuff." Yumi answered.

"What are we supposed to do here."

"Gee, I don't know, Ulrich. What do you normally do in an arcade? I mean these games sure don't give me a clue as to what we should do here." Yumi said, acting clueless.

"Okay, I get it." Ulrich said. "But we get to play what I want to play."

"Oh come on." Yumi whined.

"Well I'm the one in need." Ulrich pointed out. "Now where's Dragon Slayer at? I'm wanna beat you at something." Ulrich spotted the arcade game and ran towards it. He then motioned for Yumi to come over. Ulrich got his satisfaction at beating Yumi, but she was soon beating him. There was actually a crowd of gamers watching them play as they fought each, both of them taking turns at beating the other.

"You're really good at this game." Ulrich said as he pressed in a quick combo to subdue her character.

"My brother's a game freak. I know all about this game."

"Well you're no match for a guy who actually makes video games." Ulrich said as he dodged Yumi's attack and countered, defeating Yumi's character. "Ha! In your face!" Ulrich said as he started doing a victory dance.

"Well that's very mature of you, Ulrich." Someone said. Ulrich and Yumi turned around to see Sam and Odd behind them.

"Shut up, Odd. I can beat you too, and you know it."

"Yeah, but what we should be talking about is what you and Yumi are doing here . . . together." Sam said as she nudged Yumi in the arm.

"I think they're on a date." Odd cooed.

"We're not." Yumi said defiantly. "I'm trying to cheer Ulrich up, that's all."

"Well a date would cheer him up." Odd countered.

Ulrich snorted. "A date with this stiff is the last thing I need." Ulrich joked. Yumi elbowed him in the gut.

"I'd make a very good date!"

"Just ask the non-existent ex-boyfriends she has." Sam commented.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Ulrich asked, surprised.

"Not a longstanding one. Normally they'd last about a couple of weeks. And then it was only a few."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've never been into romance really, so I guess they were bound to fail."

"I would have never known." Ulrich said, bewildered.

"Well it's not that hard to believe." Odd said. "She's so sarcastic. Who could stand that plus her stubbornness. It's pretty much the same reason she's barely been able to keep a job."

"Yeah, you were her only hope, Ulrich" Sam said. "Might be her only hope for love too." Sam said as she raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, Sam." Yumi said.

"I'm just trying to get you a promotion." Sam said innocently.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Odd asked.

"Yumi thinks that an arcade will make me forget about Emily." Ulrich answered.

"Is it working?"

"A little, I guess."

"Well we're going to meet up with Jeremie and Aelita to get something to eat." Sam said. "You guys wanna join us?" Ulrich and Yumi agreed, and the four of them were on their way.

* * *

><p>They found Jeremie and Aelita sitting at a table in the Mall food court with their food already there. They were delighted to see Yumi and Ulrich there with Sam and Odd. "Hey, we thought this was going to be a double date." Jeremie said.<p>

"Well now it's a triple date." Odd teased as he placed the bags of food on the table.

"It's not a date!" Ulrich and Yumi both shouted. The others laughed. They settled down, grabbed their food and began eating.

"We asked them to come. I mean we were just gonna hang out around the mall anyways." Sam said.

"No, it's perfectly okay." Aelita said. "I mean, just think if this were a real triple date. Oh the fun we'd have!" Aelita squealed.

"Please, Aelita, don't go into one of your rants." Sam begged.

"Actually triple dates are a lot of fun." Ulrich said in a matter of fact tone.

"You've been on one?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, it was with . . . Emily and her friends." Ulrich said as he frowned. "Well it was fun . . . You'd love triple dates, Aelita. I hope you go on one someday." Ulrich mumbled.

"Thanks, and I hope you get back to your old self, Ulrich." Aelita responded.

"Well Aelita could have her triple date if you or Yumi start dating someone." Jeremie said. "Or you could just date each other."

"Will you all quit bringing that up?" Yumi said.

"Hey, we're just having fun at your expense, Yumes." Sam said.

"Well it's getting quite annoying." Yumi said, annoyed.

"It's actually very unethical. I mean, she is my employee." Ulrich said.

"Oh come on. Businessmen get busy with their secretaries all the time." Sam said as she took a sip of soda. Ulrich spit his out.

"That is not true!" Ulrich yelled. "We don't screw our secretaries."

"And then when they get home, they get busy with the maid." Sam continued. She then smirked. "Did Yumi ever tell you what her what she used to do for extra cash?"

"Oh mean that maid service she did?" Aelita asked.

"Yep. See, with Yumi you get a two for one deal, Ulrich."

"Now isn't that quite the business deal." Jeremie joked. Ulrich and Yumi were now a nice tomato red.

"Well I had a very great time, but I think I should be going now." Ulrich said as he stood up.

"Oh come on!" Sam pleaded. "Stay! We were just having fun."

"No, we should be leaving." Yumi said as she stood up.

"Ah, leaving together are we?" Aelita smirked.

"I bet they're leaving so they can be alone." Odd joked.

"Shut up!" Ulrich said.

"We don't have to take this crap." Yumi said as she walked off.

As they walked off, Odd yelled, "Hey, go easy on her, Ulrich!"

"Jerks." Ulrich muttered.

"The nerve of them. As if that's the only thing they can ever talk about." Yumi said.

"I know. I mean, I don't need such intimacy."

"Me neither."

"They're just jealous that were not held down by such lustful desires."

"You're exactly right." Yumi said. Ulrich and Yumi burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going now?" Ulrich asked. They were back on the road, and he was back to his favorite activity: staring out the window.<p>

"I really don't know." Yumi said. "Where do you wanna go?" Ulrich opened his mouth. "Other than home." Ulrich closed his mouth. Yumi laughed.

"I never wanted to come though!" Ulrich said.

"Well too bad. Pick a place."

"Let's go to a karaoke bar!" Ulrich chirped.

"You wanna go there?" Yumi said incredulously.

"Yeah, karaoke's fun."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"And I just can't contain. This feeling that remains!" Ulrich sang, finishing the last line of There She Goes.<p>

Yumi laughed. "Hey, I wasn't that bad." Ulrich said as he got off the stage.

"You weren't. You actually can sing, it's just that it doesn't help when you're jumping around like a goofy idiot."

"Whatever. You sing a song."

"Wait you want me to sing?" Yumi said pointing at herself.

"Yeah. You think you can do better." Ulrich said.

"Fine." Yumi said.

"Cause this is the real world. I'm not a little girl. I know exactly who I am." Yumi sang as she finished singing Real Girl.

"Well?" she asked Ulrich.

"Not bad." Ulrich said as he nodded his approval.

"Not bad? I was great!" Yumi said.

Ulrich and Yumi began taking turns singing, trying to out-sing the other. Then they decided to sing duets. They sang well into the night and pretty much sang their throats raw. After calling it a tie, Yumi finally decided that they could return to Ulrich house.

"Finally! I'm home!" Ulrich said as he jumped onto the sofa."

Yumi yawned as she plopped onto the seat next to him. "What time is it?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"It's 7:30." Ulrich said as he cut on the TV.<p>

"Ooh! It's Tales of Earthsea! I love this movie!" Yumi exclaimed as she sat up straight and intently watched the movie.

"Tales of Earthsea is good. But if we're talking about Hayo Miyazaki films, Howl's Moving Castle is the best." Ulrich said.

Yumi looked at him as if he were stupid. "How'ls Moving Castle is definitely a classic, but nothing's better than Laputa: Castle in the Sky. That's better than the other two."

"You're Crazy! I can see if you said Princess Mononoke, but not Laputa."

"No, Laputa's better, but Princess Mononoke is better Howl's Moving Castle." Yumi said.

"Well they're all good." Ulrich said. Yumi nodded. "But you know which one's a classic, right?"

"Yeah."

"Spirited Away." They said in unison.

"I have them all." Ulrich said.

"You do." Yumi said, her eyes sparkling at him. He nodded. "You're my hero!" She said as she tackled him in a hug.

"You wanna watch'em?"

"Of course I do!" Yumi squealed. "Where are they! I'll go get them!" Yumi said. Ulrich pointed to the end table on the right of the sofa. Yumi propelled herself of the sofa and grabbed the movies as she took out the Laputa disc. "We're watching this first! I don't care what you say! This. Is. First!" Ulrich laughed.

"Okay, but we're watching Howl's Moving Castle next." Ulrich said.

"Deal. Now go get the popcorn and other delicious movie snacks." Yumi commanded.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Ulrich said.

Yumi got comfortable as she waited for the movie to start. Ulrich sat next to her and handed her a soda and put several types of candy and a giant bowl of popcorn between them. Yumi looked at the soda and frowned.

"Mello Yellow? What no Dr. Pepper?"

Ulrich frowned. "Sorry, that's all I got. I love Mello Yellow."

"Dr. Pepper's way better." Yumi said as she too a swig of soda in defeat.

They talked a little bit during the movie and laughed at the funny parts. Once it finished Ulrich switched it out for Howl's Moving Castle.

"I'm telling you, Howl's Moving Castle is way better than Laputa." Ulrich said.

"Dream on." She then sneezed.

"Cold?" Ulrich asked.

"A bit." Ulrich then walked off. He returned with a blanket.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks." Yumi said as she covered herself in the blanket. "Are you cold?" she asked as she offered him the other side of the blanket.

"No, I'm fine." Ulrich said as he removed the empty bowl and candy of the sofa so they wouldn't get in the way of the blanket.

They started watching the movie and Ulrich gave Yumi a smile. "Thanks Yumes."

"For what?" she asked.

"For helping me move on." He said. "I don't feel so bad anymore. You're a good friend, and I may have spoken ill of you at the office, but I was in the heat of the moment."

"It's okay, Ulrich. I did lie to you."

"I know, but I still trust you. Maybe not as much as I did before, but I really do trust you. And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to move on. So thank you." Ulrich said. Yumi just gave him a warm smile and they continued watching the movie.

* * *

><p>Well that's it. I hope you like this chapter. It's a break from the suspenseful and dramatic chapter that we've had so far.<p>

In the next chapter, Ulrich finally returns to work. But his strange behavior is just beginning. Yumi also meets a jerk. All of this and more in Chapter 11: Things Quiet Down . . . For Now


	11. Things Quiet Down    For Now

Hi! I hope you're all having a happy holiday! So here's my present to all of you.

Chapter 11: Things Quiet Down . . . For Now

Sam and Aelita paced back forth, passing each other as they walked before the front door of their apartment. It was six in the morning and it had been 18 hours 20 minutes and 33 seconds since they had last seen Yumi . . . not that they were keeping track or anything.

But they were worried. Yumi hadn't called or anything. She hadn't returned home since she left yesterday morning.

"Just where the heck is she?" Sam screamed in frustration.

"The last time we saw her, she was with Ulrich." Aelita said.

"Yeah, but she must've left by now. I mean why would she stay overnight at his house."

"Maybe she's been kidnapped. Or maybe she got robbed and beat up by thugs. What if she was killed by a psychotic serial killer? Oh my god! She could've been a car acc-"

"Aelita, shut up and pull yourself together!" Sam said as she grabbed the girl by her shoulders and violently shook her back into reality.

Aelita sighed. "You're right. We have to stay calm. I called the police and they said they'd keep a lookout."

"That means nothing. You know how the police are. Unless it's a kid or an important person, they don't give a rat's behind about missing people."

"But we did do the right thing in calling them, didn't we?"

"Well we did the only thing we could do. That and calling Jeremie and Odd. They've been looking about for her and said they'd call if anything came up.

Aelita grunted in anxiety. "I just wish I knew where my friend was!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She and Sam sat on the sofa and began rocking back in forth in sheer anxiety. Where in the world was Yumi Ishiyama?

Yumi felt so comfortable and at peace in her nice, soft and warm bed. She shifted around and smiled in pure comfort. Her pillow was really nice and firm but very soft. It smelt really good—intoxicating even. So was the bed. She had never felt so comfortable before in her life. Yumi knew she was awake but didn't feel like getting up or even opening her eyes for that matter.

But something was strange. Her bed felt a lot like a sofa. And her pillow felt like it was human flesh—kind of like a man's chest. The smell was kind of like cologne or a man's scent. Why did her pillow smell like that? Why did it feel like a man's chest? And why in the heck did she feel someone's strong arms around her waist? Yumi's eyes shot open and she looked around. This was definitely not her bedroom. Heck, this wasn't even her living room! She then turned her head and saw that she was in the arms of Ulrich Stern, her boss and she was sleeping with him on his nice, plush couch. Yumi felt her skin grow cold as a chill ran down her spine. It was as if all the heat in her body went right into her face as it grew quite a dark shade of red. She jumped off the sofa and fell to the floor as she let out a squeal of surprise and fear. Her eyes were glued to Ulrich as she wondered just what in the world she was doing in his house . . . alone . . . during the night . . . Well it couldn't be THAT bad . . . could it?

Oh wait! That's it! They were watching Hayao Miyazaki films and fell asleep on the sofa! That's right! Nothing bad (or naughty) happened. What a relief!

Ulrich stirred in his sleep as he opened his eyes to the noise that Yumi made. "Oh it's just Yumi." He mumbled, obviously half asleep. He gave her a sleepy smile and turned over as he mumbled. "Such wild girl. Keep it down, okay?" He was quiet for a few seconds and then jumped off of the sofa and sat upright. He gave Yumi a very terrified look. He removed the blanket and looked at himself, seeing that he was fully clothed. He then sighed and said, "Oh, thank God. I thought something horrible happened."

Yumi frowned. She didn't know whether to be glad that he felt the same way or mad that he would be scared if they had have done something.

"And what's that supposed to mean. I mean I don't want anything to happen, but I like to think I'm quite attractive." Yumi said.

"Oh, that's not what I meant." Ulrich said laughing nervously. "I just meant that it would be bad if we had done something knowing fully well that we're boss and employee. It's very unprofessional. I mean I would be honored if you would choose me to do something like that, or uh, I don't know what I'm saying anymore." Ulrich said, giving up. Yumi giggled. Ulrich was very disoriented and pleasantly polite when he just wakes up. Ulrich shook his head as if to wake himself up, and then he gave Yumi a weak smile. "I guess you better get outta here."

Yumi glanced at the clock. "If I did I'd be late for work by the time I got ready."

"So you're getting ready here?" Ulrich asked.

"Got no choice." Yumi said nonchalantly. Ulrich gave her a helpless look. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, but, uh, I mean you're not gonna wear that to work are you?" Ulrich asked motioning to what she had on.

"I really couldn't." Yumi said as she surveyed her wrinkled clothes.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Yumi froze on the spot. Oh God, why did someone have to come now—and at six in the morning! Ulrich stood up and went to the door.

"Ulrich! Don't answer the door!" Yumi yelled

"But I gotta." Ulrich said plainly.

"But I'm not supposed to be here!"

"As big as this house is, Yumi, you could just go to a different floor and hide." Ulrich said.

Yumi stared at him for a minute. "Oh, right." She said wishing she had thought of that.

Ulrich answered the door, revealing his mom and dad.

"Hey, Son!" Mr. Stern said as he pulled him into a hug. His mother then proceeded to kiss him all over the face.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Mom." Ulrich mumbled.

"Ulrich, why didn't you call?" Mrs. Stern said in a motherly voice. Yumi could hear their conversation and had to chuckle as she remembered her own mother telling her the same thing.

"Sorry, but I was busy."

"Busy? You've been moping for the past week." Mr. Stern exclaimed.

"Yeah, well . . . it's busy to mope and be depressed." Ulrich said half-heartedly.

"Well you need to pick yourself up and get over that girl."

"Your father's right. I never liked her anyways."

"Mom, you always say that." Ulrich said, chuckling.

"And I'm always right too." His mother replied. His parents walked into the house and observed the kitchen and the living room.

"If I didn't know any better," Mr. Stern began, "I would've thought you had a woman hear cleaning up for you."

Ulrich laughed a genuine laugh. "Well." He said, stretching the word. Mr. Stern raised an eyebrow.

"Now that's not funny, Ulrich. Don't go pretending that you do."

"Okay."

"Well, maybe you're on to something." Mrs. Stern said. "Did Yumi ever visit? I asked her if to see you if she could." Yumi's stomach flopped. She didn't know why exactly, but she was embarrassed by the question.

Ulrich nodded. "Yeah, she came by yesterday."

"Oh, don't tell me she cleaned up." Mr. Stern said, holding in a laugh.

"She may have, but she didn't give me much of choice. She couldn't bear seeing the house in shambles."

"You know you have to go to work today." Mr. Stern said in more serious tone. "It's very irresponsible for you to just ditch the place. And just think of the workload that Yumi girl's under seeing as she has to do your job on top of hers." Ulrich hung his head.

"You're right." He admitted.

"You really gotta thank that girl. Not many secretaries would do that. But you know what I say."

"Behind every great businessman is a great secretary, I know dad." Ulrich mumbled.

"Well it's true!" Mr. Stern exclaimed. "I mean I married mine!" he said gesturing to his wife who laughed.

"Dad, you were already married to mom before you even started the business."

"I know, but a good wife also makes for a good secretary. Their kind of the same actually." Mr. Stern said, enlightened by the comparison.

"I can see that." Ulrich said as he also began to think about it. Mrs. Stern laughed at her two favorite men. They were both looking at the ceiling with an inquisitive frown on their faces: this was the Stern Thinking Pose.

"Well, we should be going, dear." Mrs. Stern said to her husband. "Ulrich should get ready for work soon."

"Yeah, well you be sure to thank Ms. Ishiyama, now. I didn't raise you to just use people the way you've used her."

"I know, Dad. And I already thanked her when she came over." Ulrich said. After giving his father a hug and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, he walked them to the door and closed it behind them.

Yumi came down the stairs. "Well that was such a nice, heartwarming scene." She cooed.

"Shut up." Ulrich said as he ruffled Yumi's hair.

"Stop!" she squealed as she swatted at his hand. Ulrich then went into a tickling frenzy making Yumi laugh. "Please, I give." She said as she fell on the couch with Ulrich still tickling her.

Ulrich stopped and hugged her from behind. "Thanks, Yumes." He whispered.

"You're welcome." Yumi said. She waited for Ulrich to let her go. "Um . . . are you gonna let me go."

Ulrich's face flustered. "Not until I give you a bear hug!" he said as he squeezed Yumi as hard as he could.

"Stern, I will kill you." She said as she laughed. Ulrich set her down on the floor. Before they could say a word, his cell phone went off.

"Hello . . . oh hey, Odd, what's up? . . . Oh Yumi's with me." Ulrich's response caused Yumi to look at him. She then gasped as she realized she never told Sam and Aelita that she was still at Ulrich's . . . over the night. She then mouthed for him to put it on speaker.

He did and they could hear Sam say, "What's she doing there?"

"She staid over." Ulrich answered.

"But what you were you two doing?" Odd asked.

"We slept together." Ulrich said with a cheesy grin on his face as everyone including Yumi shouted, "WHAT?" Ulrich burst out laughing.

"Ulrich, give me the phone!" Yumi screamed as she made for a grab at the phone, but Ulrich quickly stretched out his arm, putting it out of her reach.

"Way to go, Yumes! I didn't know you had it in you." Aelita exclaimed.

"Wow, Ulrich, on the first night?" Jeremie said.

"You animal!" Sam exclaimed as Odd made cat calls.

"Yumi, calm down, you don't have to get to rough." Ulrich said getting laughs out of the others. "I mean, she's all over me." Yumi then punched him in the gut, making him bend over in pain. "Okay, I deserved that."

Yumi snatched the phone out of his hands. "We didn't actually sleep, sleep together. We just fell asleep on the couch."

"We saw a movie together and it got really intense." Ulrich yelled.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled.

"Okay, it didn't get intense." Ulrich admitted.

"Let me guess, you've been drinking Mello Yellow, haven't you?" Jeremie asked over the phone.

"Yeah."

"Don't be mad at him, Yumi, Ulrich acts very loose when he drinks too much Mello Yellow." Odd explained.

"You mean the same way I get loose after drinking Dr. Pepper?" Yumi asked.

"Pretty much . . . so there wasn't any Dr. Pepper was there? Because then it might actually be probable for you two to sleep together."

"No, but I wish I had have known that." Ulrich said, making the others laugh as Yumi blushed.

"Hey, can you bring me a change of clothes? I'll be late if I go back home."

"Sure we can do that, but next time you want to "spend the night" at Ulrich's house, just tell us, we're okay with it, Yumes." Sam said.

"Bye, Sam." Yumi said as she hung up on her immature friends. Why did she hand around them? Oh yeah, that's right. To split up the rent cost. Was it worth it?

"Sorry, Yumes, but I couldn't resist." Ulrich said.

"Whatever." Yumi said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where ya going?"

"I figured I'd cook breakfast. Maybe I can get your stove to work even if you did rip it out of the wall.

"That sounds nice." Ulrich said. "I'll just shower and get dressed."

By the time Yumi finished breakfast, Ulrich came down the stairs in one of his suits with a tie in both hands. "Honey, which tie do you think I should wear?" Ulrich asked smirking as he held the two ties up. Yumi grabbed one and then smiled.

"Ulrich . . . I'll choke you." Ulrich laughed.

"Oh, come on, Yumes, I'm just kidding." Ulrich said. "Remember I'm ditzy from soda." Ulrich said as he crossed his eyes and made a circle with his finger next to his head.

The doorbell rang, and Ulrich answered it. It was Aelita with Yumi's suit. "Hey, Ulrich." She chirped. "Seeing as your house is on the way to my workplace, I volunteered to drop off the suit." Aelita walked in and her eyes went big as she saw the nice, mouth-watering spread Yumi prepared.

"Omigosh! Yumi's Famous Breakfast Spread! It's been months since you made it!" Aelita exclaimed. Yumi rolled her eyes as she set a plate of sausages on the table.

"Well I saw the nice turkey bacon he had in there, and I went crazy." Yumi said. She would never let anyone know that secretly enjoyed to cook. She was supposed to be tough after all.

Ulrich sat down practically drooled over the food. "Maybe I should get cheated on more often, if it means I get to sleep with you and have you make me breakfast." Ulrich smacked him in the head. "I was joking."

"Eat before I shove this food down your throat and make you choke on it." Ulrich nodded as he stuffed his face.

"Yumi you're like the ultimate wife." Aelita said. "I mean you cleaned his house; you comforted him; and then you make this breakfast; oh, your future husband's so lucky; think about it. You'll make him breakfast and he'll come down the stairs and ask you which tie he should wear and then you'll pick one and he'll kiss you and—" Yumi and Ulrich laughed. "What?"

"No, it's nothing." Yumi said.

"That just happened!" Ulrich exclaimed. "Well not the kiss, but me coming down the stair and asking her to pick a tie."

"Wow, maybe it's a sign." Aelita said. "Maybe you two are meant to be like the perfect married couple. You'll probably get married and then have a bunch of kids, and Yumi'll make breakfast for you and you'll help her when she's pregnant with your first child—"\

"Okay, Aelita, you should really get going before you're late." Yumi said as she literally pushed her friend out the door. Ulrich silently ate his eggs.

Yumi and Ulrich finally made it to work, with the two of them driving in Yumi's car.

"You're still an idiot." Yumi said as she made her way to the receptionist desk.

"I was mad."

"But that's no reason to take the engine out of a nice Grand Caravan and throw it in the ocean!"

"But I didn't want it anymore." Ulrich responded.

"That's why you return it, Ulrich."

"It was filled with empty promises and lies. No one needed to have a van filled with so much negativity." Ulrich went silent as he reached the desk and saw Emily there.

Yumi looked at the two. "Let us in, Emily." She said quietly.

Emily silently checked them in, but before she finished, she asked, "So what, you two going out now?"

"No." Yumi said. Why did everyone keep asking them that?

"Why not, Yumi. You've got the best chances out of any woman of taking advantage of Ulrich. You better get to it, before your chance is up."

Ulrich stiffened. "I would never use Ulrich like that. Besides, there's nothing between us. Just boss and employee.

"Sure. That's how you see it. But that's not how everyone else sees it with you two acting so chummy." Emily said as she finally let them through. It was a very silent and awkward ride in the elevator.

They entered the office with the silence still lingering. Not able to bear it any longer, Yumi finally spoke. "Ulrich, are you okay?"

"I am." He said quickly.

"Ulrich, you know I wouldn't do that to you."

"It's okay, Yumi." Ulrich said as he opened the door to his office. Before he went in he gave her a smile. "I'll be alright."

The two worked silently and alone until Sissi entered. "Oh, hey, Sissi." Yumi said.

"Hi, is Ulrich here? I really need him to sign the contract to finalize the agreement with Britain."

"Yeah, he is. He's here." Yumi said as she beamed at her.

"Oh, thank God." Sissi said as she smiled too. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"Well he seemed happy until we had to get through Emily."

"I figured. Wait, how do you know he was happy before? Did you seem him before you entered the building?"

"Um, I gave him a ride to work. He actually destroyed his Grand Caravan, and come to think of it, you still have his car." Yumi explained.

Sissi's eyes went big from realization. "Oh snap, I do. I better go give him his keys." Sissi said as she walked briskly towards Ulrich's office. Yumi strained to hear what was going on. She heard talking and eventually laughter from the both of them. She sighed. Maybe he was feeling better now.

Sissi exited his office and gave Yumi an assuring look. "He's definitely okay. But he seems to be on a writing kick. He's typing like a maniac on his computer. He wouldn't even let me give him his keys."

"I guess he's been inspired."

"Yeah, and I think I know what's got him inspired." Sissi with a smug look on her face.

"What?" Yumi asked puzzled.

"I'm not gonna say. I could be wrong you know." She said as she left the office.

Around lunch break, Yumi decided to go see how Ulrich was doing. She knocked on the door and entered after he told her to come in. Sissi was right. Ulrich was typing at a thousand words a second on his computer, and his gaze never left the monitor.

"Hey, Yumi, what's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling any better."

"I'm okay, so don't worry over me." He said he smiled a little.

"You want anything for lunch?"

"No, I'm still full from your breakfast." At that minute, William entered to take out Ulrich's trash. Yumi stiffened, and she could feel William's fear radiating off of him as he noticed that Ulrich was finally back. Ulrich continued typing.

There was yet another awkward silence as William dumped the trashcan and left.

"Hey, thanks for finishing all of the work while I was away." Ulrich said.

"No prob." Yumi said.

"Now I can focus on this novel. I'm almost there."

"I can't wait to read it."

"You'll be the first to read it." Ulrich said.

"Wow, now that's an honor." She said.

"I guess so. I value your opinion." Ulrich said.

"Thanks, I better go and finish the setup for our final meeting with the British gaming Company."

"Okay. Oh, I'm expecting some mail to come in, so if you could let the mailroom technician come in, I'll appreciate it."

"Okay."

Yumi continued her work, and an hour later a young man who looked like he was in his late teens came in. He had on the mailroom outfit. The hat he wore with the outfit did nothing to hide the mess of shaggy brown hair. He came up to Yumi with a great, big smile on his face.

"Hello, I am Mitch, Mitch Wigglefields. I'm the new mailroom technician." He said proudly as he put his hands on his waist and stood up tall.

Yumi snorted. "Hello, Mr. Wigglfields, Mr. Stern told me he was expecting you. You can go right on through."

Mitch looked at Yumi for a while. Then he started looking her over. "Wow, you're beautiful." He said with a chuckle.

"Thank you." Yumi said taken aback by his forwardness.

"Hey, why don't we go for dinner or somethin' after work?" he said as he raised his eyebrows several times.

"No thanks." Yumi said flatly.

"Oh come on, I'm a nice guy. Please? I won't bite."

"Okay, get out." Yumi said getting fed up.

"Oh, don't be that way. I know you want me. Everyone wants a piece of the Wiggle Man."

Yumi burst out laughing. This guy was way out of his league. "Wiggle Man? That's really cute. What are you, 16?"

"No, I'm 19." Mitch said offended by Yumi's laughter. "But I understand. You're intimidated by me.

"I am definitely not." Yumi said.

"Whatever. Your loss." Mitch said as he walked passed her. He turned around to admire her from the back. Yumi felt disgusted and growled at him. Mitch took the hint and knocked on Ulrich's door.

"Hey, Ulrich! I haven't seen you in a while!" he bellowed.

"Hey, Mitch, just put the letters on the desk."

"Oh, come on, Ulrich. Aren't ya gonna ask how I'm doin'? I was freakin' sidekick."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We used to hang all the time since elementary days."

"I remember you pestering me. And I couldn't wait to go on to Middle School and then High School."

"Now that's cold." Mitch said. Mitch then leaned forward and whispered. "I'm digging the secretary. She's _hot._"

"You stare at her long enough, and you might lose an eye."

"Yeah, I noticed. I always thought a feisty girl was what I needed. Might do you some good too."

"Yumi is not feisty. She's straight up deadly."

"I heard that!" Yumi yelled.

Ulrich chuckled. "I'm so scared." He said in a fake frightened voice.

"Oh, I get it." Mitch said. "You want her all to yourself. You dog, you. That's okay, I can take a hint. I'll just let you work your magic, and learn from the Rick Meister."

"Please, don't call me that." Ulrich said, frowning.

"Whatever." Mitch said as he left his office. Before leaving, Yumi's office he pointed her and winked. "I hope I'll be seeing a lot more of you later."

"I'll murder you." Yumi threatened.

Mitch blanched, but kept a smile on his face as he hurriedly closed the door behind him.

"Jerk." Yumi muttered under her breath.

Yumi finally finished for the day, and decided to see if Ulrich wanted a ride home."

"Hey, Ulrich it's closing time, you want me to drop you off?"

"No, I'll be okay. I'll get a ride." He said, still typing away.

"Okay. See you next Monday." Yumi said as she exited his office.

Ulrich sighed. No more distractions. It seemed that the long break from work gave him the energy and inspiration to finish his novel. He just didn't know how long it would take. He was sure that it would take him a few days to finish typing, revise, and then proofread it, but he was willing to put in the time in order to get it finished. He wasn't moving from this spot until it was done. And that's exactly what he did. He continued working on it all night, the next day, and even the next day.

He was hungry, tired, stinky, and disoriented, but Ulrich was almost done. He was now proofreading it, and was only about halfway done with that. He yawned and scrolled down to the next page. Ulrich could hear Yumi enter the office and settle down at her desk. That meant it was 9:30. He silently cursed. Yumi was going to throw a royal fit if she saw how Ulrich looked. He tried to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't think he had come in yet.

Yumi was glad to be back at work again, with Ulrich seeming to be better. She was sure he was probably back to completely normal self now. She just wondered why he seemed to be running a little late. Or maybe he was already here? It didn't sound like he was, but she had to hurry and put the finishing touches on the speech Ulrich would say to the British Committee. Once they signed on British Gaming Co. they were sure to get the rest of the European countries to agree to allowing Stern Co. to expand in their regions. Nowadays, they were concerned with trying to get other countries to set up meetings. France and Italy were next. Germany would be a cinch for the simple fact that a lot of the German businesses were actually owned by the Stern family—Ulrich's grandfather and a few uncles and aunts in particular. Yumi was amazed by the wealth that Ulrich came from. They weren't just Old Money, they were Ancient Money. Ulrich's family had a lot of power in German businesses and even government, and that power was spreading slowly throughout Europe. Not to mention to the vast power Ulrich's father had in America and Canada. If Ulrich could achieve his expansion of the business, he'd have power stretching from America, to Europe, and maybe even in Asia.

Yumi was instantly brought out of her train of thought when she heard a bump in Ulrich's office. Was he in there? Yumi stood up and knocked on the door . . . Silence. "Hey, Ulrich, are you in there?" she strained to hear just a peep . . . but there was nothing. She shrugged and went back to her work.

Ulrich was as still as a statue. He had nodded off, and his head landed on the desk with the thud, the noise—and the pain—woke him up, and upon hearing Yumi's knocks, he remained quiet. He went back to proofreading after waiting a few minutes.

Ulrich managed to make to lunch break, but unbeknownst to him, Yumi was quite worried that he wasn't okay. She decided to call him. *Ring*Ring—Crap, he forgot to shut his cell phone off. Now he was going to get it.

Yumi heard his ringtone and slowly turned her head towards his office—the source of the noise. That idiot was here the whole time. She banged on the door. "Ulrich come out here!" she yelled.

"Uh, I can't. I'm busy." Ulrich said trying to get in a few more pages of proofreading.

"Ulrich! Why didn't you answer the first time? You're not still sad are you?" Ulrich could feel the worry in her words, and it really hurt him to realize that she was more worried than angry with him. He didn't mean to make her fret over him. He wasn't really used to it come to think of it. Even Sissi wasn't this worried over him. But his wellbeing seemed to be on Yumi's mind constantly. Maybe she just felt guilty about lying to him, and wanted to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine, Yumi. I just didn't want to be disturbed." Ulrich said. Yumi opened the door and stuck her head through. When she saw his condition, she gasped and opened it wide and practically ran towards him.

"Ulrich, look at you!" she exclaimed.

"Yumi, please." He begged. She could worry over him later, but not when he was almost done with the novel.

"Ulrich, you're a mess." This was a great under exaggeration. Ulrich's hair was all over the place, his coat was on the floor, the first two buttons were undone, his shirt untucked, his shoes weren't even on his feet (loafers can be quite uncomfortable after the second day of continuous wearing). Yumi then put her hands on her hips, realizing something. "You didn't go home Last Friday, did you?"

Ulrich frowned as he scrolled through a few lines of text. "Ulrich you're going to end up dying due to self-neglection."

"Then so be it, but I have to finish this novel."

"Well at least eat something."

"I don't have time to eat."

"Do you have time live?"

"Yumi, not now." He whined.

"Well I'll go get you something." With that she left for the cafeteria.

Ulrich sighed. Why did she have to be so freaking worrisome? She came back with a burger, fries, and a drink. "Ulrich please eat." She asked. Maybe it was the innocent, worried way she said it, but first time in days, Ulrich glanced from the computer to look at Yumi. She was frowning, and he could see the sadness in her eyes. She was scared for him.

Ulrich sighed yet again. He couldn't take that look combined with that voice. He just couldn't deny her. "I promise I'll eat after I finish this. I'll be done by the time we leave." He said.

"Ulrich, you can't possibly work like this."

"I have for the past three days." He said.

Yumi grumbled. The next thing Ulrich knew, a cheeseburger was shoved into his mouth, and he was forced to take a bite out of it. He almost choked. After swallowing it, he glared at Yumi. "Yumi, don't force feed me."

"Well how else are you going to eat?" she asked, glaring back.

Ulrich blushed a little. "Fine." He said curtly. Ulrich continued proofreading as Yumi shoved the rest of the food down his throat. After he ate all of the food, he felt a napkin go across his mouth. He blushed redder. "Yumi, please don't do that."

"You're a mess." She said simply. Nothing seemed to perturb her.

"But that's embarrassing and kind of awkward." He said.

"Well I wouldn't have to do it, if you weren't so stubborn."

"You're one to talk."

"Whatever." Yumi said. After she finished wipe his mouth she took the seat next to him and watched him work.

"What, are you done?" he asked.

"For now. I just wanted to see how it was coming along."

Ulrich grew flustered. "Please to read it now. I want you to read it after it's complete." He said.

Yumi sighed. "Fine, I'm going back to work." She said.

Ulrich continued proofreading, and just as he said, he finished right when it was time to leave for work. He raised his arms in victory and then instantly fell asleep.

Yumi came in, and smiled, seeing him peacefully. He shook him gently, and he stirred.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Ulrich, I can take you home if you want." She offered.

"Okay." He said as he put his shoes back on. Yumi grabbed his suit jacket and helped him put it on.

"Tuck in your shirt, you need to look a little professional." He obeyed and then swayed on the spot.

Yumi grabbed his hand and let him out of the office, and down the hall. She had to keep him from leaning on her or falling in the elevator, making her laugh. She thanked God that Emily and most of the work force had already left. She led him through the car garage and then helped him settle in the back seat so he could lie down and sleep.

When they finally got to his house. She had to wake him up again, and practically lift him out of the car and carry him to his house. "Ulrich where's your key?" she asked.

"In my pocket." Ulrich said as he swayed. Yumi waited for him to pull it out, but he never did.

"Well get it out." Ulrich chuckled. "No, you get it." He said. Yumi rolled her eyes. He was disoriented and didn't know what he was saying or doing. She blushed as she fished in his pocket, realizing it was in the pocket near her. She then walked to his other and stuck her hand in his pocket.

"That tickles, Yumes." Ulrich said as he chuckled. Yumi blushed again. She pulled out the key and unlocked the door. Then she put on of his arms over her shoulder, so he could lean on her as he led him to his bedroom. Yumi opened his bedroom door and led him to the bed."

He did wait for Yumi to leave as he started undressing himself, stripping down to his underwear. "Ulrich! Let me leave first!" she said as she shielded her eyes. Ulrich laughed as he crawled into the bed.

"Love you, mom." He said.

"Mom?"

"You're like mommy. You cheer me up when I'm sad. You make breakfast for me. You worry over me. You feed me and clean me up when I make a mess, you even take the time to put me to bed. Just like mommy does." Ulrich mumbled. "You'll make a great mom someday." He said with a giant, sleepy grin plastered on his face. "Kiss me on the forehead, like mommy does." Ulrich mumbled. Yumi actually found herself leaning in to oblige, but stopped halfway and blushed.

"Ulrich I'm not your real mother. I can't kiss you on the forehead."

"You'd make a great wife too." Yumi's blush grew redder. "Thankssss, a loot." He slurred.

"You're welcome, Ulrich. Just take better care of yourself."

Ulrich sat up and grabbed Yumi into a hug, practically pulling her on top of him. Yumi struggled to break away from his strong embrace. "You give the best massages too." Ulrich mumbled, his eyes closed. Yumi was dumbfounded. When did she give Ulrich a massage? She shrugged it off. He was probably dreaming about some other girl.

"Goodnight, Ulrich." She whispered. She then laughed as she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead like the good "mother" she was. It took everything in her not to burst out laughing. She quietly closed the door behind and walked out of his house.

Well that's it. It took me quite a long time to finish, but it's done. It's nice and long too. I hope you enjoy it.

In the next chapter Yumi meets an even bigger jerk—heck this person's more of a jackass. The company starts expanding, and there's a surprise waiting to be announced.

All of this in the chapter. Chapter 12: Current Relationships and Past Relationships

Happy Holidays!


	12. Currents Relationships and Past Relation

Hey, I'm back with chapter 12. It's been a while. I wanted to enjoy my break and take a break from everything. But I'm back and here's a nice juicy chapter for you. I might not update too often. I'm in my last semester of high school, so I'm getting college stuff situated. Plus I do need to start paying attention to my other stories. At least The Best of Times The Worst of Times. It's my oldest and for sure the longest one I'll write and I REALLY need to get a move on. I have a lot of this story planned out now, so maybe that will help with this story being updated. I sure hope it does (as long as I don't decide to change or add anything else).

Anyways, here's Chapter 12: Current Relationships and Past Relationships.

It had been a couple of weeks after Ulrich had finally started coming to work regularly. He wasn't stiff around Emily or William, so he was making great strides to acting like his old self more often . . . especially around Yumi. Of course one reason was because everyone was busy with the signing of adding on the United King of Gaming Company (the name's a bit of a joke; just think about it and you might notice that it sound similar to something else).

"So we'll have the contract signing next week." Ulrich chirped. "Yes . . . that's great, everyone would love a party . . . I'm looking forward to working with you all too. Bye." Ulrich ended his call with the CEO of the UK Company. He beamed at Yumi who was watching him with baited breath—a smile slowly forming on her own face from his words.

"So it's final?" she asked.

"Yes. Next week, we will be able to open our games to the entire UK market!" Ulrich exclaimed. They both cheered and high-fived each other. Then they gave each a hug, but quickly separated, a blush forming on their faces.

"This wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't have held down the fort when I was absent, Yumi." Ulrich stated.

"Well that is what you hired me for. If you can't rely on me, you're screwed."

Ulrich chuckled. "Yeah, but you've definitely gone out of your way loads of times. More than any other secretary would have."

"I am awesome." Yumi said with a nod.

"Don't inflate your ego just yet. The UK is actually easy pickings. I mean, they've been waiting around for us to come to them for a while. The real battle is with Asia. I mean, they have the real gaming dynasties—especially your beloved Japan. Sony and Nintendo. If we could amp up our video gaming dept. we'd be able to expand into them with no problems."

"Well shouldn't we get Sony anyways? I mean with our other forms of media, we'd still make a great asset for them."

"True, but a full package is always much better than just part of a full deal."

"So are we getting right onto Asia, or what?"

"No, we'll conquer the rest of Europe through the UK. Once they're covered, Asia will start to size us up because of our conquest."

"Oh, so we're taking over the world now?" Yumi smirked.

Ulrich gave her a crazy look. "Yes! Now that all of the United Kingdom is under my control. We shall move on to the rest of Europe. Soon, South America and Australia will fall. And then it's on to Asia. And then I'll have the whole world!" Ulrich then let out a maniacal laugh. "Join me, Yumi, in my maniacal laughter." Yumi chuckled and then joined them as they let out evil cackles.

The door to their office opened, and their friends came in. "What's going on in here?" Sam asked.

"Oooh! You guys are laughing maniacally?" Aelita squealed. "I want to join!" she said as she started cackling.

"Please, Aelita. Don't sink to their level." Jeremie moaned as he shook his head.

"I want to join in too." Odd said as he laughed a very loud and obnoxious cackle.

"All my friends are idiots." Sam said. Jeremie frowned at her. "Well except for you, Jeremie."

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Jeremie asked.

Ulrich stopped laughing. "If you must know. I just sealed the deal with the United King of Gaming Company."

"Wow! That's awesome!" Odd exclaimed. "What's that mean?"

"That means that our company will now sell it's games in England, Scotland, AND Ireland. Isn't that wonderful, Odd." Yumi said talking as if she were answering a four-year-old.

"I'm not four, you know." Odd said.

"You act like you're three." Sam muttered.

"You find three-year-olds attractive?" Odd retorted.

"Touché." Sam said, raising her hands in surrender.

"Well congratulations, to the both of you." Jeremie said.

"I'm so happy for you!" Aelita squealed. "My friends are so talented! You'll probably get all of Europe now. And then the whole world will want in. And you'll be able to sell your games and stories to everyone. You could become an international businessman. Which is really neat considering your company isn't even a corporation. Wow, Ulrich and Yumi, you two are just awesome together!"

"We are a great team." Yumi acknowledged.

"I bet you two would make for a better couple." Sam said slyly.

"Sam, I'm going to miss your snide remarks." Ulrich said.

"What do you mean by miss?"

"Because I think Yumi's going to kill one day because of them." Sam looked at her friend who was red in face with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Yeah, that's not a good look for you, Yumes." Sam said trying to calm her "friend" down.

"Hey, so why are you guys here, anyways?" Ulrich asked.

"Well we're all going on a double date, and we thought we'd drop by and say hello." Jeremie began.

"Again?" Yumi exclaimed. "You went on one last night!"

"Yumi, due to your inability to keep a man, you don't know how fun double dates are. But maybe one day you'll find someone tolerant enough to experience the delights and joys of a double date." Jeremie said.

"I love how you use such wit to make a joke." Ulrich commented as he ruffled a disgruntled Yumi's hair.

She swatted his hand away. "It's not my fault that men can be such sensitive prats." She grumbled.

"Well I don't think it's their fault they have to put up with such a sharp-tounged devil like yourself, Yumes." Ulrich teased.

"What do you know about it?" Yumi scowled.

"Oh, come on." Aelita said. "Jeremie and Ulrich do have a point. You're mean." Aelita said, pointing right at her in a childish way.

"Now who's four?" Odd said.

"Yeah, but it's cute when Aelita does it." Jeremie defended.

"Thank you, Jer." Aelita said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Guys ,we gotta go!" Odd yelled. "If we don't hurry, we'll miss the buffet special!"

"Well it looks like Odd's stomach hinders us from banter." Jeremie said. "Bye."

"You know, sometimes, I think Jeremie eats the dictionary." Odd said randomly.

Everyone gave him a weird a look. "Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Because he uses words that people don't normally use, and it makes my brain hurts."

"Thinking hurts your brain." Jeremie retorted as the two of them bickered out the door with their girlfriends rolling their eyes and wondering what they ever saw in them.

Yumi was still frowning as they left. "Why the long face?" Ulrich asked.

"Believe it or not, it really bothers me that I can't keep a guy around."

"Oh, Yumes, you don't need some guy around."

"Yes, I do. I want to get married and have a family, you know."

"Just give it time." Ulrich said as he patted her on the head. She swatted his hand away again.

"Stop doing that." She said.

"No, it's fun, because you get all upset." Ulrich said.

"And I'm impossible to deal with?"

"Yeah, but when I do it, it's funny. When you do it, it hurts."

"Like this?" Yumi said as she gave him a playful shove.

"No, that's just a weak, prissy attack. Who are you, Sissi?"

"Hey, Sissi is not weak. I've seen what she does to people she hates."

"Me too." Ulrich said thinking about all of the times Sissi went to war with girls that were vying for his affection. "Maybe, Mitch is your guy." Ulrich joked. Yumi sighed.

"Mitch is annoying." Yumi whined.

"Yeah, but you insult him all the time, and he still thinks you're attractive. Course I always thought there was something wrong with him, and I think his attraction to you proves it."

"I'll hurt you, Ulrich." Yumi threatened.

"Ooh, I'm scared." Ulrich said as he pretended to faint from fright.

Yumi tackled him and fell on the couch, with Yumi landing on top of him.

"How dare you tackle your boss!" Ulrich yelled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Yumi asked.

"This!" Ulrich said as he grabbed her in order to flip her onto the couch. Yumi, however, was too quick and grabbed a pillow and started smothering him. Ulrich yelled muffled cries of help, making Yumi laugh. Yumi removed the pillow, to see Ulrich gasp for air.

"You're a demon." He said, laughing while trying to catch his breath at the same time. "Oh, seeing as we need to expand our video games. I'll need your help in checking them. So let's start playing them soon—with the others of course." Ulrich informed.

"Okay. We could start this weekend if they don't have another double date planned." Yumi said.

It was settled that they'd have Video Game Night on Saturday. Everyone except for Ulrich were lounging around in the girls' apartment.

"Do you think he's brining over the new Road Rage 3?" Odd asked.

"How the heck should we know?" Sam replied.

"Well he should. I mean, there's rumors of it coming out soon. I could play before anyone else gets to play it! The guys at work will be jealous."

"Yes, Nicholas and Herve who have no lives will definitely be jealous." Jeremie said. "Considering they get jealous whenever we tell them they have other friends other each other, that's not really hard to do."

"Thank you, Jeremie, for shooting down my hopes and dreams of rubbing it in their faces . . . killjoy."

"Where's Ulrich?" Sam yelled in frustration from the constant bickering of the two boys.

"Did someone ask for Ulrich?" said man yelled from behind the door.

"Thank God! He's here!" Aelita exclaimed. "Now shut up, you two!" she yelled menacingly. The two boys were instantly silenced by fear.

"Okay, I brought six games, and seeing as there's six of us, that means two people won't be playing at all times. So we'll just rotate."

"That's okay. If we split into couples, the couples could make out or whatever." Sam said nonchalantly. Ulrich and Yumi stared at her in disbelief. "Oh—or they don't have to—I mean—I didn't think about the fact that you two would—I'll just shut up now."

Yumi continued staring at her, and then turned to the others. "Right, so who wants to play first?"

"Me! I called it! I am playing and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Odd said.

30 minutes later

"Why do we have to play this boring game first?" Odd whined.

"Are you crazy? Quantum Motion is a very stimulating and mind-challenging game to play." Jeremie said.

"These puzzles aren't that bad, Odd." Sam said as she solved another section of her puzzle, as she continued through the maze that she was in.

"This game is for nerds." Odd said.

"And that's why idiots like you will never win." Jeremie said as smiled in another victory.

Ulrich put his controller down. "I think this would have been a little suspenseful if Aelita played."

"I know. At least she'd give Jeremie a run for his money." Yumi said as she yawned.

"Well seeing as Jeremie's won for the umpteenth time, let's move on." Sam declared.

"Well that's great." Jeremie said. "I find a game I'm actually good at, and you guys don't wanna play."

"That's because a genius like you shouldn't be allowed to win. You're too smart. You shouldn't understand the inner workings of something as puerile and trivial as a video game." Odd stated.

There was absolute silence. "Uh, did Odd just say the word puerile and used it correctly?" Ulrich asked.

"OH MY GOD! This game has magical powers!" Aelita screamed. "It lets stupid people sound smart!"

"You know, I'm getting very distraught over your exclama—okay this game is changing me, and it's starting to scare me too." Odd said.

When they finally got through two more games, they decided to take a break and eat.

"Road Rage 3 is awesome! Odd said. I mean, you actually get to wreak havoc in the zoo!"

"Odd's right. Video games are puerile and trivial." Jeremie concluded.

"Road Rage is for kids anyways." Ulrich commented.

Sam was simply listening to everyone as she ate her slice of pizza. She then notice something sparkle to her left. She looked for the source, and her eyes grew big.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" she screamed. Everyone looked at her. "Aelita! Is that, Is that" she said as she pointed to the her—more specifically to her hand. "On your hand, is that a—,"

"IT'S AN ENGAGEMENT RING!" Yumi finished. There was silence for a split second, and then everyone except for Aelita and Jeremie erupted into loud questionings and cheers.

"Way to go, Jer!" Odd yelled.

"When did you pop the question?" Ulrich asked.

"Check out that rock!" Sam said.

"I'm so happy for you two." Yumi squealed.

After everyone calmed down, they told them when and how it happened.

"He proposed yesterday." Aelita started. "You know, he took me out to dinner. And then we went out for a walk and we stopped in front of the rose garden, and apparently he paid the gardener to rearrange the flowers so that the colors made words the read, "Will You Marry Me, Aelita." I turned around, and he was quivering on both of knees as he tried to propose."

"AWWW!" everyone cooed. Jeremie blushed.

"Quivering on both knees?" Ulrich asked.

"I was nervous." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, but I mean you sound like such a dork." Odd said.

"It's not like you've ever proposed." Jeremie retorted. "And when will you? I mean Sam's not gonna wait around forever."

"Uh, well . . ." Odd trailed off, giving a side glance to Sam. She smirked at him, knowing that got him shut up really fast."

"Well, I have to admit, proposing is really nerve wracking." Ulrich said. Everyone gave him a cautious glance, wondering if it was okay to talk about him and Emily. Ulrich chuckled. "Don't worry guys, I'm over it."

"You sure?" asked Odd.

"Yeah."

"But it was only like a month ago. How'd you get over it so fast?" Sam asked.

A light blush appeared on his cheeks. "Yeah, well, I've just had more important things come up in my life, and I realized that they were much better than Emily."

"Like what?" Aelita asked, catching the hint.

"Well . . . the business . . . my parents . . . you guys." Ulrich sighed. He turned his head to the side, facing away from Yumi who was next to him and rather confused to his behavior. "It's just that I've realized that there are some things that make not having Emily around much more bearable."

"Yeah, I bet there is." Jeremie chortled.

"Yeah, that _business _of yours does keep you preoccupied, huh?" Sam said winking at him. Ulrich's blush grew deeper. Yumi looked around as Sam, Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd laughed at Ulrich uneasiness. Yumi was completely oblivious to whatever was so funny.

"I'm lost, what're you guys, talking about?" she finally asked.

"Yumi! Ulrich's obviously got a girl on his mind." Sam said. Ulrich frowned as his face grew redder and he refused to look Yumi in the eyes at all.

"Oh! Wow, Ulrich, you work fast." She exclaimed. "So _business, _huh? She must be someone from work." Yumi gasped. "It's not Sissi is it?" Ulrich actually laughed.

"No, it's not Sissi, but don't think I'm telling any of you anymore."

"Well I hope she's not another Emily."

"She's nothing of the sort." Ulrich said.

"I don't know, Ulrich. Women can be very manipulative and malicious. I think you should keep a close eye on her. Who knows what kind of trickery she's up to?"

"Okay, MOM. Why are you so defensive?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi stuttered. "Oh, well I just, I mean I just don't want to go through with you breaking down again. I-It's real tiresome you know."

"I think she's jealous." Odd said in a loud whisper that everyone could hear.

"So I can't care for a friend's welfare without being accused of jealousy?" Yumi glared.

"He's just messing with you." Sam said. "Let's just get back to more games."

After they finished playing video games well into the night, the boys got ready to leave. "Hey, heads up. We're having a party to commemorate the contract signing, and you all are welcome to come." Ulrich said. "It's this Tuesday, and yes, Odd, there will be lots of food."

"You know me so well." Odd chirped. As the guys exited the apartment, Sam and Aelita smiled at Yumi.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you mean what? Ulrich! He likes someone! And we know who it is." Sam said.

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious." Aelita said. "It's you, duh."

Yumi laughed. "I don't know what you two have been smoking, but Ulrich's mystery girl (there's another phrase you might know lol) is not me."

"Yes, it is!" Sam said. "You're the only on at work that Ulrich hangs out with besides Sissi, and she's like a sister to him, so it can't be her."

"I don't know what's funny; Ulrich's crush on you, or the way you jealous."

"I was not jealous!" Yumi denied. "I really don't want to see Ulrich get hurt again. It's a really nice guy, and he deserves better."

"I'll say." Sam agreed. "And the best way you can make sure that some gold digger doesn't come along and take him is if you date him." Sam said. Yumi blushed.

"There is nothing between us." Yumi insisted.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"Deny it all you want." Aelita said. "You know the truth."

The party had come quickly, and everyone was is high spirits for the grand occasion. The contract signing commenced the celebration and everyone was now having a good time. It being a formal party, Yumi made sure to dress to impress with her silk, black dress and she had her hair done in a tight bun.

"Yumi, you're stunning!" Ulrich said he greeted her.

"Thanks. You fill out that tux nicely." She returned the compliment.

"Ah, Mr. Stern. There you are, I'm looking forward to our companies working together." Mr. Bernard, the CEO of the United King of Gaming Company said. He obviously wanted to talk business, so Yumi knew to move on. She frowned. She wanted to hang out with Ulrich.

"Ah, Yumi, turn that frown up-side down." Mitch said as he put an arm around her.

"Oh, hey, Mitch." Yumi said as she forced a smile.

"How's my beautiful princess doing?"

"How would I know? I've never met her." Yumi said.

"Ow, your words cut deep, my love." Mitch said.

"Mitch, why don't you try going out with someone younger?"

"But I need a seasoned woman like yourself." He protested.

"Yumi, I know you're not flirting with the waiter!" Sam teased.

"I am not a waiter." Mitch said. "I'm a president in Stern Co. I'll have you know."

"Yeah, president of the mailing room." Yumi mumbled.

"Mailing room? Then you must be the fast Mitch I've heard about." Sam said.

"Oh she's mentioned me?"

"Only in insults, kid." Odd said.

"Well I wish she would have mentioned you two beauties to me." Mitch said as she kissed Sam and Aelita's hands.

"Hey, they're taken." Jeremie said as he stood next to Aelita and Odd put his arm around Sam's waist.

"Why are you two so protective. He's just a college freshman. You're scared we'll run out on you for him?" Sam said.

"Well he is sweet." Aelita said, making Mitch beam at the two ladies.

"You're right. He's not as obnoxious as Odd is."

"That's a lie." Yumi said. "He's nothing but."

"Oh, you're just trying to keep him for yourself." Sam said.

"She's greedy. Ulrich's heart isn't enough for her."

"Ladies, no need to fuss. I'll take all of you out." Mitch said.

"Sorry, Mitch, but we are in love with our boyfriends." Aelita said.

"And Yumi's got her sight set on someone else." Sam said. Yumi glared at her.

"Well when you're ready for a real man, I'll still be here." Mitch said.

"He's full of himself." Odd said.

"You were the same way since middle school, and you've only gotten worst since then." Jeremie stated bluntly, making the girls laugh.

"Now that cut deep." Sam said.

"Yumi? Is that you?" everyone turned around to see a very suave man standing behind Yumi. His thick black hair was neat slicked back. He was tall and elegant. His face looked like it was carved out of stone into a handsome face that the Greeks would die to claim as their creation. He was in a word: Perfect. Or at least he looked perfect.

"Zander?" Yumi said.

The man obviously named Zander smiled (and such an intoxicating smile it was). "Yumi! It is you." He said as he grabbed Yumi into a hug. She stiffened. "I've missed you."

"Zander, what-what are you doing here?" she asked, frowning.

"I work for the UKG Company."

"Oh." Was all that Yumi could say. She was very confused, and didn't know how she felt about seeing him here.

"Of all the places to meet, it had to be here." Sam said, disgruntled as she gave Zander a piercing glare.

"It's nice to see you too, Sam."

"It's nothing but nice to see you." Sam scowled.

"I see you're as forward as ever. I hope you haven't gotten yourself arrested since last time."

"Arrested?" Odd repeated. Sam clenched her hands into fists.

"Those were false charges, and you know you set me up."

"It's only false because I was there to tell them."

"Leave us alone!" Aelita spoke up.

Zander gave Aelita a fake but rather convincing smile. "I sweet Aelita. If it wasn't for your naivety, Sam wouldn't have had to get arrested. How does it feel to know you almost ruined your friend's life?"

"Why don't you just leave?" Jeremie said as he grabbed Aelita's hand. The gesture made Zander notice the rings on their fingers.

"Oh, so you must be her fiancé! You're lucky to have such an angel on your arm. I mean she's so needy, she'd take just about anyone, and judging from looks you really couldn't get any other girl if you tried." Jeremie stepped forward, but Odd grabbed him by the shoulder.

"This jerk's not worth it."

Zander stared at Odd's hair. "My goodness, what are you? A freak no doubt. What is up with your hair?"

"Hey, the ladies love it."

"Sorry, but I don't think Sam qualifies as lady material. She's too wild and has the manners of a caveman." Zander said, smirking.

Odd started to speak, but Zander turned his back to him and addressed, Yumi. "Yumi it's been so long! I've missed you so much."

"Just leave, Zander. You've already gotten under everyone's skin." Yumi said, looking at the ground. She was completely paralyzed.

"I have? Well it's not my fault they can't take a joke."

"Joke? You joke with people's lives, Zander!" Sam said.

"I never hurt anybody. Which is more than I can say about you."

"Zander, please." Yumi hissed.

Zander frowned. He looked truly sorry as he hung his head. "I-I'm sorry. You know how I am, Yumi. I have a bad temper and I just don't know how to talk to people. I'm sorry for what I've said. You know how it is though. I mean you've had problems with expressing yourself in front of people."

"Leave her alone!" Sam yelled.

"I really think that's what makes us understand each other. I mean we seemed to be the only ones who get each other in this whole world."

"Zander Walls!" everyone turned around to see Ulrich smiling at the unwanted guest.

"If it isn't Ulrich Stern. I haven't seen you since my father's last party. That was a year ago. When he gave me Game World Infinity. And now your father's given you Stern Co. I guess we were destined to join—us being the sons of powerful men."

"Yes, it was then. So I take it the rumors of you joining with UKG are true then."

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I'm now a member of the Board of Directors of UKG."

"It's such a shame though." Ulrich said. "I mean you could have easily absorbed UKG, but I guess you made one mistake too many, and now you've gotten absorbed."

Zander's smiled faltered a little. "Well we all can't have your prowess can we? I mean you've made one great decisions after another. You've managed your fund well; you merged with UKG; you proposed to Emily—oh wait, that one didn't go too well did it?" Everyone glanced at Ulrich. He flinched at the sound of her name, but he was solid.

"Yeah, Emily was a failure."

"That makes her like number 15 or something in the long line of girls that have used you."

"Seventeen to be exact." Ulrich said. Zander laughed. "So I take it that you know, these guys?"

"Sam, Aelita, and Yumi—yes. I just met these two gentlemen today."

"Well isn't this a nice reunion then?" Ulrich asked.

"Like I'd ever want to meet him again. How do you know this jackass anyway?" Sam asked.

Ulrich had look of surprise on his face, obviously acting as if he didn't see that coming. "Jackass? What did you say, Xander? I mean you're a very brutally honest guy, but really!"

"Well it's like you said, my brutal honesty is too much for them."

"Hey, Yumi and I crack sarcastic jokes and say brutally honest things all the time, but no one calls us jackass with such spite."

"Well I don't know about you, but Yumi's been called much worse in high school AND college. Why don't you ask Sam if you're curious?" Sam was seething, and was Yumi shaking.

"Well they're friends now. But you must know them really well to know that."

Zander's eyes brightened with delight. "Yeah, Yumi and I used to be an item. We went out for three years. The last year of high school, and the first two years of college."

"Ah, what happened to break up such a cute, sarcastic couple?"

"I didn't want to leave Yumi, but she felt she couldn't take my sarcasm anymore."

"Aww, did she think you were jackass too?" Ulrich asked. Zander's smile faltered again.

"I was a bit of a jackass. A lot of girls think that of me. But better a jackass than a whipped pushover. Seventeen girls—and you still can't tell whether you're being used. That's kind of stupid."

"It is. But I as long as I'm not the user and the leech, I can live with myself."

"Yeah, but you're being used now, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yumi. She's already lied to you about Emily—so I've heard—and you haven't fired her? Just a pay cut—this is just what I've heard now. If you're not careful, you might get used by someone who you're not even dating.

"Yumi's not that kind of a person."

Zander looked down at Yumi. "She used me." He said with no emotion, making his words cold and hard for Yumi to hear.

"I never used you." She hissed.

"That's how you see it. But I gave you everything you ever wanted, and you dumped me. I really loved you. It hurts deeply even now. I mean, I know how much you want to take care of your own self, but did you have to leave me to do it?"

"I left you because you wouldn't stop trying to help me. You kept trying to give me things and telling me what was best for me."

"I'm sorry. I just cared about you so much, that I didn't want you to make the wrong decision. But Ulrich won't spoil you. Sure he didn't fire you and gave you a job you don't have experience for, but it's worked out fine so far. I just hope it doesn't end up the way it did between me and you."

"It's not your entire fault" Yumi consoled. "You're just hard guy to get along with. No one can take your jokes without a tough skin. If you weren't so forward all the time," Yumi started.

"I remember that those were the same words Aelita said to you before that whole "incident" happened."

Aelita gasped, as she remembered, and walked away. Jeremie ran after her.

"See, you just can't stop being a jackass." Ulrich said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Zander said. He looked hurt. "I'm not good with these social things. It's the reason my business fell under. I'm sorry. I'll just leave." He mumbled. He gave Yumi a sorrowful smile and walked off.

"Um, is there something you want to tell us?" Odd asked Sam and Yumi. "Like, what was he talking about?"

"Please! I don't want to go through that again." Sam said.

"Sam's right. Just leave it in the past. It's over now, and I don't want to go back to that."

"Yeah, right, you didn't even try to stop him. You actually tried to justify him."

"He's just brutally honest, like me." Yumi said.

"Like you? He's on another lev—I'm not going through this again! He hasn't changed, and I hope to God you were lying when you said the ONLY reason you left him was because he gave you too much."

"Everything that happened was not his fault! He didn't do anything .What happened was because you two would accept him, and I was too stubborn in trying to force you all to get along."

"Yeah, you were stubborn. But I can't believe you're saying it was our fault, and he was innocent! He made Aelita cry just now! Doesn't that mean anything to you! He's a monster, Yumi."

"He-he's just misunderstood. You heard him. Didn't you see the way he looked? He didn't mean to hurt Aelita. He was just taking it too far. He's nice guy, but you're too blind to see that!"

"NO ONE SEES IT BUT YOU! SO I WONDER WHO'S THE BLIND, NAÏVE IDIOT!" Sam yelled in tears. And she stormed off with Odd following her.

"You see it don't, you Ulrich. I mean, he's like us. He's just more overbearing than we are."

"You still love him, don't you?" Ulrich said bluntly, catching Yumi off guard.

"What? No I don't!" Yumi shook her head and snorted.

Ulrich chuckled. "It's obvious that you do. I gather he was the source of some big argument between you and Sam and Aelita, and you broke up with him because you wanted to make them happy and didn't want to lose them as friends."

Yumi sighed. "You're right. I won't say I love him, but there are still feelings there. And I did leave him for the reasons I stated earlier, and for the one you gave. But he really is a great guy. He just doesn't know when to quit. It's not his fault that no one gives him a chance." Yumi smiled. "But you see that don't you, Ulrich? You too were trading insults back and forth, and it was in all good fun."

"I never realized how ignorant someone could be unless they really want to be." Ulrich said plainly. Yumi's eyes grew big. "But I don't fault you. I must have been far more ignorant when it came to Emily. She was number seventeen after all. I had to have seen it coming."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Zander is a manipulative, spiteful, leeching, instigator. He's just pure evil, Yumi. He's just good at hiding it to those that he wants, and he wants you. But Zander's no fool. He knows he can't have you as long as you're friends with Aelita and Sam. So far, he's doing a pretty good job at splitting you two up."

"He's not doing anything! Don't tell me you really believe he's that kind of a person!"

"He is. I've known Zander since elementary school. Ask Sissi, she knows him too. I don't like him. But I trust Yumi. I know you'll do the right thing. You're a smart woman, and you think for yourself. You'll leave him in due—,"

"Leave him? As if that's the only option I have? He's done nothing wrong! He's like me . . . and you—,"

"I do not want to be anything like Zander. I take that as in insult." Ulrich said. "It's best for everyone if you don't see him again."

"You may be my boss, but don't control, my life Ulrich. I'll talk to whomever I want to." Yumi said defiantly.

"Yumi, just look at what he's done so far. He's not someone you should hang around with!"

"Ulrich, just stop it! I don't want us to fight. Please." Yumi said on the verge of tears. Ulrich frowned.

"At least make up with Sam and check on Aelita. I don't want you three fighting. Especially not because of some guy." Ulrich stepped forward to embrace her in a hug, but Yumi stepped away from him. Ulrich was hurt by her action as he lowered his arms. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." He said as he waved, but as he expected, she didn't wave back. Yumi just stood in confusion as to what she should do.

Wow, I've been typing since 11:30, and it's 3:26 AM. Yeah I typed this whole thing in one go. I am freakin' tired. This was very intense, and I honestly didn't even mean for the argument to start out like that, but this is much better.

In the next chapter, see if Yumi makes up with her friends and if she tries to avoid Zander. Business still goes on, and Aelita and Jeremie have to start planning for their wedding.


	13. Bad Vibes of Things To Come

Hey, everybody! It's been a while. I've been quite busy (not much has really changed) but with a school break, I now have time to finally type this chapter. This might be another all nigther for me, but if I get this done now, I'll be a step closer to a part of the story that I really want to get to.

So here's chapter 13: Bad Vibes of Things to Come

It was the following day of the rather eventful and uneasy party that was held in celebration of Stern Co. absorbing the United King of Gaming Company, and to say the least, things hadn't really improved since then.

Yumi burst through the door, tired and angry. She flung her purse onto the couch and proceeded to her bedroom. Aelita and Sam entered in after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam yelled, cutting the silence that choked the trio from the ride home up until now.

"I'm going to bed, it that's okay with you." Yumi replied not even looking in Sam's way.

"You're avoiding us and you know it."

"If I wanted to avoid you, I wouldn't have ridden in the same car with you guys."

"But, Yumi, we need to talk." Aelita spoke up.

Yumi finally turned around. "We had ample time to talk on the way here. If you really wanted to talk, you should've done it then. But right now, I'm tired, and I don't have time for prattle. I'm sorry for what Zander said to you, Ae, but that doesn't mean you two have been wrong in isolating him." With that, Yumi closed the door behind her.

Aelita stared at the door in despair. Sam threw her purse across the room and sat on the sofa, pushing Yumi's purse onto the floor.

"Y-you're not going to bed?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not going anywhere near that naïve little brat." Sam spat.

"Sam."

"I'm sorry, Aelita. But Yumi's still the same lonely girl she's been when we met her. She's still pining over Zander, and I can't stand it!"

"But it's not entirely her fault."

"She didn't do a thing when Zander made that comment about you!" Sam yelled. Aelita flinched as the moment vividly replayed in her head.

"But yelling at her and isolating her is not how to handle it! It hurt when he said that, but I refuse to be in the middle of this anymore." Aelita shook her head as if she were trying to shake something of her. "Not again."

"I'm sorry, Ae."

"Don't say sorry to me. Apologize to Yumi. Whether she admits it or not, she's going to need us a lot more if we want her to finally let go of Zander." Sam hung her head in silence. Aelita sighed and retreated into the bedroom. Upon entering, she saw Yumi under the covers of her bed, feigning sleep. "I know you're awake, Yumi. You don't have to say anything. Just know that I'm here for you. And even though Sam doesn't act like it, we both know that she's here for the both of us always." With that Aelita left the Japanese girl alone. Yumi remained in the bed. She didn't dare turn leave this force field. She was confused and didn't know what she should do.

When Yumi woke up, she noticed that Aelita was in her bed sleeping. She had the middle bed. Yumi slept on the opposite side of the door, and Sam slept nearest to it. It never occurred to her before, but no matter what was going on, Aelita was always in the middle. Yumi looked at the picture that was on the windowsill next to her bed. It was when they were still in high school. Even in that picture, she was still in the middle. Sam's bed was untouched.

Once she got dressed for work, Yumi exited the bedroom and saw Sam sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand. Yumi quietly made her way over to the door.

"Yumi." Sam called before she opened the door, voice cracking.

"What?" Yumi asked, her voice also cracking.

"I was out of line last night. I'm sorry."

Yumi smiled. "I was at fault too. I'm sorry just as much as you are." Sam smiled back. Yumi then left the apartment. When the door closed behind her, Yumi frowned. She and Sam knew what was really being said.

"Let's not fight for Aelita's sake." Nothing was solved. Nothing was fixed. But they knew that what Yumi had said was true. She was just as sorry as Sam was because, truth be told, neither of them was actually sorry for what was said.

Yumi entered the office, hoping to escape from the rather dismal mood she was finding herself falling into. Hopefully, Ulrich could cheer her up.

"Hey, Yumi." Ulrich called from his own office. He was busily typing away at his desk. Yumi returned his greeting. "So were things with Sam and Aelita?"

"You'll be glad to know that Sam and I have apologized to each other."

"That's good. Is Aelita alright?"

"She may not look it, but she's a tough little girl."

"Glad to hear it." Ulrich said as he smiled at her. He finally turned away from his computer and looked at Yumi. "It's good to know that you won't be talking to Zander anymore."

Yumi frowned. Why couldn't she have just one moment of peace? "What do you mean?"

"I may not know Sam for long, but she's never going to truly forgive you or apologize until she knows that you're done with Zander."

Darn him. He was right. "You could be one heck of a detective. Your deducting skills are phenomenal.

Ulrich shrugged. "I hang around Sissi too much. So why are you and Sam throwing around apologies when you don't even mean them?"

Yumi felt her stomach lurch. She felt like she was on one of those magic shows, and she was the unlucky assistant who was stuck in the box that the magician likes to stick swords into. It felt like the magician made a slight error in sticking one of the swords in to say the least.

"What makes you say that?"

"If you really had decided to stop seeing Zander, you wouldn't have made such a sarcastic remark. You would've said something along the lines of, 'he's not that important to me anyways,' or, 'I don't have time to deal with some sniveling ex.'"

Ulrich knew her too well. She really needed to get more friends. Preferably ones who didn't hate Zander so much or who would at least stop pestering her every chance they got.

"There's nothing wrong with Zander. So why should I stop hanging out with him?"

"You're right. Any guy who can make Aelita burst into tears and have you and Sam at each other's throats is a dear saint. You have excellent taste in men." That last comment shoved a sword into her chest. But not into her heart.

"My private life is none of your concern." Yumi said as she left the entryway of Ulrich's office and sat at her own desk. Ulrich simply walked out of his own office. He wasn't done yet.

"As your boss, I need you in prime condition. That means I can't have your mind wondering off about problems between your friends when it needs to be on your work. But I could care less about my role as your boss. As your friend—at least I think we're friends—I care about you deeply, and it pains me to see you fighting with your two best friends in the entire world.

"I'm only fighting with Sam."

"Right, Aelita's just going to watch you two tear each other into shreds. And I'm sure she's all for you going out with a guy who made her cry and who seems to have caused a rift with between the three of you before. Not to mention he's a total jackass."

"What is your problem!" Yumi snapped. "If you were my friend, you'd stop taking these stabs at me, and let me live my life."

"Friends don't watch the ones they care for voluntarily destroy their lives."

"I'm not destroying my life! I'm not even going see Zander anymore anyways."

"Only because he's going back to Britain, right?"

"No, because I don't care about what happens him."

"It all makes sense now." Ulrich said with a smirk on his face. "You don't care about any of the people you love. That's why it doesn't anger you when Aelita cries. That's how you can lie to Sam's face and tell her you're sorry. That's why you're so blindly in love with Zander."

"Just stop it! Please!" Yumi said, her voice cracking for a second time that day.

"You can't run away from this. Mainly because Zander's not going back to Britain."

Yumi turned around. "He's not? Why?"

"He's overseeing the integration process of my company consuming the European gaming companies. So he's going to be in this very same building, making sure everything is going smoothly with the transitions and all." Yumi's eyes grew bigger. Her mouth was open, but she quite speechless. Ulrich frowned. "I at least thought that the prospect of knowing that your dear sweetheart was in the same building would put a smile on your face. I guess I won't be seeing that smile today, huh? Such a shame. It's such a cute smile. Do what you want, Yumi. I told you my thoughts. I can only hope that you give into reason." Ulrich returned to his office, and they worked in silence for the remainder of the day.

When lunch break came, Yumi eagerly left the confines of the office to eat. Hopefully Sissi wouldn't give her such a hard time. She was normally more understanding (or at least more tactful) when it came to such matters. Plus she wanted Sissi's opinion of the whole thing.

"He's a jerk." Sissi said when Yumi arrived at the table that they ate together at.

"Who's a jerk?" Yumi asked.

"Zander. That's what you were going to ask me, right? How I felt about Zander? He's a jerk. He used to steal my applesauce when we were in kindergarten. Now he's out stealing the hearts and souls of those who naively sacrifice them for his own gain.

Yumi frowned. Why couldn't she just have one person make her feel like she was in the right?

"Please don't talk." Yumi mumbled.

Sissi sighed. "I won't say anymore on how I feel about Zander. But you need to decided which is more important. Zander or your friends. And I'm not talking about just Aelita and Sam. Ulrich included. Possibly Jeremie because of that comment that made Aelita cry. And then there's Odd who'll reluctantly disassociate himself from you just to make Sam happy."

"I get it! If I pick Zander, everyone will hate me!"

"I won't." Sissi said bluntly. Yumi beamed. She was a true goddess.

"I know how it is to be blindly in love. I was that way for years with Ulrich. But Ulrich's sweet, and he never hurt me. Well, not until that whore Emily came along, but that was just a big, giant ugly bump in the road. Now Zander, he's a different story. He'll suck all of the life and energy out of you, and then throw you away. Just like the way he did every single cup of applesauce he stole from me. And everyone else he's used, I suppose."

Yumi frowned. She was a true demon.

"Just one question, Sissi." Yumi said. "How did you even know I was going to talk to you about any of this."

"I have my ways. As a lawyer and as the legal representative of this company, I have to know all of the goings on in the lives of every individual that walks through the double doors of this building."

"Well, thanks for your input, Sissi. I appreciate knowing that we can still be friends IF, and only if, I pick Zander."

"You're welcome." Sissi said as Yumi stood up and walked away. "Just don't ask me for any money, he takes it away from you! And whatever you do, don't let him anywhere near your applesauce!" Yumi laughed. "I'm serious!"

Yumi was quite proud of herself. She didn't know how she did it, but she got through the day even though everyone was against her. Why was she the only one who was willing to give Zander a chance? She'd admit that he was quite rude and overbearing, but she could not deny the fact that Zander was always there for her. He was the only boyfriend that actually acted as if he really enjoyed being with her. He made her happy, and when she was with him, she was madly in love with him. She only ended it because she didn't want to be without Aelita and Sam. But why did she have to be the one to sacrifice her own happiness just for the sake of their own?

Yumi was too deep in her thoughts, to notice the car that was pulling out of a parking space in the parking garage. Yumi screamed as she stumbled backwards. The car came to an abrupt stop.

"Yumi, you're dumber than a deer!" Zander said as he got out of his car.

"Oh, Zander." Yumi said. His comment finally registered. "I was hoping you'd swerve and hit the car next to you."

"So spiteful." Zander said. "How have you been?"

"It's unbearable. Everyone's getting on me about not hating you."

"Well why shouldn't you? Everybody else hates me."

"They don't get you."

"Sometimes I don't get myself." Zander commented.

"If anyone did, they'd probably suffer from about three mental disorders."

"I missed your cold insults. They were so cold; they tended to feel a bit hot."

A slight blush appeared on Yumi's cheeks. "Your comments always seemed to challenge me though. I miss our little insult bouts. They were fun."

"Honestly, Yumi, I miss you."

"I missed you too."

"Hey, give me your phone number, and I'll give you mine." Zander said as he pulled out his phone. Yumi hesitated. "What, you're gonna start hating me too?"

"No, it's just that . . ."

"You don't want to make anyone upset. Well what about me, Yumi? I've been miserable without my partner in crime."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm always making changes for everyone else, but no one cares to think about how you or I feel." Yumi said as she pulled out her phone. They exchanged phone numbers.

"I'm really glad I found you again." Zander said as he stepped back into his car. And drove off.

That's it! It's a bit short compared to some of the longer ones. It's more of a set up chapter, and the next will have more progress in it, but the next few chapters are pretty much setting things up for the bigger events that'll be taking place. But of course, you'll want to read them for all of the details as to what's going on. I'm sure you knew that though.

I did finally write a small outline for how I wanted things to go. Remember when I said that it would take a while for this chapter to come up if I changed or added things? Well I did (sorry but it'll be much better this way). But that's no longer a problem. I'm not changing anything unless it's something that takes place AFTER the small outline that I wrote. I'm sticking to it, and that's final. I hope to have the next chapter up hopefully by early March. I'm going to try and update at least twice a month starting in March as well. I don't know if I'll even stick to that, but by setting the goal, I'll be more apt to type and you'll get your chapters sooner regardless.

Well, enough prattling, here's a little insight on the next chapter

It takes place a month later, and things haven't really turned out that well. Well not the way I'm sure you'd want them to go. The business is still expanding and there'll be updates on people that haven't been heard from in quite a while.

Just to let you know, I might combine the next two chapters, but only if I feel that the next one's too short. Yes, this was a completely impulsive decision, but it's not changing anything in the storyline. It's just speeding things up (and making me have to type more). Well Happy President's Day!


	14. Pushing the Limit

Took me a while to type this, but I've been pretty busy, and honestly, I'm still quite busy. Hopefully, after March, I'll have more time to type this and my other VERY neglected stories.

So here it is Chapter 14: Pushing the Limit

"So you were the one who introduced me to Jeremie, I decided that you'll be my Maid of Honor!" Aelita said.

"Thanks, Ae! I'm touched!" Yumi said, beaming at the pink-haired girl.

"That's alright with you, Sam?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine! I'll remember that when I marry Odd though." Sam said, feigning a threat.

"You're not serious are you?" Aelita asked.

"Course not. Like I'll marry Odd."

"I think she meant about holding a grudge." Yumi said. Sam laughed.

"I know, I know. I'm just kidding. See, I'd be offended if I wasn't at least a Bride's Maid. It's like you said, though. Yumi's the reason you two even met."

"So when's the big day?" asked Yumi.

"We'll tie the knot October. So it's in six months."

"I can't wait!" Sam squealed. "To think, the timid princess would be getting married first out of the three of us."

"I know!" Yumi exclaimed. "What happened, Sam? I thought for sure you'd get married first."

"Odd has commitment problems."

"But that was before you."

"Yeah, but he's pretty insecure, believe it or not. I keep dropping hints, but he's still getting over the fact that he's had a girlfriend for this long."

"I can believe it." Yumi said. Yumi and Sam were finally back on friendly terms with each other. It may have taken a month, but at least the tension was finally gone.

"But let's face it, Yumes, you were going to be last anyways." Yumi gasped.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too harsh to date let alone marry." Sam said.

"It's true." Aelita said.

"Sure, throw that in my face again."

"You didn't deny it." Sam said.

"I know, I know. I'm a sarcastic, brutally honest, cruel woman who could make a psychopath cry."

"Well you're not that bad." Sam said. "Just a little bit nicer."

"Emphasis on, 'a little bit'." Aelita said.

"Shut up, you two." Yumi said, looking at her watch. "It's five already! I gotta go!"

"Again? You've been going out for the past two weeks. Is this really for work?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I have to get everything squared away for the next couple of merges in Europe."

"Ulrich's, got you doing too much." Sam said as she plopped onto the sofa and turned on the TV."

"It's not him. It's me. Ulrich's been very lax, actually. I just wanna make sure everything's okay. One slip up. That's all it takes to make the merges void."

"If you say so." Sam said.

While it was taking Yumi time to set up the conditions for the merges, it had absolutely nothing to do with Yumi's sudden outings. For the past two weeks, she had been secretly seeing Zander. Call it her guilty pleasure, but she couldn't resist being away from whom she believed to be the only one who understood her. She felt alone and out of place when it came to love and couples, but Zander made everything fun and easygoing. Yumi needed to feel belonged, and Zander made sure that she knew he wanted her.

This date was simply a date at the park. Zander was sitting on a bench, asleep.

"You're asleep, and the date hasn't even started yet." Yumi said, waking her boyfriend up with a start. "You're starting off bad already."

"It's not my fault you're such a bore."

"Please, I could have a more exciting date with a statue."

"I could have a better date with a corpse. And they sleep forever." Zander retorted.

"Well you act like a corpse sometimes. Lifeless, heartless, soulless, and spiritless."

"Shows what kind of standards you'd have. You find zombies attractive then."

"Trust me, a zombie's face would be twice as handsome than that poor excuse for a face."

"A skull be a great improvement for you."

"Shoot! No face!" Yumi fired back

"So you would have me be lifeless, heartless, soulless, spiritless, and now faceless?"

"You forgot brainless." Yumi said as she and Zander broke into laughter.

"I'm dating Cruella." Zander said as he kissed Yumi's forehead. He grabbed her hand as they began their walk through the park, bantering as they strolled along.

When their date finally came to an end, they both lingered in front of their cars. "So see you tomorrow?" Zander asked.

"No, I have a meeting over the merges."

Zander sighed. "Ulrich's working you too hard."

Yumi snorted. "Funny, I got Sam and Aelita thinking that just so I can date you."

"Yeah, but that's me working you in a different, more fun way." Zander said as she snaked his arms around Yumi's waste.

"Why do all of your flirts come off sounding sort of dirty?"

"Because I'm naughty." Zander grinned. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not."

"I know. I'm just in love that's all." Yumi did a double take at those words.

"In love?"

"Yes. I love you, Yumi." Zander said.

"Wow, I-I don't know what to say." Yumi said, blushing.

"You could tell me you love me." Zander said. Yumi hesitated in silence. Zander smirked. "'S okay. I know it's been too long to really have those feelings, but I'm sure it's love for me. I'll be waiting for your love too." Zander said as he left a tender kiss on her lips.

"Hey, Yumi." Ulrich said as he entered the office.

"Hi." Yumi replied.

"Don't forget about the meeting this afternoon."

"Don't worry. I got your messages about it yesterday." Yumi said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Sorry, but you didn't reply, so I didn't know if you got them."

"I also finalized your schedule by the way."

"Thanks." Ulrich said, as he picked up the schedule. "Did you hear anything about Jeremie and Aelita's wedding?"

"No, but when you live with the bride, it's impossible to find anything out."

"Okay, dumb question. I just can't believe it's only six months away." Ulrich said.

"I know. I'm losing my roommate."

"There's still Sammie to keep you company."

"I'd rather room with a tiger."

Ulrich chuckled. "So you're the Maid of Honor, and Odd's the Best Man."

"Yep. I didn't know if Aelita would pick me, but I kinda knew that Jeremie would pick Odd. He's known him longer for one, and he said Odd was the one who practically forced him into proposing to Aelita."

"Yeah, guess, Odd's everyone's best man. He was going to be mine too."

"Aww, someone said they weren't picked?" Yumi said with a frown on her face.

"It's like you said, it was kinda obvious, so not really."

"Besides, you're far from the best." Yumi said. "So you shouldn't really be surprised even if did know Jeremie longer.

"And you're so honorable."

"Yes, I am." Yumi said.

"What, no comeback?"

"No, I'm trying to work here. This is where we work after all." Yumi said bluntly. Ulrich frowned.

"Right." He said, sounding defeated.

It had been that way, ever since they argued over Zander. Yumi knew she shouldn't be so mean, but she felt so annoyed by Ulrich ever since. Zander was right. Ulrich was bit controlling when it came to her personal life. She only knew him for almost five months! What gave him the right to have a say in what she did?

It was downright killing Ulrich, though. He was trying to be his nicest to Yumi, but she continuously blew him off. He really missed the badinage they had in the office. He actually looked forward to coming to work a month ago. But he wasn't going to give in and apologize for what he said. Zander was—and still is—a manipulative monster, and the fact that Yumi wasn't acting friendly towards him served as confirmation that she probably didn't stay away from Zander. All that Ulrich really knew was that if he ever ran into Zander, and they were alone, he'd probably be on the run from the police afterwards.

Another month passed, and things were moving rapidly in the business. The merges with Europe were practically finished, and with that, meant more branches to be created to the business. Ulrich was now focusing on spreading into Australia and South America. Another change (and quite noticeable to all of the employees) was that Emily had finally taken her maternity leave with the arrival of her daughter due in a month.

Ulrich's business wasn't the only doing well. Yumi and Zander were also getting closer and more intimate. Yumi still hadn't told anyone of her dating Zander, and she was happily making out with him at his house for the time being. After taking a break for air, Zander pulled her onto his lap. "So how's work?"

"We make out, and you want to talk about work?"

"Well it's just that you've stopped talking about work and Ulrich—,"

"Yeah, that's what it's really about. Ulrich. Work's okay, I'm not as mad as I was with Ulrich. He's literally minding his own business."

"Well there's another reason I asked, actually."

"What is it?"

"Well you know how Stern Co.'s been expanding as of late?" Yumi nodded. "Well it seems that Ulrich is setting up branches. Each region will have a branch. He's starting with Europe first, so there's a position for the head of European Branch now."

"Are you gonna take it?" Yumi asked, worried that he'd be leaving.

"Well he actually asked me to take the position."

This surprised Yumi. Guess, Ulrich did know a good businessman when he saw one, and he wouldn't let feelings come in between this.

"I thought he didn't like you." Yumi stated.

"He doesn't, but I know the ins and outs of the European gaming companies already. I should say that he wanted me to be the interim head, actually, until he found a permanent head, but in the end, I declined.

"Why?" Yumi asked as she turned to face him."

"Well, for one thing, I didn't want to leave you." Zander said as he kissed her on the cheek. "And I told him I wasn't right for the job."

"But you are."

"I'm not. I know someone who could do a much better job, and they could be the permanent head."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You're the only one here." Zander said looking around his TV room.

Yumi smirked. "So you told him to give me the position?"

"No, I just told him that he could do better. But I did ask the Leading Committee in Europe if they didn't mind having you. I wanted to make sure, you'd get the position before I suggested you to him. And now I'm asking you if you'd like to the be the Head of the European Branch of Stern Co."

Yumi pondered over it. "I don't know. I really do like my job."

"Even if you're working if the stiff, Ulrich."

"He's not really a stiff."

"He just doesn't want you to be with me."

"He's just looking out for me." Yumi said, getting annoyed by Zander's constant insulting of Ulrich.

"Sorry, but I just don't want to lose you. Can you blame me?"

"Yes, I can." Yumi said as she bonked him on the hand.

"So are you gonna take it? I'll go to Europe with you."

"You're asking me to leave my friends behind, and start a life in Europe. I can't just say yes without giving this serious thought." Zander sighed.

"Fine. But the offer only stands for so long, but honestly, I don't think Ulrich's in any real hurry to fill the position."

"Okay. I better go. I have another meeting at work." Yumi said.

The meeting was pretty much over merging and what was to be done about Asia. Once the meeting was over, Yumi stuck around to talk to Ulrich.

"Need something?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Europe."

"What of it? The last merge is with Italy and it takes place next week."

Yumi shook her head. "Not that. I heard that you're looking for someone to watch over the European branch of the company."

"I am."

"Well, it's just that, it turns out I'm qualified to take the position. In fact, the European committees want me to take it."

"Really, they didn't mention that they were looking themselves." Ulrich said.

"Oh, they didn't?"

"No, but it's good that they were. So are you going to take it?"

"Well if I did, I'd have to leave New York, and go to Europe. I don't know if I want to do that though. But just think about it. I could be in charge of the entire branch of the Stern Co! I don't think I could pass it up."

"Yeah." Ulrich said as he leaned on the table. "So tell me, Yumes, who told you about the position?"

Yumi looked at Ulrich, confused.

"I know it wasn't the committee themselves. You still don't have a company cell phone thanks to lying to me about Emily, so no one could get in touch with you through the company lines. They'd have to have your personal cell phone, and I know they don't. You said it yourself that that would be too much of a hastle. In fact, they called me right before the meeting started to ask you about the position."

Yumi swallowed. She didn't really know what to say.

"I haven't even told Sissi about getting a head. The only people who know are the European Committee, me, and . . . oh yeah! Zander knows! I called him last week about it actually. He's the only other one who knew." Yumi tilted her head and fold her arms.

"So what?"

"Well it's just that you told me—forget about me—you told Sam and Aelita that you weren't messing with him anymore. It hurts that you lied to me—again might I add—but how would Sam and Aelita (you know the woman who made you the Maid of Honor) feel if they found out? Or does it not matter to you, that you're already lying to your two best friends only because of that jackass!"

"Don't you dare call him that! He's my boyfriend, and he actually cares about me."

"He only wants you because he can use you."

"He's not using me! He actually asked them if I wanted this job because he knows that I want to get the farthest I can in this business. Unlike you, who wants me to stay his little lackey forever."

"Lackey? I have never thought of you in such a way! Just what did he say to you to get you to even think that way?"

"He didn't have to say anything!"

"But I bet he did."

"You're always trying to tell me what I should and shouldn't do, like you know what's good for me."

"I find it funny that you have a problem with me telling you what to do, when I'm your boss! It's kind of my job!"

"But my life is none of your business."

"You're my friend. My best friend, as far as I'm concerned. I care about you. Your life matters to me."

"We've only known each other for half a year. Yet you think you can tell me who I can and can't date."

"I know the kind of man Zander is. He isn't good for anyone."

"At least he wants me to grow in this business?"

"Grow? What are you talking about? You the secretary of the multi-billion dollar gaming company that's currently crossing into the international markets! You couldn't possibly grow anymore."

"But I always wanted to be the leader. Not the follower. I don't manage anything. I don't make decisions. Only the heads do that. I'm just a filer and errand girl. A school secretary could do my job."

"That's a bold faced lie, and you know it. You do so much more than that. Why do you even need all of that anyways? Do you want power? Do you want control?"

"I want to be a leader. I want to have a say in the company. I only thought that this would be a starting point."

"You had no business being my secretary anyways! You have no experience. You are blessed to even be here."

"And you're blessed to be the son of the this business. Like you know what it means to want to strive for something. This was handed to you because your father was tired of working."

"Then leave! Go! Go to Europe and leave me, and this business, and this dumb, boring job! Leave Jeremie! Leave Odd! Leave Sam and Aelita! Leave your friends and go work in Europe where the only person you'll know is that punk, Zander! You don't even have family there. Just ditch everything you care about."

"I'm not ditching anyone! I'm just following my ambitions. Is that so wrong?"

"Is it wrong to step all over people and use them along the way? Is it wrong to lie to your best friends? Is it wrong to act like a whining brat who thinks that she's all alone and is too blind to realize that she's being played?"

"Shut up!"

"You don't even love him do you? How could you love that jackass?" Ulrich yelled hitting the table. "He's a manipulative,"

"Shut up."

"twisted,"

"Stop it." Yumi's voice cracked.

"malicious,"

"I said stop!" Yumi said, trying to hold back the tears.

"douchebag! And if you're stupid enough to find that attractive. Then you deserve the Hell and all of the crap that comes with it." Ulrich said through gritted teeth. He then walked out of the room, pushing down a chair as he passed by it. Yumi was in tears. Tears of anger and sadness. Angry at Ulrich for what he said. Angry for the fact that she was guilty for some of the things he said. And sad that she possibly lost one of her most cherished friends.

Yumi came home rather late that night. She had to compose herself so Sam and Aelita wouldn't realize that she had been crying. When she entered the room, Aelita and Sam were sitting at the table. They were acting like parents.

"It is ten o'clock! Your meeting ended at seven. Now what's a "single" woman doing out so late?" Sam asked.

"I was robbing a bank." Yumi mumbled.

"Tsk, tsk." Aelita said. "Methinks she's been out cavorting with a male."

"And what if I have?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, do tell, Yumi!" Aelita gushed.

"Is it Ulrich?" Sam asked. Yumi flinched at hearing his name.

"No. It's not him." She said with all seriousness. This quieted the two pestering girls, but not for long.

"Then who is it?" Aelita asked.

"It's someone at work, and that's all you need to know."

"Oh, come on! Tell us!" Sam begged.

"I'm not saying another word!"

"How long?"

"Six weeks."

"Ah! Six weeks when those "meetings" were taking place." Aelita said.

"Yeah, I bet they were about business." Sam joked.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed now. And don't tell the others about it. I want to keep it a secret, until I'm ready to tell everyone."

"Does Ulrich know?" Sam asked.

Yumi stared at the girl. Why was she so concerned about Ulrich? "He has his suspicions." She lied. "But I'll tell him, Jeremie, and Odd, when I'm ready."

"Okay." The two girl said.

Yumi went into their bedroom, and closed the door behind her. She sighed, and tried to calm herself. She was still lying. She was ever pushing the limits with dating Zander. But she'd keep doing it, because she knew it was not going to be pleasant if Sam and Aelita ever found out.

That's it. I'm done. I combined two chapters believe it or not. The chapter was initially supposed to end just before the second scene with Zander, but that would've been a weird place to end, and pretty short. The next chapter is a doozy of a cliffhanger. And it's somewhat short, but VERY dramatic. I can't wait to type it and the following chapter.

Until then, review!


	15. And The Walls Came Tumbling Down

Hello, I'm reviewing quite soon, aren't I? See what happens when you review? Well let's get on with it.

Chapter 15: And the Walls Came Tumbling Down

"Aelita! You look gorgeous!" Sam squealed (this was definitely a rare occasion). Aelita blushed.

"Aww, she looks so cute, blushing." Yumi teased.

"I just can't believe it's so soon now." Aelita said. "Think about it. I'm getting married in four months!" Another month had passed, and that meant that the wedding was fast approaching. "Okay, let's hurry and get out of these dresses and then go meet the guys. Jeremie and I have a little surprise to show you all." Aelita said as she broke her gaze from the mirror.

"So where are we going exactly?" Odd asked. He was bouncing in the seat of Ulrich's Grand Caravan (he couldn't bear to sell it, even if it was for the hopes of a family). Jeremie was driving them seeing as he knew where the surprise was.

"You'll see when we get there." The brainiac said.

"Oh, come on. Just tell me." Odd whined.

"Hush, Odd." Sam said.

"But I'm tired of waiting!"

"Sam's tired of waiting on a certain question, but you don't see her whining." Ulrich mumbled. This shut Odd up instantly.

"At least he has someone." Yumi said.

"Oh, do you, Yumi?" Ulrich retorted. While the others thought they were simply teasing each other, the two could sense the ill-intent in their words.

"Here it is!" Aelita declared. The gang was parked in front of a nice medium-sized house.

"Wait. Do you mean to say that . . ." Sam trailed off.

"They bought a house!" Yumi finished.

"It's awesome!" Odd yelled as he jumped out of the car and ran to the door, failing to realize that it was locked.

"Congrats, you two." Ulrich said. "I know when I bought my house, it really felt that everything was coming to fruition."

"Hopefully they'll make it to the altar." Yumi said.

"I'm glad I didn't. Because I would've married a manipulative, evil monster. You see, Yumi, I listen to my friends when they tell me that someone's not good for me."

"I think Sissi would beg to differ." Yumi spat.

"Now, you two. Stop bickering like kids." Aelita cooed.

"You'll make a great mother." Jeremie whispered into his love's ear. She giggled.

Sam was staring at the house with a watery stare. "This just confirmed it. You really are getting married and moving out!" she wailed as she grabbed Aelita in a squeeze. "I'm gonna miss you."

"You'll . . . still . . . have . . . Yumi." Aelita said, barely able to breathe.

"And what do I have?" Yumi asked.

"A friend who loves you, cares about you, and won't lie to you." Ulrich said. Yumi glared at him.

"Oh, we all have plenty of those." Sam said.

"Yes, but less than you think sometimes." Ulrich said as he walked over to the door.

Jeremie unlocked the door and let them into the house. It wasn't an extravagant house. I was a simple starter house that could easily house a family of four.

"I see you guys have already incorporated the idea of "little ones" in the picture." Yumi teased. Jeremie and Aelita blushed.

"Hey, you guys don't have any food in the fridge." Odd whined.

"We don't live here yet. The fridge is not even on, Odd!" Jeremie said, annoyed.

"Well I'm hungry."

"We have a house!" Aelita squealed. Soon we'll get married; we'll have a family to raise. And then Sam and Odd could get married—they could be our neighbors!"

"And If Yumi and Ulrich would hook up, we could talk about our kids." Odd teased. Ulrich and Yumi laughed.

"Like I'd marry him." Yumi shrugged off that idea.

"I like honest people. Not people who lie to me." Ulrich said.

"I thought I was the most honest person ever." Yumi said.

"You are. And that's the sad part. It's not like you couldn't tell me the truth about Emily right away."

"That again? At least come up with a new comeback."

"I guess you'd know about things coming back."

"Maybe. Do you know how to actually find an honest woman?"

"I obviously don't, if I'm talking to you."

"Guys! If you're going to insult each other, at least smile when you do it." Sam said.

"You guys almost sound like you're serious." Odd noted.

"We're sorry." Ulrich said.

"We'll play nice." And for the remainder of the day, Ulrich and Yumi kept silent unless when spoken too.

When the girls finally came home, Sam slammed the door shut, gaining the attention of her two roommates.

"What was that for?" Aelita asked. The girl quickly fell into silence from the intense look on Sam's face. Her glare was directed at Yumi.

"Something wrong?"

"I had my doubts. I had my suspicions. But you know, Yumi, I really wanted to believe that you wouldn't lie to me or Aelita."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you weren't going out with Ulrich. But he seemed to bring up the idea of you being single and you being a liar quite often." Sam said as she stepped towards Yumi.

Aelita's face lit up. "Yumi, you really ARE going out with Ulrich are you? And he's mad because you won't tell the others!"

"I'm not going out with him." Yumi said in a definite voice.

Aelita hesitated. She sounded like she was telling the truth. Sam actually knew she was telling the truth.

"Well, Lita, Yumi's right on that account. But you see, if Ulrich's not the one, and he's making comments like that, then it's something else. She's lied to us, Aelita. And let's think on this. What could she lie to us about?"

Aelita pondered on this idea, but she really didn't like the idea of Yumi lying.

"Sam what are you getting at?"

"Guess who I saw the other day, at the mall?" Yumi looked at the girl. "I saw Zander. I thought you said he went back to Britain?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you guys to get all hostile if you knew he was still here. He's just here to make sure that everything with the negotiations with the European businesses goes well. That's all.

"Yumi." Aelita said, placing her hand on the Asian's shoulder. "You could've told us. We would've understood. It's just . . . business." Aelita said, something clicked. "You said you were dating someone at work." Aelita stepped back. "Yumi it isn't . . . Are you . . ." Yumi looked away. Aelita frowned she shook her head at Yumi and went into the bedroom without a single word.

Sam glowered. "So, Maid of Honor, how long have you been dating the slimeball?"

"For the past ten weeks." Yumi said plainly.

"You know, you're the worst." Sam growled. "I can't believe you lied to our face like that. You said you were done with him! And the next chance you get you go off doing who knows what with that dickhead!"

"Why do I have to stop seeing him? Just because he makes me happy? Because he upsets you a little? Because he's a tad bit on the mean side?"

"He's completely evil—he almost got me thrown in jail for something that he did! He made Aelita cry—twice! And your lying and dating just made Aelita go quiet! That doesn't bother you? What kind of a friend of are, Yumi?"

"What kind of friends hate another friend just because of the man she loves? Odd's not the greatest guy to be around with, but I accept him for who he is!"

"Odd doesn't use people! Odd doesn't go around insulting and abuse his friends!"

"You're talking about the biggest Casanova ever! His incessant flirting got on everyone's nerves!"

"Did you get arrested? Did Aelita burst into tears on the simple thought of Odd? No! Zander's a freaking, virus! He's cancer! He does nothing but destroys! You know, it's not even the fact that you're dating that idiot. It's the fact that you've been lying to me and Aelita for the past ten weeks. You've obviously lost any friendship you have with Ulrich. You betrayed the trust that I have in you. But more importantly, you just destroyed the hope and image that Aelita had of you. You were her Maid of Honor! And you lied to her! And you did so well!" Sam's voice cracked. "You did it like it was nothing. You lie like Zander. I never would have thought that you could be just as cruel. But I was completely wrong about you." Sam said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

Yumi walked past Sam and into the bedroom. Aelita was sitting on the bed, crying. Yumi walked over to Aelita. "Ae, I'm sorry." She said softly. Aelita just shook her head and walked out. Yumi felt her own tears coming to the surface.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _Zander was busily typing on his laptop when he received a knock at his door. He was puzzled. He didn't expect any visitors this late at night. It was ten at night. He looked through the peephole and saw Yumi. He quickly opened the door. "Yumi, what're you doing here?"

"I don't think it would be for the best if I was with Sam and Aelita right now."

"Did they find out about us?" Zander asked. Yumi nodded. "I'm sorry Yumi. This is why I wanted to tell. But I knew they wouldn't accept me anyways. I've hurt them too much."

"But you've changed! It's not fair that they're still holding you accountable for something that you've already punished yourself for." Yumi said. Zander pulled her into an embrace.

"I made some terrible mistakes, and I have to pay for them in different ways. Now tell me what happened." Yumi relayed to him all of the details that went on that day. He stayed quieted the entire time, and didn't even give a reaction.

Zander hung his head. "I'm sorry, Yumes. It's all my fault. I should've never came between you and your friends."

"You didn't. They're being stubborn idiots. They want me to stay away from you, but I have no reason to."

"I love you, but I don't want you to lose your friends over me."

"They aren't acting like my friends. Well, Sam isn't. I did hurt Aelita. I know I shouldn't have lied to them, but they left me no choice. I wasn't going to just leave you when you did nothing wrong."

"I know, Yumi." Zander kissed her forehead. "You sweet, forgiving, and understanding. That's what I love about you. Let's just forget about your cares and go for a walk."

They walked around the city block, taking in the nice, cool air. "Yumi, I've been thinking." Zander said. "I think that what you might need is a fresh start. Please. Take the job. They're not going to keep it open any longer. You need to restart your life, and get things situated."

"But how am I going to make up with Aelita and Sam?"

"Some time away from each other will do you good. People can get their feeling sorted out when they lose someone important to them. I should know. I went through the same thing when I lost you."

Yumi smiled. She kissed him. "But I'll be alone."

"I'll be there with you."

"Zander, no offense, but you're just one person. And I don't want to throw away what little life I still have for a boyfriend."

"What if I was more?"

"Huh?"

"What if I wasn't just a boyfriend? What if I were your husband?" Yumi blinked. "Yumi, marry me. I love you, and I want to be with you." Zander got down on one knee, and grabbed Yumi's hand. "I don't have a ring, but I'll get you one right now, if I have to. Just make me your everything. Yumi Ishiyama, will you marry me?"

Yumi was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Things took on a whole new light if she were married with Zander. They'd both be working at the same company. They could even start a family. It could work. If Ulrich and the others saw just how happy she was, maybe they would realize that Zander really has changed. But could she do it? Could she leave her friends, especially when practically all of their friendship were pretty much on the brink of breaking apart?

Yumi didn't have any time to ponder over this. Zander was right there, waiting for a reply. "Zander, I—" Yumi was interrupted by her cell phone. She looked at the ID. It was Mr. Stern! Why was he calling? And how did he get her cell number? Well he was a very powerful man, getting a number would be a simple task, but why was he calling her in the middle of the night?"

"I'm sorry, Zan, I have to take this." Yumi said. She answered the phone. "Hello, Mr. Stern."

"Yumi! Thank God I reached you."

"What's wrong?"

"It's terrible. You have to come to the hospital quickly!" Yumi's blood froze.

"Wh-what happened?"

"It's Ulrich. He's been shot."

I'll see you guys next time. I'm evil. ;P lol


	16. Healing Hearts

Seeing as I got so many reviews, I'm updating soon. Keep this up, and I might do it again. I have Spring Break next week after all, so I'll have time.

So here's Chapter 16: Healing Hearts

Yumi rushed down the hall and didn't stop until she right in front of Mr. and Mrs. Stern. They were standing outside of Ulrich's operating room. Aelita, Sam, Jeremie, and Odd were also there.

"What . . . what happened?" Yumi asked, panting. She glanced at the gloomy faces.

Mr. Stern stood up from his seat and spoke. "Like I said on the phone, Ulrich was shot. He was shot by William Dunbar."

Yumi gasped as stood up. "Why the heck would he shoot Ulrich?" she screamed.

"Apparently Ulrich was shot in the meeting room of Stern Co. Tower."

"He shot him during the meeting that was supposed to be going on this afternoon?" Yumi asked. Mr. Stern nodded. "But Ulrich told me that meeting was canceled!" Yumi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Mr. Stern seemed a bit astonished by that news. "Well it wasn't canceled. The meeting happened. Everyone was there except for you. That's what the other workers said. The meeting had gone underway, and right in the middle of the meeting, William stood up and declared that Ulrich had ruined his life. He took out a pistol and shot Ulrich in the chest. The doctors said the bullet lodged itself near Ulrich's heart. If it had've been an inch closer, Ulrich would be dead right now."

Yumi's heart skipped a beat at the thought of Ulrich being dead. It took everything for her just to keep breathing. "Is he . . . is he going to be . . ." Yumi couldn't even finish. Her chest tightened, and she collapsed onto the floor. Ulrich couldn't be dead. Yumi couldn't bear the thought. She had been so cruel to him the past couple of weeks. She regretted everything. She felt as if she pulled the trigger herself.

"The doctors don't know if he'll make it. It's too soon." Mr. Stern replied. He sighed. "Yumi, there's something that you must know."

"What?" Yumi said quickly.

"After William shot Ulrich, he ran out of the building and into his car. The police apprehended him as he was going down 1st Telfair Street . . . Don't you live about a couple of blocks from there?" Yumi nodded. Mr. Stern hung his head. "I thought so. I remember Ulrich telling me that. From what the police and I gather, William was headed for your apartment. We believe he was coming to kill you. He said he wasn't through when he was finally arrested, so we're pretty sure he was after you."

Yumi didn't even bother to stop the tears that freely flowed from her eyes. She was shaking. "Ulrich saved me . . . didn't he? He knew William was coming for me . . . S-so he lied about . . . the meeting. He saved me." Yumi sobbed. Aelita and the others gathered around her as they tried to console her.

"That's what we think also. And hearing that he told you that the meeting was canceled confirms that." Mr. Stern said.

"But why didn't he do anything about William?" Yumi asked.

"The police investigated William's house. The reason William wanted you and Ulrich dead is because he blames you two for ruining his life. He was the man who was having an affair with Emily as you know. Emily was pregnant . . . She had a miscarriage. She became depressed and she took her own life. The police found Emily on the ground with an empty bottle of sleeping pills in her hand. The police suspect that it tipped William over the edge. He lost his child, his love, and his job. Everything that he had was gone. He wanted revenge." Mr. Stern was remaining firm the entire time for his wife's sake. But even the tall frame of this man was weakening as he retold Yumi the details that led to his son's possible demise. "Ulrich had heard about the miscarriage. It happened about a week ago. Ulrich received a text from Emily earlier today. The text said that she was sorry for what she did, and that she still loved him. She said she was going to end her life and wished him a-a happy life . . . Ulrich knew William wasn't going to sit around. He must have sent you a text afterwards . . . Maybe he didn't think William would do something in front of the other board members . . .Maybe he was just being cautious with you, but Ulrich was sh-shot. He was shot in cold blood. My son might be dead! All because of some crazy deranged sociopath!" Mr. Stern voice cracked, and a tear slid down his cheek. The hard exterior was broken.

At that time, a male surgeon stepped out of the room. "We finished operating." He announced. "We were able to remove the bullet and repair as much damage as we could."

"Is my son going to be okay?" Mrs. Stern asked. The surgeon simply stared at her.

"I honestly can't say. All we can do is pray now. We've done everything we could. His life is in God's hands now." The surgeon clenched his jaw in empathy for the grieving mother and returned to the operating room.

Yumi walked over to the bench that Mrs. Stern was sitting on and sat next to her. She grabbed the woman's hand and gave it an assuring squeeze. They both bowed their heads in solemn prayer as did the others.

After the prayer session, Yumi approached her friends. "Sam. Aelita." She addressed them. She didn't know where to begin. She had lied to them both and had possibly destroyed their friendship. "I'm sorry I lied to you. It's just that you two were constantly getting on my case about Zander. I just didn't want to deal with it. I know I shouldn't have lied, but Zander makes me feel like I have someone in the world. I just . . . I want to be loved."

"Yumi." Sam said as she put her hand on Yumi's shoulder. "We know. Everybody wants that. It's just that we don't think Zander's the right person for you. And I know you think otherwise, but we only say so because of what's happened before. Maybe we really should give him a chance, but let's be serious here. We're talking about a guy that almost got me arrested. Do you really think I'm just going to forgive him right on the spot?"

"I'd be glad if you stopped planning his death." Yumi said nonchalantly.

"Exactly! It's me we're talking about. I'm just as stubborn as you and twice as hot-headed. It's just not in me. But that's an excuse really. But what I know is that I don't want to lose you as a friend. You could've been killed today. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just need to trust you to make the right decision."

"Well what about you, Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"The reason I don't condone you and Zander is because I don't see the love between you two." This statement hit Yumi right in her gut.

"You don't think we're in love?"

"No. I don't." Aelita said bluntly. "Now I know it's not my place to go judging other couples, but I don't even see true affection or attraction between you two. And I'm not trying to funny when I say this but, there's more love between you and Ulrich than there is between you and Zander. Yumi, I want you to be happy. But more importantly, I want you to be the happiest you'll be in the long run. Zander will make you happy now, but he can't give you a happily ever after. I'm not even saying Ulrich can. But I know that sometimes it's best to be alone and sad now if it means that you'll eventually find the person who can give you everlasting love and happiness."

This proved to be quite the eye opener to Yumi. Did she really love Zander? Or did she just love the fact that he took away her loneliness even if it were just for the here and now?

"Aelita, you're getting married in four months' time. How do you know Jeremie's the one. How do you know that you're so in love with him?"

"I know because I don't question it." Since when was Aelita was so good at speaking about such serious matters? "The only way you know you're in love is when you can't imagine life without that person. When stop asking yourself if it is love because you have complete faith that it is. When you instantly disagree with anyone that says otherwise. The fact that you're still questioning whether you love Zander or not is proof that you haven't fallen in love yet."

Yumi staid quiet for a minute. "He asked me to marry him." Yumi said.

"He what?" Sam exclaimed. "That id—please tell me you said n—I mean . . . what did you say?" Sam asked trying to be nice and supportive.

"I didn't say anything. I was caught off guard. Plus, I didn't have time to answer. That's when I got the call that Ulrich was hurt."

"Are you going to say yes?" Odd asked, interjecting in the trio's talk.

"I dunno." She said.

"It's as simple as Aelita said it is." Jeremie said. "You can't marry someone that you're not in love with. So first you have to ask yourself. Are you in love?" Yumi remained silent for some time.

"I can't imagine life without him there? Does it hurt to be apart from him? Do I look forward to seeing him and being with him? Do I love him? Guys . . . I am in love. I know I am." The others smiled—even Sam managed to put a grinning grimace on her face.

"Everyone." The surgeon said, gaining everyone's attention. "Ulrich's stable, and the worst is over. He should be okay, but he's could go any second. If you want, you can go see him now. But only two at a time. Being amongst friends could definitely help him at this time." At that, Mr. and Mrs. Stern stood up and immediately went to go see there son.

The gang gave each other a group hug. "Ulrich needs us now." Jeremie said. "So let's put all our differences aside and be there for him." After a couple of minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Stern came out. Mr. Stern had his arm around his wife whose crying had finally subsided.

"He's as peaceful as ever." She said. "We're going back home to get a few things, and then we'll stay here for a while."

"Take care you all." Mr. Stern said as he and his wife left. The gang said their goodbyes to them.

"Yumi, do you wanna go in first?" Odd asked.

"By myself?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, you're closer to him than any of us. He'd want you all to himself." Odd teased.

"If it's alright with you guys." Yumi said.

"Course it is! I'm just hoping that there's some off chance you were talking about being in love with Ulrich." Sam joked. Yumi rolled her eyes and entered Ulrich's room.

Ulrich was lying in his bed, hooked up to several different beeping machines. Yumi slowly approached his bed. She knelt down and took his hand. Mrs. Stern was right. He seemed so peaceful. It was hard to believe that he could relapse into heart failure at any second. Yumi could feel her tears threaten to come back.

"Ulrich. Thank you for saving my life." Yumi whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to end things the way we did. So you have to get better. I wanna be your friend again. I wanna laugh and joke with you. Let's have fun together. Besides, I don't think I can handle you dying—especially after you saved my life." Yumi felt a tear streak down her face. Yumi carefully placed her head over Ulrich's chest. She could hear his heard beat. It was so calming. This was how she knew that he was still living and fighting for his life.

"You're gonna be okay. You have to be. I'll kill you if you die." Yumi said, laughing a bit at her empty threat. So stay alive so I can thank you probably." Yumi said. She kissed Ulrich's temple and left his room. Yumi felt much more at peace afterwards. She smiled at the others.

"He'll be fine. I know it." She said to them. They smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Yumi arrived at work not knowing what to expect. When she arrived at her office, Sissi was there."<p>

"Sissi. Where were you last night? Didn't you hear what happened to Ulrich?" Yumi asked. With all that happened last night. The one thing that constantly bothered Yumi was where in the world was Sissi?

"I know what happened." Sissi said. "I got the call." Sissi said. She was pale. "I know I should go see him, but I couldn't bear seeing Ulrich like that. I don't know if I can bring myself to see him. I couldn't go right away anyways. I'm his personal lawyer. I had to attend to all of the legal matters dealing with William's attempted manslaughter which could easily become murder."

"It's probably harder for you because he's been your friend since childhood. But I found solace seeing him there. Go see him. Right now. You're not going to feel bad about yourself until you do."

"Okay. But promise me you'll keep everything going smoothly. With Ulrich in the hospital, his duties lie on you now."

"I've been meaning to ask, why isn't there like a second in command? You know. Like a Vice President over the entire company.

"I dunno. My father said that Mr. Stern handled everything all the time. Whenever he fell really ill, his wife handled everything. She was the secretary too you know. So everyone's just used to going to the secretary for things whenever the boss is not around."

"Well, I guess I have some big shoes to fill in."

"Size 11. And with your tiny Asian feet, you've got quite the task. Glad I'm not in your shoes." Sissi smirked.

"Shut up, girl." Yumi said. Sissi was right though. Yumi staid quite busy the entire week. She didn't even have a minute to herself. She was constantly working. Signing this, closing a deal, setting a meeting, approving that, start this project, ending that project. Ulrich did this so calmly. How in the heck could you do this calmly! And he still had time to jab in a few insults to her, whether they were spiteful or playful.

By the time her lunch break rolled by, Yumi was exhausted. She had been multi-tasking like crazy. She realized that she would probably have to skip lunch altogether if she wanted to be on top with work. She was in the midst of approving the ads for the a new video game when someone knocked on the door. Not waiting, the person came in, revealing to be Zander.

"Hey, I thought I'd take you out for lunch." He said as he walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Zander." Yumi said, not lifting her head to see him. "I don't think I could make it for lunch. I've got work to do."

"Well that never stopped you before."

"Yeah, but I wasn't doing the work of two people."

"Oh, you have to do Ulrich's work as well." Zander said. "So . . . how's he doing?" he asked.

"He could go under any second as of late." Yumi finally looked up. "He was shot in the chest. The bullet was near his heart, and it's causing him massive cardio damage."

"Man." Zander exclaimed. "Right near the heart. Well it's not like he's used to getting hurt there." He smirked. "He's been shot down by girl after girl, and his heart managed to get back from that. His heart should be used to it."

Yumi grimaced. That really wasn't all that funny to her. The man was dying! "You better hope he doesn't die because that's just cruel, Zander." She said, warning him to shut up.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I heard it was William who shot him. Is that true." Yumi nodded. "Must've been over Emily. See I told you. Girls give Ulrich heart problems." He joked.

"He won't be the only one hurt by a girl." Yumi threatened.

"Hey! Why so serious?"

"I don't know. People get really tense when their best friend's in the hospital and could die any second."

"But you gotta joke about these things, Yumi. You can't let them get to you."

"You're right about that. But I know you. You hate Ulrich. You never pass up a chance to take a jab at him."

"Just for the record, he was shot, not jabbed in the heart."

"You see? That's what I'm talking about. He's dying! But you don't care. Even if he does die, I bet you'll just make a whole joke about it. But it's not a joke to you is it? It's an insult. I thought you would at least be decent enough not to kick a man when he's down."

Zander frowned. "You're right. It's just that Ulrich and I never really seen eye to eye." Zander snorted. "Or heart to heart."

"Get out." Yumi said in a low voice. Zander barely heard her.

"Huh?"

"I said get out." Yumi was boring a whole into the ad. She was shaking in anger. "You may not like Ulrich. But he's my friend. I don't want to die. If you can't spare him for his sake, spare him for mine."

"I'm sorry. Here's some money for lunch. You need to eat something. I'll call you tonight." Zander said. "Bye." Yumi ignored him. Zander frowned and left.

* * *

><p>After three days of work and exhaustion, Ulrich had finally gone through the worst of it, and the doctors were glad to say that he would make a full recovery. Yumi received quite the surprise as she entered Ulrich's hospital room to see him awake. She had been visiting him every day since the incident.<p>

"Ulrich! You're alive!" she exclaimed.

"Is that all you can say." Ulrich said weakly. He smiled at her as she came over to his bed. His parents were sitting next to his bed.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Stern."

"Hello, Yumi. It's good to see you again." Mrs. Stern said. "You know, Ulrich. Yumi's been here to see you every day."

"Guess I've been rude then. You're not supposed to sleep when guests visit you." Ulrich joked.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Yumi asked.

"I'll be fine. Dad told me you've been keeping the company in check."

"I've been doing the best I can, but we all need you."

"I'll be back before you know it."

"She's done a tremendous job." Mr. Stern said. "Sales went up actually. Maybe you should get hurt more often." playfully hit her husband on the arm.

"It's okay, Mom. Remember how sales doubled when you took over when Dad was very sick?"

"Touché." Mr. Stern remarked.

"Doubled? Wow, I guess I know what I have to shoot for now."

"Aim for the heart!" Mr. Stern said.

"Tobias!" Mrs. Stern said. She tried to sound angry, but you could hear her laughter. "I'll aim for your heart if don't stop."

"You better be careful, Dad. Mom's a better shot than William."

"Ah, that's alright. Take me out." Mr. Stern dared.

"I'll take you out when there aren't any witnesses around." Mrs. Stern said.

"Well find then. Let's go home where no one can hear me scream, and we'll see if I see tomorrow."

"Put his eyes out." Yumi joked.

"That's a good idea, Yumi. I'll have to do that." Mrs. Stern said as she clapped her hands.

"Well before these two women plan my murder, I'll just leave." Mr. Stern said, standing up. With that, the married couple left Yumi and Ulrich by their lonesome.

Ulrich motioned for Yumi to take a seat. She obliged. "Ulrich, I've been meaning to tell you something. I know about how you tried to save me from William. Thank you. I would've been hurt or worse if it wasn't for you."

"You don't have to thank me. You're still my friend. I didn't want you get hurt."

"Why didn't you just call off the meeting?" Yumi asked.

"William lives closer to you. There was nothing stopping his anger. So I just let him come to the meeting. I figured we wouldn't try anything with the others there but I was clearly wrong. I thought I misjudged women, but man, that mistake almost cost me my life." Ulrich said laughing but then quickly moaning. "It hurts to laugh." He commented. This made Yumi laugh herself.

"I didn't think about that. You really had me in your thoughts."

"Of course. A boss must care for his employees. A man must protect the ones he loves."

"You sound like a fortune cookie."

"My dad used to say that a lot. He's fortune cookie himself."

"I'm really sorry about acting so mean to you before."

"As am I. But it's done with now. Let's move on."

"So how long will you be in the hospital?"

"About two weeks. Then I go home to my parents where someone can keep an eye on me." Ulrich grumbled.

"Hey, you're lucky to be alive. It'll go by."

"I'm not lucky." Ulrich said. "I've gone through worse. My heart has been hardened by the many times women have stabbed me in the back and shot me down." Yumi burst out laughing at this. Ulrich frowned. "That really hurts, Yumes."

"I'm sorry. Zander said something along those lines earlier this week. But it wasn't really funny when he said. You were still on the brink of life and death."

"I don't like that. I have the same sense of humor as Zander? Ugh!"

"Stop." Yumi said. "You know when to joke. He doesn't. You don't make jokes out of spite. He does. He hates you. Why is that?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it might be along the lines that he wants what I have."

Yumi gave him a peculiar look that clearly said, "Explain yourself."

"What I mean is that whenever I did something, he'd try to do it better. Whatever I wanted, he'd want more. Whatever I got, he wanted to get something better. To him, everything's a competition between him and me. We have identical backgrounds. We come from very prominent families; our fathers were successful billion dollar businessmen. Women want us for our money and good lucks." Ulrich put on a confident smile. Yumi rolled her eyes. "Basically, we have so much in common, everyone has always made a big deal as to who is better. This has been going since we were kids. Who got the better grades? Who got picked first when playing sports? Who made the captain of the soccer team? Whose team won against the other? Who got a job first? Who makes more money? Who got a car first? Who has a better car? Who's dated the most girls? Who got dumped or cheated on the most girls (he obviously won both of the last questions)? Who's stronger? Who went to the better college? Who went for a better major? Who came out higher in their class rank? Who inherited their dad's business first? Who's managed the business well?" Yumi was amazed. People were constantly pitting them against each other.

"My father's never pushed me to do something I couldn't do. But he believes I can do anything so he only pushes me to do my best at whatever I _want _to do. Zander's father wants Zander to be the best at everything. Zander's fathers thrives on perfection. So when the media started comparing Zander and I, his dad expected him to come out on top every time. At first, he was. But it was too much. In the end, I've been coming out on top, and Zander can't stand it because his father berates him for it. It's not just that. Zander I used to be friends. We were rivals and competed all the time, but we always hung out. But Zander's a very competitive and ambitious person. He gets it from his dad, I guess. So eventually, it was more about what he wanted. He would do whatever it took to be better than me. He's cheated on tests before, but who hasn't? But he's paid teachers to ace him through classes, and he's paid coaches to give him the captain spots on teams. He had his father give a huge endorsement to Princeton in order to get accepted. He wanted to do everything in his power—good or bad—in order to beat me. It was friendly completion to me. But to him, beating me is his hobby, his job, his passion, and his life."

Yumi was stunned. She had always known that Zander was rich. But she didn't really care about that when she met him in high school. Zander was rebellious and said whatever he wanted to say. Yumi did too. They were considered to be the two loners of high school. It made sense to everyone that they should date. And they did. But was dating Yumi simply some way of Zander trying to beat Ulrich. She couldn't see it. But Zander was definitely competitive. He had to win at everything . . . He did try his hardest to be the top sports player and the top student. At the time, Yumi was the top student . . . but she was Valedictorian of her class. Zander was. Yumi started arguing with Sam and Aelita, and she lost concentration on her grades. Fooling around with Zander lost her precious study time. But surely Zander didn't go out with Yumi just for that to happen. And Yumi was still acing her classes even then. Come to think of it, Yumi had did have the top grades when they graduated! The only reason she didn't walk as #1 was because . . . It hit her like a ton of bricks. Maybe Zander did use her . . .

"Ulrich, do you think he's using me now?" Ulrich studied her face.

"I think he is. It's a combination of that and the fact that I really do think that he has feelings for you." This was news to Yumi. "I don't know if he loves you. But he's definitely attracted to you. You're an awesome secretary. I think he thinks that you could help him reclaim his lost business empire."

"Yeah, but who bought his business. He's lost it to you."

"But he's over his business. I just run it through him. He could manage to buy it back and then buy my business if he made the right moves. But that would be incredibly hard. But I don't really think that's all of it. You dated him before, right?" Yumi nodded. "I honestly don't think he likes the idea of you being my friend or my employee. He likes to own things—especially people. I dated an ex of his once. It was all horrible actually. I had a crush on her for the longest. But then she went out with Zander. I was crushed, but then she dumped him. I asked her out, and we dated for two months. It ended after she cheated on me with Zander. She left me for him. But then he turned around and dumped her. And to make matters worse, he left her for one of my other exes. It's hard to hear. I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't know if it would sound credible. I wanted you to just believe me when I said he was bad news. But I know you should give people the benefit of the doubt. I did with you after all."

"So do you think he's the same?"

"It's hard to say. I haven't really been paying that close attention to him. He might be. But you'd know better than anyone." Ulrich said.

Yumi looked at the floor. "He asked me to marry him." Yumi could hear Ulrich hold his breath.

"D-did you accept?"

"I didn't respond. I got the call about you being shot right afterwards. I haven't really had time to discuss it or think about it."

"Are you going to marry him?"

"I don't know anymore. I'm hearing all of this stuff about him for the first time. It's making me dizzy."

"Do you love him?" Ulrich asked earnestly.

"I'm in love, Ulrich. It's just a feeling right now. But I don't think I can say with all certainty. Not until I talk to him again."

"Will leave me? And the others." Ulrich asked, adding the last part quickly.

"You mean for the job?"

"Yes."

"I don't know about that either. I can't leave now. I won't. Not until you're at least able to run the business yourself. But after that, I'll be free." They both sat in silence. "I better go. Visiting hours are almost up." Yumi said. Ulrich grabbed her hand as if he wanted her to stay. Yumi looked at him, expecting him to say something. Ulrich squeezed her hand and let her go. He gave her a smile.

"I'm not so sad that I have to stay here or home now. I'll take my time healing. So you'll have all the time you need to think this stuff over." Ulrich said.

"Take all the time you need. Because I need all the time I can get to ponder." Yumi said, returning him a smile of her own.

I'm done! For now. Whew! That was long. I actually added the conversation between Yumi and Ulrich at the last minute. That's actually changed the way the story was supposed to got, but only by a little bit. If anything, it's made the results more plausible and in my opinion, it's enriched the plot. The next chapter might be just as long, maybe even longer. We're reaching the conclusion of this part of the story. But I assure you, after this is over, we still have more to cover. Now review, and if I feel satisfied by what I get, I MIGHT review later on this week or at least by next week.

The next chapter is titled: Reading Between the Lines


	17. Reading Between the Lines

Hey! I'm back! I've reached 100 reviews! So to celebrate, here's another chapter. It might be while before I update again, but you know how to fix that. ; )

So here's Chapter 17: Reading Between the Lines

It had two weeks since Ulrich awoke in the hospital and remained stable. He was recovering quite well and he was now at home with his parents. It was his first day back in the hospital, and having a hard acclimating to such a boring lifestyle of lying in a bed or walk around the house; even if it was a giant ten-story mansion.

Ulrich was trying to watch TV in his bedroom, but he found every show to be boring, something he'd already seen, or something he felt better off not seeing. There was a knock on his door. "Come in." Ulrich grumbled. He figured it was the butler coming to bring him dinner.

The door opened, and Yumi walked in. "Yumi! How's life in the outside world?"

"Tiresome."

"No, see working and socializing with different people is not tiresome. Staying in bed for two weeks and then getting out of the hospital only to stay in bed some more is."

Yumi laughed. "You live in a freaking mansion. It can't be that tiresome."

"It is when all you can do is watch TV, sleep, eat, and walk around."

"I'll take your word for it, but at least you're eating home-cooked meals instead of hospital food. And your bed's much more comfortable than that stiff hospital bed."

"How'd you know?" Ulrich asked raising an eyebrow.

"It felt uncomfortable whenever I sat down on it." Yumi said. She then sat at the foot of his bed. "But this bed is nice and soft."

"That's because you just sat down. Now continue to sit for the next 24 hours and let me know what you think." Yumi rolled her eyes. "So did you come just to see how I was?"

"That's part of it. I also wanted to tell you that all merges are finally finished, and we're starting on Asia next. I was wondering what you wanted to do about it."

"Go with Japan first. It'd be easier to get them along first because they have Sony and Nintendo. If we can get those two companies to allow us to share a small partnership, the other Asian gaming and entertainment companies will fall like dominoes."

"That's just what I thought you'd say. I've already prepared my formal greeting and proposal to them." Yumi said as she presented Ulrich with a rather formal looking business letter.

Ulrich skimmed over it, and then gave Yumi appreciative smile. "What would I do without you?"

"I dunno; not get shot; marry a woman that's already cheating on you."

"So funny, huh?" Ulrich grumbled in fake anger. "I'm glad you're doing this though. You're obviously the right pick to approach Japan seeing as you're a native from there . . . and you're the only one that I know who speaks Japanese fluently."

"That might come in handy." Yumi replied.

Ulrich's face then grew concerned. "Yumi, did you accept Zander's proposal?" Yumi sighed and frowned.

"Honestly, I haven't talked to Zander in about a week. I've been avoiding him because I really don't know what to do. There's something that I need to get cleared up before I'm certain as to what I want to do."

"Will you take the job in Europe?"

"That's part of it actually. I don't know what I want to do with that either. I've always wanted to have control of a business empire, and that's my golden opportunity. But I don't want to leave you guys. But whatever the case, I won't be leaving at all until you're in the office working full time."

"Thanks. I'll be counting on you."

"It's the least I can do after you saved my life and almost ended yours." Ulrich blushed a little. Yumi stared at him. Ulrich frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"What do you want me to do? Be honest. What do you truly want me to do?"

Ulrich looked her right in the eyes. "I want you to stay. I want you to leave Zander and the job and stay here with me." Ulrich didn't even bother to mention the others. "I love working with you. Even if you could be what makes the European chain skyrocket in value and success, I want you to be my secretary. It's fun working with you. You're my friend. I'd miss you too much." Ulrich didn't stray from Yumi's gaze once when he spoke these words. He meant them and if it could make Yumi stay, he'd say whatever he needed to say.

Yumi wanted to stay. She really did. But there was Zander and the job. She wasn't losing her friends if she took that path. But she didn't know if she could accept the truth that came along with either decision. "I owe you, Ulrich. I owe you big time. So I'll do one that you want me to do. Anything. So just name it."

"So anything that I tell you to do, you'll do it? No strings attached?" Yumi nodded. Ulrich searched her eyes for some kind of clue for why she was doing this. "Anything that I want . . . I want you to fluff my pillow." Ulrich said smirking.

"I'm serious, Ulrich." Yumi said, annoyed. "And I'm serious too. This pillow is in serious need of some serious fluffing."

Yumi sighed. She walked over and fluffed his pillow. When she finished she was about to turn and leave, but Ulrich grabbed her by the hand. She looked at him, wondering what he wanted. "I'm going to take my time healing." Ulrich then smirked, expecting her to catch his meaning. Yumi smiled.

"Then I'll take my time choosing."

Yumi was on her way when she ran into Mrs. Stern. "Hello, Yumi. Are you here to see Ulrich?"

"Actually I just spoke to him."

"I see. I'm just so glad that he's going to be okay. He's my only child, and no one wants to see their child in a hospital bed."

"He had us all scared for the worst." Yumi agreed.

"I know his recovery is going well because he's not in any pressure to hurry up and get better. My husband used to waste all of his energy on running the business. He'd get sick with stress. And once he'd get a bit better, he was back, full throttle."

"Yeah, but Ulrich's not really patient himself."

Mrs. Stern nodded. "He's like his father, but he doesn't have to push himself because he can rely on you to take care of things. So thank you for making my son not fret and stress himself out."

Yumi blushed a little. "I haven't done anything but my job."

"You're right, but it's an important position. I became the secretary because I had to get my husband to stop acting so reckless. The secretary's important to the business. If something happens to the owner, it's up to the secretary to make sure everything goes on. Tobias was right when he said that the secretary is like the wife in a marriage. They guide the business and follow the owner's lead. They have to make sure that all of the minor details are in order, and they take care of all of the things necessary in order to make the owner's job easy. Ulrich's the brain, and you're the heart. You might not be what controls everything, but you make sure that everything goes where it needs to go."

Yumi had an epiphany moment. She was in the second best position that anyone could ever land in Stern Co. At least from what Mrs. Stern said. And there was a lot of truth to it. Mrs. Stern's words really had Yumi put her whole job situation in perspective. Maybe she'd stay. But that didn't mean she still could get engaged to Zander. But nothing was far from being decided for good.

The following day, Yumi was busy working when an unexpected visitor dropped by. There was a sharp knock on the door. Yumi looked up to see Mr. Stern smiling as he poked his head through the doorframe. He gave her a wave.

"Mr. Stern. How are you?" Yumi greeted.

"Hi, Yumi, I'm doing great. I came by right quick to give you this." He said as he placed a small stack of papers on her desk. "That's from Ulrich. It seems that he already had a list of negotiations and a model of a contract to present to Japan. Looks like he's been planning this step in advance."

"Thank God!" Yumi exclaimed as she let her head fall onto the desk. "I thought I was going to have to do that. I knew it would take several days, and I didn't really know if I had that kind of time."

"Well it's a good thing you waited. I'm sorry you've had to take on Ulrich's job while he's away."

"Oh, it's alright."

"It's pretty much common knowledge that you're in charge when Ulrich's not around. So unfortunately, everything ends up falling on you for now."

"Mr. Stern, Ulrich's always praising you, saying how you're a wise old fortune cookie. I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on something."

Mr. Stern smirked at the fortune cookie comment. "You can ask me anything."

"What's your greatest accomplishment in life?"

Mr. Stern seemed taken aback by the question. He obviously wasn't expecting it. He thought for a second. "Well, I guess it would be having a functional family."

Yumi stared at him. She was expecting something a bit different. But she mulled it over a bit. It did make sense. "You mean to say that your proudest accomplishment is getting married, having a happy marriage, and having a kid that you can be proud of and that's proven himself to be quite successful in the world."

"Yumi, you're a smart lady." Mr. Stern beamed. "But you were a bit off on the last part. I'm not too concerned whether or not Ulrich's is successful. Not when it comes to making it in business. I'm concerned with him becoming a moral and just man. If does that, I'll be proud of him no matter what. His vocational success is simply a byproduct to his work ethic and morals."

"So family is very important to you."

"It's more important than my own life. The only thing more important is God. We Sterns are quite religious and family-oriented. It's a dying breed among us rich people. Actually it's a dying breed to people in general. It's quite sad really." Mr. Stern said now deep in thought.

"Why do you feel that way?"

"How could I not? People are concerned with money. Whether they be poor, in the middle, or rich. Everyone thinks that money solves everything. It doesn't, and most of the time it makes things worse. Sure you'd live in better conditions and could get more of the things that you want, but as long as you have all needs taken care of, you have to be content with that."

"With all due respect, you're a multi-billionaire. Your words are less credible coming from you. Nevertheless, they are the truth." Yumi said. Mr. Stern laughed.

"You're right. I'm rich. But as hard as it is to believe, it's a byproduct."

Yumi was now quite curious. "A byproduct of what?"

"Of doing what I love. My passion just so happened to be what made me rich. I did something I loved. Entertaining people. I write books. I created games, I created toys, little gadgets, programs that taught people how to play instruments, and I helped people do the same and so much more. I did expand into things that I didn't really love that much, but it is a job. I like to make other people have fun or to at least amuse them and interest them. It just so happens that many people love to be entertained. I don't hoard all of it though, but I could give more than I do. But I am a well-known philanthropist I'll have you know. It's just that I give, and when I turn around I end up getting more! But money makes you rich in materialistic things only. You can be rich and powerful, but life will suck if that's all you have. Because when you die, those things will amount to nothing. That power goes away, and the money goes to relatives. You can't take any of it with you. Your death is a meaningless as the next. People will care at the moment, but you won't have an impact on anyone. If you wanna make the world feel you, you have to be involved in it. So you could either do it immorally or morally."

Mr. Stern took a seat in the seat across from Yumi desk. "Yumi, life is a big exam. From the day you are born, you become a student of the classroom of life. Your parents are your life-long teachers. Your school teachers, your preacher, and any other adult figures are your tutors. They teach you have to survive, study, and take the test of life. When you finally leave the comfort of your parents daily guidance, the real test begins. You can always ask your teachers and tutors for advice. Experience become your hardest teacher. You learn things from it; or you become stubborn and end up hurting yourself from its harsh consequences. When you finally die, you, the one that know you, and more importantly God review your test results. Many people fail—rich or poor. Because they don't focus on the key points of what makes life worth living. They spend too much time trying to make money and live hedonistic lives to actually appreciate life. The ones who pass are the ones who understood this and won priceless things. Things that money could never buy, and that could make people feel moved when they finally die. They learn how to become content. It sickens me to see the rich be so stingy with their money. You know, this whole 99% and 1% thing. But I'm sickened that 99% of Americans really think that money will solve their problems. It's hard to take, but if you're rich, then you can live rich. But if you're poor, you must live poor. You can't live like you're rich. But people want that. I'm not rich because I wanted the lifestyle. I have it now because I can afford it. But just look at others. I may be extravagant, but I'm nowhere near the gaudiness of my other peers. There is always room for improvement. I'm rich because when I had nothing, I lived like so. I never had any debts. I refused my inheritance from my parents and tried to support my wife, Elena, with the money that I had. And I did that. But it never mattered. I was doing what I loved. I was with the one I loved. We raised a child that we love. I have everything I always wanted. A family to be proud of. I'll live on in their hearts after I die. I've helped millions of people with my programs, scholarships, and charities. I'll live in their memories too. Maybe not as prevalaent, but I'll be there. More importantly, I won't die wishing that I had more money, or that I wasn't alone. I'll die happy. You fail if you die sad. You also fail if you never realize what life is truly about. Lastly, you fail if your life was one that was corrupt. It's hard to pass. But the strongest people in the world are the ones that pass."

No wonder Ulrich respected this man. He was a great speaker, and he was filled with wisdom. She was reminded of her own father a little bit. But her dad was bit more reserved. That was okay. Yumi felt moved by Mr. Stern's speech. It was just what she needed. "Mr. Stern, I'm sure you'll pass the test. You're great teacher too. You and Mrs. Stern. I'm sure Ulrich will pass too."

"Thank you. Your parents must be fine teachers themselves. You're fine, young lady. I think you'll pass too. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"There's something that puzzles me though. Do think it'll be harder for someone like Ulrich to pass? I mean, he hasn't had to go through the things you did. He's had money his whole life. How can you be sure that it's something that he wants?"

"Well the same can be asked about this company. Ulrich's never put anything into it. Many kids squander inheritance money and businesses because they haven't invested blood, sweat, and tears into it. This business was my passion and my baby. It never meant that it would be Ulrich's passion. And it couldn't be his baby. At least that's what I thought. I always thought that Ulrich would be a soccer player. He's great at it, and he could've gone national if he wanted to. Ulrich didn't care for my business at all. He didn't get into until his senior year of high school. Ulrich wanted a job. So he got one at a local bookstore. He'd get bored, and so he'd read the books. He never cared for reading unless it was a book of mine. He was amazed by what authors could think of. He told me that when he asked the owner why he thought so many people wrote books even if it meant that they may never be rich, the owner simply said, Because they want to." Ulrich told me that it really struck him deep. He started asking anyone with a job why they took the job. He got a variety of answers. It was their passion; for the money; the only one they could get; it's fun; it's easy. I was shocked when Ulrich told me he wanted to major in Business. He told me that he decided to look at what was going on with my job. He said he'd like to write a book himself. And he wanted to create a game too. And so he did. He would write stories and create small games. It was just for experiment, but he told me he found great joy in it. It never had to be his passion, but Ulrich said that he wanted to take the business and push further than I could. This business isn't his baby. But the ideas he has for it, will definitely make it reborn into his own child."

"Is that what all of these merges are for?"

"I believe so. Ulrich likes to do things bigger and better. I think he wants to reach the world. Of course propaganda makes it look like its just so he can get more money by spreading out, but Ulrich is in it for the fun of it. It's his passion. There's pressure to keep it afloat because he's trying not to disappoint me. But I'm not disappointed at all. This business thrives on passionate minds and decisions. So Ulrich will be just fine."

"Thank you Mr. Stern. I need that. I haven't thought of things in that way, and it's good to know what truly brought Ulrich here." Yumi said.

Mr. Stern patted her on the shoulder. "He's got a good heart and a good head. I know because he picked a great secretary. One that'll keep him straight, I trust." Mr. Stern winked.

"You can trust me." Yumi said. Mr. Stern smiled and waved goodbye.

Yumi was in deep thought. She mulled over what Ulrich's parents had told her. It became apparent to her what she had to do. But she bided her time. Two more weeks passed, and Ulrich was finally back in the office. She was glad for him to take over his work again, and she wasn't alone in the office anymore. They were back to their old selves. They joked, teased, and fooled around. When Ulrich started working full-time, Yumi acknowledged the fact that she had no obligation to stay there anymore. She kept Zander waiting patiently for an answer, and she knew that her friends where on edge as to whether or not she'd stay as well.

Yumi was taking her afternoon jog Friday afternoon, when it starting pouring. Stupid weather forecast. They were always wrong. She turned around started heading for home. As she ran along the sidewalk, a silver car pulled up beside her. It was Zander's. He rolled down the window.

"You need a lift?"

Zander decided to take the long way to Yumi's apartment. "So how long do you expect me to wait for an answer, Yumes?"

"I'm sorry, Zander, I wanted to think this over. I mean we've only been dating for like four months now. I don't want to rush into anything."

"I understand, but it's really insulting to make me way for a whole month for an answer."

"I just wanna know something before I tell you my choice." Zander frowned. He wanted an answer, not a question. "Just hear me out. Why do you want me to marry you and take the job?"

"Because I love you. You're a great person, and you understand me. Besides, we're a dynamic duo. We're awesome together. It's just right for us to be together. Anything we do together is something that he can easily take down. It's true for business too. I know the kind of worker you are. You're hard working and sensible. We need that in Europe. Plus I know that I can make you reach your greatest heights in whatever you want to do. The world's normally against people who are openly honest as we are. So together, we'll take the world on and show them that we don't need it. We just need each other." Zander gave Yumi a reassuring smile.

Yumi felt her heart plummet into her stomach. Her skin went cold. Her breath was shallow. "No."

"Hm?"

"This is wrong. I can't marry you. I'm sorry. But I can't be with you anymore." The words tumbled out of her mouth. They sounded distant and with no emotion.

Zander was shocked. He was staring at her. "What?"

"Zander, watch the road!" Yumi said. Zander came to an abrupt halt before he hit anyone.

"Why won't you marry me?" Zander asked. He was looking at her with a sense of helplessness.

"We're not right for each other. And I don't love you."

"What do you mean you don't love me? I'm the only one who's been there for you! I've never left you because of your sarcasm. Not like other guys. I love you!"

"You love what we can be together. Not me."

"Is it because of Aelita and Sam? Did they put you up to this?" Yumi shook her head. "Was it Ulrich? He's just trying to control you!"

"No he's not. He had his chance, but he didn't take it. Ulrich is a true friend."

"He's a naïve simpleton."

"Make up your mind! Is he naïve or controlling? He can't be both." Yumi snapped.

Zander was speechless. He stared at Yumi, mouth agape. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. "So you're gonna leave me alone? So you're gonna make yourself alone? What about the job?"

"I'm not taking it."

"It's your chance of stepping up! You can easily gain control of the entire European region. Yumi you have the ability to make it your own. You could even swipe this all away from Ulrich if you wanted to." Yumi gave him a piercing glare. "I know you'd never do that. I'm just saying. You have so much potential. Why are you wasting it being that idiot's secretary? I can make you better! We can be better if we wanted to! Don't you want that?"

"I want someone to love me because they like spending time with me."

"I didn't ask you ride with me for nothing. I date you and hang out with you! I spend time with you all the time."

"You haven't even tried this past month. If you cared, you wouldn't come to see me sooner."

"I care a great deal!"

"The only thing you care about is your ambitions and how I can help you achieve them. You don't want me to be around Ulrich at all. And you want to ruin Ulrich."

"I don't."

"Yes you do. You'll probably use me to ruin the company, and then you'll take over, and everyone will see how great you are, and you'll try to make Ulrich look bad. I dunno. You might trying to use my friendship to get Ulrich to trust me, and then use it to cheat him out of everything. Whatever you're planning, it ends. You need to stop this. Just go back to England, and take the position. We can still be friends—,"

"Like I wanna be your friend. I love you, and if I can have you, then I don't want to have anything to do with you. I really thought you were like me. But you're just naïve as Ulrich. You don't understand what really matters. You're all about happiness and togetherness. Screw it! Ulrich is a lonely piece of trash that women use over and over. And what does he have to show for it?"

"He's got great friends and parents that love him."

"That's crap! Anyone can have that! I have that."

"I'm your only friend. But by your standards, I _was _your only friend."

"I don't care! You will wish you had have said yes. No one's going to put up with your snobbish know-it-all attitude. No man will ever love you the way I do. No man will love you. But that's okay. Maybe being alone like that idiot will teach you something. When you come back begging to me, I'll take you back. Only because no one else will. You need me. I just want you. I was doing you a favor, but so be it. Just get out of my car, and leave me alone!" Zander yelled. Yumi tried to grab his shoulder in comfort, but he smacked her hand away.

Yumi silently got out of the car and closed the door. Zander drove off.

Ulrich had been home for quite a while. He was now working on the sequel to his book which managed to be a best-seller. It was around midnight, and he was working into the night. At least that's what he was trying to do, but he fell asleep on his laptop. His cellphone shocked him into wakefulness. He looked at the monitor to see a conglomeration of letters symbols on the screen that were pressed down by his face. He wiped the drool from his mouth and grabbed his cell phone. It was Sam calling.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Have you seen Yumi?" she asked desperately.

"No. She went home, didn't she?"

"Yes, but she went out for a jog like seven hours ago, but we haven't seen her since. We thought maybe she was with you or something."

"Now why would she be with—don't answer that." Ulrich said, blushing. Did she say whether or not she was going somewhere or if she was meeting someone?"

"No." there was a long silence. "Ulrich, do you think," Sam paused.

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think that she met up with Zander?"

Ulrich felt a chill go down his spine and he was sure he felt his heart shoot up into his throat. "I don't know." He said in a shaken tone.

"Please, Ulrich. Help us look for her. We have no idea where she'd be. We've searched every placed that we know she likes to go, but she not there."

"Well if Yumi wanted to be alone she wouldn't be anywhere that you could find her or know of. She'd go somewhere you wouldn't expect."

"But what is that? How am I supposed to know?" Sam said, getting frustrated.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll find her. I look for her myself." Ulrich then hung up.

Yumi was sitting on a bench surrounded by flowers and bushes. She was crying. Hard. She had let go of possibly the only person that would take her. She felt alone. She didn't want to be bothered however. She thought that she was feeling exactly the way she should feel, cold, alone, and sad. That's how her love life was, and that's how everyone always described her personality. She'd never find someone who'd understand her. Not the way Zander did. But Zander had to be (using Ulrich's word) a jackass.

Yumi then saw her shadow on the ground get darker. The rain wasn't falling on her, but it was definitely going on strong. She looked up. It was Ulrich with an umbrella hovering over her head.

"Why are you out in the rain? Are trying to catch pneumonia?"

"If it will end me sooner." Yumi mumbled.

Ulrich sighed. "You've got everyone looking for you. But I'm sure you already knew that. You just don't want to be found." He knew her so well. But he didn't love her or want her.

"How'd you find me then?"

"Yumi, I do listen when people open their hearts to me. Serenity Gardens is the one place that you go for solace and when you're at your lowest. You went here when you thought your dad was dying. You said that even Sam and Aelita didn't even know about it. So of course this is the place you'd come to. Or at least that's what I prayed I'd find you."

Yumi snorted. She should've never said anything. "The funny part is I was trying to help you then."

"I know. Now let me return the favor. I'll take you to my bachelor pad so you won't have to deal with your friends, or my parents, or anyone else. But you will deal with me." Ulrich said strictly.

Ulrich held out his hand, and Yumi took it, allowing Ulrich to pull her up. They arrived to Ulrich's house—the one meant for him and Emily—where Yumi dried herself up and got a change of dry clothes. Seeing as Ulrich hadn't been there in a while, and no one was living there, Yumi had to make do with a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt that Ulrich had laying around there.

Yumi was sitting on the couch. Ulrich was doing who knows what. Ulrich came back, his arms full of stuff. There were Blu-ray discs, a bowl of popcorn, a gallon of Reese's ice cream and a Dr. Pepper. "It took me a while to get this stuff, but I know that you said whenever you need a pick-me-up, Reese's ice cream was the trick. I got you a Dr. Pepper because I know that's your favorite drink. I brought out Laputa: Castle in the Sky for us to watch, and some popcorn for us to eat. Now you might be depressed, but this has got to make you happy. I've pulled out all the stops so you owe me a smile." Ulrich said as he set everything on the coffee table.

"When did you learn this stuff?"

"Learn what?"

"My favorite soda. My favorite movie. What I eat to make me feel good. When?"

"Over time. Most from when you were helping me. I mean it was our first time really connecting. Oh! I almost forgot! I know that when you're down, you like to watch sappy romance movies and bash them. So I brought some sappy romance movies with me on my way to get you. There in the car. Now stay here, and don't m—," Ulrich was interrupted by Yumi running into him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She buried her face into chest. Ulrich slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Yumi didn't reply she just hugged him tightly. "Yumi. Are you okay?" he was taken aback by her behavior. She finally let go, and smiled up at him. "Don't worry. I will be." She remembered what Aelita had said. And she remembered her answer. She had known then, but she didn't want to admit to anyone—mainly to herself—what she really meant.

"_I can't imagine life without him there? Does it hurt to be apart from him? Do I look forward to seeing him and being with him? Do I love him? Guys . . . I am in love. I know I am." _But it wasn't Zander that she was talking about. She never said a name because she didn't dare think about it. But she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She couldn't imagine life without Ulrich. It hurts to be apart from Ulrich. She looks forward to seeing him and being with him every single day. And did she love him? She was in love him. And she knew that. And she accepted that.

Awwwwwwwwww! How sweet! I'm done. It's one in the morning, and I need to sleep. Like I said, unless you guys review like crazy, don't expect an update anytime soon. It is my spring break, but I still have school work, scholarships, and a trip to look forward to.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I couldn't wait to get here. I wanted Yumi to be vulnerable and show that she's not as strong or perfect that she seemed to be. We saw how Ulrich relied and need her, and I believe that in a relationship the man and woman must rely and need each other, so I had to show that in Yumi. Now this story has a couple more chapter to go. But the thing is, I'm trying to find out when I should end it. Honestly, it might end when they get together because I don't know what I'd do after that. I might continue it. If I do end it, it doesn't mean that there won't be a sequel later on. But that might be a while. It all depends on if I add anything; if I update slow enough for me to come up with something after they get together, if I decide to introduce any more stuff. But I'm going to try my best to end this a ways after they get together.

So here's a little peak at the next chapter. We've seen Yumi help Ulrich move on, now we'll see Ulrich help Yumi move on. The gang will poke fun at them again, Ulrich has an interesting chat with one of his parents (I'm gonna flip a coin and see which one it'll be so even I don't know), and Ulrich gets a phone call that could potentially change everything.

All of this in chapter 18: Letting Go


	18. Letting Go

Hello! Seeing as I've gotten quite a number of reviews (specifically for last chapter, a certain someone's been reviewing like crazy; thanks!), I've decided to post a chapter this week, but to warn you, I most likely won't be reviewing until around late April. Exams are coming up, and I have to focus on those. Also, once I finish school, I will start picking up my other stories. I chose to focus on this one because I know it's the most popular one because YxU and Romantic/comedy/dramas do well for Code Lyoko. Which is kind of sad actually. There are some good stories that don't necessarily deal with those genres.

So here's chapter 18: Letting Go

Yumi twisted around in her sleep. She had a peaceful sleep that night. She stirred and finally sat up. She blinked away the blurriness, and realized that she was in Ulrich's house. She quickly recalled the events of last night. The breakup with Zander; crying in the forest; Ulrich fixing her up; her revelation of love; the movies they watched; and finally her falling asleep into Ulrich's arms (that part was done on purpose). Yumi blushed. She noticed that she was alone now, and Ulrich was obviously up or he decided to sleep somewhere else. Yumi threw the blanket off of her and stood up.

"Ulrich!" she called, looking for him. She was answered with silence. Yumi went upstairs to where the bedrooms were. She searched each one, and finally found Ulrich in a tangled mess of covers. He was on the floor, sleeping quite soundly. It seemed that Ulrich was in the middle of dressing himself when he fell asleep. He was shirtless, but his jeans were still on. A pair of pajama bottoms were on the floor next to a T-shirt. He couldn't even change, he was so tired.

Yumi walked over and kicked him in his back. Ulrich gasped. "Huh?" he muttered as he sat up and looked around. He saw Yumi and gave her a sleepy grin. "Hey." He mumbled, still groggy. He stood up, the covers falling off of him. Yumi turned away, she didn't want the image of Ulrich's chiseled chest in her mind. Well she did, but then she'd blush, and that might lead to Ulrich finding out that she found him attractive. Yumi knew she loved this man, but she was unsure if this was mutual or unrequited.

Ulrich grabbed the T-shirt and threw it on. "How you feeling?" Ulrich asked now waking up.

"A bit better." Yumi mumbled.

"You're still depressed, aren't you?"

Yumi didn't try to hide it from him. He'd know if she were faking anyways. Ulrich sighed. "Don't worry. There's someone out there for you."

"_Is it you?" _Yumi thought. Yumi simply gave him a curt nod and looked off.

"Your silence speaks volumes." Ulrich noted. "I don't like it. You get quiet when you're really sad. I've noticed that about you." This comment solicited a light blush from Yumi. Ulrich perked up. "Tell you what, I'm going to do for you what you did for me."

Yumi was confused. What did he mean by that? "What did I do?"

"You took me out and helped me move on. Now I'm going to help you let go of your feelings for Zander and of the idea that you're alone in this world."

"Good luck trying." Yumi joked.

"I'd tell you to get dressed, but you don't have any clothes, and honestly, neither do I. So let's stop by my parents' house right quick, and then we'll go to your apartment.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean your parents might suspect something if we show up in PJs."

"I told them last night that I was looking for you because you went missing. They'll understand that you probably just wanted to be alone, and you crashed at the pad. The fact that we'll tell them all of this will pretty much make us credible. They'd suspect us if we try to hide it." Yumi had to admit. That made sense and it was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the mansion, Ulrich's parents had very concerned looks on their faces for several reasons.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Stern asked slowly.

"Yes," Ulrich said. "I found Yumi at a park around midnight. She didn't want to be bothered so I took her to my house." Ulrich's parents remained silent.

"We hate to have to ask you two this," Mrs. Stern began, "but we have to. Did anything that you might want to tell us happened last night?"

"No, nothing like that." Ulrich said. "We're just friends."

"Seeing as there was no reason for you to even tell us any of this, we'll believe you." Mr. Stern said. "But I must warn you. You can't take Yumi to that bachelor pad overnight. People will think things that will make all of this very complicated."

"That may be true, but they are single." Mrs. Stern said.

"I know that, and honestly, I'm okay with it as long as they were in love and what not, but the last thing you want is people thinking that you two are sleeping together when there's nothing between you."

"Your father's right. Don't let this happen again . . . unless you two get married. Then it won't matter." Mrs. Stern joked. Ulrich and Yumi blushed while Mr. Stern chuckled.

"We promise." The young adults chimed.

After Ulrich changed clothes, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it to see his mother standing in the doorway. She walked in and sat down on his bed. She wanted a chat with her son.

"Yes, mother?" Ulrich said using a mocking formal tone.

"Son, we really need to talk." Mrs. Stern said bluntly.

"Is it about me bringing Yumi to my house? Nothing happened. I'm saving myself for my wife. Well, if I ever have one."

"That's just it, Ulrich. I want to talk about you and Yumi—together—as a couple." Ulrich blushed. He sat down next to his mother and awaited her next words. "I know that you love her."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've seen the way you look at her. And I know you love having her around."

Ulrich sighed. "When did you find out?"

"When you got quite easily got over Emily. I knew that there was something that had obviously grabbed your attention away from your sorrows."

"Honestly, I think I started having feelings for when before I even broke it off with Emily." Mrs. Stern was alarmed to hear this.

"Why is that? Did something happen?"

"I had this dream. We were in the office, and I was really tired. Yumi gave me a massage, and then we started kissing."

"Is that all?" Mrs. Stern asked. Ulrich nodded. "Well, I'm sure you started looking at her differently, but that doesn't mean there was something there."

"I know that. It was just that I realized—or I had to accept the fact—that Yumi was definitely attractive to me."

"Well, I'm not that surprised. Yumi is more down to earth than Emily. I never liked Emily anyways."

"You don't like any of the women I've dated." Ulrich mumbled. Mothers are always protective when it comes to the women their sons date.

"And I've been right with every single one of them."

"So what? You don't like the idea of me and Yumi together?"

"Actually, I do." Ulrich was surprised. "Yumi doesn't seem to be in it for the money or fame. You stripped her of that glorious paycheck, and when she had a chance to get it all back by either taking that job in Europe or marrying that Zander guy, she did neither. She chose to stay here. It's obviously taken a toll on her, but the girl's tough." Mrs. Stern sounded impressed. "I knew she was trustworthy when she told you about Emily even at the risk of her own job. She's not playing any games with you."

Ulrich looked at his mom with a frown. "You've been profiling Yumi since the day you met her. Haven't you?"

Mrs. Stern laughed. "I have." She admitted.

"Mom!" Ulrich grumbled. "Let me make my own decisions!"

"I have! I haven't done anything . . . yet." Ulrich gave his mom a look that said, "Really?" "Well I haven't!"

"Then what are you going to do now?"

"I want to see you happy. I think Yumi can do that for you. So I just want to tell you that I think you should explore the idea of being with Yumi."

"I don't know. I mean she's my employee. That'll make things awkward in the workplace."

"No it won't. It never got to me and your father."

"Yeah, but you two were already married. We will be dating and just starting out a relationship. It'll be very different."

"I suppose." Mrs. Stern admitted. "But you can't let that stop you. You must tell her how you feel. If you don't, it'll make things even more awkward and you won't be able to lift that truth off of your chest."

Ulrich stared at the ground in deep thought. "Do you think she loves me back?"

"Now you see, that's the part that I've been wondering for a while. She hasn't really shown any interest in you, but when you two came today, she seemed to be totally different."

"That's because she just broke up with the most important person in her life."

"She is depressed. But her body language; the way she looks at you—even the way she stands next to you—it's all different than from before."

"Explain."

"Her body faces towards your direction more. It's like she's trying to keep you in her sight. When she looks at you, I can see a want and a need in her eyes. Whereas before, she only looked at you as friend, she now looks at you as someone that she's interested in. She's been drinking in your appearance and your stature." Ulrich blushed. "And she stands much closer to you than she was before. She even leans in towards you."

"My goodness. You'd give Sherlock a run for his money!" Ulrich exclaimed. Mrs. Stern laughed. This got Ulrich to thinking. If she knew this much, what else did she know? "Is there something else that you know about us?"

"Like what?"

"Do you know something that you didn't mention before?"

"Well there is one thing that I know, and you probably thought I didn't know. I know that this wasn't the first time that Yumi spent the night at your house." Ulrich froze. "When we came to visit you, her purse was on the couch. I don't know if your father noticed it. He never mentioned it, but I knew that she was in the house. I started to think that you two slept together then, but you two didn't have the body language or anything of the such that would give you away."

"Wow. You're good."

"I know. Now don't let this woman get away, Ulrich." Mrs. Stern said as she grabbed her son by the shoulder. "She's a keeper. Love is like fishing. If you don't throw out any bait, all you'll have is a can of worms. So you need to lure her in so you can find out how she feels."

"Okay, Mom. Stop trying to come up with analogies like Dad does." Ulrich said rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry. Your father does it so often; I just wanted to see how it felt. It kinda fun actually." Mrs. Stern smiled. Ulrich kissed his mom on the cheek and they both walked out the door.

* * *

><p>While mother and son were having their chat, Mr. Stern and Yumi were waiting on them in the living room. They were sitting on the sofas that were facing opposite of each other.<p>

Mr. Stern spoke first. "So are you alright now?"

"I'm fine." Yumi said.

"I've heard about the job offer from Europe. Are you gonna take it?"

"No. I want to stay here where my friends are."

"You'll get paid tenfold over there."

"I'll get my old paycheck back eventually. Plus, that'll just make me rich and alone." Yumi winked. She knew what he was getting at.

"I see someone did listen to my speech about what makes life good." Mr. Stern smirked. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Zander."

Yumi was surprised to know that he knew about her and Zander. "Oh. It's okay. He wasn't right for me. How'd you know?"

"I know his father. He was bragging about how his son was dating my son's secretary. Like that was supposed to be some kind of attack on Ulrich's pride and therefore an attack on mine."

Yumi snorted. "Zander was going for the same idea also. I was used by him."

Mr. Stern frowned. "I've seen how devastating that can be. Ulrich's gone through it a lot. Even I have to a certain degree when I was young."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you meet Mrs. Stern?"

Mr. Stern blushed a little. Yumi found that adorable. "It was in high school. I was an arrogant little punk. It was when I was bragging about how I was toughest in school. That little lady stood up and told me to shut my mouth. She put me in my place. I was used to girls just fawning over me and doing whatever I said. But she was a defiant, stubborn one. She was a challenge and someone that I would have to work and struggle for if I wanted her. And I did. I tamed her, and she tamed me. We used to go at it like cats and dogs. We couldn't stand each other. But we enjoyed insulting and yelling at each other. After that summer, I realized that life was very quiet and dull without her. I found every other girl boring. I wanted to fight with Elena some more. So when sophomore year came around, I was glad to see her again. But she had a boyfriend. She didn't have much time to argue and fuss with me. I was jealous. Her boyfriend dumped her later on that school year. He said he was tired of her stubbornness. He was looking for someone who was dumber and less opinionated. He left her for the head cheerleader. I was livid when I found out. I remember her crying. She yelled at me in anger. When I found out why she was so upset, I beat that guy's sorry butt. She heard about it, and she said, 'Tobias, you're weak! Is that what you call a beating?' We became friends. We still argued like a married couple. Eventually went started going out, and then we became a married couple and just bickered for the fun of it."

"Awwww. That's sweet." Yumi cooed. Mr. Stern laughed. "I'm sure you'll find someone. In fact, I can't help but feel that you and Ulrich tease each other the same way Elena I used to and still do sometimes." Yumi blushed.

"Well, he's my boss, you know."

"Tell that to Jane and Mr. Rochester."

"But we're much different from them."

"You're right. He was at least ten years older than her. Ulrich's a year younger than you. That just means he'll be around longer." Mr. Stern winked. Yumi grew even redder. "I'm just messing with you."

"Well maybe I do like Ulrich. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I've always wanted a daughter to spoil. Of course that is assuming you'll let me."

"There is nothing wrong with a little spoiling." Yumi joked. They both laughed.

"But really. If a secretary is like the wife of a business, and if there is a great secretary behind every businessman, then you really are the ideal woman for Ulrich. I'm not pushing you into anything. The paparazzi is the only thing you'd have to worry about, and I know they can't handle a fighter like yourself. But you make sure you don't let Zander or his father bring you down. You're much too strong to let that ruin your youth."

"Thanks, Mr. Stern." Yumi said. "I won't let it bring me down."

A few moments later, Ulrich and Mrs. Stern came down the stairs and into the living room.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Ulrich said. He was carrying a soccer ball.

"I see what we'll be doing today." Yumi commented.

"Yeah, I love soccer. But that's just the beginning. We'll do other stuff."

"So is this hanging out," Mr. Stern started.

"Or is this more?" Mrs. Stern finished.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and smirked. They turned to the two adults, and said, "Somewhere in the middle." And they both walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When they got to Yumi's apartment, they weren't surprised to see their friends there.<p>

"Yumi! You're alive!" Odd exclaimed as he grabbed the girl into a bear hug.

"Did you two spend the night together again?" Sam cooed.

"And what if we did?" Ulrich said.

"Ooooh." Aelita replied. "Sounds interesting."

"Nothing happened." Yumi responded.

"She was all over me." Ulrich joked, remembering the hug she gave him.

"It was just a hug." Yumi said through gritted teeth.

"Oh so there was some touching going on." Jeremie said.

"Not you too." Yumi groaned.

"So where were you?" Aelita asked.

"I was at a park." Yumi said.

"But how'd Ulrich know to find you there?" Sam asked.

"It's her place of peace. She told me about it." Ulrich answered.

"Oh so she tell you, but no one else." Sam said. "I see how it is."

"Makes you wonder what other secrets they're keeping from us." Odd commented.

"I'm just going to get a change of clothes."

"Going out already? But you just got back." Aelita whined.

"I'm going to help Yumi get over Zander." Ulrich said.

"You could just kiss her. That might work." Jeremie said.

"Hey! No rebounds." Sam said.

"Yumi hurry up and change." Ulrich said. Yumi was already through the door. Sam and Aelita followed.

"We're so happy for you!" Sam said.

"I'm not with him." Yumi said.

Sam gave her a confused look. "With who? I meant we're happy that you left Zander."

"Are you with Ulrich for real?" Aelita asked.

"No. I'm not." Yumi said as she put on a T-shirt. She blushed and smiled. "But I have to be honest. I love him."

"Oh my god! You're kidding!" Sam shrieked.

"Shut it." Yumi said. "The boys will hear you."

"But you love him? Like IN love with him?" Aelita asked quietly. Yumi nodded. Sam and Aelita silently jumped and danced around the room. Yumi couldn't suppress her laughter any longer.

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Sam asked.

"Not anytime soon. For all I know, I only feel this way because I just broke up with Zander."

"That's not what it is." Aelita said.

"It isn't" Sam agreed.

"Well to be on the safe side, I just want to test the ground first."

"Well you two have fun on your second date." Sam teased.

"It's not a date, and when did we go out before?"

"Remember when you took him out?"

"Oh. That. Well that wasn't a date either." Yumi grumbled. She needed to get new roommates.

Once Yumi was dressed, Ulrich took her to an empty soccer field.

* * *

><p>They were stretching on the field and warming up. "I heard you're a great soccer player." Yumi said, breaking the silence.<p>

"I could've gone pro, but I wanted to take over the business." Ulrich answered.

"Well that's not fair. I have to play soccer with a potential pro."

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." Ulrich said. Yumi frowned. She wasn't much of a soccer player, but she didn't like the idea of anyone taking her lightly. Ulrich knew that. That's why he was smiling at her like an idiot.

"Stop rubbing it in." Yumi said.

"What? It's not my fault you suck at soccer."

"I don't suck. I just don't play it too often."

"It's okay Yumi. We can't be perfect at everything." Ulrich said as he patted her on the back.

"Now you just kick the ball into the goal." Ulrich said. "It's that big net surrounded by poles."

"I know where to kick it!"

"When I'm all pent up. I like to kick the ball as hard as I can. So you try."

Angry at Ulrich's words, Yumi channeled her anger into one kick and sent the ball flying . . . right into Ulrich's stomach. "Score!" Yumi yelled. Ulrich fell back.

"Okay. I deserved that." Ulrich breathed.

Yumi laughed. Ulrich stood up and frowned at her. "That's not funny." Yumi laughed harder. "You better be glad I don't kick the ball at you."

"You wouldn't dare." Yumi glared.

"That's because I might seriously hurt you."

"Whatever. Now go get the ball."

After Ulrich brought the ball back to the center of the field, they started playing. Yumi was actually pretty good. She managed to score two goals, but Ulrich won with four.

"And the Great Stern wins! The crowd goes wild. Ulrich is showered with the cheers of millions of adoring fans. The fan girls scream. The paparazzi are going crazy." Yumi kicked the ball into his side. "Yumi, you don't have to be such a sore loser."

"You don't have to be a jerk."

"Aww. I'm sorry. Are you mad?" Ulrich cooed. "Come here. I'll let you hug the Champion Soccer Player." Ulrich said as he gave Yumi a hug. She stiffened. "Fine then. Be that way." Ulrich said as he fold his arms and gave a "humph."

Yumi laughed. "Drama King."

"And you're a stiff neck!" Ulrich said.

"No I'm not!" Yumi said.

"Yes you are. You don't even know how to take joke."

"I just can't take your overbearing pride."

"You're just mad because I won."

"I don't play soccer! How do you expect me to win?"

"Excuses, excuses." Yumi aimed for his head this time, but Ulrich punched the ball away.

"Ha! That's what you get for being so spiteful! That's the reflexes of a martial arts master."

"Like you know how to fight." Yumi said. "I bet you'd get your but owned in a real fight."

"Not likely. I know several forms of martial arts."

Yumi's eyes lit up. "You do? Me too! How come we're just finding out about this with each other? We could've been sparring the whole time." Yumi exclaimed.

"You wanna take me on now?" Ulrich asked.

"Do you even have to ask? Let's go!" Ulrich chuckled at Yumi's enthusiasm.

They both gave each other a short bow and began the fight. Ulrich went for a low kick which Yumi evaded by rolling backwards. Ulrich stepped forward and threw a punch. Yumi grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her for a kick to his face. Ulrich dunked. Ulrich went for a series of punches, but Yumi managed to block them. She retaliated with a roundhouse kick. Ulrich grabbed her leg, stopping the attack. Yumi kicked off of her other foot and dug her foot right into Ulrich's temple. Ulrich fell onto his side. Yumi was going for the pin, but Ulrich stuck his feet in front of him. He then pushed her back with them. He stood up and went for jab to the chest. Yumi sidestepped and went for a kick to the torso. Ulrich blocked it with his arm and grabbed Yumi by the shoulders. He flipped Yumi over him and onto the ground. Yumi managed to hook her foot around his ankle, taking Ulrich with her to the ground. They both fell to the ground in a heap of tangled arms and legs. Ulrich sat up, panting. Yumi tacked him to the ground.

"I win!"

"What? I thought we were done."

"Excuses, excuses." Yumi taunted. Ulrich frowned.

"Well if that's how you want to play, Ulrich grabbed Yumi and swung onto the ground next to him.

"Stop it!" Yumi said.

"No." Ulrich yelled as he squeezed her.

"I can't breathe." Yumi said.

"That's the point." Ulrich said.

Yumi squirmed out of his grasp and rolled over onto the ground. She gave him a smile. "No hard feelings?" Ulrich returned the favor.

"None."

Ulrich stood up and then helped Yumi up. "So what next?" Yumi asked.

"I'm taking you to the forest. It's not too far from here." Ulrich said.

"Why the forest?"

"I love the forest. It's like the Serenity Garden when it comes to me. It's my place of peace."

When they were further in, Ulrich looked around the forest and then started climbing up a random tree. When he was about ten feet off the ground, he looked down and waved at Yumi. "Join me." He said.

Yumi climbed up the tree and sat next to him on the branch. "This quite the sturdy branch."

"Yeah, it can actually hold you. I thought it'd snap."

"Aren't you like twice—maybe even three times my size?" Ulrich chuckled.

"I'm just messing with you." Ulrich said. "Now just take in the sights of nature."

The forest was quite beautiful. There was the sound of a river nearby and the chirps of birds. Bugs were flying about, and the forest animals were out walking about, eating grass and minding their own business. Not too far off there was a fox lurking around.

"Hey, look at the fox." Yumi pointed out. Yumi then noticed another fox come onto the scene.

"He's got a friend with him." Yumi and Ulrich watched the two foxes. They were playing around.

Yumi laughed. "They're sparring like were doing not too long ago." Ulrich forced a smile on his face.

"Um . . . that's not playing."

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked. She continued looking. Her eyes went big. "What are they doing?"

"They're mating." Ulrich said.

Yumi stared in wonderment. "Oh." She said rather dazed. "I could've gone with life without seeing that." Yumi said.

Ulrich was trying to suppress a laugh and a blush all at once which proved to be very hard and impossible. "There's just one more thing I wanna show you." He said, changing the subject. He jumped off of the branch and started walking down the forest path with his hands in his pockets. Yumi followed. The path led to a cliff that overlooked the entire forest and part of the city.

"The view's beautiful. Yumi said. Especially with that setting sun." Yumi said, mesmerized.

"Yeah." Ulrich agreed. "This is my secret spot."

"I thought the forest was your secret spot."

"No, it's definitely a spot of meditation. But when I wanna be alone where no one can find me. I go here. I'm only telling you seeing as you told me yours." Ulrich said.

"I can see how this can put you in a good mood."

"The view definitely helps. But the main reason I like to come here is because it's very secluded. The dense forest is pretty much a sound barrier to the rest of the forest. The fact that we're so high means no one in the city can hear us. But no one can really hear you anyway. I mean this is New York City after all."

"I forget we were in the city."

"Yeah, cities like New York have very small spaces of just pure nature. We're in the outskirts of course."

"I see. But why did you mention the fact that no one can hear us anyway?"

"Because when I need to get something off of my chest, I come here and yell it at the top of my lungs. It could be a secret, my true feelings—anything. Now you go and yell out everything. Everything that's bothering you and everything that you need to say."

Yumi looked back at the view of the city. She didn't know where to begin. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ulrich's cell phone.

"Sorry, I have to take this. I'll just walk off, and come get you when I'm done." Ulrich said. He walked into the dense forest, the tall bushes and trees consuming his figure.

When he was finally a good distance away, Ulrich took the call. "Hello."

"Yes, is this Mr. Stern?" a Japanese-accented voice said.

"This is he."

"Yosh (Good). I am Kazuo Hirai, President and CEO of Sony."

Ulrich's heart skipped a beat and his breath was caught up in his chest. He felt goosebumps all over. "Yes, good aftern—I mean good morning Mr. Hirai." Ulrich said, taking the factor of time zones.

"And I suppose it's good afternoon to you. I'm calling to propose a meeting with you."

"Ah, that's very good news."

"You have your secretary to thank. We are very impressed with how she has approached our company and has handled negotiating terms with us. We had heard of your unfortunate occurrence. Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was let out of the hospital only yesterday, in fact."

"That is very good news. You are a very wise man to have picked a very trusthworthy secretary. Ms. Ishiyama is a great asset to you."

Ulrich smiled. He could only imagine why. "Yes. I'm lucky to have her."

"Ah. I trust it's more than luck. It's skill, ne? Well, let us discuss business. I know you need to build up strength, so we are willing to hold off the meeting for some time. But we want to start discussing the possibility of creating a partnership with your company."

"That's great. I should have everything ready in a month. We will meet with you and your board then in Japan."

"Yosh. I speak for the all of the board members when I say we look forward to your visit. Be sure to bring that secretary with you."

"I will. Arigato." Ulrich said, more so to leave an impression on the President. Ulrich pocketed his cell phone with a triumphant smile on his face. And so begins the gradual expansion into Asia. Ulrich ran to tell Yumi the good news.

* * *

><p>Yumi took a deep breath as she walked in a small circle. What should she yell first? She faced the cliff and put on a determined face. She'll start with what had been bothering for so long.<p>

"I always feel like I'm alone! I feel like there's no one for me! But I no there is someone, so I won't settle." That was a good start. But that really didn't relieve her of any sorrow or pain. "Why can't I just fall in love? I don't like to admit it, but I'm jealous of what Sam and Aelita have with Odd and Jeremie. I want to fall in love and get married too! Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of getting married and being successful in life. I don't think I can be successful without someone always by my side. I want a family. I want to have kids . . . I miss my own family. So I feel even more alone. I know I have Sam, and Aelita, and Odd, and Jeremie. I have Ulrich too now." Yumi smiled. "I like him . . . I love him." Yumi whispered, her voice cracking.

"Ulrich saved me. He saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life: Zander. I thought I loved you, Zander. I only loved the fact that with you, I wouldn't be alone anymore. At least that's what why thought, but I felt even more alone with you. I had no one. You were playing me. You used me before, and were trying to use me again. I know that now. If I had not have listened to Ulrich, I would be married and in Europe by now. But it would've ruined everything. I need to have true love. Not a desperate settlement I made out of selfishness." Yumi's breathing had quickened. She was trying to maintain her composure.

"I don't need you Zander! And truth be told, I never needed you! I don't love you. I don't even think I ever did." She could feel tears streak across her cheeks. "You exposed me and exploited my weakness. You tore me down. But Ulrich's helped me build myself back up. You'll never have the power to control me. Never! I never needed you Zander. You never loved me." Yumi sobbed. "You never cared about me. How dare you! I actually feel sorry for you. Because you go through life alone, cold, and never pleasing yourself let alone your stuck father. Have a nice life. Beacause my life is great without you in it. I don't have anyone to love me. But I'd rather not have anyone than live a lie that I do have someone. I'll find him. I must. Because if anyone could ever understand me. It's only because they're alone too. And I don't want him to be alone. Whoever I'm supposed to be with, we need each other. Because no one else will do."

Yumi felt Ulrich's arms wrap her into a hug from behind. She leant into him and cried. "You hear that?" he yelled. "She doesn't need you Zander. And she's not alone. Even if she think she is. She has me. She has Sam and Aelita. She has Odd and Jeremie. She has a family that loves her. She's got an awesome job. And she's got a heart of gold and a soul that sets the world on fire" Yumi smiled. "And somewhere out there. I know there is a man who's just dying to be with her. She deserves to have someone in her life. She doesn't deserve to be without a love."

"Neither do you." Yumi said looking up at him.

Ulrich smirked. "Ah, that might be true, but people like us just have the worst luck when it comes to love. People only pretend to love me for my money and reputation. People are just too cruel and judgmental to love you."

"It's because you're rich, and I'm too defiant."

"Yeah." They both sat down, Ulrich still holding Yumi, and watched the sun sink into the horizon. Yumi finally let go of her pain and let it sink along with sun. But unlike the sun, it would never rise again.

* * *

><p>I'm done! I could've finished like Wednesday, but I got stuck on how to transition. It's a good thing I didn't type then or yesterday because you would've gotten a crappy ending to the chapter, and I almost forgot to put in the call from Sony (It's very important actually). Anyways, it will be a while before I update. I have a lot of assignments due this month. It's a really important month. It's the month before I graduate from high school! MAJOR! I'll try and update around my next day off. This chapter is written similar to the chapter when Yumi helped Ulrich (it's funny because the file for Moving On is next the the file for Letting Go), but I wanted to make it different by having some story development in it.<p>

The next chapter will cover the events that take place before Ulrich and Yumi leave to go to Japan. I got some scene in Japan that I can't wait to type up ;) . The next chapter MIGHT be on the short side. If anything, it's just a chapter to get things set up and prepared for the next chapter. Now I know I told you all I wasn't sure when this would end. I'm starting to lean more towards after them dating. My ideal ending is for it to end when they get married. I just need some plot lines to occur between then. But you have to remember guys, I'm typing this story as it comes to me in my head. I've made something stuff spur of the moment (Zander was actually one of them) and so far, I guess you guys like it.

I'm also thinking about starting another YxU fic. It's going to be quite different from this, but it's still AU and it's pretty much me taking an old concept and twisting it around. Kinda like what I did with this one. If you want to know more about it, just message me or ask in my review. It's just thought right now. And even if I did start it, I probably won't put it up until around summer (that's the earliest). Well you guys have a good weekend. Review!


	19. Things To Come

Hello! I found time to update, and I have good news. I'll have more time to work on the story seeing as the worst of school will be over next week. I only have three exams to worry about, and two are pretty easy.

When I finally graduate, I plan on using that summer to update ALL of my stories regularly. I'll probably start the new story either in May or June. The title will be: Two Worlds One Heart.

So here ya go. Chapter 19: Things to Come

**MONDAY: Six Days Until Departure**

Yumi skipped into the office. She was beaming. And she had a lot to be happy about, believe it or not. Everything was going smoothly with Aelita and Jeremie's wedding. She no longer felt an attachment to Zander. She'd be on her way to Japan within a week. And most importantly, her boss was AWESOME! Why? Because she's in love with him, of course. Well the last reason was just the reason why she looked forward to work, and wasn't anything different than before. But everything was finally going her way . . . now if she could just find out if Ulrich felt the same way, it would be paradise.

"Hi, Ulrich!" Yumi chirped as she walked over to her desk.

"You're happy." Ulrich said busily typing away on his computer.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well people normally feel lousy on Mondays."

"True, but this is our last week of work before we go to Japan."

"It's not a vacation, Yumes. We'll be working there too." He stopped typing and leaned back in his chair. "We'll just work less than normal and take in the sights whenever we can."

"Our work is just meetings and presentations really. You said we'll be done by lunchtime almost every day of our stay there."

"Remember, I'm counting on you for a lot with this proposition. You're pretty much the mediator between us. They really seem fond of you too."

"Really?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I think it's because you're a native, and you kind of make them feel comfortable knowing that someone they can relate with will be a potential partner."

"Looks like, you owe me a thank you."

"I owe more than that. I owe you my life."

Yumi thought on that. "Hmmm. Your life. I can definitely use that in my plans of taking over the world."

"Well those plans will have to wait. I'm still using my life. When I'm done with it, it's all yours."

"Shoot, I might be dead by then."

"That's kind of the point." Ulrich smirked.

"You suck and thank you gifts." Yumi bluntly said. Ulrich chuckled.

Yumi sighed. "A whole week back at home. Oh! I gotta tell my family!"

"You mean didn't call them yet?"

"No, I was so excited to go back home, I forgot to tell them I was coming."

"You are a genius. From your tactful hand business to your aloofness of the most common things."

"Shut up." Yumi said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"You're gonna call them now? What time is it over there?"

"It's 8 in the morning here. So it's like 9 at night over there." Yumi finally found her mom's cell number and awaited her to pick up.

"Mushi mushi." Her mother answered.

"Mom! It's me."

"Yumi! How nice to hear from you. I thought you'd never call. Hold on for a minute. Takeo! Yumi called! She's not dead after all!"

"Mom!" Yumi groaned.

"What? You hardly ever call. What were we supposed to think?"

"Gomen. I'll call more often.

"You're on speaker dear. Say hello to your father and your brother."

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Hiroki."

"Yo, Sis." Her brother replied.

"Yumi, it's nice to hear my only daughter's voice again before die. I can only guess as to how long it'll be before you grace me with your voice let your face once more."

"Ha ha, Dad. I'll make sure my face and voice is the last thing you see before you croak."

"Don't do that to Dad. That's a curse if your rotten face is the last thing anyone sees." Hiroki said.

"Your face makes girls scream and commit seppuku." Yumi lashed back. Ulrich gave her a peculiar look. She just smiled and winked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"So is this just to call and say hi, or is there a reason why you called?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"Actually there is a reason why I called."

"Knew it. Sorry, but you'll get no money from Mom and Dad. They're using it for my tuition. Or do you not want your dear brother going to college?"

"Like you'll amount to anything. And that's not why I'm calling anyways."

"Then what is it, sweetie?" Mr. Ishiyama asked.

"I'm coming home next week!" Yumi could hear their gasps at the other end.

"Yogata! That is great news! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mr. Ishiyama asked.

"I meant to, but I was caught up in the moment of realizing that I was going."

"We can't wait to see you, Yumi. Heaven knows it's been so long." Mrs. Ishiyama commented.

"I'm actually coming for a business trip."

"See! It's not even because she just wants come and visit." Hiroki pointed out.

"Well with your sister, you have to take all the chances you can get." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"Un, I'll be glad to see you anyways, Onee-chan." Hiroki said.

"I can't wait to see you too, Ototo-san."

"So work must be good." Mr. Ishiyama inferred.

"It is. We're making a business deal with Sony in fact."

"That's great. Get us some deals on their new TVs." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

Yumi laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"You know, I have to meet the man who hired you. Tell him that I insist he comes over to our house so we can thank him with a nice dinner." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"Okay, I think he'll like that very much. Make a lot of traditional dishes, Mom."

"Of course."

"I'll see you in a week, then." Yumi said. With that, they all said their goodbyes.

"So who has a seppuku-causing face?" Ulrich asked.

"My brother, that's who."

"I hoped that who you were talking to cause if not, you and your mom have a very interesting relationship."

"We'd have an interesting relationship anyways. We have to band together to just be on equal footing with my dad and Hiroki."

"Well when the gender is split down the middle, things like that happen I suppose."

"I feel sorry for your mom." Yumi said. "She had no other female to understand her."

"Well my dad and I weren't that bad. I like to think we're on the good end of the male spectrum."

"Your father might be, but you? Ha!" Yumi said.

"Ms. Ishiyama, I will not have you disrespect me." Ulrich said.

"Oh yeah, go and play the boss card."

"Well that's what it's for. If I didn't use it, being your boss wouldn't be fun. I'd lose have the luster of sitting behind this desk." Ulrich said as he laid by in the chair and then propped his feet onto the desk.

"Well, Boss Man, my parents want to you to come over for dinner."

Ulrich sat up. "They do? For what?" Ulrich asked. "I mean, what did you tell them about me that would make them wanna do that?" Ulrich had a slight blush form on his face. Meeting the parents already? They weren't even dating yet! They were just friends.

"They wanna thank you for hiring me, duh." Yumi said nonchalantly.

". . . Oh. Yeah, that makes sense." Ulrich said. He could be a clueless idiot sometimes. "You did tell them about me didn't you?"

"How else would they come to the idea of inviting you dinner?" Yumi said.

"No, I mean, did you tell them that I'm around your age and what not?"

"Oh, actually I never got around to that. And seeing as you're really just known by name in Asia as of now, I highly doubt they know how you look." Yumi giggled. "They'll probably think you're my boyfriend or something. Wouldn't that funny? They'll be expecting some old coot, and then you walk through the door. Maybe I won't even tell them you're my boss at first just to see their reactions."

"Don't do that, you'll get me killed by your father." Ulrich said.

"Oh come on. I'll just say you're a really close friend. My dad will have a freaking cow when he realizes my boss is not only younger but that he's actually a year younger than me. It'll be hilarious."

"I'm not dying for your enjoyment."

"But you said that your life is mine."

"I'm still using it!"

"Well that's too bad. I'll put it to some good use in Japan. Speaking of which, I plan on giving you a grand tour of Tokyo."

"I look forward to it. Let's go to your parent's house on the day we leave, shall we?"

Yumi laughed. "Nope. I'll do everything in my power to make sure we go to their house by that Monday. Not Sunday. We'll need to sleep off the jetlag of course."

"I hate you." Ulrich grumbled.

"Well you're gonna love me once I get Sony for you."

"I don't believe in you anymore. If dying by the hands of an over-protective father is the cost of getting Sony, I'll live just fine without it." Ulrich said as he folded his arms and hunched up his shoulders.

"Whatever." Yumi rolled her yes.

**WEDNESDAY: 4 Days Until Departure**

"So how long will be in Japan?" Mr. Stern asked his son. The Sterns were eating dinner in their private dining room (yes they have more than one dining room).

"We'll be there for a week." Ulrich answered.

"A whole week. I always wanted to go to Japan." Mrs. Stern said enviously.

"We can go for our anniversary." Mr. Stern declared. His wife smiled at him. Being married to a billionaire who actually loves you definitely had its perks.

"Well it won't be just us having fun there. We'll be working on trying get the deal settled with Sony." Ulrich pointed out.

"I know." Mrs. Stern said she cut up her rib. "Question. Who is 'us' exactly?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'us' and 'we.'" Mrs. Stern said, tilting her head and looking at her son out of the corner of her eye.

"Did you mean 'us' as in you and Miss Yumi." Mr. Stern said, playing along. Ulrich blushed. He decided to stuff his face with mashed potatoes in order to avoid talking. "Honey, I think he's trying to avoid the question." Mr. Stern continued.

"Well that obviously means that we're correct."

"We don't have to worry about you to doing anything," Mr. Stern looked up, searching for the right words, "I don't know, naughty or something you wouldn't want us to know about are you?" Ulrich choked.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Ulrich sputtered.

Mrs. Stern giggled. "He's blushing like he's drunk."

"Ahh, young love. You may as well be drunk when you're smitten with it." Mr. Stern teased.

"He's intoxicated with the girl."

"I am not intoxicated with anything." Ulrich denied.

Mr. Stern set his fork down. "See, why you couldn't lie this badly when you used to sneak out the house and work on that motorcycle you weren't allowed to have."

"Now, Ulrich. You told me you loved her the other day." Mrs. Stern revealed. Her husband looked at her and then Ulrich in mock surprise.

"Oh really? When was this?"

"It was on the day they came back from his "bachelor pad."

"Wow." Mr. Stern had a proud look on his face. "My son's a tiger like his old man. You sure know how to pick 'em. He's in love with a secretary. Like father like son, eh?" He said giving him a wink.

"Why are you two acting so immature? I expect this from Odd and Jeremie but not my parents."

"But we actually like this one. She's not like the other selfish brats you've dated in the past." Mrs. Stern replied.

"Well Mary wasn't selfish. She was just very clingy." Ulrich said.

"That's what happens when you date a crazed, obsessed fan-girl."

"Well getting back to your original question, I meant 'us' as in the company." Silence . . . "Okay, so if I were to go about Tokyo it would most likely be with Yumi, but that's because I with her all the time."

"And whose fault is that?"

"She's my secretary! We share the same office! I can't help that!"

"Ulrich, yelling only makes us believe even more that you're wrapped in love with this girl." Mr. Stern said with a slightly amused look on his face at his son's antics.

"Well stop making fun of me." Ulrich whined.

"Okay, you crybaby. You act like such a kid sometimes." His mother muttered.

Ulrich looked at her incredulously. "All this teasing . . . all of this giggling and making fun of me, and you call me the kid? That's it. I'm done." Ulrich stood up from his seat and turned to the chef. "Dinner was lovely." He said with a big smile on his face. As he walked out, his parents were calling after him, saying something along the lines of, "You know it's true!" or, "You can't hide it!"

**THURSDAY: 3 Days Until Departure**

Because there were only a few days left before Ulrich and Yumi would leave for Japan, the gang decided to go out to eat and just hang out.

"You guys are gonna have so much fun in Japan." Aelita said. "You can see the Tokyo Tower, and you can eat sushi at a sushi bar. Actually you can REAL Asian food and not American Asian food, and you can go watch a sumo match, or you could go to a festival and watch fireworks, and—,"

"Aelita!" Yumi shouted, cutting her off. "I've lived there and visit there every year. It's just home to me."

"Yeah, but Ulrich's never been." Aelita said. She turned to the brunette. "You should have Yumi show you around. It would allow you to get to know her in a way that you've never done before."

"I know better and more fun way he can do that." Odd said obnoxiously. Sam slapped him on his arm while Ulrich preferred to punch knock him upside the head. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Well there is definitely a lot of culture there, so you two take a lot of pictures and bring souvenirs." Jeremie said.

"You know, I've known Yumi for almost 11 years, and I haven't been to Japan yet." Sam said. "I am insulted."

"Well, I'm sorry for not being rich enough to take you halfway around the world, but this is business trip."

"Well you make sure you handle your business you two." Odd said with wink. Needless to say, he got hit again.

"You've known each other for over decade?" Ulrich asked. The three girls nodded. "Wow, you guys really have been together forever."

"Yep, we're sisters." Yumi beamed.

"So did you three meet?" Jeremie asked.

"Well Sam and I have known each other longer." Aelita started. "We met in fourth grade. We had to pick a buddy to help us in any paired or group activity that we'd do that year, and Sam nearly yanked my arm off when she pulled me to her side and declared that we were partners." Aelita said rubbing her right arm as if she could still feel the pain.

"Oh you lived." Sam swiped her hand, waving the memory away.

"So why'd you pick her?" Ulrich asked.

"Because she had strawberry cupcakes every day for lunch, and I wanted one." Sam smiled.

"So this why you love her." Ulrich said to Odd. Odd vigorously nodded with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"I guess you could say I was force to be friends (and give up one of my cupcakes) with Sam against my will." Everyone laughed.

"So where does Miss Ishiyama come in the picture?" Jeremie asked.

"When I was in the seventh grade and they were in the sixth." Yumi answered. "My dad's job had my family transferred to NYC when I was just starting middle school, so I had been in America for a year. I actually met Sam and Aelita because of a dare."

"A dare? What kind of dare?" Odd asked. He liked dares.

"Well we were just entering middle school you know." Sam started.

"And we had to make a name for ourselves."

"Because if we didn't, everyone would think we were pushovers."

"Just get to the point." Ulrich said, getting impatient.

"Well we were both dared to insult the meanest and baddest girl in school." Sam said.

"And it just so happened to be Yumi." Ulrich gave Yumi a peculiar look.

"You were the big bad girl in school?"

"I was an immigrant you was mistaken for a goth chick. Plus with my harsh comments, no one dared cross my path."

"Stubborn 'til the end, huh?" Ulrich retorted. Yumi stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what happened next?" Odd asked, getting excited. "Did she beat you two into a bloody pulp?"

"No." Sam said flatly. "We insulted her, and she insulted right back. Then it kind of turned into a shouting match. Now you have to remember we're talking about Aelita and me against Yumi. That's a timid girl and hot-head girl against a sardonic stubborn girl. It was quite the show for the students . . . but not so much for the teachers.

"We ended up getting detention that day." Yumi said.

"We had it with the most evil teacher ever: Miss Hell. No lie. Her name really was Hell."

"There was a reason why she was single." Sam said.

"Her three husbands all died for one." Yumi added. The boys were laughing too much to even comment.

"Right when she left the room we spent the whole time making fun of her."

"It's nice to know that people can create a life-long friendship out of banding together against a hated teacher." Ulrich said.

"Yes, we should write a book for others enjoy our friendship." Sam retorted.

"We had some crazy times together." Aelita said nostalgically.

"So," Odd said, stretching the word, "Where does Zander come in?"

"Yeah, what was up with all that stuff Zander said?" Ulrich asked, curious.

The three girls exchanged glances and sighed. "It was in high school." Yumi said. "I was a senior, and I was still known as the most feared girl in the school. Zander was supposed to be the most feared boy in school. So of course there was talk of if we were to ever date. I needed a date for prom, and Aelita and Sam were determined to get me one even if I really didn't want one. They decided to pair me up with Zander. So in January of that year, I was forced into a date with Zander."

"Worst mistake of our lives." Sam said as she held her head in her heads. "If we had have known the demon he was, we would've never done it."

"Yumi was slowly drifting away from us, and we were afraid we'd lose our best friend." Aelita said. "So as prom came closer, we were determined to split them up. We talked about it countless times, but every time we did, it would turn into an argument."

"So I decided to take matters into my own hands." Sam said. "I was going to ruin prom by setting the sprinkler alarms off. So I was going light a match and just hold to the smoke detectors. At least that's what the plan was. I don't know how, but Zander caught on to my plan. He took some of the matches and used them to set off the fireworks that were supposed to be used for the prom. Seeing as they hadn't been set up yet, they ended up flying all around the prom grounds and one just so happen to catch one of the tables on fire. It was complete desire."

"So that's how you got arrested. The police must've thought that you did it because you had the rest of the matches." Ulrich deduced.

"Exactly."

"So how come you're not in jail?" Odd asked with his eyes getting bigger with every detail.

"Yumi lied and took the fall. She said that she used one of the matches to light candles and she didn't dispose of it properly and set off the fireworks."

"I was valedictorian." Yumi said. "I had excellent scores and I made the school look really great. The principal was on his knees begging the police not to take me away. They let me off with a very stern lecture. The principal was livid with me. I still had the top grades, but I couldn't be considered for valedictorian. You wanna take a guess as to who was selected?"

"Zander." The boys said in unison.

"All that just to take valedictorian?" Jeremie asked.

"I told you he was nutjob." Ulrich said.

"So how'd you three make up?" Odd asked.

"We didn't make up until my graduation, really." Yumi answered. "I dated Zander for a month after the prom, and then I broke it off because I found out that he set the fireworks off. I should've told someone but no one would have believed me anyways. The proof was all gone. Plus a part of me didn't want to let him go. He was the only guy that I actually thought I'd be with forever. I tried telling myself that it was just one of his misguided pranks gone wrong. I was stupid." Ulrich reached over and gave Yumi's hand a light squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Thanks for helping me realize what a big mistake I was about to make."

"Hey! We told you not to date him too! But Ulrich gets the thank you?" Sam said.

"It's because she loves him." Aelita teased. Ulrich and Yumi blushed as Ulrich let go of her hand scratched the back of his neck. Yumi missed the warmth of her hand in his.

"And now that we've finished the exciting tale of the Three Sisters, let's eat cake!" Odd announced.

**SATURDAY: Day Before Departure**

"Toothbrush."

"Check."

"Deodarant."

"Check."

"Hairbrush."

"Check."

"Sexy lingerie to model for Ulrich."

"Che-Wait, what?" Yumi said as she stood up glaring at Sam. Aelita burst out laughing as she fell off the couch.

"Yumi my dear, you can't possibly miss this chance with Ulrich." Sam said.

"And to think you actually hit Odd for the comments he made at dinner." Yumi grumbled.

"Well you should've seen this coming. What did you expect when you asked me to make sure you had everything packed?"

"I was expecting you to be civil."

"There's nothing uncivilized by underwear. Everyone wears it!" Sam chuckled as Yumi glared at her again.

"I can't wait to get away from you all."

"You hear that, Sam?" Aelita said, "She just can't wait to get away and be with Ulrich."

"I bet Tokyo's a great place to have a honeymoon. I wouldn't be surprise if the two of them eloped while they were there."

"Isn't he meeting your parents too? It's serious already." Aelita cooed.

"You two are impossible." Yumi said as she finally zipped up her suitcase.

"So are you two sharing rooms?" Sam teased.

"Of course not." Yumi was glad when her ring went off. "What?" she asked rather rudely.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh no. Sorry, Sam and Aelita are being jerks."

"No we're not! Don't listen to her, Ulrich." Sam said.

"You got me on speaker? Or did Sam just take over the pone?"

"It's on speaker. So what's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to remind you that the flight lifts off at five in the morning."

"I know."

"And don't forget to bring your laptop. It's very important for our meetings."

"It's already packed."

"And don't forget my speech. You did proofread, did you?"

"Relax, Ulrich. Everything is going to be fine. And stop your fidgeting."

"I-I'm not fidgeting." Ulrich lied as he sat still.

"Yeah right, you always start moving around the place when you're nervous. I know you. And you get a good night's sleep and I'll see at five."

"Yes ma'am. Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"Remind me to give you a key to my room. That way we can discuss the partnership whenever we need to or if we need to get anything from the other's room."

"Will you need a key to my room too?" Yumi asked, she was blushing. This sounded so intimate."

"Nah, my room will have practically everything anyways. Plus you'll be rooming with Sissi. And it wouldn't be good to impose on you."

"A key to his room. What will you _really_ be discussing?" Sam asked.

"None of your business, Sam." Ulrich said.

"Is it any of Sony's business?" Aelita asked.

"You know, I'm sorry I even mentioned it." Ulrich said. "Besides she's not the only one getting a key."

"Who else."

"Sissi is too."

"She's like a sister, though. And I bet she's the only other one because you need her to go over the contracts."

"Bye, girls." Ulrich gave up and hung up the phone.

"You two need to be restrained." Yumi said as she went to their bedroom.

"It's the key to his heart." Aelita cooed. Sam and Aelita spent the night trading jokes about Ulrich and Yumi.

**SUNDAY Day of Departure**

It takes really dedicated and loving friends to actually get up before the sun is out just to say goodbye to you when you go off for a week. Well, all Yumi got from Sam and Aelita as she headed out the door was grumbled byes and have a safe trip.

Ulrich waved at her for her to come over with the other employees that were going on the trip. "You ready?"

"I'm used to this kind of thing. Are you ready?"

"I am. Ikezou!" Ulrich said as he headed through the doors that led to the plane.

"I see you're brushing up on your Japanese there."

"Yeah. I have to at least know the basics."

"Well Japan or Bust."

"Sony or Bust." The two smiled as they stepped onto the plane."

I am done! Yes! I managed to make this chapter a pretty decent size. I know the next chapter will probably be long. You'll I can't wait to start. Japan might be about three maybe four chapters tops. I've got some scenes you'll love to read. I hope you guys liked the debut of the Ishiyamas. You'll see them again in the next chapter. And just to let you know, when Yumi and Ulrich come back, it's straight to the wedding, and a very important decision will have to be made concerning the partnership with Sony.


	20. Konnichiwa!

Hello, everyone! It's been like three weeks I think. I would've updated last week, but I my computer just gave out on me. Apparently, the power supply was out of power (kinda like a cellphone battery dying). So I had to get it replaced. I'm just glad I have a computer savvy bro because he's the one who restored life to it (Thank GOD for him!). So I'm back now.

As far as updating goes, I hope to start updating ALL of my stories starting next week. I'll try to have at least one story updated each week. Maybe even two or three on a good week. I'M TELLING YOU THIS NOW!: I there will be some weeks where nothing won't be updated, and you have to realize that this is just what I want to happen. That means it most likely won't, but the idea is to get as close as possible to this as I can get . . . Thanks for your patience for those stories. Thank you for wishing me well on my exams (it turned out that I only had to take two exams from joint-enrollment program and none from my actually high school . . . I love exempting!)

So enough chit-chat about fanfic business, let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 20: Konnichiwa!

Ulrich shuffled along with the others as they entered the beautiful hotel that they'd be staying in.

"Okay, Yumi, you tell the receptionist, who we are, and that we booked like, uh, ten rooms."

Yumi nodded as she relayed the information to the receptionist. After receiving the keys, she passed them out to her fellow co-workers.

Ulrich yawned as they made their ways to their rooms. "So let me get this straight. We left at five in the morning which is like 6 in the afternoon to Japan. The flight took 13 hours and 40 minutes so when we got here it was . . . 7 AM Monday morning."

"Yep, we skipped half of Sunday."

"Time zones make everything so confusing." Ulrich said as he stopped at his door number."

"Oh, key for me and Sissi." Yumi said.

"Here ya go." Ulrich said as he gave each of them one.

"Ulrich, you do realize that we have dinner at my parents tonight?"

Ulrich blinked. "That is today . . . I HATE time zones."

"Wait," Sissi said. "You're going over her house to have dinner with her parents?"

"Yeah." Ulrich answered.

" . . . Yeah, and I'm inappropriate. But hey! You two are single. There is nothing stopping you two from being together. I'm on your side." Sissi said as she entered her and Yumi's room."

"Why today?" Ulrich whined.

"Oh come on. It's until 7. You've got 12 hours to rest up. And I told you to let me deal with the time flights. We should've left Saturday night. I knew this was going to happen."

"Oh shut up. You said nothing." Ulrich snapped.

"Well what idiot decides to not listen to the Japanese woman who goes to Japan every freaking year about the best time to leave to go there?"

"I've gone overseas before!"

"Well you've obviously haven't been the far out . . . baka."

"Hey! I've watched enough anime to know what that means. And you're the idiot."

"Hey!" Sissi yelled from her bed. "Shut up! People are trying sleep!"

"I'll let you rest. I'm going to call the guys and tell 'em we made it safely." Yumi said to Ulrich.

"Why are you so full energy?" Ulrich asked, annoyed by her perkiness.

"Because I knew it would be morning here. I slept on the way here."

"But you slept on a plane. How could you be well rested?"

"I'm used to it. You're gonna have to get used to it too." Yumi said. "Course if I picked the flight time, you probably could be going to bed at night instead of the early morning."

"Okay! I get it. The next time we book a flight to anywhere in Asia, you'll have full jurisdiction."

"Domo." Yumi smirked.

"So do your parents speak English? Or is it just your brother. I mean you were speaking English on the phone, but was he translating? Or what?" Ulrich asked as he and Yumi walked to her house.

"Yes, my whole family speaks English, Ulrich. Anymore questions?" Yumi answered. She was getting annoyed with him. Why was he so nervous anyways? She was the one who was seeing her family in who knows when. And they definitely weren't going to let her forget it.

"So are we gonna eat a traditional Japanese meal? I've had Japanese before, but not an authentic traditional meal."

"How the heck should I know? Oh, well my did say we were now that I remember."

"So is your father really protective. Is he gonna think there's something like . . . between us or, something?"

"Even if he did, I'll just tell him that you're my boss. That should make him back off."

"Okay." Silence. "You will tell him before he gets a chance to kill me right?" Yumi gave Ulrich a strained smile and continued walking.

"So when are they supposed to get here?" Hiroki asked his mother who was putting the finishing touches on dinner."

"Soon. Now you be polite to Yumi's boss. We don't want him getting angry. He could fire Yumi because of our inhospitality."

Mr. Ishiyama snorted. "I'm sure he won't be that bad. He might be an easygoing guy.

"He might an old fart." Hiroki frowned. "Some old man who's ready to croak any moment."

"Hiroki! That's no way to talk about your sister's boss. I'm sure he's a well abled man."

"That'd be really bad if he croaked during dinner." Mr. Ishiyama said. He then chuckled. "If he does we have all the reason to stick our chopsticks straight into our rice bowls. Just like how they do the rice at funerals. How appropriate."

"Both of you behave." Mrs. Ishiyama said. A knock on the door ended her would-be rant.

She opened the door. "Yumi-chan! It's so glad to finally see you in person!" Mrs. Ishiyama gave her daughter a hug.

"You say that like you're meeting me for the first time."

"Well it has been a while." She said as she looked at the man behind Yumi. He was around her age and quite handsome with his thick, brown hair and well-built body. He gave her a wave and he smiled uneasily at her . . . Boyfriend?

Before she could say anything, Mr. Ishiyama came to the door. "Dad!" Yumi said as they both kissed each other on the cheek.

"Yumi, we missed—who's the guy over there?" Mr. Ishiyama said switching into "There's no way in HECK I'm Letting Him Near My Daughter Mode.

"Kon-konbanwa." Ulrich stuttered. "My name is Ulrich. It's nice to meet you all."

"Hey, is that your boyfriend, Sis?" Hiroki asked. "I thought we were supposed to meet your boss today."

"So what are you doing here?" Mr. Ishiyama asked Ulrich. "You seeing my daughter?"

"Well, actually—,"

"Listen, I know how guys like you are. You're probably some nice co-worker who thinks he's got a chance, but my daughter doesn't need your kind. I don't know a lot of foreginers, but I know men."

"Well that's nice and all, but I just thought—,"

"I know what you were thinking. You're thinking about how you can make your move at the hotel room, right?"

"Well actually she already has a key to my room." Ulrich said nonchalantly. Yumi was enjoying this up until that comment.

"Whoa! This guy's got guts. I think your boyfriend's dead meat, Onee-chan." Hiroki said.

"He has a key? To your room?" Mr. Ishiyama shrieked.

"Dad! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it?" her mother asked.

"HE'S MY BOSS!"

The Ishiyamas looked at Ulrich. "OH! SO HE'S THE BOSS? SUGOI!"

"Yes, I'm Ulrich Stern. I'm the owner and head of Stern Co. Your daughter is a wonderful secretary and worker. I'm lucky to have her."

"Gomen!" Mr. Ishiyama quickly apologized. "I'm an idiot. I didn't realize that the owner would be so young. You're obviously smart and wise if you've gotten this far."

"My father gave me the company about ten months ago."

"Well you've done well to keep it going. So you're like a billionaire in the U.S. right?" Ulrich nodded. "So how much is that in yen?"

"Honey, don't ask him that!" Mrs. Ishiyama said. "I'm sorry for my husband's forwardness. He's a very headstrong man."

"I see where Yumi gets it from." Ulrich replied. He shook hands with Mrs. Ishiyama. "I also see where she gets her beauty from as well."

Mrs. Ishiyama blushed. "Oh, stop! I'm fifty, you know! I'm nowhere near beautiful!"

"Well you age wonderfully." Ulrich commented.

"Well aren't you the charmer."

"I bet you have all the women pining after you." Hiroki noted.

"Unfortunately, they pine for all the wrong reasons."

"Well that's because you're looking in all the wrong places!"

"That's sad. I think two of my exes went to church, and another one was actually Hindu."

"Well, they're just hypocrites! But you know who isn't a hypocrite?"

"I think I know where you're going with this." Ulrich muttered.

"Then you already know that Yumi's honest and loyal. She'll pine for all the right reasons!"

"Dad! Not even two minutes ago you were practically threatening him!"

"But that was before I knew he was rich! You marry this guy, and you'll be set for life!"

"Dad!" Yumi blushed.

"Oh come on! You won't ever have to worry about a thing. Shoot, he could pay for Hiroki's tuition!"

"Forget tuition. You buy me a nice super car, and I'll call you Onii-chan." Hiroki said. Ulrich laughed.

"Your family is very lively, Yumi."

"Yes, and just think. You can be your family." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"Okay, Anata, leave him alone. Let's eat dinner." They all had a nice time chatting, joking, and teasing (mostly Hiroki teasing Ulrich and Yumi).

"Arigato." Ulrich said as he and Yumi stood up to leave. "I really appreciate your hospitality."

"And we appreciate everything you've done for our daughter." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"Like her paycheck! Which would be really lovely if she minded her parents who worked like dogs to provide her with the money to send her to NY University to even get the education needed for that job of hers."

"I'm sorry! I'll write you a check right now."

"Oh you don't have to do it now. If you loved us it would've been here before you showed up." Her mother said.

"Well honestly, I would've sent money, but after the pay cut, I really couldn't."

"Pay cut?"

"Oh, uh, Ulrich cut my pay." Yumi said, embarrassed.

Mr. Ishiyama looked hurt. "Why would you do that?"

"Well to put it shortly, I kinda got mixed up in the affair that was going on between his ex-fiance and another co-worker."

"Whoa, you gotta tell me what happened. That's like TV stuff." Hiroki said who was about to head upstairs to his room.

"Yes, you see my fiancé threatened to have Yumi fired if she didn't keep quiet about the affair she was having behind my back. Yumi did keep quiet, but she eventually told me because her pure, innocent heart couldn't take it. But I had to punish her for lying to me in the first place."

"You have such excellent judgement. You are a wise man! I love you!" Mr. Ishiyama.

"Uh, okay, thanks." Ulrich said.

"Thank you for not firing Yumi! We tried to teach her to always be honest, but you know how that goes."

"Actually I wouldn't, but if I ever have children, I'll remember that."

"Yumi would make a better mother than a secretary anyways." Mr. Ishiyama said. Remember that as well!"

"Okay, Dad. I'm leaving." Yumi said as she made her way to the door.

"Bye! We'll send Ulrich out later."

"Okay, Takeo. You need to go sit down. You've gone too far already." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"Okay, I'm just joking. But you can seriously think on that." Yumi hugged and kissed her parents. She gave Hiroki a hug and playful punch on his shoulder.

"And you stay away from those college girls." Yumi warned.

"Too late." Hiroki joked. "I'm gonna get pointers from Onii-chan, right onii-chan?"

"I'll see what I can do." Ulrich said. With that, Yumi and Ulrich called over a taxi, and headed back to the hotels.

"Well that wasn't that bad was it?" Yumi asked him on the way to their rooms.

"No, it was very hilarious, especially your father. I mean I though you really wanted to find someone. Your father's more pressed about you getting married than you are."

"No, he's more pressed about me marrying some cute rich guy, preferably you."

"Oh he thinks I'm cute?"

"I hope not. But you think my mom's beautiful. And you think I get it from her."

"Well, it's called being polite. It was definitely not a compliment towards you. I just used you to get your mom to like me."

"You are an evil genius."

"That's no way to talk to your potential husband."

"You're also my potential victim."

"We can still be friends, right?"

"I guess so." Yumi said, pretending to think on it.

"So how was meeting the parents?" Sissi asked as they approached Yumi's room. The door was open, and Sissi was sitting on her bed look at her laptop.

"My dad's arranging the omiai as we speak. We'll be married before the week's out."

"Omiai." Sissi stated. "An arranged marriage. Well it's not like it doesn't work out for the best, anyways."

"Hey, no funny business in corporal business." Ulrich said.

"So what's the game plan for tomorrow?" Sissi asked.

"We go into Sony offices, and we take them by storm. Yumi I'm going to need you to handle all of the presenting. And let's go over my speech."

"But we've gone over it like 18 times! I wanna sleep!" Yumi whined.

"Yeah, well I'm worried I'm going to screw it up. I have to speak in front of a group of people where half of them don't even know what I'm saying."

"Why are you so full of energy?"

Ulrich smirked. "Because I slept all day."

"I hate you."

"Well your family loves me."

"Hey! People are trying to watch online TV here!" Sissi said. "Oh, and pass me that applesauce cup.

"Well let's practice in my room." Ulrich said. "And Fairly Legal sucks anyways! (No it actually doesn't)

"That's why you have like six episodes on your DVR!" Sissi said as she threw a pillow at him.

Ulrich and Yumi ran behind the door to use as a shield. Ulrich stuck out his tongue. "Aha! You missed!" Sissi then successfully hit him with a pillow.

"Baka." Yumi said plainly.

"Shut up." Ulrich said as he picked up the pillow in hit her with it. She laughed as they entered his room to do some finishing touches in preparation for the big meeting with Sony.

Okay, I'm cutting it right here. I MIGHT update next week. If not, the week after next for sure. It's not that long, but I think it's long enough. The next chapter might be around the same length—if not, longer. I could always decide to just continue on with the story in order to make it longer. But if it's long enough, we have three more chapters to go and then we're back in America. I really want to get back to America, because we have a rather slow progression of story (in my opinion) right afterwards, and I want to get past it so we can move.

I'm letting you know right now, there is a sort of short time skip coming up. It's just to keep the story going, plus I really don't want to make you (or me) suffer through with it because Yumi and Ulrich will NOT be together until after that time skip. So to get their faster, it will take place, and I'm not saying when exactly or why. You'll find all of that out eventually.

As a last note I wish you all luck on any exams or major tests you have to take. Good Luck!


	21. Very Fond of the Japanese Woman

Hey! I'm sooooooooo sorry. I realize I didn't keep true to the promise I made, but it took longer to update my other stories. I'll try to keep that in mind when I make future promises.

I won't waste any more of your time. Let's get to the chapter!

Chapter 21: Very Fond of the Japanese Woman

"So it is agreed," said the Japanese man who sat at the head of the table. He was the CEO of Sony. Across from him at the other head was Ulrich Stern. Mr. Kazuo Hirai could tell that this was possibly the biggest decision of the young man's life. But of course, it was an important day for him and Sony as well. "We shall create a new firm. Its sole purpose will be to distribute Stern Co. products and to also co-create products as well. Is this agreed by you all?" All of the other businessmen and women gave their approval. "Then tomorrow, we discuss the make-up of the new firm. We will need the contracts to be drawn up by Friday. If that is all, I see no reason for this meeting to continue. Do you, Stern-San?"

"No. I have no other business to discuss," Ulrich answered. Everyone stood up and began making their way out of the meeting room. Yumi and Sissi were waiting for Ulrich to join them, but he was stopped by Hirai's hand which had him by the shoulder.

"Stern-san, I'd like a word with you." He said. Ulrich gave a quick nod to the girls and turned to address him.

Sissi and Yumi decided to wait in the lobby. They took a seat on one of the many sofas in there. "I wonder what that was about," Yumi finally said.

"Probably some idea the President's got that he wanted to run by Ulrich," Sissi said.

"So it's finally happening." Yumi said as a smile broke out on her face. "Once this deal with Sony goes through, we'll be operating on every continent."

"We'll have all of Japan and then the rest of Asia with this deal. And all the contracts to peruse and argue over that go with them." Sissi said as she sighed. "I need some applesauce. Is there any here? I need it now."

"It can't be all that bad."

"Yumi do you like paperwork?"

"Tch, no." Yumi didn't need to think on that one.

"Contracts are your normal paper times ten. And I promise you only a couple of sheets are really necessary. Ulrich's giving me a bonus on this. Somehow he's making this up to me," Yumi laughed.

"Well there he is. Go tell him now."

Ulrich walked up to them as they stood up. "You two didn't have to wait for me." He said.

"You'd be whining like a little baby who lost his mommy if we didn't." Yumi teased.

"I don't need you two."

"Then you can go over the contracts yourself." Sissi said.

"I meant Yumi. I don't need Yumi." Ulrich said as he gave Sissi a big smile.

"I feel the love, Ulrich."

"Well I only need you to walk me through this city. I could get stranded in Tokyo." Ulrich said.

"So you do want your mommy." Yumi said. She then hugged Ulrich. "Don't worry. Mommy's here to make sure you don't get lost. But you have to stay close to mommy so she can keep an eye on you."

"Can mommy get me some applesauce? Please." Sissi cooed.

"Okay, okay. Why don't I take you two on a tour of my grand city, Tokyo?" Yumi offered.

"Yay! A tour! A tour! We're going on a tour!" Sissi and Ulrich chanted as the skipped around in a circle.

"Yumi!" a young Japanese male brunette yelled. The man was running towards the trio. They recognized him from the meeting. Ulrich and Sissi had no clue as to who he was, but Yumi slowly began to recognize him.

"Momo?"

"You do remember me!" the man called Momo said. He and Yumi hugged each other. Sissi looked over to Ulrich. Ulrich was felt her staring at him.

"What?" he snapped. Sissi smiled.

"You're jealous."

"No. I'm not jealous." Ulrich pouted.

"Yumi, I haven't seen you in years."

"I think the last time was when I came to visit my parents before I went off to college."

"So you're obviously doing well. I hear you're the secretary of the owner of Stern Co. himself."

"That's right. I am. And what about you. You must be high up the food chain if you're invited to important business meetings."

"I'm actually the Vice President of the Entertainment Dept. Seeing as Stern Co. sepecializes in entertainment, it was very important that I was there." Momo replied.

"We definitely should catch up. I got a lot to tell you. Oh! Why don't you meet my friends?" Yumi said, gesturing to Ulrich and Sissi.

"This is Ulrich Stern, the owner of Stern Co. And this Sissi Delmas. The lawyer who handles all legal actions for the company and for Ulrich. Ulrich, Sissi, this is Momotaro Ichikawa. He's been my best friend since we were little kids."

"It's nice to meet you, Momo. That's a cute nickname." Ulrich said.

"Hey, Taro. I like that better. Can I call you that instead?" Sissi asked.

"That is okay with me." He said to Sissi. "And if anyone deserves credit for Momo, it's Yumi."

"I wanna nickname too." Ulrich said. "Why don't you call me by a cute nickname?" Ulrich whined.

"Your name's Ulrich. What do you want me to call you, Rick?"

"No, that's lame. I want something like Momo."

"I dunno . . . Ul-chan?"

"Ul-chan. Ul-chan." Ulrich smiled. "I can get used to that." They all laughed.

"Just so you know, my real name's Elizabeth. Sissi is a nickname Ulrich came up for me." She said to Momo.

"Oh really? Well why don't I call you . . . Eliza-chan?"

"That's way better than Sissi! Now I finally have a cute nickname!" Sissi said in mock celebration.

"Hey!" Ulrich frowned.

"I see you three are very close friends." Momo acknowledge. "It's a true blessing to have such good terms in the business world."

"You're right about that." Ulrich said.

"You're very lucky to have Yumi as your secretary. I bet she's very reliable. She's always been such a neat freak."

"You're telling me." Ulrich said. "The Janitor never has anything to clean up."

"Aww, so she's maid and secretary. You two must have a lot of fun in the office alone." Momo joked.

"Momo! Stop doing that! You haven't changed." Yumi said as she slapped Momo's shoulder. He was laughing uncontrollably. "He's always pairing me up with the any guy who knows me."

"Well, I thought we did have fun in the office . . . alone." Ulrich joked.

"You two are the worst." Yumi said shaking her head. She was trying her hardest not to smile, and she was failing horribly.

"Well it was nice meeting you two. But I have business to attend—literally."

"See ya around, Taro."

"Yeah Momo. You should plan me and Yumi's wedding!" Ulrich said.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted. "Momo, before you say anything, bye!"

"Okay, Yumi. Bye Eliza-chan." Then in a girlish voice, he said, "Bye, Ul-chan!"

"Momo!" Yumi shouted. "You two are impossible." Yumi said as she walked off. Ulrich and Sissi ran after her.

"Wait, mommy! You're going too fast." Ulrich said.

"You're the one going too fast. Can I have a date first?" Yumi said.

"Sure. You should've asked earlier."

"Should I go? Because if you two want some privacy . . ." Sissi said.

"Oh, come on, Sissi." Ulrich said. "We're just fooling around."

"That's a very interesting choice of words."

"Ulrich, I'll hurt you." Yumi threatened.

"You've broken my heart once. If you do it again, I don't know if I can live through the pain." Ulrich said dramatically.

"Shut up. Mommy's leaving now." Yumi said as she started running through the streets.

"So this is a Japanese mall." Ulrich said as he and Sissi both surveyed the inside of the Tokyo Mall.

"It's huge. I could live here." Sissi said.

"Yep. We do have an impressive mall." Yumi said with a smug look on her face.

"And just what do you have to be so proud about?" Ulrich asked. "You didn't build this place."

"No, but I come from the same country that built this mall, and that's about to change the face of your company." She pointed out.

"She does have a point." Sissi admitted.

"Whatever." Ulrich said. He and the girls started exploring the different stores. They soon stumbled upon a store that was filled with nothing but girlish outfits of pink and black. It was a Lolita styled store. "So is this the Japanese Hot Topic?" Ulrich asked.

"I guess in a way. It's Rorricon." Yumi answered in a perfect Japanese accent.

"You've never spoken like that before. Why start now?" Sissi asked.

"It's cute. I like your accent." Ulrich said, giving her a smile. Yumi felt flustered.

"Yeah well the purpose of rorricon is to look like a cute little girl. Kinda like one of those dolls with the big frilly dresses. They've got other stuff too."

"Let's go in." Sissi said.

"I'll just wait out here." Ulrich said.

"You don't wanna come in?"

"No. My masculinity might dwindle away in there." Ulrich said.

"He gave the same excuse for not coming into Victoria's Secret." Sissi told Yumi.

"But the owner's a man! You do know that right?" Yumi asked.

"I don't care! It's a woman's store. And I-I just don't feel comfortable. I've had some strange occurrences in stores like that." Ulrich said as he scratched the back of his neck and looked away from the girls. Yumi raised an eyebrow. Sissi just laughed.

"He did. Let him go. He can sulk at the food court. It's right next to this place, anyways." Sissi said.

So Sissi and Yumi spent a good half hour dressing up and just looking at the different outfits.

"So tell me more about Momo." Sissi finally said to Yumi.

"What about him?"

"You and him ever been more than friends?"

"No." Yumi said with an embarrassed smile on her face. "I used to think about him and me, but I guess it faded away whenever I moved to America."

"That's a shame. Well I guess not. You do like Ulrich, after all." Sissi teased.

"So what. He's my boss. It'd be bad if we had something between us."

"You two are single people who just so happen to work together. Mere coincidence!"

"We only met because of the job in the first place."

"It's not like you did anything "dirty" to get the job—or to even keep it when you were closed to getting fired."

"True. But I mean, I highly doubt Ulrich would want to date me."

"Why do you think that?" Sissi asked.

Yumi sighed. She put the dress that she was looking at back and turned to Sissi. "There's something wrong with me. No guy ever stays around for long. The only one who did was just using me. Ulrich has his own relationship problems. I highly doubt he'd want to take a chance on me."

"Why not? Besides me, you're the only woman he trusts wholeheartedly. And doesn't want to date me. We're like brother and sister, really." Sissi replied.

"I just don't know." Yumi said.

"So you don't have any feelings for Momo?"

"No. But I am curious. I wonder how things would've gone if we did date. But he probably doesn't feel the same way. He might even have a sweetheart of his own right now."

"You have self-esteem issues." Sissi declared. "This is why you can't keep a man." Yumi scoffed.

"Oh and you're just the expert on these things, huh?"

"I've seen many a break up and get together. I am the number one gossiper."

"Point taken."

"So if Ulrich did feel the same way, would you go for it?" Sissi asked with a mischievous grin as she nudged the girl's arm.

Yumi looked her right in the eye. "I would. Because I don't think I'd have it in me to say no."

Sissi squealed. "You are totally in love! I knew it! You should tell him."

"Nani?" Yumi yelled. She almost went into a Japanese rant, but caught herself. "I can't do that." Yumi said.

"Well you should." Sissi said.

Upon exiting the store they saw a swarm of Japanese women surrounding a table. They were giggling and taking pictures with someone.

"What? Is there a celebrity here?" Sissi asked.

"Dunno." Yumi said. "Where's Ulrich though?"

"I don't see him at all. The crowd of girls isn't helping." They both slowly looked at each other.

"You don't think . . ." Sissi started.

"People do tend to flock around gaijin." They practically ran towards the crowd to confirm their suspicions.

The women were taking turns having their picture taken with the cute brunette gaijin man.

"Okay. Is that it?" Ulrich finally said.

"No. We want our picture too!" Yumi said in Japanese.

"Well then—Yumi! Sissi! Hey!"

"Hey yourself." Sissi said. "You work fast. You're quite the playboy in Japan."

"It's only because you're a foreigner." Yumi looked rather annoyed.

"Well they just came up to me, and started talking. I didn't really know what to do."

"You don't have to explain yourself to us. You go and have fun with your little harem."

"Oh come on. Don't be that way." Ulrich said as he grabbed Yumi's shoulder. "You know, we have to be together for Momo's sake." Yumi laughed.

"You'll disappoint your fans though."

" 'S okay. Ladies!" Ulrich addressed the girls. "I have to go now. Arigato and sayonara." The girls groaned and said their goodbyes.

"Aww, you made them sad." Sissi said.

"If you wanna date with one of them, I'll be happy to translate for you." Yumi teased.

"Naw, that's okay."

"You sure? I always thought you liked the Japanese woman." Sissi gave him a wink.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I made Yumi my secretary? Fantasy! It's all a part of my ultimate fantasy." Ulrich said he pulled Yumi next to him."

"I thought I told you to stop that." Yumi said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. But I'm not the only who's fond of the Japanese woman."

"What do you mean."

"You remember when Mr. Hirai wanted to talk to me?" the girls nodded. "He wanted to talk to me about considering you for the role of overseeing the creation of the firm." Yumi's eyes grew twice their size.

"You're joking!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Nope. They're really taken by you. And why not? You're a Japanese woman who has been able to nab the second most powerful position in a billion-dollar company. You're a symbol of hope and inspiration to them. It also makes them trust me more. He's really pushing for it too."

"But I don't want to leave the U.S. or you and the others."

"If you took the job, it'd only be temporary. They want you want you to oversee it because you'll be able to easily communicate between the two companies. I think he wants you to eventually take the position as co-head of the firm once it's developed.

"Co-head?" Sissi repeated.

"Yeah, we've talked about it before. It'll probably be confirmed tomorrow as well. We think it'll be best if we have two heads over the firm. One from our company and one from theirs."

"That's a permanent position." Yumi said. She was staring off into the distance, lost in thought.

"You don't have to take it though." Sissi said. "You could just turn it down."

"Would that hurt our chances?" she asked looking over to Ulrich.

Ulrich had a slight frown on his face. "Everything's set. It'd be a huge waste of time and money to stop now. Things would definitely go over smoothly and quicker if you oversaw the creation. As far as being Co-President, you're definitely one of the few people I could choose. In fact there's only one other person I could send, and that's Ken."

"He's the President of the Video Gaming Dept." Yumi said.

"Mmhm. He's a Japanese native too. He would easily fit in. We wouldn't have to worry about language barriers or anything like that. That type of efficiency is greatly needed."

"If I took the overseeing position, how long would I be here?"

"It'd take a least a month. I could take up to a year though."

"A year?" Sissi exclaimed. "How?"

"It all depends on how well and quickly things get done. As long we keep agreeing on what's done, and Yumi manages things well, it could be done rather quickly. The idea is that you at least stay even after it's finished to make sure that everything's running smoothly. Of course that's assuming you take the position." Yumi was pondering over it.

"If I took it," she started, "there's a great chance that I might end up taking the other position. That's what they want. The longer it takes, the more likely I would. But it's for the best isn't it?"

"It would be for the best. As for the Co-President position, it has to be either you or Ken."

"Well she doesn't have to decide right now." Sissi said.

"No she doesn't. You can think it over, Yumes."

"The mood sure got gloomy." Sissi noted. "This isn't the end you know. I'm sure that know matter what happens, we'll see you again."

"It's not just that—" Ulrich and Yumi said together.

"Oh I get it." Sissi said, smirking. "It's a love thang." She cooed. They both blushed.

"I won't have my maid anymore." Ulrich justified.

"You know what? I'll take the position. Especially if it keeps me away from this baka." Yumi said as she punched Ulrich's arm.

"Hey! I can fire you! That'll make things a lot easier."

"You wouldn't even have this deal if it wasn't for me. You were in the hospital attending to your booboos while the adults were talking."

"Since when was a gunshot a booboo?" Ulrich exclaimed. "And if it wasn't for me, you'd have a "booboo" too!"

"Alright! Calm down you too! Who wants applesauce?"

"What is up with you and applesauce?" Yumi asked.

"It's always been there for her. Through thick and thin. When _it _was thick and thin. Ever since she was a baby being fed Gerber's applesauce." Ulrich said dramatically. "Sissi and applesauce forever!"

"You got that right. And don't you forget it. Now where can we get some?" she asked the Japanese girl. The trio laughed and walked off, spending the rest of the day goofing off, and just enjoying the possibly limited time they had.

Well that's it for me. I've got one more chapter in Japan, and then we go back to America. I think you'll love it too. I'll see if I can fit in a few scenes with others back in America. The next chapter deals with a nice business party, and a very funny scene and embarrassing scene with Yumi. There more of course.

Chapter 22: For Goodness Sake!


	22. For Goodness Sake!

You know it's really sad when the only reason you don't update a story is because you were too lazy to write out an actual timeline so you'd know how much time you had before a certain event was to take place. And to think, I found out how long I had within the past hour just now, and I've been putting off finding out for weeks! Yet while skimming through the chapters, I easily found what I was looking for. And I'll tell you what it was. I forgot how long I had until Aelita and Jeremie's supposed wedding was to take place. And with this trip to Japan, I was afraid I missed it. But I checked, and there is exactly two weeks before they're getting married. I am very lucky because I can definitely work those two weeks over. Not that I really need to, but I'm just glad that it keeps everything going the way I envisioned it.

So anyways, here's Chapter 22: For Goodness Sake!

Mrs. Stern was enjoying her Saturday in the comfort of her mansion. Instead of worrying about what her husband was up to, she was completely focused on relaxing. And when mothers with grown single children relax, they like to fantasize about the future. And when mothers with grown single children fantasize about the future, they start reminiscing. And when mothers with grown single children reminisce, they cry. And that's exactly what she was doing now. She was crying big tears of happiness and sadness. She was quite glad that she was in the privacy of the study.

While she was bawling, her husband made his timely entrance. "Honey. What's the matter?" he asked, concerned. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to bury her face into his chest.

"I'm just so happy!" she sobbed.

"So you're not sad?"

"No. I'm sad too. Sad that my little boy's a man now!"

"But we already knew that years ago."

"Yes. But he's getting married now!"

"WHAT? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN AND WHERE WAS I?" he yelled as he stepped back to look at her face.

"When you were on the toilet." Mrs. Stern said, calming down.

"Dang! I miss everything when I'm doing business!" Then something dawned on him. "Wait? Who is he getting married to? He doesn't have a girlfriend! . . . Does he?"

"No. But when he starts dating Yumi, eventually he'll propose, and then they're gonna get married!" she began sobbing anew. Mr. Stern sighed. Why did she have to do this.

"Will you calm down! It's not happening now, and you're making some pretty big assumptions there. Let's take this one step at a time, okay?"

"Okay. But you should be happy. You'll finally have a daughter."

Mr. Stern then began fantasizing himself. "You're right. I can buy her a pony."

"She's not a little girl you know."

"Yeah . . . but maybe she'll let me anyway," He rationalized. "She can ride it when she comes down the aisle."

"That's so romantic. But I thought the man was supposed to ride."

"Oh . . . that's right. Well they can ride it when the wedding's over. Of course, with this being the first wedding that we can count on no one leaving anyone, we'll have to make it expensive as possible. I won't let any billionaires laugh at me about my expenses! So we'll have the wedding modeled after my dream I had of Ulrich that one time."

This made Mrs. Stern immediately stop crying. "How are you going to get everyone in space?"

"That's a good question . . . But I have to outdo George! He gave his daughter a wedding in the air! They were on one of those fancy planes!"

"But do we have to leave the freaking planet?"

"Well if not outer-space, then we'll have to have it underwater."

"Why not underground?"

"No, that was done last year by Geoff."

"That sounds lovely." Mrs. Stern thought. "A wedding under the sea. We can give it a Titantic theme!"

"Elena. This is a wedding we're talking about. I think the last thing Ulrich and Yumi should have on their minds is a shiprwreck that ended in the death of hundreds of dead people."

"Okay, so it's not my best idea, but what else is there? Pirates of the Caribbean? That's got dead people. And the only other things I can think of are SpongeBob and Little Mermaid."

"Are we planning a five year-old's birthday party or a wedding? I forget." Mr. Stern said.

Elena frowned. "Well you think of something!"

"I got it!" Mr. Stern said.

"We can't have it on the moon either." Elena said bluntly.

"Then we'll go to Mars!"

"No one's ever set foot on Mars!"

"But a wedding in space would be so cool!" Mr. Stern whined.

"Tobias, be real. We can't."

"But they could kiss in zero gravity! Ulrich could say some cheesy line, like, 'Your kiss makes me feel like I'm floating.' You know. Something almost as cheesy as that lame Cloud Nine joke at the wedding on the plane."

"Well trust me. That's not it."

"Well we've got to think of something! Ulrich and Yumi are counting on us to have all of this planned out by the time they announce their engagement. What kind of parents are we if we can't even do that for them?"

"You're right. Let's spend the next couple of weeks planning out everything. Our son is going to have a wedding that he'll never forget!"

* * *

><p>"FOURTEEN DAYS UNTIL I'M MARRIED!"<p>

"Shut up, Aelita, and stop rubbin' it in." Sam mumbled as she flipped through the TV channels.

"Oh, come on! Can you blame me for being excited? I'M ALMOST THERE!" Aelita shouted as she started jumping on the sofa.

"Calm down!" Sam said, trying to hide her laughter. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Your Maid of Honor is still on her honeymoon with Ulrich."

Aelita giggled at Sam's joke. "They'll be back by tomorrow! Wow this week flew by. Maybe the next two weeks will too. And then . . .,"

"Don't yell. I already know. Your wedding day will be here. Which means we've only got thirteen days before your bachelorette party."

"Do we have to have one? I've heard stories about those things, and some crazy stuff goes down."

"Oh we'll keep it clean. But we are going to have as much fun as humanly possible." Sam guaranteed. "Now you let me take care of everything. It's only fair, seeing as Yumi had to help you manage the wedding, and she hasn't had any time given she's on an eloping trip with Ulrich."

"You think they'll come back with some juicy news?" Aelita said as she plopped down next to Sam.

"I hope so. Yumi's love-life has been pretty stale as of late."

"It's been underground really."

"I know."

"So when are you and Odd tying the knot?"

"I knew that was coming." Sam said as she stood up and walked briskly to the bedroom.

"Come on! Tell me! I know you want to marry him!" Aelita teased as she ran to block the door.

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Oh so you can make fun of Yumi when she's not here to defend herself, but one little question about you and Odd, and you're all flustered?"

"That is not true! I can make fun of Yumi when she is here to defend herself . . . it's just safer if I do it when she's not here."

"Tell me! What's going on between you two?" Aelita said as she tackled the girl to the ground."

"Get off of me! And when did you become so aggressive?"

"I'm very aggressive when it comes to love interrogations." Aelita said proudly."

"Well you'll have to torture me before I give up anything!" Sam said defiantly.

"Then prepare yourself! For Aelita's Tickle Torture!" Sam started laughing uncontrollably as Aelita tickled her. So this is what went on when Yumi wasn't around to monitor them. All chaos was unleashed.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this. I thought I could I but I was wrong."<p>

"Odd, I distinctly remember you calling me a wuss if I couldn't propose to Aelita. Now we're only two weeks away from my wedding. When are you going to man up, and ask Sam?" Jeremie pointed out to his fellow blonde friend.

"When Ulrich gets married."

"Great. But do you think Sam can hold out until you reach your fifties?"

"Oh come on! Give Ulrich some credit! He's made great progress with her. Why he's already in love with Yumi! It's only a matter of time before he asks her out."

"Okay so late forties—so you've saved yourself a couple of years."

"I was thinking more like . . . early to mid-forties actually."

"This isn't about Ulrich's sad and non-existent love life! This is about your long, drawn out love life with Sam." Jeremie stated.

"I wouldn't say its non-existent. It's just not altogether at the moment."

"Well I'll tell you this much. If Ulrich starts _dating _Yumi before you propose to Sam, you _know _you've waited too long."

"Okay, okay!" Odd said. "Just give me some more time."

"You do know that the 50% off sale on engagements rings end today?"

"Okay. Done. We'll buy the ring now, and propose much, much later from now." Odd concluded. Jeremie chuckled and shook his head as Odd began looking at the rings. "I hope I can guess Sam's ring size correctly." Odd mumbled. Jeremie did a palm-face.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're going home tomorrow!" Sissi said as she and Yumi sat down, taking a break from the party. It was a business party to celebrate the contract signing. Everything has been signed and agreed upon. Now was time for relaxation and conversation.<p>

"I'm going to miss Tokyo. It was nice while it lasted. But it will be good to finally go back to New York."

"I'm gonna miss the cute guys here who like foreigners." Sissi said in a matter of fact tone. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Hello, ladies. Enjoying the festivities?" Momo greeted them.

"Taro! I was hoping we'd meet again." Sissi said.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. I just thought you should know that Ulrich and Yumi are going to a wedding in two weeks. Wanna guess whose wedding?"

"It's a friend's wedding! Stop twisting the truth, Sissi." Yumi said, blushing.

"Well as long as I'm invited to your shindig, I'll be alright. But what kind of gift would you like? An innocent one? Or a naughty one?"

"I don't have to take this." Yumi stated as she left the two alone, laughing and teasing her as she walked away. Yumi ambled around aimlessly, when one of the waiters offered her drink.

Yumi took it, thinking it would calm her nerves. It did. She was quite fascinated by the drink. She took another. Soon she had three. Then four. "Hey this stuff is good. What is it?"

"Sake." The waiter answered.

"Sake? Isn't that . . . alcohol?"

"Hai."

Yumi knew there was something important about alcohol that she should remember but she couldn't think of what it was at the moment. "Oh, well it's good." She said with a smile plastered on her face. She then patted the man on the back and took another drink. "'S like Dr. Pepper. But . . . gooder."

"Hey, Yumes." Ulrich said as he walked towards her. Yumi gave him a spontaneous hug which was short of her falling on him.

"Ulrich! How ya doin'! You happy!"

"Um, yeah." Ulrich said, raising an eyebrow and her peculiar behavior.

"You are such a good friend. You know that. I love ya."

"I love you too." It was then he caught a whiff of her breath. "Oh, God! Yumi have you been drinking?" he said as he waved away the smell.

"Yeah, this sake stuff is like good."

"Yumi, you're drunk!"

"No I'm not silly. If I was drunk, I'd be acting like an idiot. I'd be sayin' dumb stuff and doin' spon-spontaneoussss things."

"Well you're not yourself."

"You just need to loosen up. Here," Yumi think took another drink and offered it to Ulrich. "Have a drink."

"You know I don't drink. And neither do you."

"Well not tonight. Tonight, I am the life of the party!" She then tried to dance, but she was swaying too much to really dance.

"Um before you make a fool of yourself and ruin your chances at a job, I'll just take you back to the hotel."

"Ooh, you wanna be alone? Ah, Ul-channnn you shoulda just said somethin'." Yumi teased as she patted him on his chest. Ulrich could feel the heat rush to his cheeks.

"Look let's just get outta here."

"Fine with me. This place is getting boring anyways."

"Sissi, Yumi's been drinking, so I'm gonna take her back to the hotel."

"Wow, Yumi, you got troubles or something?" Sissi joked.

"I've never seen her look so air-headed like." Momo said in awe. "When'd she start drinking anyways?"

"Today." Ulrich said bluntly.

"Well no taking advantage of her." Sissi teased.

"Darn you! You've found out my true intentions!" Ulrich played along.

"Oh, it's not takin' advantage if I let you is it?" Yumi teased. Ulrich's face went completely red, and Momo and Sissi bursted into fits of laughter.

"Well she gave you the green light!" Momo said.

"Go for it!" Sissi yelled. Ulrich glared at the two as he took Yumi's hand and led her out of the building.

* * *

><p>He took a taxi cab to the hotel. On the ride there, Yumi began bouncing up and down on the seat, shouting, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Roller coaster ride!" She then grabbed onto Ulrich. "We're going too fast! I'm so scared! Psych!" she then started laughing.<p>

"Yumi, calm down. The driver's giving us weird looks."

"Hey! You never seen a couple act a fool before?"

"Couple?!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"You just keep your eyes focused on that there road, and you let me worry about this nutjob here." Yumi said, pointing at Ulrich.

"Yeah, I'm the nutjob." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"So is this is where you wanna do it? In the back of a car? A taxi cab at that? Honestly I thought you'd pick a more romantic location, but if this is what you want . . ."

"What are you talking about!?" Ulrich yelled. He was completely terrified at Yumi's very forward talk."

"I know how you hot-blooded young men think." Yumi said as she tapped him on his chest. "Well I'll have you know that I'm not that easy. You'll have to put on ring on this hand first, mister." Yumi said as she stuck her right hand in his face, not realizing it was the left hand that the engagement ring went on. She then stared at her graduation ring that she got for college. "Oh. When did that get there? I don't remember getting married. Gee, that was a blur. Was it a nice wedding?" She cooed as she grabbed onto Ulrich's arm.

"Umm . . . yes." Ulrich had not idea whatsoever that made him say that. He was wondering if there was such a thing as second-hand drunkenness.

"Ahh that's nice." Yumi said as she turned to face the front.

"I think it's so wonderful you're taking me to Tokyo for the honeymoon. But I think Italy would've been better. I mean I've been here before! Lame!"

"Well when we go on the second honey moon, I'll be sure to remember that." Ulrich joked.

"How did you propose? I don't remember that either."

"Uhh, I proposed on the lake under a starry sky. Cause you said that's how you wanted to be proposed, remember?"

"Oh, you romantic! You're so sweet. But I never thought we'd ever date let alone marry. This is exciting!" Yumi said as she started bouncing up and down again. Ulrich tried to restrain her once again. "I'm so happy." She then said as she squeezed Ulrich. She then kissed him on the cheek, taking him aback."

"Whoa, what was that for?"

"And there's more where that came from." She winked. Ulrich turned to the front and stared straight ahead.

The taxi cab was watching them through the rearview mirror. "You are very lucky man. Your wife is beautiful." He then chuckled. "But she's had too much sake at the reception."

"She'll be okay . . . I hope." Ulrich said as Yumi started swaying from side to side.

"Un. It's such a shame that gaijin are taking such beauties from Japan, and our own native men are too blind to see them in their own country."

"Yes, but that's why I'm lucky, huh?"

The taxi driver laughed. "True, true. I guess it's not that bad. We gotta see what's out there before we can be sure what's right for us, ne."

"Yeah. It takes several before you find the right one."

"You sure she's the right one? You could at least find one who holds her alcohol a bit better." The driver joked.

Ulrich stared at Yumi in pure awe of what he thought was the most beautiful creature ever. "Yeah. She's the one. She just can't hold her sake. But goddesses don't need such drink, do they? It taints them."

"Then you should do well to keep her away from the stuff. You two make fine couple. I wish you luck in your relationship."

"Arigatou." Ulrich said as they finally reached their destination. Ulrich pulled out a handful of bills and absentmindedly hand them to the driver.

"Whoa! This way too much."

"'S okay. It's a good day today. Keep it. All of it."

"Now I know why she loves you! You are very generous with your money!"

"Yeah, but she never cared about that."

"Houtoni?"

"Yeah, really."

Ulrich then took Yumi by the hand. "Come on, Yumi, we're here." Ulrich had quite the time trying to get to her room. She refused to move unless he took her on piggy back, and on the elevator ride, she started tickling him. And then she refused to move, unless he carried her "over the threshold like a normal bride and groom."

After humoring her, Ulrich placed her on the bed, and just when he was about turn around, Yumi grabbed him around the neck and tried to kiss him. Ulrich pushed away with his hands on either side of her head.

"Yumi, stop."

"But we're on our honeymoon!" she whined.

"Well I want to do this my way!" he said. She let go and looked at him, expectantly.

"Oh, I don't think you should sleep in your dress, you should put your pajamas on."

"Will I really need those? I'm really? We're on our honeymoon."

"Well I'd rather you wear pajamas." Ulrich continued humoring her. Yumi stumbled to the bathroom with a nightgown in hand.

"No peeking." She said to Ulrich. Ulrich chuckled. Yumi then came dashing out and tackled Ulrich onto the bed. "I'm ready! Now go!" She then forcibly turned Ulrich over and started bouncing up and down and spanking him on his butt. "Giddy up Horsey!"

Ulrich was completely confused. He then ceremoniously shook her off of him as he her were one of those bull-riding machines. Yumi then took her hand and tousled his hair. "I like your hair."

"Uh, thanks."

"Okay, Yumi it's time to go to bed."

"But we hadn't have—,"

"Well we already did that!" Ulrich said quickly cutting her off. He wouldn't dare let her finish that sentence. "You just forgot."

"Dang! I forget all the good stuff." She complained. "Were you good?"

Ulrich just stared at her. Was this really happening. "Um, well are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am. You're good!" she exclaimed. "Was I good?"

"Well . . ."

"Hey!" Yumi frowned.

"Let's just say, I'm happy too."

"Yay! Okay, I'm ready to go to bed now." She then opened up the covers, expecting Ulrich to get in. Instead he took them and tucked her in.

"Aren't you gonna get in?"

"I have . . . work to do."

"But we're on our honeymoon! How dare you work!"

"Well I'm just not sleepy yet."

"Fine!" Ulrich then stood up. "Aren't you gonna give me a goodnight kiss?" Yumi pleaded.

"How could I forget?"

"'S okay. I don't remember marrying you so we're even." Ulrich stooped down and kissed her on the forehead. He gazed into her glassy, drunken eyes. She seemed so pure somehow. He then kissed her on her nose. Yumi then puckered her lips expecting another kiss. Ulrich lowered towards her, and veered off towards the side of her face. He then kissed her on the cheek. Ulrich caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Yumi puckered again. Ulrich pressed two fingers to his lips and then pressed them to Yumi's lips.

"This will do for now." Ulrich whispered.

"Okay." Yumi then yawned. "I'll . . . I'll be a good wife to you, Ulrich. Because you're so good to me."

"Goodnight."

"Oyasumi." Yumi mumbled in Japanese. Ulrich got up and made his way to the door when he heard Yumi mumble one more thing. "Aishiteru, Ul-chan." Ulrich smirked. If only this were real.

"I love you too, Yumi."

* * *

><p>Yumi had a throbbing headache. She sat up to find herself in her bed. She had the most awkward dream ever. Apparently she had married Ulrich and they went on a honeymoon and everything. It felt very real actually, although certain details (thank goodness) were blurred. She then felt her stomach lurch. She ran to the bathroom where she threw up. She felt horrible. It was like she was having a hangover.<p>

"You okay?" Sissi said as she came over to check on her.

"No. I feel horrible." Yumi mumbled. "And I had this weird dream. Ulrich carried me into my room—,"

"Oh, that wasn't a dream. That did happen."

"Ulrich and I got married and had a honeymoon?!"

"Never mind. I'm wrong. He just brought you here."

"Why would he bring me anywhere?"

"Idiot. You were drunk last night. You had way too much sake."

"What?"

"You were drunk last night. And acting a fool mind you. Ulrich ending up taking you back to the hotel.

"Ah crap." Yumi mumbled as she rested her forehead on the toilet. It was somewhat comforting. Her eyes grew wide. "Wait. We're leaving today aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Ah crap! I'm not ready! I haven't packed!"

"Yeah you did. Your things were already packed up when I came back from the party. Well everything except your underwear. Why'd you do that?"

"Because I didn't. Ulrich must've packed my stuff."

"Ahh. And he was kind enough not to touch your unmentionables."

"And instead left them out for all to see." Yumi grumbled. Yumi stumbled around as she put on her clothes and threw her underwear and the nightgown into her suitcase.

She then dashed out of the room with Sissi calmly walking after her. Amidst her running/stumbling, Yumi bumped into Ulrich. Yumi blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Oh, hey, Ulrich."

"Hey, Yumi. You feeling better?" He then placed his hand on her forehead. Yumi flinched.

"I wasn't sick! I was drunk!"

"Right, and acting like a complete fool and proclaiming your undying love for me isn't sick?"

"Sick in the head, maybe."

"Well it's okay. But we have to keep it strictly business." Ulrich joked. "So you just keep those passionate feelings to yourself young lady."

"You'd do best to remember your own words."

"Hey, I know what I said last night. And I stand by it."

Yumi was now curious. What did he say? Cause she sure didn't remember. She didn't even remember what she had said. Ulrich simply smiled at her and tousled her hair.

"Oh, before we go. I need to know. Have you decided on whether you'll do the temporary job?"

"I don't know. It's not that bad of a choice."

"Well you got two weeks. That's how long we can hold off until we have to get started. So on Jeremie and Aelita's wedding, you'll have to make a decision."

"Okay."

"Now, let's get on this plane. I want to go home!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Please, can we get to the airport first?"

"Whatever. I just want to go!" Ulrich said as he ran down the hallway. Yumi shook her head. How could she ever think about leaving him?

* * *

><p>So that's it. I'm tired . . . But I've got the next few chapters planned out so we're looking good. Hopefully it won't be so long until the next time I update.<p> 


	23. Doing What's Best

Hey everybody! I have another chapter for you! It's the chapter of Jeremie and Aelita's wedding! Yay! Woohoo! It's not all sunshine and rainbows though. Well it's not all darkness and gloom either. All I'm saying is that it's got a good bit of story progression in it dealing with Yumi and Ulrich. So here we go.

Chapter 23: Doing What's Best

It was night filled with much anticipation. It was the eve of the most important day of Jeremie and Aelita's life. After going through the rehearsal several times (and calming Aelita's nerves), the gang decided to celebrate by going out to eat. Then it would be time for the bachelor and bachelorette parties! Or as Odd called it, "The Last Day of Real Happiness." . . . Sam slapped him.

"I can't believe that out of all of us, you two are getting married first." Sam said.

"Well it's not like they had any competition." Sissi said. "I mean, Ulrich's horrible in choosing women. Odd's too immature to really think about these kinds of things. Yumi makes men cry. And I've been a loner for a very . . . _very_ long time."

"There's always applesauce." Ulrich said as he stabbed his salad with his fork. "You can marry that." Sissi flicked a pea at his head.

"I'm just glad that you all are here." Aelita said. "I'm so lucky to have such great friends and such a great soon to be husband." She sniffled. "I-I can't believe that my life is filled with so much joy . . . I-I could just cry."

"Please stop doing that Aelita." Jeremie moaned. "The point of marriage is not to cry at everything."

"I know. But I'm so happy," she cried.

"Well I was _supposed _to married already." Ulrich mumbled as he played with his mashed potatoes.

"Once again, bad taste in women," repeated. Ulrich flicked a pepper at her.

"Kids, stop throwing your food at each other." Yumi chided.

"Yes, Mom," Ulrich and Sissi chimed.

"Ulrich?" a short woman around their age called. She just so happened to be walking by their table when she stopped and did a double-take at the handsome brunette.

Ulrich and the others looked over to her, and Ulrich's eyes grew big. "Heidi?"

"It is you!" Heidi remarked. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Yeah, not since . . . we broke up," grew quiet.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to talk to you, but I just never got around it.

Ulrich looked up at her and took a deep breath. "Can we talk now?"

"Are you sure?" Heidi looked around at his friends. "I don't want to interrupt."

"No. We should do this now. It has been a while." Ulrich stood up from his seat and walked over to a more secluded area with Heidi in tow.

When they were well out of earshot from anyone, Heidi started off. "It's good to hear your voice."

"It's good to hear yours. You sound more confident."

"And you sound happier." They stared at each other.

"You also sound less vindictive," Ulrich said watching her closely. Heidi hung her head.

"You're talking about that call with Emily?"

"Yes. I heard the tape months ago. When I found out she was cheating on me. I found the original and I heard the entire thing. What surprised me the most was the fact you of all people actually commended what she did." Ulrich was glaring at her. But his face softened when he saw the sorrow and anguish in her eyes. "Did I really hurt you that badly? Did I turn you into something so cruel?"

"To say that it was all you would be wrong. I hadn't forgiven you when she told me what she was up to. I thought you deserved it. I never would have thought that you would've actually lasted so long with her."

"I was desperate." Ulrich said as he leaned against the wall. "I wanted to believe that I could fall in love and make it work. I mean, with the way things fell apart between us, I didn't want to give up so easily."

"Why did you give up at all?" Heidi asked, her voice cracking. "I never would've thought you would leave me so easily. And you did it so heartlessly."

"I just . . . I didn't think that you were happy with me."

"I was. I loved you with all of my heart. And I was trying so hard to make it work, Ulrich."

Ulrich frowned as he stared at the floor. "I thought you wanted out?"

"I wanted out of the business." Heidi explained. "I wanted out of all the publicity and all of the accusations. It was hard."

"But I told you we would go through it together! When I asked you to marry me, I meant it. I wanted to make you happy. I wanted you to be with me always."

"Ulrich the reason I struggled wasn't because of you. Well, not you, yourself. It was the baggage that went with you that tore me down." Ulrich was confused.

"What baggage?"

"I guess you never realized, but dating you is very tough for the girl. Especially one you're about to marry and just so happens to be your co-worker."

It registered with that last comment. "Heidi, you should know that you weren't "sleeping your way to the top." Anyone should've know that! I didn't own the business then. We were both still mailroom techs."

"But let's face it, I was insulted by the media. They called me a goldigger; they called me an overambitious tramp; I was called so many names. No one at the office treated me the same—they didn't even look at me the same way! But I wanted you to believe that I could handle it. Because I knew you wanted a strong woman for a wife. And I wanted to be strong for you. But every day came with a worse insult; a worse glare; and just more resentment."

"But shouldn't have meant anything! It was lies! I know you weren't marrying me for money or for a better position! I know you loved me for me! But you acted so sad. You were closing up; you didn't even come to me about it anymore! Why didn't you?"

"It was just the same thing over and over again." Heidi didn't know how she was keeping the tears from falling. "I was burden to you—I know you're going to say that I wasn't, but I know I was. I was brining you down. I realized that with this business . . . with your rich heritage . . . and with my weak skin, I couldn't live in that world that you do. You have to deal with businessmen and women who are cutthroats. And I know I could've chosen any job, but what we didn't realize then was that being with you means having to deal with the media. And let's face it, the media acts like a bunch of rumor-spreading girls—and it's a million times worse, cruel, and unforgiving. I couldn't handle it. I knew that I could never get used to it. But I just kept telling myself that as long as it was for you—as long as you were happy, I was willing to do go through it."

"But I didn't want that for you." Ulrich grabbed her by the shoulders. "I wanted both of us to be happy. I loved you so much. And I knew too that it was hurting you. I wanted you to come to me. And truthfully, I didn't know how to handle it myself. I got scared. I didn't know what to do. I thought that the only way to end your pain was to end the relationship. And then I realized that being with me wasn't the best for you. I wanted things to work out between us so badly." Ulrich could feel his own voice cracking. "You were the only woman that I ever thought things would go right with. The only one who never cheated on me or used me. But you were too frail. And it was hurting you. Being with me was hurting you. And I didn't want that for you. It's not so much that I want strong woman. It's that I _need _one. Someone who can stand on their own and take the abuse. I just wish that I was stronger then. If I was, I could've done something. I wouldn't have given up so easily."

"But that was all you could ever do." Heidi finally said. "It wasn't your fault that we broke up, Ulrich. It wasn't my fault. I'm not used to the cutthroat world. I never had to get used to it. You did and made you withstand such verbal abuse. But it was a completely different world when we announced the engagement. That was we took when we dated. We knew it was going to happen because we were co-workers. But we greatly underestimate just how vicious the media would be. And it only made everyone else all the more vicious. The realize that now. I realized that you did what was best for us both. I hate the world you're forced to live. I hate that you have to deal with this everyday. We come from two different worlds. And because I'm too sensitive. Because I'm so emotional, I couldn't make the transfer from my world to yours. I hated you for so long when you left me. But I forgive you for what you did because it was the only thing you could do. And I'm sorry I made you feel like such a monster for doing it." They both smiled at each other. Their eyes were glistening with tears that just didn't want to fall.

Heidi then looked at the table with his friends. They were eating and talking to each other—they were doing their best to not look at them in curiosity. Sissi was taking long, obvious glances. Their eyes met. Heidi smiled at her and waved. Sissi took a sigh of relief and waved back.

"So you and Sissi are still friends, huh?" Heidi asked, now changing the mood.

"Yeah. She's a sister, definitely."

"Too bad you can't marry her."

"I could. It would just be too awkward."

"That's not it. Well it's not all of it. You're in love with that girl that you were also sitting next to." Heidi said. She was talking about Yumi. She too was glancing at the pair. But her glances were more subtle, and it was the kind of glancing that girlfriend normally does when a boyfriend is talking to an ex. "She really cares about you." Heidi finally said. Ulrich smiled.

"Yeah, well we're not going out."

"Why not?"

"Well . . . she's my secretary." Heidi stared at Ulrich. "What?"

Heidi burst out laughing. "Wow! When went up the ladder, I guess the job your lover would have went up too. But that's so cliché!"

"I know." Ulrich mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I do love her."

"She makes you happy?" Ulrich nodded. "Is she tough?"

"Shoot, she can be tougher than me at times." Heidi seemed impressed.

"Ulrich, you can't afford to mess things up with her."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't go out with her. Not yet. You can't let her go through what I did. And seeing as she's your secretary, and you're the owner now, they'll coming after her even harder."

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" Ulrich said, annoyed.

"You two have to grow. She needs to learn how to take care of herself without having to depend on you. And you have to learn how to take care of her when she does need you. But that's not all. When they attacked me, it was because I had no experience. I was trying to make my way through the business world, but by dating you, they made it look like I couldn't do anything. She has t be able to do a lot."

"She's the secretary. She's pretty much the second head."

"That's only unique to your business. Secretaries aren't normally responsible for so much. You know that. And they won't be concerned about the reality of the matter—obviously. She'll need real experience in handling this company. She needs to know what she can do on her own when you're not there all day. I don't really know how you'll go about doing that, but just starting now, they'll tear her to shreds."

Ulrich swallowed. "You're right. I don't know if she'll be abused as badly as you make it out, but this isn't something that she need to deal with if we ever do date. And let's face it, there's already rumors about us. They're not that big or anything, but she will face that terrible abuse. I don't want her quitting on me because of it. I don't want things to go the way they did like last time."

"Then hopefully you two can go the distance." Heidi said as she smiled at him. They hugged and went their separate ways.

While all of this was going on, the others decided to distract themselves with idle chit-chat . . . They just needed somebody to get it started.

"So . . ." Odd started. "The wedding's tomorrow!"

"We know." Jeremie mumbled.

"Yeah." Aelita stated.

"Duh." Sam said. Yumi and Sissi were avidly staring at Ulrich and Heidi.

"So where's the honeymoon?" Sam asked, making the cute, nerdy couple blush.

"Well, um, I booked a hotel in France." Jeremie mumbled.

"Ooh! Are you going to Paris? They got great food there!" Odd exclaimed.

"That's very romantic." Sam stated. Yumi and Sissi ate their food, taking long glances at Ulrich and Heidi. They seemed sad, as if they were longing for something.

"So long is the honeymoon?" Odd asked.

"It's two weeks." Aelita answered.

"I'm jealous." Sam stated. "I wish I could go to Paris: the most romantic place in the world."

"Well maybe you could if the right person comes along." Jeremie hinted. Odd stuffed his face so he wouldn't have to talk.

"Well actually, I'd rather go to Cali and soak up some sun." Sam stated.

"That's fun!" Odd stated, spitting out bits of food.

"How cute. They already picked their honeymoon spot." Aelita cooed. "Oh you two should get married! What're you waiting for?"

"I dunno. What are we waiting for, Odd?" Sam hinted.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Odd said as he stumbled out of seat and ran to the toilet. The others except for Sissi and Yumi laughed. The said girls were now taking long sips out of their drinks and looking at Ulrich and Heidi from the corner of their eyes.

"Really, guys. Stop watching them!" Sam snapped. The girls finally turned to the others.

"You should leave Ulrich alone." Jeremie suggested.

They both glared at the others. "It's his ex! Can't be good!" they chimed.

"Okay, I get why you're spying, Sissi," Aelita stated. "Ulrich's like your brother, you know Heidi, and so you're concerned on what's gonna happen with him. But you, Yumi. Why are you so concerned?"

"I don't want him to get hurt." Yumi said bluntly. "I'm not going to lie. I care about him deeply. I love him, and while I don't see us getting together, I just want him to be happy."

"It's not as much fun teasing you about your love if you admit it so williningly." Sam stated.

"That's why we should stick to teasing her when Ulrich's around." Aelita stated.

"That's very nice, Yumi, but trust me, the history between those two runs deeper than even the history he had between Emily." This sent chills down people's spines.

"Deeper?" Yumi repeated. "No. You can't be serious."

"I am. I don't feel like I should talk about it. It's something that Ulrich should disclose." When Odd came back to the table, he was greeted with a rather ominous silence as everyone ate quietly. Yumi and Sissi were still glancing. At one point, Sissi waved at Heidi. She actually felt happier, and her worries started to drift away.

Ulrich came back, and he had a smile on his face. "Sorry about that." He said.

"Oh, it's nothing." Aelita said.

"It just that, I haven't seen her in a long time." It became apparent that Ulrich intended to tell the gang about Heidi. Everyone stopped eating—even Odd—to listen. "She's the only woman I came the closest to marrying. We were engaged too. But it could've never worked." The gang was silent. "We met as co-workers. My father was still the owner at the time, and we fell in love. Even when we were dating, people attacked her. They called her a gold digger and accused her trying to get ahead through a romance with me." Ulrich hung his head. "It was hurting her. I was there for her to console her and encourage her. When we got engaged, it just got worse. The media got involved and made her look completely incompetent. And she wasn't a great employee, but we were starting out in college, and she wasn't the most experienced. I tried to comfort her, but it got to be too much." Ulrich shook his head. "She wasn't used to that kind of world. She wasn't tough enough, but she was willing to hang in there for me. It was never about money. She quit the company, and got another job. I knew that being with me was hurting her. She was happy with me, but her reputation was destroyed and her self-confidence was greatly diminished. She was hurting herself to be with me. I didn't want her to do that. I broke it off. She was so angry. Remember that tape that contained Emily's phone chat?" Ulrich asked.

"The one where she's talking to a girl about cheating on you?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. That was her." This took everyone by surprised. "She was so angry, that she believed I deserved it. And in a way I suppose I do. I've been so anxious to make a relationship work. I rushed the one I was with Heidi, and to go out with Emily (they were friends actually) was a horrible mistake. I should've known it wouldn't work with both of them. Heidi was a strong, tough woman, and Emily was a party girl at heart. And I wasn't strong or wise enough to handle the situation with Heidi better."

"But she let Emily cheat on you." Sissi seethed.

"She didn't think it would last. It shouldn't have. I've been cheated on so much that I got a sixth sense for cheating. I knew she was cheating on me, and I was deluding myself into thinking she wasn't. I didn't even believe my childhood friend." Ulrich said as he looked towards Sissi. "I just don't want to be alone. But I let that blind me. I let it ruin my life. I can't afford to do that anymore." Ulrich's voice cracked. "But I know what I need. I need a woman who can take care of herself. Someone who I can trust, and someone who can withstand the media's rumors. I'd like for her to help in the company, so I do want a good businesswoman. I just can't make the same mistakes anymore."

"You won't." Sissi said quietly. "I won't let you, anyways."

"Yeah, we'll make sure you end up with the right girl." Jeremie offered. Ulrich smiled at his friends. He felt like he could be with the right woman. He already had one in mind. He just wondered if she was willing to make the sacrifices that was required of her.

With the dinner over, it was soon time for the much anticipated bachelor and bachelorette parties. It was actually a neat idea that Sam and Odd came up with. Seeing as both Jeremie and Aelita absolutely refused on a raunchy party, they decided to have both parties in the same place. One side would be for the girls and the other for the boys. Eventually, of course, both parties would merge. Everything was going well, and while she seemed to be having fun, Sam and Aelita knew better than anyone that Yumi's mind was off in another world.

The Japanese girl was on the balcony of the building they rented when the two girl decided to join her. "Enjoying the view?" Sam asked as she leaned on the rail next her.

"Yeah."

"Don't tell me you're sad that I'm leaving the apartment." Aelita said.

"I am, but that's not what's on my mind." Yumi said as she gave the pinkette a hug. "It's what Ulrich said."

"Did he say he loves you?" Sam squealed.

Yumi snorted. "No. At the restaurant. About how he needs a strong woman."

"Oh yeah, that's definitely you." Aelita said.

"No it's not." This baffled the girls.

"What do you mean?"

"He needs someone who can handle the media just as much as he can. Someone who can handle people in general. He said he needs someone who can be on their own."

"And you don't think you can do those things?"

"You have dealt with the media whenever you got hired." Aelita pointed out. "I mean, you had no experience at the time, and media jumped on that."

"And you're the reason the business is now in Japan! You brought Ulrich Sony." Sam stated.

"And you managed to get him to believe that Emily was cheating on him, and not to mention you put up with the BS of businessmen and women on a daily basis. You're perfect for him."

"It was the freaking tabloids; he didn't have any experience at the time so it really didn't matter; my nationality was key factor in bringing in Sony because I already knew how to bring them there; he was just in denial about Emily so it didn't take much; and I'm crueler than any of those business people, so that was never a factor. But I'm still a bit ignorant in the overall business world. I got manipulated by William, Emily, and even Zander. I'm not at strong as you think I am. You should know that I can and have hurt from the words of others. Maybe not as badly as Heidi, but I'm not all stone."

"So what are you saying? You and Ulrich shouldn't be together?" Sam asked.

Yumi shook her head. "I could be. But even if I tried, I don't think we'll be together."

Aelita sighed. "You still think he doesn't love you?"

"I just don't see me with anyone right now. But just to be the kind of woman that Ulrich needs . . . I love that idea. It could make him love me. And overall, I want the best for him. If I want to be with him, I want to enter in knowing that there no doubts."

"So how are you going to become this perfect woman for Ulrich?"

"I'm going take the job." Yumi stated. "On the day after tomorrow, I'm going to leave for Tokyo. I'll be able to get all of the experience I need. The media there will have a field day talking about a woman having such a high position. I'll be underestimated by my peers, so I'll know how it feels to prove them wrong. And I'll have a better knowledge of the business world. If I ever date Ulrich, it's going to be hard to even put up a good argument as to why we shouldn't be together."

"Do really have to do all of that just grow?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I'm not taking the permanent position. I'll come back. Ulrich said it would be about a month."

"Is that _all _it's going to take? And will grow enough in that time?" Aelita asked.

"I'll be better than I am now."

"I just have this feeling that you'll be there longer." Sam said.

"Maybe I will be. But it's not like I'll be there for like years."

"I don't want you there for even one year." Sam stated.

"Me neither." Aelita agreed.

"Well that makes three of us."

"You got our family and friends there too. So we're not too worried."

"Yeah, but I'm leaving my two sisters." Yumi said.

"I'm leaving my two sister too." Aelita said.

"And I'm just being left." Sam stated. The girls laughed.

"It's okay, Sammie."Aelita said.

"Whatever. You're not being left to pay an entire month's rent, and possibly for several months to come."

"Oh well. Sucks for you." Yumi shrugged, and Sam glared at her.

"Well when you marry, you tend to live with your husband." Aelita stated.

"And I'm working on trying to get a potential boyfriend here." Yumi pointed out.

"Men. They're the ruining of my life!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well hopefully a certain man will come along and make everything better." Yumi cooed.

"I wish Odd would propose. I feel like my life's stuck on pause." Sam commented.

"Give him time. He's just nervous." Aelita said.

"He probably can't believe he's still been in a relationship for this long." Yumi stated. "He's probably trying to fool himself into thinking that you guys haven't actually lasted for two years, and it's all just a big joke."

"I'll kill him." Sam muttered. The girls laughed. "So when are you going to tell Ulrich your decision?"

Yumi frowned. "I could tell him now, but I kinda want to wait 'til tomorrow. He'll be talking about it all night and all day if I tell him now. So I'll tell him when he finally asks."

"You just wanna enjoy these last few days without him acting sad and forlorn." Aelita accused.

"Fine. Whatever." Yumi admitted. She stood up and went to rejoin the party. Her two friends laughed at her blushing face as they followed her.

Finally, the moment that everyone had been waiting for had come. It was Aelita and Jeremie's wedding day. The bride was a giddy, bubbly mess. The groom was a nervous wreck. Everyone was scrambling around; making sure everything was in perfect order. Jeremie was swaying on the spot as he stood there at the altar in front of the minister.

Ulrich and Odd stopped by to give him some words of encouragement. "Hey, buddy! Ready for today?" Odd said as he slapped Jeremie on the back.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." The nerd said as he paled.

"Oh, come on, Jer. At least you made it to the altar. I've never gotten that far and I've been engaged twice."

"And he's supposed to have no trouble with the ladies." Odd added.

"Yeah, well the day itself is even worse, Ulrich. I don't know if you'll have it in you." Jeremie sighed.

"Well when you're as rich and sexy as I am, you have the trouble of being too rich and sexy."

"Stop saying stuff to make you feel better. It's pathetic." Odd said.

"Oh shut up! It's the truth. You should have nothing to worry about, Jer. You're not a nerd that landed a cutie like Aelita. That's quite the accomplishment." Ulrich congratulated.

"Well that makes me feel better." Jeremie joked. "I was smart in picking you to be the Best Man."

"Well do you really think you could've trusted Odd with anything?"

"Hey! I can be reliable." The blonde whined.

"Well it's almost time. Calm down, Jer. She loves you." Ulrich said as he patted him on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Aelita was having her make-up touched for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"You look hot, now get off the chair and let's get this wedding started." Sam snapped.

"Are you sure I look good?" Aelita asked, frowning.

"Hold on. Let me see something." Yumi said as she came over to the bride. She then grabbed Aelita's veil and covered her face. "Your make-up's fine! You look great!" Sam laughed.

"That's smart thinking."

"You two are no help." Aelita said as she hunched her shoulders.

"Jeremie won't know even know what to do with you." Yumi finally said.

"Let's hope he does, or that'll be one sad honeymoon." Sam stated.

"Sam! That's inappropriate!" Aelita said, blushing.

"Well you have from now until you get to the hotel room to get over it."

Aelita glared at the two. "You're just jealous I'm getting married first." She then beamed. "I'm getting married! We can start a family now. Maybe we'll have a lot of kids! What if we have twins? We'll grow old together. We'll be sitting in rocking chairs, holding hands."

"How sweet. Well know that it all starts now, Aelita. I wish you the best of luck." Yumi said. "It's time to get ready though. The music's starting!"

Everything went smoothly. The only hiccup was when Jeremie almost fainted at seeing Aelita, and when he fumbled through putting the ring on her finger. Aelita was in tears the whole time. The kiss was a simple peck. It was so cute, sweet, and innocent—a kiss that greatly defined this couple.

It was now the reception, and everyone was having a great time. Aelita was clinging onto Jeremie as if he'd disappear if she'd let him go. Jeremie had a goofy smile on his face. He was just glad that the hard part was over and done. When they were only a couple hours in, Yumi and Ulrich found time to sneak off and talk.

They were in a secluded hallway that opened out to a pretty patio set. "So today's the day." Ulrich said. "We gotta talk about the job, Yumes. It's now or never."

"Yes. I've made my mind." Yumi said firmly as she looked at him in the eye.

"So what is it? Are going?" Yumi nodded.

"It's for the best. We can have everything done faster if I oversee it. I brought them to the table, and I want to see it through."

Ulrich smiled. "I'm actually glad. I was going to suggest you go." This took Yumi by surprise.

"Why? You tired of me already?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"A little." Yumi hit him on the arm. "I'm kidding!" he said raising his hands in surrender. "It's just that with you being the secretary and all, you kind of need to prove it to everyone once and for all that you deserve the position. This is a good way to show anyone who questions your aptitude. You're the second in command. It's not really something that secretaries are used to being, so you'll need to get all the experience you can get."

"I see. It's all for the sake of the business. I was thinking of the same thing too. I do need to grow." There was a lingering silence between them.

Neither one admitted it, but the reason they wanted Yumi to take the job was so she could make things easier if a relationship were to happen. Neither believed that the other was even thinking the same thing. But what scared them was that with them now agreeing to separate themselves, there was a chance that things would change between them. Someone could easily find their way into the heart of the one they loved. It scared them. A lot can happen in a month. And that was just the least amount of time she'd be there. She could be there for several months. It surprised them, but when they realized that they wouldn't be together, it hurt them in a way they never felt pain before.

"You could be there for several months." Ulrich finally said.

"I know. We got a call from Nintendo. Do you want me to handle them?" Yumi asked.

"You'll be there longer than a month if that's the case." Yumi nodded. "And you know if those two decide to partner with us, the rest of Asia is sure to fall in line. You plan on handling all of that don't you?" Ulrich asked. Yumi stared at him. She was trying to find some hint of longing for her in his eyes. He was looking at her in way that she'd never seen him ever look at a woman.

"I do plan on it."

"That could be a year."

"I'll be there for at least half a year to a year. I'm not taking the permanent position obviously. I want to handling all of the partnerships and merges." Yumi stated. Ulrich swallowed.

"You'll do well." Ulrich finally said. "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning. The sooner you get there," Ulrich took her hand and pulled her into a hug, "the sooner you'll come back." Yumi stepped onto the patio, and looked out at the beautiful scenery. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. He placed his chin on her head and looked out at the scenes of nature as well. Yumi leaned back, resting her head on his firm chest. She breathed in his scent as he did hers. It was their goodbye to each other. No words were needed. Just this moment was enough. And maybe it would be enough to make the other remember them.

Okay! Finite! It's done. I think ending it here will be good. I was going to have a scene at the airport, but I think this is much better. I know some of you might be upset with Yumi going to Japan, but it's all for the plot. Don't worry. This is the time skip I was talking about (if you can remember when I mentioned it). The next chapter will summarize that year, and then we'll have Yumi back again.

So I'll see you in Chapter 24: How Do you Measure a Year?


	24. A Year Gone By

Hello all! I got another chapter for you! You'll be glad to know that this chapter will cover Yumi's entire time away from Ulrich. I know you're happy. I'm doing this because this story is so long already, I think it would just be dragging out the story for no reason if I did that. I just wanted some type of tension or anxiety between the two. This chapter is really just to give insight on just how much the two depend on each other. Well I'll stop babbling. Here we go!

Chapter 24: A Year Gone By

**OCTOBER**

Yumi yawned as she slapped down her alarm clock to shut it up. She fell into her bed again. Then her cell phone signaled her that she had a text. Darn that idiot. How in the heck did he know she was awake? It had only been two weeks since she left New York, and without even looking at the text, she already knew who it was.

MESSAGE FROM: Ulrich

Hey Yumes! Get out of bed! Just wanted to tell you that I sent the files for your meeting! PS: Tell my fangirls I said hi! :P

Lately, Ulrich and Yumi had been texting each other, calling each other, e-mailing, and even skyping—not that Yumi wasn't doing that with the others. They just did a lot more often. It did have a lot to do with work and all, but ultimately, it was just an excuse to keep in contact.

Yumi sent a quick reply: You're worse than my alarm clock! Thanks; everyone will be pleased. And no Japanese woman would ever give you the time of day. We have better taste in men. Lol

Smirk at her snide remark, Yumi started to prepare for her day.

Ulrich smiled at Yumi's text. He was just about to respond when his father spoke up. "Ulrich, can we go one day without you texting at the dinner table. You're worse than a teenage girl."

"Ah, hon, he's in love." Mrs. Stern teased.

Ulrich frowned. "Well it was important."

"And how is that?"

"I had to let her know that I sent the files she needed."

"Any excuse to talk to her, huh?" Mr. Stern said.

"Well isn't that what you two did when you guys were in school? Always insulting each other just to hear the sound of the other's voice."

"I knew we shouldn't have told him that story."

"But both stories are cute." Mrs. Stern cooed. She could act like a little girl sometimes.

"But he's already communicating with her in every way imaginable!"

"No we're not."

"Oh and what form of communication have you not done?" Mr. Stern asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't write each other." Ulrich said as he tried to contain his chuckling.

"Oh real smart, son." Ulrich let his laugher out.

"But isn't it like 6 o'clock over there?" Mrs. Stern pointed out.

"Six-thirty actually." Ulrich stated.

"He's even gotten the time down." Mr. Stern remarked.

"Well it's not that hard. I need to know the time anyways, so I'll know when to watch the next episode of One Piece."

"Japan has name for people like you."

"Otaku?"

"That, and stalker."

"That's not Japanese."

Mr. Stern shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm sure they have a Japanese word for it."

**NOVEMBER**

Sam looked around her very empty apartment. She was curled up on the sofa, staring at the TV. At that time, all she could think was, "This sucks."

She sighed as went to the fridge to find something to eat. Weren't Saturday s supposed to be eventful and fun? Why was this one so boring? And why didn't she have anything to eat for lunch? She slammed the door. If Aelita was still here, she would've already restocked the fridge. If Yumi were here, she would've already prepared enough for all three to eat. Sam sighed again and decided it was no better time than to take a nap. She'd just sleep away the day. Before she could reach the bedroom, someone knocked on the front door. She shuffled to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hey Odd."

"Sam! How's it going?" Odd said as he stepped in. "Got anything to eat?"

"Nope." Odd frowned.

"Oh. Well then let's go out."

"Wait, right now?" Sam asked, baffled. This was unexpected.

"Yeah. We'll go to the grocery store, buy some stuff, and cook together."

"Wow! That's romantic! When did you get to be so sweet?"

"I've always been. You've just been too sour."

"Whatever. I'll go get dressed." When the door to her bedroom closed behind her, Odd went to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He took a deep breath and then checked to make sure he had the ring. Today would be all or nothing. He just hoped he'd still be conscious to hear a yes.

Ulrich was silently working at his desk, when his mother entered with a hot lunch for him.

"Get off the computer, and eat before you die." She said bluntly.

"Well that's very heart-warming."

"I know you. You're your father's sun, alright. Now eat." Ulrich leaned back in his seat and stretched out his arms.

"What would I do without you, mom?"

"I told you already. You would die."

"How did dad stand you being a secretary for so long? It's only been a month, and you've been teasing me nonstop."

"You never complained when Yumi did it." Mrs. Stern frowned. "Why is it okay when she does it, but not when I do it?"

"That's because it sometimes led to indirect flirting."

Mrs. Stern snorted. "Wow. There's a term I haven't heard in a while. I forgot how it felt to be young—making up words and phrases to sugar-coat all of the raw passions that's really there."

Ulrich's mouth was full of food. He was about to say something, but thought better of it. His mother had the inept ability to turn every single thing he ever said against him. She could definitely give any lawyer a run for their money.

When it was finally time to go, Ulrich was still hard at work. "Sweetie, get out the office and see what's it's like to have a life."

"This is my life." Ulrich replied

"Oh, well I'll tell Yumi to call back later." Ulrich practically jumped over his desk to grab the phone out of his mother's hand.

"Hey, Yumi, what's up?"

"Who knows? She's still asleep." Sissi answered.

"Oh, it's you." Ulrich mumbled.

"Well don't I feel loved. I'm sorry I'm not your dear, sweet Japanese goddess, but I'm what keeps you out of any possible legal trouble."

"Sorry, Sissi. My mom told me it was Yumi." Ulrich said glaring at his mom. She just smiled and waved.

"I can't believe you fell for that. Are really that gullible? Isn't it like 5 in the morning over there?"

"Shut up, Sissi."

Sissi laughed. "Sorry, just poking fun at ya. But whatever Yumi's doing, she's doing it well. Nintendo and several other companies have already finished and signed agreements to make deals with us! Congrats, Ulrich. You've successfully expanded your business across all of Japan!"

"That's great news! Now Yumi can establish the firms there, and then we can start on the rest of Asia."

"Yeah, the woman moves fast. Too bad she can't be fast in another way huh, Ulrich?" Sissi teased.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ulrich frowned.

"Oh, I think you know."

"Why is everyone picking on me? I hope you do this to her too."

"Of course I do. She overreacts even more than you do."

"You're all impossible." Ulrich said as he hung up. He needed to find some sane people in his life.

**DECEMBER**

"Yumi! You came!" Yumi's mother exclaimed as she gave her daughter a squeeze.

"Why wouldn't I? It's New Year's Eve."

"Well it's just that you've been her for almost three months, and you _still _hardly ever visit."

"That's because I have work. I'm busy all the time."

"Even on the weekends?" her father asked from his chair as he watched TV.

"Yeah, I've been seein' someone." Yumi said. This got her father's attention.

"Who? What kind of job does he have? Is he from work? He's obviously from work, isn't he? Does he get paid more than you? What position? Oooh! OOOH! IS IT ULRICH!?"

"Uhh . . . no."

Mr. Ishiyama frowned and sighed. "Oh." He mumbled something under his breath about hopes and dreams being shattered as he shuffled his feet back to his chair.

"Um, are you going to let me in?" Momo asked Mrs. Ishiyama.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Momo, you're a ninja, ya know. You blend into everything.

"At least I'll have that to fall back on if this businessman things fall through."

"That or you could be a comedian."

"Hey, onee-chan. Hey Momo-kun." Hiroki greeted as he stepped out of the kitchen with a bowl of cookies in hand.

"How's college?" Yumi asked.

" 'S alright."

"The girls?" Mom asked.

Hiroki gave him a lazy smile. "Sexy."

"Hiroki! Please don't talk about women in front of me." Mrs. Ishiyama said in a grim tone.

"Ka-san, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a man now."

"I said shut it! It's too much for me to know that my youngest child and only son is now interested in women."

"It's not like I haven't dated before."

"I still don't want to talk about it! No woman will ever be good enough for you! NO ONE!"

Yumi laughed. "You should hear Ulrich's mom. She says the same thing. Well she did tell me there was only one woman who was, but she wouldn't say who."

"It's you!"Mr. Ishiyama yelled. "The woman is a genius. She realizes a good wife when she sees one, and you'd be perfect for Ulrich! Why can't you see that?"

"How can you see it, when you've never even met the woman or talked to Ulrich for more than a week?"

"Because no one's good for you except for him! So it's gotta work the other way too! He's a freaking billionaire! And a virgin! Do you realize how amazing that is!? I didn't even know that was possible! Well of course most billionaires wouldn't be because they've already married by then anyways, but he's pure! Why wouldn't you go out with him? You owe it to your children for them to have a rich and moralistic father."

"What children?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"It's bad enough that Hiroki's out chasing women, but now Yumi's having a baby!?"

"Who said I was having a baby? I'm a virgin myself!"

"Oooh! Is it like Jesus? Are you the Japanese Mary?" Momo joked.

"But shouldn't she have given birth last week?" Hiroki.

"You're right. How could you get the dates messed up?" Momo frowned.

"Why is everyone here such idiots?" Yumi yelled.

* * *

><p>"Resolutions: Be a better Christian; work out more; finish my next novel; get a girlfriend (preferably Yumi); conquer the world; find out how Odd lives without a brain." Sam read.<p>

"Hey! I do too have a brain." Odd shouted. Everyone laughed. Everyone was having a good time in Aelita and Jeremie's house. They thought it would be a good idea to write down their resolutions and have a random person read it and guess who wrote them.

"Well it's obviously Ulrich's resolutions." Sam replied.

"What makes you think I don't have a brain?"

"Well you've never used it up until now." Everyone laughed again.

"Brain or no brain, I still love you." Sam said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"She's still gushing from you proposing." Jeremie stated.

"She's got every reason to." Aelita said. "I mean, none of us saw it coming.

"And he did a great job." Sissi added. "A nice home cooked meal was definitely a great touch."

"See it takes brains to do that." Odd pointed out. He stuck his tongue out at Ulrich who just shook head.

"We should definitely keep this paper for Yumi to read." Jeremie said.

"No we definitely shouldn't." Ulrich said.

"Oh come on, I'll bet she'll be your girlfriend when she sees how you want her to be yours." Sam teased.

"I regret I ever wrote it down."

"You should. The fact that it's in writing is definitely incriminating." Sissi stated.

"But it's the truth. You have nothing to be embarrassed out." Sam said.

"I think it's cute." Aelita said in a matter of fact tone.

"Jeremie, take your turn. I don't want to hear their gushing and teasing anymore."

Jeremie chuckled. He "Have a baby." He read. He looked up and then quickly frowned. "Wait, what!? But that's—this is—what!?"

Sam peered over his shoulder to look at the handwriting. She smirked. "Isn't that Aelita's handwriting. The pink-haired girl blushed.

"Well she knows what she wants." Sissi shrugged.

"Wow. You go, Lita!" Odd howled.

"Aelita, don't you think we should wait for something like this?" Jeremie asked with a nervous smile on his face.

Aelita frowned. "You don't want to have a child."

Jeremie's expression softened. "Of course I do. I just want to make sure that we're ready." He then kissed her. "We'll talk about this later.

"That'd be one heck of a Christmas present though." Ulrich remarked.

"You're telling me." Sissi said.

"It sure would be." Sam agreed.

"I wonder what Yumi's doing." Aelita said, changing the subject.

"It's already the new year for Japan. It's noontime." Ulrich stated.

"Hey! Try and skype her." Odd said as he pushed Jeremie to get his laptop. Jeremie set it up while Ulrich texted Yumi to get on skype. In a few minutes, they saw Yumi's smiling face.

"Yumi!" they all yelled.

"Hey guys."

"Why can't you be here?" Sam asked.

"I kinda wish I was. My parents are acting like such children. And Momo and Hiroki are even worse."

"Ulrich has made it his resolution to date you!" Sissi yelled.

"She doesn't know what she's saying." Ulrich said as he glared at Sissi.

"I'm flattered, Ulrich. But these long-distance things never work out."

"As if seeing your face day in and day out is a benefit."

"I'll remember that when I come back." Yumi said through gritted teeth.

"I really do love you, though." Ulrich beamed.

"You two are impossible." Jeremie shook his head.

"Yeah. We didn't skype for you two just flirt the entire time." Odd said

"Who said we were?"

"Hey, Sam! Show me the ring again!"

"You've already seen in the pictures I e-mailed—and the ones on Facebook."

"I wanna see it again." Sam was happy to oblige her friend.

Yumi squealed. "It's gorgeous. You did great Odd."

"I know. I'm smooth."

"Smooth as a baby's butt. And you smell like one too." Sissi stated. Everyone laughed.

"I have cruel friends." Odd said as he hung his head.

"It's only because we love you." Aelita said as she patted him on the back.

"Hey, it's time for the ball drop." Jeremie said. They all counted and shouted happy New Year to everyone. They then gave a big, united shout to Yumi who felt torn. Why couldn't she be there with them and still here with her family. And more importantly, why were her friends idiots as well?"

**JANUARY**

Ulrich felt terrible. After the new year began, he felt motivated to stick to his resolutions (at least the ones about the business), and had been working overtime—sometimes late into the night—every single day for the next two weeks. His mother was trying to make him stop, but Ulrich was in a creative mood and didn't want to stop his pace while he going on strong. This all result in Ulrich getting little sleep, little food, and eventually sick.

He had a terrible headache one morning when he came to work, and ended collapsing. His mother yelled at him when he woke up. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO DIG ME INTO AN EARLY GRAVE AS WELL AS YOURSELVES!?" Mr. Stern chuckled. He couldn't really scold Ulrich. It would be hypocritical: like father, like son.

Ulrich probably would've minded his mother if it wasn't for the fact that he was still half-conscious at the time of her berating him. Ulrich was in bed for the entire week. He didn't know if he was sleeping or if he was awake. During one of his mind-trips, he thought he saw Yumi. She was frowning down at him as her face swam into focus. He tried calling her name, but his chest felt heavy, and his throat felt like it was clogged with phlegm.

"So how is he?" Yumi asked Mrs. Stern.

"He okay, I guess. He's been like this since last Friday." The two women walked out of Ulrich bedroom and made their way into one of the many living rooms.

Yumi sighed as she sat down on one of the many sofas. "I came all the way from Japan, to see him, and he's sick." Mrs. Stern smiled at her comment. "I mean I came to see my other friends too, and all, but . . ." Yumi trailed off and blushed.

"It's okay. He's special to you."

"Well he is my friend and my boss. Without him, I've got no paycheck."

Mrs. Stern laughed. "It's okay, Yumi. I understand how you feel. You can be honest with me." Mrs. Stern said, coaxing Yumi into saying what she wanted her to say.

"I do care about him a little more than just my friend or my boss." Yumi admitted. "I just hope he gets better soon."

"How long will you be in town?"

"Only for a week. I've finished everything in Japan, and I'm leaving for Hong Kong next week to start expansion there."

"You're really true blessing to him." Yumi was taken aback by that comment.

"I'm just doing my job."

"No, I'm doing your job. You're doing beyond what you were hired to do."

"I just want to be a better secretary for him. I can't be second in command and not know my way around the business."

"That's very true and all, but I can't help but feel that there's another reason you're doing this."

Yumi had to give this woman credit. She was relentless in trying to get the truth out of Yumi. "I don't want anyone saying I can't hold my own. If anyone ever suspected that there was anything between us, I don't want anyone having the satisfaction of saying I'm using him, or that I don't deserve to have the position that I have."

"But why would anyone suspect you?"

"Because maybe there is something between us." Yumi finally admitted. "I don't if there really is, but . . . I do love him. I'm just wondering if this is all unrequited."

Mrs. Stern had to keep from beaming at her. She didn't want Yumi trying to find anything out from her. "Well that's really for Ulrich answer. But it's good that you're honest with your feelings. It's unhealthy for you and your friendship with Ulrich if you don't talk about this. Of course you should talk to him about this."

"That's not happening anytime soon."

"I suppose that's wise; I mean you two will be apart for a couple more months. But you'll have to talk about it sometime."

"Mrs. Stern, you don't think it's disgusting or alarming that I feel that way about your son?"

"Yumi, I'd be proud to call you my daughter. Of course I'm getting ahead of myself. You're an honest person, and I know you're not just after him for his money."

"I won't lie to you though. I can't say the money isn't a factor. It's a huge benefit, but it's not the reason I want to be with him."

"I appreciate your honesty. There's nothing wrong wanting to make sure you'll have a secure future. Money can cause marital problems. But it can go both ways. Too much or too little money have been the reasons behind many a divorce." Yumi nodded in agreement. "If you don't mind Yumi, I'd love to hear why you love my son. I know it's no business of mine, but I really trust you, and I'd just want to know how women view my son."

Yumi was blushing even more. She couldn't look Mrs. Stern in the eye. "Well . . . he's nice; funny; sarcastic. He gets me. He's smart in a very inquisitive way. I feel safe around him. He cares about me. He makes me happy. He's an immature child, but it keeps things interesting and fun. He too stubborn for his own good, but I am too, so we tend to keep the other in check. He only get excited around people he's close to. He's normally shy and reserved around strangers, and that can get annoying, but it's just his insecurity. He has a hard time relaying his real emotions. He can be tactful when he wants to be, but most of the time he has a hard time just saying what he feels outrightly. He relies on actions a lot more than he does words, so sometimes I have to read him through his actions than his words, and that can get tiresome. He's definitely not perfect, but that's what I love about him. He doesn't do much to hide his imperfections. He just let's them be. And because of that, I feel comfortable around him, and I know I can be just as up front with him too."

Mrs. Stern nodded and raised an eyebrow every now and then. "Well at least you know him very well. And at least you're willing to admit and accept the bad in him."

"Yeah, well I'm not perfect myself."

"No one is. But that's why love is based on faith and not on proof. You can't ever prove your love because there's no definite way to show that it's there. All you can do is go off of a person's actions and just have faith that it's out of love that they do the things they do."

"My mother says love is the child of faith and sacrifice; but whenever she says that she quick to remind me that it was adopted by vanity and therefore isn't as glamorous as you'd think it would be."

Mrs. Stern laughed. "That's a cute saying. I'll have to tell my husband that. He'll probably be thinking about it all week."

"Yeah but it is true. Love isn't vain, but sometimes we mistake things like appearances and money for factors of love; or we go about making material sacrifices or placing our faith in the gifts we receive than the person. Vanity can make find true love hard."

"Very wise and very true. Those are words to live by. And hopefully those words can help you with Ulrich. I think they already have, but just keep them in mind."

Yumi smiled at Ulrich's mother. "I will."

* * *

><p>Seeing as she had an entire week with her friends, Sam and Aelita were fervent in making sure that Yumi was always in there company. Sam was ecstatic in having her back in the apartment with her.<p>

"Now I don't have to sleep alone! I'm telling you, Joe the Pervert has been moving around a lot lately at night. I have to sleep with a freaking baseball bat next to my bed!"

"For the last time, Sam. Joe is not a pervert. He has to work at night, that's all."

"I bet his work entails spying on young, attractive women."

"Then there's no reason to worry. You're not attractive at all." Yumi joked. Sam glared at her.

"Oh you're so funny, Yumes. Just remember I'm the one with the engagement ring."

"Hey, I can't help it if men are too scared to approach a goddess like me."

"Oh so that's what it is. But tell me, are you sure you didn't mean to say demoness instead of goddess?"

The two girls glared at each other and then broke into laughter. It was nice to poke fun at the other.

Aelita felt that if she let Yumi out of her sight for one second, she might disappear again for another three and a half months. "So let's go out to eat tomorrow." Aelita said as the gang left Bobby's Rib Shack.

"I'm down!" Odd agreed.

"We just came from a restaurant. I don't feel like going out to eat again." Yumi mumbled.

"Then we'll go for ice cream."

"No more food trips."

Aelita frowned. "Well let's go bowling."

Everyone gave Aelita weird looks. "Bowling?"

"Yeah. I know we've never been, but now's a better time than ever."

"Is Jeremie strong enough to pick up a bowling ball?" Sam teased.

"I've been lifting weights, I'll have you know."

"Been working on your toothpick arms?" Yumi joined in.

"It's not my fault! I was genetically born with no future as a bodybuilder."

"Yes. Your genes are to blame."

"Enough about Jeremie's wimpy body (you know I love you, sweetie)! We have to plan something for tomorrow."

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"Because we only have four more days with you. They'll be gone before you know it. Then we won't see you for probably another three months. And what if you decide to stay in Asia because we don't do stuff together? What if you meet some Asian guy over there, and fall in love, and get married, and never return? "

"Aelita, I'm going to need you to breathe." Yumi said. "I am not going to stay in Asia, and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to fall in love."

"Even if she did, all men think she's a demoness anyways." Sam added.

" . . . Right." Yumi finally said.

"Besides, Ulrich is still very much alive. He won't let another guy come between him and his secretary." Odd teased.

" . . . Right."

"And Yumi has no other friends besides that Momo guy." Jeremie joined in.

" . . . Right."

"I guess that's true." Aelita said. "I mean you're too cruel to everyone else to really do anything anywhere else."

"That's it. I'm going to China tomorrow!" Yumi declared. She then took off as if she were going to leave right now, and the others followed her in hot pursuit as they yelled for her to wait and apologize.

* * *

><p>Ulrich felt his strength slowly returning to him. It was Friday now, and he could was fully conscious now. He felt much better than he did a week ago. When he awoke, he was surprised to see Yumi staring down at him. When he saw her, he stared at her as if he was contemplating whether or not she was really there. When he finally spoke, his voice was weak and his words came out slowly.<p>

"Yumi . . . are you real?" he asked. Yumi smirked.

"Yes." She said quietly. He stretched out an arm and touched her cheek as if to make sure. Her skin felt hot against his cold, aching body. His hand lingered there. Just when he was going to pull away, Yumi touched his hand against hers and leaned into his hand. Ulrich formed a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'll be better. I feel better than I did before. When did you come back?" Ulrich's voice was growing stronger and louder. He seemed better knowing that Yumi was here.

"I've been here since Sunday. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry."

"Just get better."

"How long until you leave?"

Yumi's smile faltered. She was surprised at herself when she felt her eyes sting with tears. "Tomorrow."

Ulrich made no attempt in showing his disappointment. He drew back his back his and laid back down on his pillow. It was as if that small light of joy at seeing Yumi had been smothered just as quickly as it formed.

"I just had to get sick." He grumbled.

"It's okay."

Ulrich shook his head. "No. We could've been together. But I've been working too much—way too much."

Yumi ran her hand through his hair. "I'll be back."

"When?"

"I'll be here when you want me back."

Ulrich snorted. "I want you back now."

"When you need me back, then."

"I need you now."

Yumi "You need me in China."

"I wish we could've hung out together."

"We'll do so next time."

"I won't be able to see you off."

Yumi held Ulrich's hand in her own. "You don't have to. I'll be here with you until you fall asleep."

"That could be any minute. I'm too weak to really stay up." Ulrich seemed so desperate. The only thing he wanted was right in front of him, but he was too weak to enjoy the fact that Yumi was here. He cursed himself for overworking. He wasted a week in bed, sick when could've been with Yumi.

"Yumi, tell me everything you've done so far—in Japan and since you came back. I want to hear it all."

Yumi started from the second she touched down on Japanese soil to the minute Ulrich woke up. Somehow Ulrich stayed awake the entire time and just took in Yumi's face. When she finally finished, an hour had passed. "Please come back soon." Yumi nodded. She kissed him on the forehead, and Ulrich couldn't help but feel that it released some pent up tension in his head. Maybe he was just slipping back into unconsciousness though. Yumi gave him a small wave and left him to drift off to sleep.

**FEBRUARY**

Ulrich had been fuming throughout the rest of January and well into February. It was actually Valentine's Day, and he was in an even more rotten mood. Of all times to get better, he felt almost 100% the day after Yumi left, and ever since then he was pissed at everything. He was pissed at his job. Pissed at the fact that Yumi had to come home then (but not at Yumi—NEVER Yumi); and he was pissed at himself for being so adamant about working that he fell ill. So when he got the okay to start back work from his doctor (and his mother), he didn't even go. Instead, he decided to take walk around the city. And of course with him being in NYC, he only felt angrier when he returned.

But it was Valentine's Day, and he had been coming to work for the past week. He didn't do much, but he did enough to get by. He just so happened to be reading a novel that he was supposed okay for publishing, when his mother entered his office. "Ulrich, why are you so miserable?"

"If you know I'm miserable, does it really help to just point it out? It only makes me feel worse." He closed the book and placed it on his desk. His mother stepped in further and frowned at the sorrowful heap that was her son.

"It's Valentine's Day, Ulrich. This is not the time to feel depressed.

"Well I don't really have anything to be happy over. I should be married by now! Shoot I could've been married twice! But both failed before we could even get to the altar."

"I'm sure this isn't about you being married. It's probably more to do with you not spending time with Yumi."

"That was like three weeks ago, mom."

"So. It's still bothering you. You're not even working hard for fear that Yumi will come back and you'll be sick again."

Ulrich had his head on his desk. He frowned at his mother. "I just wanna be with her." He whispered.

Mrs. Stern smiled at her son. She walked over to him and rubbed his back in an affectionate and caring way. "She will be back. And if she does decided to stay, we'll knock her out, kidnap her, and keep her prison in the basement."

"The basement is big enough for someone to live there." Ulrich joked.

"It's Valentine's Day." His mother repeated.

"You said that before."

"Why don't you call her?"

" . . . Maybe . . . probably . . . Most likely . . . I'll think about it."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yumi-chan!" Momo said through the phone.

"Oh it's you."

"Hey! You should be excited! I know what it is. I'm not Ulrich."

Yumi frowned. "Ulrich should die."

"You've been saying that since you called and told me you arrived In China."

"And I'm sticking to it."

"It's not his fault he got sick."

"You're right. I mean everything decides to go without eating and sleeping. People just go around, saying, 'Gee; I'd rather go work for the next six hours than take it easy and eat a darn lunch,' that's very normal!"

"Well in Japan it is." Momo joked.

"Not even in Japan! I don't even care if we do have a word for someone who's worked to death."

"He'd fit right in though."

"Well enough about Mr. I'd rather Work Myself Into an Early Grave Than Hang Out With Yumi. How's everything going?"

"First off, that's a long name. Second, everything's going great."

"Got any chocolate from a girl?" Yumi cooed. She was referring to the Japanese Valentine's Day custom which entailed a girl giving chocolate to the man she liked.

"Just the obligatory kind. You know; the kind that says, 'Happy Valentine's Day! Just because you're my boss,'" Momo said as he frowned at the few pieces of chocolate that he received. "So are there any men in China looking your way?"

"Actually there are a few, but it's not going anywhere."

"Why not—oh that's right. You love Ulrich."

"Shut up."

"Well, I better get going. Some of the guys decided to go out for a Singles Night. Maybe I'll leave with a girlfriend!"

"Okay. Sayonara." Yumi hung up and slouched around her apartment. Even though it was Friday, she had nothing to do that night. She had no date; no one to hang out with; no one to even argue with. Plus she was still upset over Ulrich's sudden sickness. If work didn't kill him, she definitely would. Her phone rang again, and she answered without checking the caller ID.

"Mushi mushi."

"Sushi, sushi." Ulrich yelled. Yumi giggled.

"Baka."

"No, you're an idiot."

"I'm smart enough to know when to stop working."

"Well that hurts." Ulrich commented. "I really wish we could've hung out though. I am an idiot."

"You're an adorable idiot."

"Thanks; that makes me feel better. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks! Yours is just beginning huh?"

"Yeah. I'll have to endure many a woman gushing over me. Pray for me."

"It can't be that bad. Maybe you'll find one you like."

"I already know who I want though."

Yumi's heart skipped a beat. She was definitely entertaining the idea that it could be her that he wanted. "And who do you want?"

"Not saying."

"Tell me."

"No. It's embarrassing."

"I don't think she'll think it's embarrassing."

"She may not, but I'm still not saying. But did anyone ask you to be there Valentine?"

"Some did, but I declined. I'm not going to be here for long, so I really don't see me dating anyone."

"Yeah, but it could've been a one-time thing."

"I don't do one-time things. Valentine's Day is a special day. You don't make anyone your Valentine without them being special to you."

"Well . . . do you wanna be my Valentine?"

"Oh so you think you're special to me?"

"I sign your paycheck."

"You are special!"

"Thought so."

"So were you serious there?"

"Yeah I mean . . . I just don't want to be without a Valentine."

"Oh so I'm last resort."

"I'm yours too! And my day is just starting. If wanted to, I could say yes to any of those women who ask me!"

"Then why don't you?" Yumi was loving this. Ulrich was hating this.

"Because they're not special to me." Yumi smiled.

"And how am I special to you?"

"You're what's expanding my business."

"Aww. How sweet."

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

"I dunno. I mean it's you."

"I can be a great Valentine."

"But whenever I come to you, you're sick."

"I was lovesick." Ulrich said it more as a question. Yumi laughed.

"Okay. I'll be your Valentine."

"Yay! Score!" Ulrich joked.

"So what now?"

"I don't know. I guess we should do something that Valentines do."

"And what's that?"

"How about I give you a kiss goodnight through the phone, and you give me a good morning kiss?"

"What no chocolates?"

"Sorry."

"Don't you think we're going too fast?" Yumi was trying hard not to laugh.

Ulrich said in a dramatic voice, "Don't worry; I'll be gentle." They both laughed.

"Okay, I think this is getting bit awkward. But seeing as it's just an innocent goodnight/morning kiss, I see nothing wrong with it."

"Yay! Score! Now pucker up." They both then made obnoxious kissing noises through the phone.

"MMMMWWAAHHHH!" they both yelled.

"Goodnight, my Sleeping Beauty."

"And Good morning my Prince Charming."

**MARCH**

It was first of March, and to Ulrich, that meant one thing: His birthday was in two days. He was looking forward to it, but was a bit disappointed that his Japanese love wouldn't be able to attend the party that his parents were so set on throwing him every year. He had stopped his moping around ever since he called Yumi on Valentine's Day, and they had been keeping close contact ever since. He made it clear that he wished for her to be there.

"I wish I could come too. Your parents have such awesome caters."

"Well I guess you'll miss out on stuffing your face."

"Well it's not the only reason. I also like the party favors. I could use a $20 gift card."

"Shallow. I thought you'd want to hang out with the birthday boy."

"You're good company."

"Speaking of company, how's it going in China?"

"It's going great. I've actually managed to find a way to set up multiple companies all over. It's going to take some time, but I'll be starting on India next week."

"You're a speed demon!" Ulrich remarked.

"Yeah, I've finally gotten the hang of this."

"Well could swing by the U.S. and come to my party?" Ulrich asked hopefully.

Yumi smirked. "You really want me to come. Why is it so important if I do anyways?"

"I just want to see you."

Yumi blushed. She was glad Ulrich couldn't see her. "Well that flattering."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." A painful silence followed afterwards.

"So when do you think you'll be finished with everything? You should have an idea by now."

"I do."

"So when?"

"Hmm. Maybe 2 or 3."

"Two or three what?"

"Maybe five."

Ulrich laughed. "You are such a kid. Stop taking lines from iCarly."

"The fact that you even know where that came from speaks volumes about yourself as well."

"But for real; how long 'til I see you?"

"Why do you need to see me so badly?" Yumi asked seriously. She appreciated Ulrich's fervent need to see her, and she even hoped that it was because he loved her. The fact of the matter was that ever since Yumi left for Japan, Ulrich couldn't seem to do without telling her how much he missed her or how he wanted to see her soon. It was driving her crazy to say the least because he never let on as to why it was so important.

Ulrich wanted desperately to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to ever since she left. The fear of Yumi leaving him for another guy constantly plagued his mind, and he just didn't want to let his chance slip through his fingers. It cherished their friendship and the time they spend together, but being without her was like going on withdrawal from a drug. And seeing as it had been so long since he had his fix, the same amount do. He wanted—needed more of Yumi. He had accepted it ever since she came to visit and he was too sick to be with her. Their friendship was no longer enough to keep Ulrich's true feelings away. The only reason he never confessed was because he just didn't feel comfortable giving his heart to someone over the phone who just so happened to be on the other side of the planet.

"I'm just being a baby. I wanna see my friend again. Is that so bad? I mean don't you want to see me again?"

"Course I do. I'm not whining though."

"Whatever. I gotta go."

"Oh so when I start questioning you, you wanna turn tail." Yumi stated.

"I call you tonight."

"Don't see why you have to, but if it keeps you from missing me anymore I'll answer." Yumi hung up the phone and sighed. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. She didn't just have an idea of when she'd be returning. She already had the final date. But she wanted her return to be a surprise. She'd love to see the look on her friends' faces when she saw them again.

* * *

><p>Two days passed quickly, and it was now Ulrich's birthday. It was still a work day, so Ulrich still had to go to work. He got a text from Yumi wishing him a happy birthday that she would call him at the party so she could also talk to the others. Everyone at work wished him a happy birthday as well, and they all said they would be sure to come to the party. On the way to his office, the janitors all sang him happy birthday in barber shop quartet style. They did it every year. Ulrich just found it to be very amusing.<p>

When he entered his office, Sissi was sitting in his chair eating applesauce. "So you decided to disrespect me on my birthday?"

"Yep." She said cheekily as she ate another spoonful of applesauce.

"I'll remember this when your birthday comes."

"You know you love me."

"That's unfortunately true."

"But, yeah. Happy Birthday, kid. I'll still smack ya." Sissi said. It was an old custom since they were kids. When they were young, Sissi had the bad habit of hitting Ulrich on his head for every bad thing he would do. When it was his birthday, he made the mistake of telling her that he could do anything he wanted. Sissi then hit him on the head and said that line. Every year afterwards, she would make sure to remind Ulrich who really was boss.

"Meanie Head." Ulrich said as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Did you talk to Yumi?"

"She texted me. She'll call tonight."

"That cool. I can tell her off for not telling me about how she's pregnant with your child."

Ulrich was dumbfounded. "What!?"

"Momo told me. Apparently a couple months ago her parents were talking about you and Yumi hooking up for the sake of the children."

"You know you talk an awful with Momo." Ulrich retorted.

"So what? Maybe I'm in love too." Sissi shrugged. "There's just one thing he hasn't done yet to capture my heart."

"What's that?"

"Send me applesauce, duh." Ulrich laughed.

* * *

><p>Soon it was time for the party, and was going like every other party did. "Do you realize that it was just last year that you were engaged to Emily and you had no thoughts of even being with Yumi?" Jeremie asked him.<p>

"My goodness. You would've thought that everything would change so fast." Ulrich answered. "And now you and Aelita are married. Odd and Sam are getting married this November. Sissi's gone from being the freaking receptionist to the freaking legal advisor. And I went from being engaged to being single and hopelessly in love with my secretary who is on the other side of the globe."

"Well at least our lives are going great." Sam said.

"I got one heck of a pay raise though. I'm lovin' that." Sissi beamed.

"Well I'm happy for you all. I just wish something in my life could go right."

"Okay! Ulrich give us a speech, and then we'll sing happy birthday." Mrs. Stern said.

Ulrich wondered why he always had to give a speech. He didn't care for it at all. "Thanks for coming everyone. I'm really glad you all could come. Hopefully this year will be much better than the fiasco I had last year. I'm just thankful to have such great friends and two loving parents. Enjoy yourselves, and make sure you have some cake."

Once they sang happy birthday to him, his parents told him he had a phone call, and that it was Yumi.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Yumes. Hold on and let me put you on speaker. I'll go get the others too."

Mr. Stern interrupted him. "Hey, son, I left your gift over in the other living room. Go get it and show it to everyone."

"Well I'll go get the others after I see my present." Ulrich said to Yumi as he made his way to the other living room."

"Greedy. You can still get the others."

"Yeah, but I wanna see what I got. My mom and dad have been saying I'm going to love it. I can't wait to see it."

"What do you think it is?"

"It might be the new cell phone I wanted. Or maybe it's the keys to another car. I don't care. I'll love it either way."

"Lucky. I wish my parents were rich enough to get me that."

"Well that's what's like when you're a spoilt rich kid."

"Does it have to be expensive though? Maybe it's cheap."

"If it's cheap then maybe it's a new soccer ball. I'd like that too, but I don't see why they'd get all hyped up over that. But if it's cheap, then must be something of sentimental value or something. You know, something more valuable in the sense of cherishing . . ." Ulrich stopped dead in his tracks. He was in his living room and he had to admit, this was the best present ever.

"So, do you cherish it Ulrich?" Yumi said through the phone. She smiled and closed her phone. "Remember you can't complain. You did wish to see me today." Yumi stood before him smiling at his bewildered, speechless face.

Ulrich let out a laugh. "Wh-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in China!"

"Yeah, I took a flight here sometime yesterday. I told you I had an idea when I'd come back."

"You know between my parents and you, I don't know who's more of a devil." Ulrich stated as he pulled Yumi into a hug. "And I do cherish this."

"Of course. Everyone smart man would want me for his birthday."

Ulrich squeezed her as he swayed from side to side. "I will love you; and hug; and play with you; and take care you forever and ever." Ulrich said in a childish voice. "I shall call you my Yumi Bear!"

Yumi laughed. "Yumi Bear? That's dorkish."

"I like it. It reminds me of that Teddy Bear song."

"The one with the chain around the neck?"

"Yeah, I love that song. It's so cute." Yumi giggled. "What?"

"I just can't imagine big, burly Ulrich thinking of something being cute."

"Well I guess I'm more of a grizzly bear, huh?"

"You're a yeti." Yumi said as she pulled out of his grasp and smiled at him.

"Then maybe I'll eat tear you to shreds then."

"I didn't come all the way from China to get killed you know."

"I didn't come all the way from the other living room to get a woman for my birthday."

"You make sound so dirty." Yumi said playfully hitting him on his arm.

"The birthday boy's really happy." Ulrich said raising his eyebrows. "Do I get to unwrap my present?"

Yumi blushed and turned away. "Yeah, that's going a bit too far, don't you think."

"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment."

"That's what they all say."

"And sometimes it's true."

"Doesn't make it right."

"Well you being here is definitely right." Ulrich said as wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, her head resting on his chest.

"This feels right." Yumi said softly.

"I really hate asking, but when do you leave?"

Yumi smiled. She broke free of his grasp and turned to look him in the eye. "You'll be glad to know that I finished my duties the day before yesterday."

Ulrich's eyes looked as if they were ready to pop out of his skull. "But how? What about India?"

"I had a head or the Indian Dept. pick out, and I gave them strict guidelines, and it's pretty much being set up by him. He'll send me reports, and I'll okay everything that way. It's really the easiest way because with all of the expansions, it'd be foolhardy for Indian Companies not to join in on the fun. So it pretty much worked out itself."

"You are amazing." Ulrich praised her.

"I know. I am now a true professional businesswoman. I'll be waiting in to take your place soon. Soon, all of this will be mine."

"Challenge accepted."

"Yumi!" the two lovebirds turned around to see Aelita dashing towards them followed by Sam who was hot on her heels. Odd then lunged himself at the four who were trying to group hug and not fall over at the same time. Odd successfully caused them all to hit the floor and just to join the chaos, Jeremie and Sissi jumped into the dogpile as well.

"How dare you try and keep Yumi all to yourself, Ulrich." Sam scolded.

"It's not my fault. I'm a spoilt rich kid, remember?"

"No excuse. We want to see Yumi too." Aelita said.

"She's alive! I thought you died or something." Odd stated.

"Why would you think that?" Yumi asked.

"I think everyone that I haven't seen in weeks is dead."

"That sounds like a mental issue." Jeremie commented.

"Well who knows. She could've been for all we knew. And the way Ulrich was carrying on, you'd think she had only a few months to live." Sissi joked.

"I wasn't that bad."

"Yes you were Ulrich." Sam said. She then turned to Yumi. "I'll have to feel you in on all of the details. You will be staying over at the apartment, right?"

"No I was gonna spend the night at Ulrich's bachelor pad." Yumi answered. Everyone stared at her in complete shock. "Guys, I'm kidding."

"Don't say things like that!" Ulrich said.

"Oh you do it all the time."

"I think it's cute." Aelita said.

"Well come over tomorrow then." Sam said. "You go and have your fun with the birthday boy."

Odd had a perverted smile on his lips. "Birthday suits." He said.

"ODD!" Ulrich and Yumi yelled as they tried to kill the pervert.

"Hands off the fiancé!" Sam said. Jeremie shook his head and tried to keep from laughing. Aelita and Sissi were laughing out loud and watched the two couples tag team wrestle the other.

It was hard to believe that it had actually been over a year since Yumi started working at Stern Co. It was hard to believe that when Ulrich and Yumi met, Ulrich was engaged and Yumi was steel emotionally attached to her ex, Zander. But everything had changed as the year went by, and now here they were, acting like complete fools. A year had gone by, and they were all closer than they had ever been before.

You probably thought the title was referring to Yumi leaving for a year, but it's actually the fact that this story has just completed a year. I checked and it's about a year and half actually. Of course there was no real month given for when the story started, but I decided to check and see when the story would actually have to start for the events that were put on a particular date to occur (particularly JxA's wedding). It may not be entirely accurate, but it's close enough. We still have a way's to go. But rest assured, this story will end AFTER Yumi and Ulrich get together. Not WHEN but AFTER meaning things will take place AFTERwards. Okay, now I'm just doing that for fun.

* * *

><p>Anyways, I absolutely love the next chapter. With the company now stretching worldwide, it's time to celebrate this momentous achievement. The good and the bad will be there, and there's a surprise waiting at the end. Is it good? Is it bad? Well I'll tell you this. It will leave you dying to see what happens aftwards (hint hint cliffhanger . . . to a certain degree). All of this in the next chapter.<p>

Chapter 25: High Stakes Dating


	25. High Stakes Dating

Okay normally, I'd alternate between updating this story and Two Worlds One Heart, but I really want to get this chapter typed up, so I'm doing two in a row. So be glad you won't have to wait so long. So here we go.

Chapter 25: High Stakes Dating

Words could not describe the joy Ulrich felt at seeing Yumi arrive to work. It just confirmed that she really was here to stay. With all of the expansions and merges finally done, Ulrich had been focusing more on his novel. He decided to let Yumi deal with keeping everything running smoothly. She was definitely more experienced than when she had left, and he was ecstatic to let her share the workload. Yumi was just glad that she getting paid her regular salary. The days getting paid Sissi's old salary had ended about a couple of months ago, and it felt great to see the extra zeroes at the end of her paycheck.

It was now May, and Ulrich was putting the finishing touches on his book when he received a delightful phone call.

"Ulrich, it's your dad. He says he's got important business to discuss." Yumi told him over the two intercom system.

Ulrich picked up the phone and answered. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Son! Are ya finished with that book of yours?"

"Almost. I'm actually just reading it over—making sure the flow is good."

"I see. Well that's good. Because I got a bit of a proposition for you."

"I'm guessing you wanted my undivided attention for this."

"You really are smart." Mr. Stern joked.

"I get it from Mother."

Mr. Stern gave a hearty laugh. "That's rich! She's got enough brains to keep two impulsive stubborn idiots like us in line though. But anyways, I just figured that seeing as you've done such a fantastic job with Stern Co., I was just thinking that this was a great time to turn over the entirety of the Stern Enterprises to you."

Ulrich felt that same chill go down his spine when his dad told him he was handing Stern Co. to him. Stern Co. was one thing, but Stern Enterprises was an entirely different thing. While it was true that Stern Co. was pretty much Mr. Stern's main business, and the one that was the most prolific of all of his business ventures, it was only one business that Mr. Stern managed out of seven that he ran. Of course, the only reason he could run all seven and actually focus solely on Stern Co. was because the other six were ran by people that he appointed. Most of the decisions were really made by them, and he only came in to make the very serious decisions. Stern Co., on the other hand, was completely owned and managed by Mr. Stern until he turned it over to Ulrich. So by telling Ulrich that he was turning over his ownership of the rest business pretty much made Ulrich a multi-billionaire . . . that is if he could keep everything afloat.

"C-can you really do that?" Ulrich asked a little annoyed. "I mean what will everyone say when they hear this?"

"They'll definitely be upset, but I can do what I want."

"But what are _you_ gonna do?"

"I'm gonna retire fully. I ready to hang up my business tie once and for all. I'll still be doing a bit of charity of work here and there, but I got enough money. Plus, if I ever do need any help, I have an incredibly rich son who'd be more than willing to help me out, right?"

Ulrich smiled in amusement. "Yes, dad. Only because you're married to my sweet, mother."

"I really feel the love, son. But I know you can do it. Oh, and one more thing, it'd be better if you had Yumi be your assistant and secretary for all business ventures. And you better treat her right, if you do so."

"Okay, Dad." Ulrich said. He said his goodbyes hung up the phone. Ulrich sighed and then laughed to himself. How in the world did that crazy, old man get to be worth over 50 billion!?

Ulrich walked out of his office to see Yumi busily typing away at her computer. Ulrich took a seat on the sofa and stared at her. Feeling that rather piercing stare, Yumi finally turned on him, and asked, "Why are you staring at me like some stalker? It's really disturbing." She was trying not to blush.

"Do you know about the Stern Enterprises?"

"Yes. You run the center of it, Stern Co. But there's six other businesses." Yumi was staring at ceiling, as she tried to name them all. "There's the hotel business, the clothing line, the jewelry line, the broadcasting station, the advertisement firm, and the . . . travel agency. But what does that have to do with you staring at me?"

"I'm just trying to imagine the look on your face when I tell you that I'm now the owner of the entire Stern Enterprises." Yumi's face didn't change at all. She just blinked.

Ulrich laughed. "You have the emotions of a psychopath." She blinked again.

"You're kidding, right?" Ulrich shook his head. She then let out a chuckle similar to the one Ulrich let out moments ago. "Your father is a work of art."

"Many an artist is considered to be rather touched in the head. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the insane one did create him as one of their masterpieces."

"Wouldn't that mean that you're worth like 10 billion now?"

"Yep. I just multiplied my value five times over."

"I guess it would be a bit gold digger-ish if I said I loved you right now, huh?"

Ulrich laughed. "Of course you love me. You're my secretary."

"I think I know where this is going. You want me to be the secretary over everything."

"Well the actual title is Chief Advisor, but it's really the secretary. It's only dressed up because it's actually stated that they are the second in command, but will have the grunt work of a secretary if that makes you feel any better."

"I'm thrilled. Shoot, I won't need you after a while. I'll have my billions soon."

"Hey, the more the merrier." Ulrich said as winked at her.

"This is really too much. What's everyone going to say?"

"Everything." Ulrich said as he took one of the pillows and buried his face in it. He really needed a nap.

* * *

><p>"Okay, because Aelita's already married, she's really not supposed to be the Maid of Honor, so Yumi gets it by default." Sam said over her hamburger. It was Saturday, and the girls decided spend it hanging out with each other.<p>

"Well that's a great explanation. I'm glad to see you put a lot of thought into it." Aelita joked.

"I told you I'd get you back for making her the Maid of Honor." Aelita looked at Yumi as if to say, 'Can you believe this?'

"Hey, I didn't ask either one of you to do it. I'm innocent."

"Easy, Lita, I'm just messing with you. I'm greedy. So I don't see why can't have a Maid of Honor and a Matron of Honor."

"Matron. That sounds old." Aelita stated.

"That's what you get for marrying first." Yumi said as she took a swig of Dr. Pepper.

"So how many times has Ulrich asked you out since you came back? Oh that's right, none." Aelita retorted.

"Okay, you've been hanging around me too much."

"Maybe you should ask him out?" Sam said.

"Uh, no. I'm not doing that. If he wants me, he'll have to come get me himself. I don't want him thinking I'm going after him for his money."

"As if that's not a reason."

"Well it's not the main reason." Yumi admitted.

"Gold digger."

"As rich as Ulrich is, shouldn't it be like Diamond Digger?" Aelita asked.

"I like that. It's got a nice ring to it." Sam said as she nodded her approval.

"So who is the Best Man?"

"It's Jeremie actually. Apparently the guys made some pact in college. They pulled names to see who would the Best Man at who's wedding. Odd pulled Jeremie, and Jeremie had pulled Ulrich. So that way, they'd all get to be the Best Man.

"So they used pieces of paper to resolve such a serious issue?" Aelita asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's a wedding. The only part they care about is the Honey Moon." Sam stated.

"That's what men do. They flip coins and play Rock, Paper, Scissors to make all their decisions. That's probably how Ulrich ended getting all of Stern Enterprises." Yumi said.

"But it works! That's the crazy part!" Sam exclaimed. "Oh! I heard that Ulrich was throwing some party for the success of the expansion. Is he?"

"Yeah, he is. It's actually a two-part event. On Monday, of next month, they'll have some type of charity event, and then that Saturday will be the party. We're still working out the details."

"So are people from across the seas will be there?" Yumi nodded. The three girls exchanged grim looks.

"If it makes you two feel better, I won't be falling for Zander." Yumi stated.

"Oh we know. We'll kill him before you get the chance." Sam replied.

"Well overall, it should be a lot of fun, though." Aelita said, trying to restore the mood.

"Yeah, I won't let that idiot ruin my fun."

"Well if we're going to a party next month, we'll have to buy us dresses." Sam said as she stood up.

"What makes you think you're going?"

"Because you'll invite me or I'll remember it when I make my own invitations to my wedding."

"Spiteful witch."

"Hey, Aelita wasn't the only one to pick some things from you." Sam teased.

"Okay, I'm not that bad."

"You kinda are." Aelita mumbled.

"I need new friends. Zander doesn't even seem all that mean now."

"Oh we love you! You know we do!" Aelita said as she patted the Japanese woman on her shoulder. "Now, ladies! To the dresses!"

* * *

><p>"So Sissi thought of a great idea for a fundraiser for the charity." Ulrich told his parents at the dinner table. "We'll get some people—men and women—to volunteer themselves to be bidded on for dates for the party later on that week."<p>

"That sounds fun." Mrs. Stern commented.

"Are participating?" Mr. Stern asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nah. Everyone wanted me to, but I promised them I would at least bid on a couple women instead."

"Is there anyone in particular you're hoping to win?" Mrs. Stern said with a big grin on her face.

"Uh, well, not really."

"Oh so Yumi's not volunteering?" Mr. Stern asked.

"She didn't say, and it's not like that's the only person I'd want—not saying that there is."

"Oh come on, we know you love her. Ask her out. Just say, 'Go out with me or I'll fire you.'"

"Gee, Dad, now I know how mom fell for you."

"But I'm serious, son. You should go for it. She's a catch."

"Do you think we could go far?"

"Ulrich, with a woman as determined and stubborn as she is, if she loves you, you guys will."

"I dunno."

"Are you serious!? Look, use the freaking bidding! Make a bid and just win the date. That way she can't even say no! But you better go to that party with her!"

Ulrich and his mother were a bit shocked to see Mr. Stern act so fervently over this matter. "Wow, Tobias. I didn't know cared that much." Mrs. Stern finally said.

"Yeah, well. I just don't want Ulrich letting her slip by. She could be the one for you, ya know."

"You're right, Dad. I'll figure something out." Ulrich said with an assuring smile.

"Yumi let's volunteer for the dates." Sissi said suddenly when they were eating lunch. The party was actually only two weeks away, and the slots were slowly being filled in.

"Why?" Yumi asked. She had no desire to be auctioned off.

"Oh come on! We're single. We might find a great guy."

"Or a rich, lecherous man."

"Well there's that, but I'm sure nothing too scandalous would happen. But it would be a lot of fun."

"I really don't want to. Besides, the date could really be a bore."

"It's not like you already have a date! What's the harm! You don't have to see the person again."

Yumi looked at the floor as she pondered over the matter. "Yeah, but I mean, I don't know how it'll blow over."

"How what will blow over?" Sissi stared at Yumi in confusion. Sissi started laughing when she realized what she meant.

"What's so funny?"

"You're worried what Ulrich will do. He might not take kindly to it. He could bid on you. But you'd probably freak out even more at that, huh?"

"It has nothing to do with Ulrich. He's not my boyfriend or anything."

"But look at it this way. If you do this, you got a chance of him at least paying more attention to you. He might even think about bidding on you if it meant keeping you away from someone you don't want to date."

Yumi was intrigued. "Explain."

"Well what if an annoying person, like, I don't know, Mitch, bidded on you, and it looked like he was going to win. You could have Ulrich be your lifesaver."

"Mitch doesn't have that kind of money."

"It could be anyone who seems like they'd be a pervert or an idiot."

"True, but Ulrich would want to know why it has to be him."

"Well I'll ask him too, so it won't seem like it's just you. It could look like more of a friend looking out for his two incredibly gorgeous friends." Yumi smiled deviously.

"I keep forgetting how sneaky you are."

"It's the applesauce that makes act that way." Sissi said as she took a spoonful of the substance and ate it. All Yumi could do was laugh at her.

* * *

><p>Eventually it was the week of the party. It was a beautiful Sunday night, and the Stern's mansion was filled with people from all over the globe. Everyone was having a good time and was very excited to see who would be volunteering for the date auctions.<p>

"I can't believe you volunteered!" Sam shrieked at Yumi as she walked up to her.

"Yeah, well Sissi can be very convincing." Yumi said as she glared at the lawyer. She was a lot of second thoughts.

"You look great!" Aelita said. "I'm sure you'll be a high bid."

"I do clean up nice." Yumi nodded. She was wearing a stunning red dress that showed off her curves. She had Sam curl her ends and she wore a deep red lipstick that seemed to bring out the color of her face. She looked like she was glowing.

"Wow! I know what I'm bidding on!" Momo said as he looked over Yumi and Sissi. "Now if I could just decide which one I want more."

"Whichever one you take, I'll take the other." Ulrich said as he walked up next to Momo.

"Deal. Now who do you think would be a better date?"

Ulrich pretended like he was in deep thought. "Sissi."

"Then I'll take Yumi."

"But I said Sissi."

"As if I'm going to trust you."

Ulrich raised his arms in defeat. "Fine. It's your loss."

Momo started thinking over what he said. "Maybe I change my mind. You've got me wondering if I made the right choice."

"As if we want the two of you." Sissi said. "We're looking for a higher breed of men."

"Well fine. I'll go find Zander." Ulrich said.

"We said men, not monsters." Yumi stated.

"As long as you know the difference. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see who's worth buying." Ulrich said with a devilish grin.

When the bidding got underway, things were going smoothly. They alternated between showing a man and a woman, and everyone was getting high bids. Of course partly for charity and partly for the attractiveness. Yumi and Sissi were sitting to the side of the of the room where all of the other participants were.

"Man, it looks like most of the sexy guys participated. I should've just bidded." Sissi grumbled. Yumi snickered.

"It's not that bad. There's still some good looking guys out there."

"Well one of them better pick me."

An Asian woman went up on the stage. "And now, the lovely Aiko Higurashi." The auctioneer announced. "Let's start the bidding!"

"3,000!" a man yelled.

"5,000!"

"6,000!"

"7,000" Ulrich yelled.

"Ah, and Mr. Stern once again bids on another lady. You must like all of them." The auctioneered joked.

"Everyone's beautiful, Charlie."

"Well I hope you don't mind me going against you." A red-head said. "8,000!"

"I don't mind. 10,000!"

"You must sure like her."

"I like Asians. They're cute." Yumi's face felt hot from that comment. But she felt jealous at the fact that Ulrich was bidding on Aiko. Had been bidding on all of the women but not this high. She could only assumed that he actually wanted her."

"Well let's see if you really like her." The red-head answered. "20,000!"

"I guess I like my money more." Ulrich said. The bidding went to the red-head who beamed at Aiko. Aiko gave him a polite wave as she went to sit next to him.

When it was time for the next woman, Ulrich actually started off the bidding. "5,000!"

"7,000"

"10,000!"

"15,000!" Ulrich yelled.

"20,000!" a blond man yelled.

"22,000!" Ulrich bidded.

"I thought you like money more? 25,000!"

"She's worth every penny. 27,000!" Ulrich said nonchalantly.

"Come on! Don't you want someone younger than you. You wouldn't know what to do with a woman of her experience. She's five years older than you." The blonde said.

"I like older women. You can learn a lot from them, even if it is only a couple years' difference."

"30,000!" the blonde man said.

"35,000!"

"50,000!"

". . . 60,000!" Ulrich said, smiling.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to raise the bids, aren't you." The blond man smirked.

"Maybe."

"Let's see. 70,000!"

"I know what I have to bid to win, you know. 90,000!"

". . . Fine then. 100,000!"

"100,000 going once, twice, SOLD!" Ulrich shrugged.

"What if he makes a mistake and overbids?" Yumi asked Sissi.

"Ulrich knows what he's doing. He's playing it safe. And when someone high up bids constantly, he knows he can go up even higher." Sissi explained.

"I just think he should be a bit more careful."

"You just don't want to risk him bidding on some other woman, and dating her." Sissi accused.

"Of course I am! And I'm willing to admit it."

"You're mad." Sissi said, a bit perplexed.

"It's like he's not taking this seriously. He could make a mistake. And what if he really is serious about some of his bids."

"Well if you didn't want to risk it, you could've just asked him out yourself." Yumi didn't really have a comeback so she just sighed and propped her head on her hands.

Ulrich continued his bidding and was able to pull out a lot of money from the other bidders. The highest bid so far was for a $5 million. It came as a bit of a shock, but everyone new that the CEO of the Publishing Dept. was good for it. In fact, there were several million dollar bids. People were trying to follow Ulrich's lead and try and make higher bids or raise the bids themselves.

Eventually, it was Yumi's turn. She took a deep breath and walked gracefully in front of everyone and made sure to give a dazzling smile. "And now the beautiful Yumi Ishiyama! She's definitely a catch because she's the owner's secretary." The auctioneer stated. Tehre were several murmurs, and someone actually shouted, "Guess we know we should've save up for!"

Ulrich looked at Sam, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie and they smiled and waved at her. Momo gave her a thumbs up, and Ulrich actually got up out of his seat and walked out . . . Oh so now he leaves?

"5,000!" a man yelled, starting the bids.

"6,000!"

"10,000!" Yumi was shocked when she saw Mitch wailing out a large money. What did he do? Bid his life savings?"

Of course he was quickly out bidded. "15,000!" Mitch frowned and sat back down in his seat.

"20,000!"

"30,000!"

"50,000!"

"100,000!" Everyone was surprised to see someone make such a high jump in the bids. This was obviously going to be a war.

"200,000!"

"300,000!"

"350,000!"

"500,000!" Yumi was looking from bidder to bidder, and when she heard the half-a-million-dollar bid, heart skipped a beat. Zander was giving her a malicious smile. Yumi looked at her friends who were shocked and in despair. Sam made for a knife, but Odd grabbed her hand at the last second. Ulrich was in the back laughing with an older gentleman. He didn't seem to care. Some lifesaver he was.

"500,000 going once . . . twice . . ."

"550,000!" Momo yelled. Thank God for Momo. When did he get that kind of money? How much did his job really pay?

Zander glared at the Japanese man. "700,000!"

"750,000!"

"One million!"

Momo frowned. He didn't know how far he could go on. There seemed to be some talk among Yumi's friends, and then Momo shouted, "1,100,000!"

"1,500,000!" Her friends were soundly defeated.

Just when it seemed like he was going to win another bid was made. "2,000,000!" Yumi was shocked to see that some other men were still going. They obviously still had the money to burn.

"3,000,000!"

"4,000,000!"

The bids kept going, and then Zander yelled, "10 million!" There was a lot more murmuring. No one didn't seem to want to bid that high. Zander had won.

Yumi tried fighting back tears as the auctioneered paused, waiting to see if anyone was going to bid.

"One hundred million." Ulrich said calmly. Yumi stared at Ulrich in amazement he was now making his way to the front and his eyes were staring straight into hers. Zander was glaring holes into Ulrich's body.

"One hundred and,"

"300 million." Ulrich said before Zander could even finish his bid.

"400 million!"

" . . . 750 million."

Zander was seething. "760!"

Ulrich smiled at Yumi. "One billion, pelase."

"Uh, Mr. Stern, are you sure." The auctioneer asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. She's my secretary, and my friend. I want her all to myself."

"Okay then. A billion dollars boing once . . . a billiong dollars going twice . . ." Zander hung his head in misery. He wanted to get Yumi for himself so badly. "SOLD! A BILLION DOLLARS!"

Ulrich held out his hand to Yumi and she took it, not really knowing what to do. Ulrich kissed her hand and then led her to the table where all of their friends were. Yumi still couldn't find her words.

"Ulrich did you know what you just did?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah. I just bidded a billion dollars to go out with Yumi this Saturday." Ulrich stated. "The fact of the matter is, Zander is very rich. There was no way he was going stop unless I went extremely high. He would never bid a billion. Mainly because he doesn't have a billion." Ulrich looked at Yumi. "You don't have to thank me. Just make sure you're worth every penny."

"Ulrich. You didn't have to pay that much, did you?"

"But I wanted to. I don't want you with Zander. And I think we're due for a date. We can make a whole day out of it. I mean I really wanna make sure I get my money's worth." Ulrich stressed.

"Okay." Yumi said weakly. She was trying not to blush. She couldn't even look Ulrich in the eyes without smiling like an idiot. She was starting to wrap her head around what just happened. She seemed to be out of it for the rest of the night. She only tuned back in long enough to see Sissi get a bid of $800,000 from Momo. Sissi was giggling madly as she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"You like me or something?"

"Maybe." Momo smiled as he kissed her cheek.

Yumi looked down at her lap. She was trying to tell herself that this was just Ulrich saving her, but no friend would really spend a billion dollars, right? She was so confused.

* * *

><p>I'm ending it there! I rushed this, I finished it off in two days. Spicy! Well it's the moment you've all been waiting for . . . THEY'RE FINALLY GOING ON A DATE! Even if it is because of some bid. See the date in the next chapter.<p>

Chapter 26: The Billion Dollar Date


	26. The Billion Dollar Date

Hello! I am so sorry it's been this long, since I've updated. I've been very busy, and I've been doing a lot of thinking on how this date should go. It's very hard for me, because it's really easy to screw this whole date up in my opinion. I'm trying my best to make this go smoothly.

On another note, people have been asking me (fearing the end of this story is near) about any fanfics that are similar to this one. So just to state it to anyone else who's wondering the same, check out Two Worlds One Heart. It's the closest to this one, but different in its own right. I'm actually writing the next chapter for that story right now as well (It's up now). Well let's get this started.

Chapter 26: The Billion Dollar Date

Yumi was in a complete daze that night. She was in and out between the conversations that her friends were having, and she just wanted to be alone at that moment. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. After all, it was either date Zander or be saved by Ulrich. But when a "friend" spends that much money on you, it's a bit (more like very) forward. She had always shrugged it off, but now she was giving serious thought at the possibility that her friend—her boss to make matters worse—could actually be interested in her.

When the charity was coming to an end, Ulrich shook her little in order to snap her out of her thoughts. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." She nodded and gave him a small smile.

Ulrich smiled back and scratched his head. "Look, I don't want you to feel like you _have _to go out with me. We're friends and I'm your boss, so I won't be hurt if you just want to go as friends."

"No, no. It's okay. It wouldn't be right if we didn't. It's like you said. All that money you paid and no date wouldn't be right at all."

Ulrich grinned from ear to ear. "Great!" he grabbed her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. "I promise that I'll make this date great for you. Even if we never go on another one, I'd at least like to do that much for you."

Yumi's heart fluttered as her stomach felt like it was doing a Gold-standard gymnastics routine. All she could do was smile at him. If he tried speaking now, she'd just fumble with her words.

"Yo! Yumi! We gotta go." Sam called her. When she saw she was talking to Ulrich, a mischievous smile slowly spread across her face. "Oh, I get it. You're staying here at Ulrich's. Okay. I'll leave."

"Sam!" Yumi yelled as she turned her face from Ulrich's view. "Don't joke like that!" She turned back to Ulrich and said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Ulrich gave her a wave. Yumi then caught up with Sam and glared at her. "Don't say stuff like that, Sam."

"It's not like you don't want to. You have got to tell me how you get your boss to spend a billion dollars on you! That's some impressive talent, Yumes."

"Shoot, I'd like to know too. Honestly I don't think he had to bid that high."

"It's a statement." Sam said as they got into her car. "He wants to make it clear to everyone that you're his."

"Well I'm not his! Well not officially or anything." Yumi mumbled.

Sam laughed. "You're so hopeless. I've never seen you this flustered. This is getting to you isn't it?"

"Well all those times you said he liked me, I never thought much about, but now it's really getting to me."

"We all tried to tell you both you two loved each other. It looks like Ulrich's making his move. I say you go on this date, and see where it leads to."

"But how do I get through this, Sammy? I don't know what to do." Yumi grumbled as she leaned back and sighed.

"First, you need to chill. It's Ulrich! He's not that hard to impress. He obviously loves you the way you are now. So the hard part's over. Any man who knows you as well as he does and decides he wants to be with you is already crazy or blind enough to dismiss any other faults you have as well."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know I was such a horrible person."

"And yet he still wants to date you. Just keep being your horrible self, and he'll fall for you."

"So you really think that this could work?" Yumi asked.

Sam smirked at her. "Yumi, if Odd and I can make it, anyone can." They both laughed at that remark. Needless to say, Sam had a point there.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Ulrich had gotten rid of the remaining guests, he shut the door and leaned against it. He took in a deep sigh. His parents were staring at him ready for whatever was about to happen next.

"OH MY GOD. WHAT DID I JUST DO?"

"You just said goodbye to one of the custodians at work." Mr. Stern answered.

"I'm sure that's not what he's talking about, dear." Mrs. Stern replied.

"I got a date with Yumi. How did that happen?" Ulrich asked them, clearly freaking out. "How did this happen!? I was possessed! I had to have been! Who spends a billion dollars on one freaking date!? Who!?"

"Well you just did." Mr. Stern said nonchalantly.

"Again, you're not helping much, dear." His wife muttered.

"Did you see the way she acted. She just shut down! She knows. She knows I like her. Oh crap! I screwed up. I can't do this. It's obvious she doesn't want to go out. No girl who likes you just sits there all quiet like that!"

"Son, she's just a bit shocked." Mr. Stern said trying to calm his son down.

"A bit my foot! She was way beyond, 'a bit' shocked. She was completely, insanely, "Oh my God I know he just didn't do that" shocked! That's what she was!" Ulrich yelled. "And did you hear what I said? Since when did I ever say stuff like that?" Then in a mock-tone he said, "'You don't have to thank me. Just make sure you're worth every penny. And I think we're due for a date. We can make a whole day out of it. I mean I really wanna make sure I get my money's worth.' Since when did I ever say stuff like that without making a complete and utter fool of myself? I'm telling you, I was possessed. Cupid just came down and possessed me and made me sound like I was Casanova himself! I was freaking Don Juan! But when the date starts, all of that is going right out of the freaking window!"

"Ulrich, calm down. You're overreacting." His mother said as she pushed him down onto the sofa and sat next to him. "Granted, that you were a bit of a smooth talker there, you're still your charming self. Yumi will (and does) love you. Just take it easy."

"Yeah. I was scared out of my mind when I dated your mother. Of course I thought her dad was gonna kill me, but that's a different story. Her father isn't violent is he?"

"No, but he's eccentric. Yumi probably thinks that this is a date just for the sake of one. I mean it is a forced date. And seeing as I pretty much had no choice but to bid so she didn't date Zander, it's not like she knows I did this because I love her."

"Then you have to make the most of this date, Ulrich. Woo her." Mr. Stern advised.

Ulrich chuckled. "Woo's a funny word." His parents gave him peculiar looks. "Well it is! And how am I supposed to . . . woo her?"

"Just take her on the most romantic date ever." Mrs. Stern answered. "You don't have to be intimate with her. Just make her see how wonderful a guy you really are. Make it almost impossible for her to say no. You got a week to make this date the best date ever. And Ulrich, I guarantee if you do this one thing, everything will fall go into place." Mrs. Stern stated matter of factly.

"When you two start the date, tell her that you're nervous."

"How's that supposed to help?"

"If you tell her that, she'll open up a lot. Chicks dig vulnerable guys."

"Okay. I see your point. Oh, and mom."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever say chicks when referring to girls ever again. It just sounds weird coming from you.

Mrs. Stern rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The only thing unbearable about going on your first date with the one you love is the wait. There's not doubt about that. You sit there thinking about what you'll do; what you'll wear, what you date will wear; will your hair be alright; will it rain; will your parents or friends make a fool of you before the date even starts; will you make a fool of yourself on the date; and of course will you and your date hit it off?

Well that may seem like the most unbearable thing, but Ulrich and Yumi would beg to differ. The most unbearable thing about the first date with the one you love is what to say to them before it's time for the date. Add in the fact that the guy paid a billion dollars for the date, and the girl really didn't have a say in the matter, and let's not forget the fact that they guy and girl are boss and employee, it's a complete and utter Hell.

This is how Ulrich and Yumi felt for that next week.

MONDAY

Ulrich showed up to work early and didn't even come out of his office (he skipped lunch), and Yumi didn't bother to talk to him until she had to ask him a question about one of the branches in the company. When the end of the day came, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

TUESDAY

Yumi showed up first so Ulrich came into the office and just gave her a smile and a hello. He stayed in his office and skipped lunch again . . . Ulrich was sure his stomach was growling so loud that even the receptionist on the first floor could hear it and they were on the top floor. Yumi left before he did, and when Ulrich stepped out of his office, he saw a little doggy bag with a sandwich inside for him. There was a note under it that read, "Meat to soothe the savage beast." Ulrich chuckled and practically ate the sandwich in one bite.

WEDNESDAY

They both ended up entering the building at the same time (they even parked next to each other) which meant that they ended up taking the elevator together . . . alone. It takes a few minutes to reach the top floor, mind you.

"So . . . how are you?" Ulrich asked trying to make polite conversation.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Great."

Silence

"I finished going over the staff list, and we'll be able to hire more employees to the Creative Department." Yumi informed.

"That's good." Ulrich nodded in approval.

Silence . . .

"I finished my next novel. I'd like for you to go over it." Ulrich stated.

"I'd be delighted."

Silence . . .

. . .

"Look, can we talk?" they both asked at the same time. But at that moment, the elevator doors opened a few floors before their stop, and they were no longer alone. They both frowned and made room, somehow ending up on opposite sides of the elevator.

When they finally got to their floor they walked down the hallway (or aisle ;) ) and into the office.

Yumi took her seat at her desk, and Ulrich proceeded to enter his office, and that was the end of their conversation (Ulrich brought a lunch home).

THURSDAY

Yumi entered the office first and didn't realize that she was alone until lunch break came. She wondered where Ulrich was, and she even called him but he didn't pick up. She checked the office, and he really wasn't there. It was then that she remembered that Ulrich had a meeting today, and that's why he wasn't here.

FRIDAY

It's was the day before their stupid date, and neither one of them was talking to each other. What in the heck is up with that!? This is what Ulrich and Yumi were now thinking about. The fact that this date seemed to have completely killed their friendship without some much of a fight even occurring was now starting to get to them.

When Yumi entered the office, she saw Ulrich sitting on the sofa, reading a book. "Hi, Ulrich."

"Hello, Yumi."

"Can we talk?" they both asked at the same time. They both laughed. Yumi sat down next to Ulrich.

"You first." She said.

"It's about the date."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Yumi stated.

"Oh, you're cancelling it?" Ulrich asked, frowning.

"No, I just thought that we needed to talk about it . . . Are you cancelling it?"

"No, I spent way too much money to do that." Ulrich joked. Yumi laughed. "It's just that it seems like it's made things a bit . . . uncomfortable for us. I didn't like that."

"Me too! It's been bugging me that we haven't really talked that much this whole week."

"Right. I don't want this date to ruin our friendship or anything. Let's just have fun with it."

"I'd love that."

"I mean, this is something to get nervous about. But I don't want that to ruin this." Ulrich stated looking Yumi in the eye.

"You mean you're nervous?" Yumi asked. Ulrich nodded. "Wow, I mean, I thought it was just me." Yumi said, feeling relieved. Ulrich smiled.

"Look, if this doesn't work out (God forbid) we can still be friends. I mean we're only going on the date because I had to save you from Zander."

Yumi felt a pang of disappointment. It sounded like he was sucking all of the romance out of this date. She then realized that at the end of the day, that was all it was. Ulrich did spend a lot of money for this date, but it was just to stop Zander. How could she be so stupid to think there was more to it?

"Yeah, it's not like you said you loved me and then asked me out." Yumi said, giving him a half-hearted smile.

"I didn't. But who knows, Yumes. Maybe on this date we could realize how . . . compatible we are."

"What, you mean we'll fall in love because of this date?"

"It's possible. Stranger things have happened. It wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Ulrich replied. Yumi shook her head.

"Who knows? Maybe we already love each other but we've been too dumb to realize it." Yumi stated.

"I'm sure we'd know if we were in love." Ulrich said. "But maybe, we wouldn't know that it was mutual."

"So then we'd never show our true feelings, and just go on with our lives." Yumi concluded. Ulrich and Yumi sat there staring at each other.

"Well, it's all in speculation." Ulrich stated as he stood up. "That'd make for a great story though." Ulrich said.

"It would. Maybe you should write that. It'd be way better than your crappy novels."

"Crappy? You said they were great. Liar."

"I'm your secretary. I'm supposed to kiss-up to you. That's how I get a raise."

"Well seeing as I've spent a billion dollars on you, you won't be getting a raise for a long time."

"I'll just have to make this date so unforgettable, you'll be handing over the company to me." Yumi teased.

"That's horrible! Sleeping your way to the top is a very immoral thing."

"But it's not really that though. Cause normally you have to go through several people. I'm just saving time and going for the big cheese right now."

"That's all I am to you? Cheese?" Ulrich frowned. "I thought I meant something to you. You used me!" he said in feigned sadness.

"Get over it. At least I didn't try to marry you for the company."

"That's because that's not your style. You would find some sneaky way to trick me out of my company and all of my money." Ulrich said.

"I would." Yumi agreed.

"Devil." Yumi just stuck her tongue out at him and winked.

**SATUDAY! THE DATE! THEY'RE FINALLY GOING ON A DATE! OH YEAH!**

Yumi woke up with a yawn as she slowly got out of bed. She could smell eggs and sausage from the kitchen. Since when did Sam cook? Maybe she could because it was her big date with Ulrich. Yumi decided to investigate. She exited her room and walked into the kitchen to find Sam and Ulrich laughing. Ulrich was the stove, cooking, and Sam was drinking her coffee at the table.

"Ulrich? Wh-what are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"I told you. I deserve the whole day with you. So our date officially starts now. You might wanna put some clothes on." Ulrich said blushing as he turned away from her. Yumi realized that all she had on was her underwear and a T-shirt.

"I-It's hot in this darn building!" Yumi said.

"I didn't need a reason. Just go and get dressed. Or not, I'll be okay."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, just stay in your underwear, Yumes. Ulrich will never leave you then."

"Baka!" Yumi yelled to nobody in particular. She hurried and got dressed. Upon returning, Yumi saw that Ulrich had set the table and fixed her plate.

"I'm not the best cook. But I thought this would be better than nothing." Ulrich said.

"It's good." Sam with a mouthful of waffles.

"Hey, when did Odd get here?" Yumi teased.

"That's a complete insult." Sam grumbled. "I'll eat in the living room. You two enjoy your alone time. If you wanna get comfortable the beds just across the hallway." Sam said on her way out.

Ulrich and Yumi enjoyed a nice breakfast as they talked and teased each other. It was a very heartfelt thing for Ulrich to do, and she was very impressed. She would've never thought about this being a part of the date.

When they finished, Yumi insisted to do the dishes, and Ulrich dried them. "I can hear Aelita already." Ulrich said. "One day you two will get married. And then you'll eat breakfast together, and then you two could wash and dry the dishes together. And then Yumi would probably clean your face because you got bacon crumbs all over your mouth." Yumi laughed. "She would say that. The girl daydreams too much."

"She wouldn't be sweet and adorable Aelita if she didn't."

"Too true. So what next?"

"I've decided that this date is going to be completely free. I'm not paying for anything, and neither are you. I figure we can spend our free time freely, and have a date that free as well. So don't expect any fancy pants business going on."

"Cheapskate."

Ulrich ruffled her hair. "A billion dollars, my dear. A billion dollars. We shall now take a walk through your ever beloved Serenity Garden."

When they finally got there, Yumi ran out of the car and fell onto the grassy field. Ulrich walked over and stood right over her.

"Why are you on the ground?" he asked.

"I'm taking in nature. It's been a while since I've been here. This grass is soft by the way."

"It is?" Ulrich laid down next to her. "Yeah it is. It's very lush."

"Yumi?" a voice called out.

"Mrs. Hattie!" Yumi chirped. She stood up and gave the elderly woman a hug. Ulrich followed her.

"Hello Mrs. Hattie." Ulrich said.

"Oh, you're Ulrich. So are you two on another non-date?"

"Actually," Yumi began, but Ulrich suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"We're together now. We're on our first date."

"Oh how wonderful." Mrs. Hattie said as she clasped her hands together. "I'm sure you two will make a fine couple."

"Well, we're not officially together." Yumi said as she finally managed to release herself from Ulrich's grasp. But this is our first date."

"I'm just being hopeful." Ulrich replied. "This could lead to something, right Mrs. Hattie."

"I'm sure it will. And _when _it does, I'd like an invite to your wedding." The young couple blushed.

"You're such a tease, Mrs. Hattie." Yumi responded.

"Well I'll leave you two to your date." The elderly woman gave them a wave and went on her way.

"We'll be sure to give you an invite!" Ulrich called after her. Yumi elbowed him in the gut. "Will not be domestically abused by you."

"Wimp. Like that hurt you." Yumi said as she took a fighting stance.

"Oh, so you want to fight? Well I'll be sure to go easy on you. I don't want to hurt my blushing bride."

Their spar lasted for quite a while. Neither one was showing weakness. It was when Ulrich was about to deliver a bicycle kick when a soccer ball hit him in the back of the hand and caused him to lose form and fall to the ground. Yumi quickly jumped on top of him.

"Ha! I win!" she declared.

"No fair! I got attacked from behind. And it wasn't from you." With Yumi still on top of him, Ulrich stood up, causing the woman to grab onto him as him he were giving her a piggy back ride. A few kids approached them, and apologized for kicking the ball at Ulrich. Ulrich just shrugged it off and let them on their way.

"Such cute kids." Yumi commented.

"Let's have one." Ulrich blurted out.

"Let's have ten." Yumi said, catching Ulrich off guard.

"Uh, if you think you can handle that many." Ulrich finally said.

"So if we're on a free date, what are we going to do for lunch?" Yumi asked.

"I have already selected the perfect spot for a picnic. And according to my watch we should be on our way right now."

"Where is it?"

"My place of the peace. To the forest!" Ulrich said with a finger in the air. He then charged off, but Yumi caught up to him and jumped onto his back. "What're you doing?"

"You're going to give me a piggy back ride. It's your punishment for getting beat by a girl."

"It still shouldn't count." Ulrich muttered under his breath as he obliged and went to the car.

When they finally got there Ulrich opened the trunk and pulled out a picnic basket and a cooler filled with drinks.

"I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for, so I got several drinks." Ulrich explained. Yumi helped him set up, and soon they were enjoying a nice lunch in the forest.

"I fill like singing The Hills Are Alive with the Sound of Music." Yumi finally said.

"I'd love to see you butcher that song."

"I can sing." Yumi said defiantly.

"You're okay." Ulrich retorted.

"It's not like you're any good."

"I have the voice of a rock star." Ulrich declared.

"Yes you do. You just scream out your words as if the song was a screamo."

"And your excuse for screaming is trying to sound like Whitney Houston and horribly failing at it."

"Okay, so neither one of us is going to win American Idol." Yumi concluded.

"Hey, Yumi, look over there!" Ulrich pointed towards a group of foxes. It consisted of two adult foxes and several small baby foxes (are they called pups as well? I don't know).

"They're so cute." Yumi cooed. She gasped. "Hey, are the two adult foxes the ones we saw last time?" Ulrich nodded.

"I'm sure they are. They're a family now."

Yumi smiled at them. "Is this the part where you make some snide remark about us having a family?"

"If you want me to?" Ulrich replied. Yumi pushed Ulrich over, and he pushed her back.

"How dare you push me." Yumi said. She then pushed him again and ran into the forest with Ulrich chasing after her. Ulrich ran into the forest looking for Yumi when she suddenly jumped out at him from behind the tree she was hiding.

"Boo!"

"Oh, hey, Yumi." Ulrich said nonchalantly.

"You're supposed to get scared."

"I'm a man. I don't get scared."

"I bet you wetted your pants when William pulled that gun out."

"Now that's different. That's a matter of life and death."

"You don't think I would kill you?"

"Not without proper cause."

"Exactly. We'll get married, and then I'll kill you for the insurance money and for the business."

"You're worse than Emily! Shoot I should've just taken my chances with her." Ulrich remarked.

"Yep. Sucks for you."

"So, Yumi. We still got some time before the party at my house. What would you like to do until then?"

"Let's go see the others."

"On our date?"

"This could be Aelita's chance to go on a short mini-triple date."

"Okay then. We'll call them, and we can hang out with them at the mall. Oh! We should invite Momo and Sissi too. You know they're going out now?" Ulrich suggested.

"Yeah, they've both yelled at me at about it. In fact, they've been going almost every day since the auction."

"They sure do work fast." Ulrich stated.

"Yeah well, things wouldn't be awkward for them. I mean, they weren't best friends or anything like that."

"Lucky. They didn't have much to lose."

"You're right. Things could end up badly for us." Yumi stated. "Of course it doesn't have to end that way, but it can."

"Yeah, plus we aren't really dating officially. Unless you want to." Ulrich smirked. Yumi blushed. She didn't realize that she was putting her and Ulrich in the same category as Momo and Sissi who were now an item.

"Let's see how the rest of the date plays out." Yumi said as she thanked God that Sam picked up just before Ulrich could tease her some more.

When Yumi and Ulrich finally made it to the meeting spot, the other three couples were already there.

"Hey! It's the new couple! You know the rules. You gotta pay for our meals tonight." Odd joked.

"First off, we're not a couple, and secondly, Ulrich's being a cheapskate and hasn't paid for single thing since this date started." Yumi replied.

"Wow, Ulrich, I didn't know you were so cheap." Sissi remarked. "No wonder the other girls left you."

"It's not like it hasn't been fun." Ulrich said. "And why do you have to pay for stuff? You can have a lot of fun for free."

"Yeah, all you need is a bed." Odd joked.

"Odd!" Sam admonished. "You can use the sofa too."

"You two really were made for each other." Jeremie said as he shook his head. "You're both so dirty."

"And you and Aelita are so clean and innocent." Momo pointed out.

"So what does that make you and Sissi?" Yumi asked.

"They're in the middle, leaning towards dirty." Aelita said.

"How so?" Sissi asked.

Aelita shrugged. "I dunno. You two are already making out like there's no tomorrow. Of course that makes Yumi and Ulrich leaning on the clean side."

"Yeah, but there's too much sexual tension between the two. Is it really safe to put them in that category?"

"S-sexual tension! What are you talking about!?" Ulrich roared.

"Sissi's right." Momo nodded in agreement. "It's too soon to tell."

"We're not even dating." Yumi said.

"Then what's today been for?" Jeremie asked.

" . . . date." Yumi mumbled.

"One that was mandatory." Ulrich pointed out.

"Like it won't lead to anything." Sam said. "You two will go out again. I guarantee it."

"Can we at least get through this date first before you all have us married?" Ulrich asked.

"We're all gonna miss teasing you two about getting together."

"We're not together yet!" Yumi yelled.

"Okay, guys. Let's leave them alone. I want to go out on my first . . . QUADRUPLE DATE!" Aelita yelled. "Now! What should we do first?"

"Let's eat!" Odd said.

"But we already ate." Ulrich said.

"We went on a picnic." Yumi added. "And don't you get started up!" she warned them.

"I'm so jealous. We never went on a picnic." Sam pouted.

"But you said you hated picnics, remember? You didn't like the idea of eating on the ground." Odd said.

"Well I change my mind. I want a picnic, and soon."

"Jealous." Ulrich bragged.

"Why are you taking your non-girlfriend on picnics anyways?" Odd glared at the brunette.

"Cause it's free." Ulrich smirked.

"Oh, you think you're so smart, huh?"

"I'm smarter than you."

"I'm smarter than both of you." Jeremie said. "And I'm married." Odd and Ulrich stared at Jeremie in disbelief.

"Wow . . . he got us both." Ulrich said in surprise.

"Well it was only a matter of time." Jeremie beamed. "And as the victor, I say we go to the Science Museum."

"The museum?" Odd whined.

"Jeremie's only married because Aelita was too nice to dump him." Ulrich declared.

"It's free." Aelita said, backing up her man.

"I'm in!" Ulrich said, raising his hand.

"The Museum does have things that we can do. Like the Moonwalk System."

"I wanna do the moonwalk!" Odd yelled. He then tried to the dance move, and failed horribly.

"Sam, I just want to let you know that I think so admirable of you that you're marrying an idiot." Sissi said. "Not many people do, and it's wonderful to see that someone is willing to look past those mental issues."

"If you feel so strongly about it, why don't you marry him?" Sam shot back.

"Well who's gonna be with me?" Momo frowned.

"You can have Yumi, and I'll take Sam." Ulrich said. "I always wanted to date a black girl anyways." Ulrich said as he put his arm around Sam.

"I always wanted to date a rich, white man." Sam said as she laid her head on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Since when was this about race or class?"

"This isn't class." Ulrich said. "I'm just trying to enjoy the benefits of a black woman's body."

"And I'm just dating him for his money . . . What about my body?"

"I'll give you a billion bucks for a date." Ulrich offered.

"Sold!"

"I do have a lot to offer you know." Yumi said.

"I don't wanna marry Odd! I'm very judgmental, and I'm allergic to stupidity!"

"Dating a black girl is awesome, Ulrich." Odd said. "Which is why I can't let you have Sam. Once you go to chocolate, you can't ever go back. And I love chocolate!"

"So are we going to the museum or what?" Aelita asked. Everyone agreed.

"Sam, this way to the car." Ulrich said as he grabbed Sam's hand and went to the car.

"I'll blow it up." Yumi threatened.

"Ghosh, we aren't even going out, and she's already obsessed with me." Ulrich said. "I'll never forget you, Sam, and all the wonderful times we had."

"I still want your money." Sam said.

After spending time in the museum (and keeping Odd from touching everything), they all went their separate ways to prepare for the party. Ulrich dropped Yumi and Sam ("I had a wonderful date, Sam.") off at her apartment, and left to prepare as well.

"So, how's the date been going so far?" Sam asked before they even closed the door.

"It was great." Yumi answered. "But honestly, it still feels like we're just being friends around each other."

"Well that's probably because he didn't want to seem too forward."

"That's possible. He's been flirting with me and lot more. No kisses whatsoever."

"You were expecting one?"

"A peck on the cheek, maybe. Or at least on the hand. But he's been romantic in his own way. Honestly, I could do this everyday."

"Awwww! You are so in love!" Sam gushed. She grabbed her friend into a squeeze. "Soon we'll all be married!"

"One step at a time, Sam."

"Why don't you go for it?" Sam asked.

"Go for what?"

Sam frowned at her. "Why don't you try and kiss him? Tell him you want to date him! Tell him you love him."

"Maybe I should. You think he feels the same way?"

"Of course he does. He took you on a freaking picnic! At least be more open to him. You're so conservative; I bet you hardly did any flirting yourself. Who knows? If you do that, he might just take the hint and go for it himself."

"I guess I'm still a bit nervous over the idea of dating my boss."

"Get over it! You've proved yourself enough already. I really don't think you have to worry about it that much. I mean there have been a few magazines that mentioned how Ulrich put so much money on you for this date, but the criticism as been small. And you're tough. You can handle it. And just know that we're all behind you two." Sam said.

Yumi hugged her. "You and Aelita are such great friends. I don't know what I'd do without you two."

"Well, let's get you looking sexy, so Ulrich won't even know what to do with you."

"I guess you're leaving it up to me to show him what to do?"

"You got it." Sam said. So the girls got ready for the party, and soon they were on their way.

Ulrich was already dressed and had everything ready for the party. Guests were now entering, and Ulrich couldn't help but feel nervous. It felt suffocating to him. Everything went right with the date so far, but he had no idea how tonight would go. And the very reason that had him agitated walked through the door.

"Why, Hello, Ulrich." Zander greeted.

"Hi, Zander. No hard feelings about me and Yumi, are there?"

Zander's smile faltered. "Why, of course not. It was just friendly competition. I hope you two don't end up alone and heartbroken. Yumi can be such a downer sometimes."

"Only when jackasses are around."

"Then you have a lot to worry about."

"Well in the end, I'll still have my company. So while neither of us won't get the girl, I'll still feel good about coming better than you." Ulrich said as he patted him on the shoulder and went to greet the other guests.

The others began arriving, the first two being Sissi and Momo. Then Jeremie and Aelita arrived. Finally, Yumi, Sam, and Odd arrived.

"You're gonna love her, pal." Sam whispered as she gave him a hug. Ulrich was stunned. Yumi had put waves through her hair, and let it flow down her back. She was wearing a deep red dress than showed off her curves. Red is definitely her color, Ulrich thought.

"Yumi." Ulrich gasped. "You're sexy—I'm mean beautiful."

Yumi smirked. "Thanks, Ulrich. You're sexy too." Ulrich let out a nervous laugh.

"Why are you so stiff?" she asked. "Loosen up."

"You're right. I don't know why, but I'm getting nervous all over again." Ulrich admitted.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat?"

"S-sure." Ulrich nodded. They sat down, and the waiter brought them something to eat.

"Ulrich, I wanted to tell you that I've enjoyed our date. It was fun and romantic."

"I loved it too."

"Hi, Yumi!" Mrs. Stern said as she and her husband passed by their table.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stern." Yumi greeted.

"So how's the date so far?" Mr. Stern asked.

"It's lovely." Yumi answered.

"Good job, son." Mr. Stern turned to his wife. "We might be getting a daughter-in-law soon after all."

"I sure hope so. I do want grandkids, Ulrich."

"I can always adopt." Ulrich joked.

"That'd be okay, but try first."

"Of course, that's after the marriage." Mr. Stern added.

"Well it's okay, we've been practicing already." Ulrich said, knowing that would send them off.

"Well! On that note, I think we'll leave you two alone."

"And no more practicing." Mrs. Stern said in a mock serious tone.

"And just how much practice can two virgins do?" Yumi asked.

"I dunno. I always wanted to get to the honey moon, just so I could tell my wife, 'That's the best I've ever had!'"

"Well that's sweet." Yumi said.

"Well only you could appreciate it."

"I would. And then I'd tell you, 'Well you were the worst I've ever had.'"

"Wow, our marriage is already on the rocks."

"Nope. More like buried under the rocks."

"But seriously, if we got together, do you think we could work?"

"There's a chance." Yumi said ambiguously.

"I think we got a chance." Ulrich said, not backing down.

Yumi's heartbeat increased. "What makes you think that?"

"We both get each other. And I for one, love spending time with you. You're really beautiful, and I, I want to be with you." Ulrich said as he grabbed Yumi's hand. "I'd be so happy if you went out with me, Yumi."

Yumi want to jump across the table and furiously kiss Ulrich right then and there. But something told her that would be vastly inappropriate. And yet, there was this voice telling her to just cut her losses. She'd been hurt so many times, she just didn't know if she could go through it again. And she knew it would be so much worse if Ulrich broke her heart. She wouldn't be able to handle it. And everyone was telling her that he was the one for her. But what if they were wrong? At one time, even Sam and Aelita thought Zander was right for her. And that turned out horrible. Could things go just as bad for her and Yumi? She wanted to explore these feelings with Ulrich, but she didn't want to give up what they had already. She never felt it with any other man, but she was actually scared at what Ulrich could do to her if they ever fell apart.

"Are you sure?" she finally said.

Ulrich was a bit confused. "Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

"What if we broke up? You'd have to fire me for sure."

"Well . . . I can't deny that it might end up happening. Even if I didn't, things would be strained. I'd like to think that we're too close to let that ruin our friendship, though. Honestly, I don't really see us ever really breaking up. I think we can go all the way."

"People get divorced."

Ulrich frowned. "I'm not the kind of person who marries with divorce in mind. I'm sure you aren't either."

"Who does though? Things happen, Ulrich."

"Things won't be happening if you don't ever take chance."

"How many chances have taken Ulrich? And they've all failed, right? I've taken chances myself—maybe not as many as you—but I don't want to go through another failed relationship."

Ulrich was crestfallen. "Y-you think we're a failed relationship? We haven't even had a relationship! Why don't you want this? We can't be together just because we're boss and employee?"

"That's only part of it. People like us don't do well in relationships. We never have before."

"That's past relationships. You've never date me, and I've never dated you until today. What didn't work with the others can work between us."

"I just don't want things to go wrong."

"Yumi, please give it some thought. Why does it have to end badly? It can't end well? You don't have faith in us?"

"I just don't want to hurt anymore."

"You're hurting me, right now." Ulrich pleaded. Yumi felt a jolt of pain through her chest.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then be with me." Yumi sat there in silence. Ulrich stood up from his seat and grabbed Yumi's hand pulled her to her feet.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich led her out of the party, and went up the stairs. Yumi realized they were going to his room.

When they got there, Ulrich went to his dresser and pulled out a photo album.

"You see what the cover reads? Ulrich's Broken Hearts. I know what it feels to be crushed more than anyone." Ulrich flipped through the pages that showed all of the girls Ulrich ever been with.

"I wanted to be with them forever. But they used me. They lied to me. Cheated on me; broke me into pieces. Am I a fool, Yumi? Am I a fool for being betrayed so much?" Ulrich's voice cracked. "I want to get married and have lots of kids. I want to grow old with my wife and I'd love it so much if we could just die in each other's arms. That's way it's supposed to be. And I know I'm never going to have that if I don't put my heart, body, and soul on the line. If you don't put all of that into it, if you're not willing to hurt, you'll never be with anyone. That's the reason I try so much. And now I'm trying with you. I don't care if you break my heart, so long as I know I tried. It's like I said when we met, Yumi. We're both inexperienced at this-obviously—but that will make us closer, and we'll figure it out as we go along."

Yumi chuckled. "When you said that, you were talking about me being your secretary."

"I know, but it fits here too. It did sound like I was proposing to you too."

"You mentioned that. You better not say this if you ever do."

"I'll be more original as long as you stop being so doubtful. So will you go out with me, or are you going to break my heart?"

Yumi could only smile at him. "I'd never hurt you, Ulrich."

"And I'd never hurt you, too. I love you."

Yumi's eyes sparkled at those words. "I love you too."

"Then let me kiss you." Ulrich wishpered as he leaned forward. Yumi leaned forward and finally their lips touched. It was warm and beautiful. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him as Yumi tangled her fingers into her hair. When they finally broke for air, Ulrich kissed her forehead.

"I'll get broken by women a million times over if it means that I'll meet my goddess who'll put me back together."

"Am I your goddess?" Yumi asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"You tell me."

"Well if you cut the cheesy lines, I'd be willing to fill in the role. I'm still not entirely sure."

"I'll fire you."

"Then as your goddess, I'll damn you."

"Okay. Nuff said." Ulrich said as he kissed her again.

And that really is enough said. I've finished! They're together! Yes! Finally! I have no idea what's going to happen next chapter, so revel in this for a while as I go back to the drawing board. Happy Halloween!


	27. We're Dating

I'm am sooooo sorry. I really meant to update this story and few others before now, but college is no joke. I know that sounds like an excuse, but I've been busy with more important things like maintaining my GPA so I keep my scholarships and what not. And then there was the dilemma of some serious writer's block like no other. I absolutely didn't (and still kinda do) have any idea as to where this story was to go and how to get there in a good way. So it took a lot for me to just start typing freely and seeing where I end up. For that matter, and for the fact that this story is pretty long already, I'm confident in saying that this is the last leg of this story. Overall, I'm pretty proud in all that I've done, and I hope you've all enjoyed the ride. While I can't say how many chapters are left, and I can say that if all goes according to plan, I'll be finished with this story by the end of summer. Also, I've come up with even more ideas of Yumi and Ulrich storylines, but I won't be starting on any of now for sure, and honestly I shouldn't start on them until I start updating my old stories, but to meet you guys halfway (because I'm sure you'd like to know what they are and to read them) I will start ONE of them sometime after I finish this story, and that is a promise I intend to keep. In other news, I have given some serious thought to writing my own story, meaning non-fanfic. But that's all I can really say about that for now, and I'm sure you all just really wanna get on with this chapter so here we go!

Chapter 27: We're Dating!

"Can you hear anything?"

"No, it's quiet."

"Do you think they're kissing!?"

"Shut up, Odd!"

"I wonder if they're doing _more _than just kiss."

"Eww, Sam! Trust me if they were, we'd hear that."

The door opened revealing Odd, Sam, Aelita, and Jeremie all pressed up on the door. They all lost their balance and toppled into Ulrich's bedroom.

"Uh, what're you guys doing?" Ulrich asked.

"We're ease dropping."

"Odd, you idiot!" Sam glared. "It's eavesdropping!"

"So much for being inconspicuous." Jeremie mumbled.

"You guys would die if you were spies." Yumi said.

"So what's going on here?" Aelita said looking back and forth at the two.

"We were just about run away and elope." Ulrich said.

"REALLY!?"

"Oh come on, Aelita, he's obviously joking." Sam said. She then whispered out of the side of her mouth, "Really?"

"Really." Ulrich replied nonchalantly. Yumi then walked next to Ulrich and they both embraced each other.

"We just can hide it anymore. We're in love! And we're running away to Moscow to get married."

"And there, we'll spend the rest of our lives selling ice cream."

"In Moscow? Good luck with that." Jeremie muttered.

"I think its romantic." Aelita cooed.

"Moscow! I wanna go! I always wanted to go to Moscow!" Odd yelled.

"Odd, where's Moscow?" Sam asked.

"Um . . . it's where all the moss and cows are."

"Oh my God, please tell me he just didn't say that." Jeremie said has he palm faced himself.

"He did. He really did just say that." Yumi stated, trying not to laugh.

"I can't believe I'm about to marry you."

"You love me." Odd said.

"Barely."

"But really, guys, why you two up here in Ulrich's room?" Aelita asked.

"I was showing Yumi something."

"Is it something you can show me and Aelita without Odd and Jeremie getting jealous?" Sam asked slyly.

"Really, Sam. Do you really think I'm this sexually aggressive guy?"

"Well . . . yeah."

"If you must know, Ulrich was showing me his album of past girlfriends."

"You have an album of past girlfriends? That's just sad." Jeremie said shaking his head.

"At least I've _had _past girlfriends."

"Yeah well, I've only dated one woman and now she's my wife. That's pretty good on my first try."

"OOOOH! Jeremie just owned you!" Odd yelled.

"Well at least my record's better than Odd's." Ulrich teased.

"OOOOH! Ulrich just owned you!" Aelita mocked.

"Why is everyone picking on me?"

"Because you ask for it." Yumi said. "I mean anyone who wears that much purple must want to be laughed at."

"You guys are mean. I need new friends."

"So you two weren't kissing or sharing romantic feelings?"

"Do you want us to?" Yumi asked Aelita.

"Yes."

"Wow, so straightforward."

"Well are you guys?" Sam reiterated.

Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked at their friends and said, "Yes!" The girls squealed, Odd catcalled, and Jeremie applauded.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Now you can date, and then you'll two get engaged; you'll get married and have kids; and then you two will have grandkids, and then grow old together, and then die in each other's arms." Aelita rambled.

"So do we have to do all that by tomorrow? Or will we have time?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, when's our deadline? Now I think fifty years would be good starting point, and we can make some adjustments along the way." Yumi said.

"Guys! We can totally triple date now!" Sam yelled.

"And if we invite Sissi and Momo we can quadruple date!"

"Oh yeah! Quadruple date time!"

"Hey, let's go tell 'em the good news." Ulrich suggested. As the group made their way back the festivities of the party Ulrich whispered to Yumi, "So do you wanna announce to everyone or just keep on the downlow for now?"

"If we keep quiet, and someone find out, they might make a big stink about it. Besides we got nothing to hide."

"Right. We're just two single people who love each other . . ."

"And we just so happen to be boss and employee . . ." They both snickered.

"The paparazzi's gonna roast us."

"We'll be burnt to a crisp."

Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and kissed it. "Well if I had to go down in flames with anyone, I'd rather it be you." Yumi smiled.

Ulrich and Yumi then made their way to the center, and Ulrich spoke up so everyone would pay attention. "Hello everyone, I hope you're all enjoying yourselves." Several people nodded or agreed. "Well I have some great news." He wrapped his arm around Yumi's waist and pulled her to his side. "Yumi and I are dating!" The crowd started clapping, and Momo and Odd whistled.

"Now I know there's no alcohol around, but how 'bout a toast to the lovely couple?" Mr. Stern said as he raised his glass. The crowd obliged and everyone said, "Cheers!"

Everyone gathered around the couple and shook their hands and gave them hugs. Eventually, Mr. and Mrs. Stern made their way over to them. Mrs. Stern gave Yumi a squeeze. "I'm gonna have a daughter!" she squealed.

"Well, we're not getting married yet, Mom."

"Well what're you waiting for?" Mr. Stern?

"We want to take things slow." Yumi answered.

"But haven't you tortured us enough already? I mean we had to wait like two years for this! How long to get married? How long 'til you're engaged!?"

"We already have a wedding theme picked out, but I suggest you guys hurry up, the lunar eclipse doesn't happen until next year, and if you miss it, you'll have to wait another two years." Mrs. Stern said.

"Just what kind of wedding did you plan?" Ulrich frowned.

"You two were going to have your first kiss as a married coupled under the Red Moon of Love." Mr. Stern said.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Yumi agreed.

"What!?" Ulrich said, about to have a heart attack.

"I'm just saying. It's pretty romantic. Especially if they can get a picture of the moon over us—that would be beautiful."

"I know, right?" Mrs. Stern said.

"It was my idea." Mr. Stern gushed.

"Who are you people!?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Calm, down Ulrich. We're just messing with you." Yumi said.

"Well, warn a guy."

"What, you don't want to get married?" Yumi said as she frowned.

"Well, it's not that," Ulrich started.

"Then what're you getting so worked up for? Like we said, we're gonna take it slow." Ulrich nodded.

"Right." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich! Yumi! I'm so happy!" Sissi squealed as she ran up to them and practically tackled them.

"Thanks, Sissi." Ulrich said patting her shoulder.

"Look at you, Yumi. All grown up and dating." Momo said. "They grow up so fast."

"Don't they?" Sissi said.

"I bet I get engaged before you do." Yumi challenged Sissi.

"You're on."

"Don't you just hate how they all the power you have away from you?" Momo asked Ulrich.

"I thought it was just me who felt that way."

"Suck it up boys, we'll be expecting our rings within a year's time." Sissi stated.

"And not a day later." Yumi added.

"Yes, ma'am!" the two guys said as they saluted their girlfriends.

"I can get used to this." Sissi smirked as she high-fived Yumi.

"Yeah, life just got a bit interesting." Yumi said as she smiled at Ulrich.

Okay, I'm ending it there. I know it's a bit on the short side compared to some of my other chapters, but I thought it was good if I just got these "formalities" out of the way. I know what's going to pretty much happen next, so hopefully I'll have it up soon. BUT, finals for me start next week, so I might not be able to get anything up soon—at least not for THIS story. Hopefully I can have Two Worlds One Heart updated soon, and maybe even my XANA story which I really do wanna get back to. So hopefully it won't be too long until I update again. Until then, buh-bye!


	28. A Dream Forgotten

Hello all! I've finished my finals so I've got more free time for a while. I say a while because I'm doing grant work at my school for the summer so I won't be totally lazy this summer.

Anyways let's get this show on the road!

Chapter 28: A Dream Forgotten

It had been a month since Ulrich and Yumi started dating, and they were getting closer every day. Things were going great, and the lovable couple couldn't be any happier. It seemed that the future would be bright for them now that they had the blessing from both sets of parents. When the Ishiyamas found out about them, Mr. Ishiyama was ecstatic to say the least.

"You're dating your boss?" Mrs. Ishiyama said. "You can do that?"

"Well it's frowned upon, but people will just have to frown away. It's not like Ulrich or I care really; he _is _the boss after all." Yumi explained.

"So you're dating a billionaire?!" Mr. Ishiyama practically yelled.

"That's _multi-_billionaire." Yumi smirked. She could hear her father's shout of celebration through the phone. He sounded like a high school cheerleader.

"My daughter's dating a multi-billionaire!" he yelled throughout the house. He was jumping up and down and even ran into Hiroki's room to tell him the good news.

"Is dad gonna be alright?" Yumi asked her mother.

"I don't think he's been right in the head since you introduced us to Ulrich. So is he there? I would like to talk to him."

"Yeah, he's right here." Yumi said as she handed Ulrich the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Ishiyama." Ulrich said.

"Why, hello, Ulrich, right?"

"Yes, that's my name."

"Seeing as my Yumi's not the only one in love with you," Mrs. Ishiyama said as she glanced at her husband who was now trying to do a cartwheel ("Hiroki, help me, I don't think I got my balance.") "I think I should at least talk to you about your intentions with Yumi. Now I know she's a grown woman and all, but just to assure the heart of a poor, old, weary woman, you do intend to take this relationship somewhere, right?"

"Of course, Mrs. Ishiyama. I care about Yumi deeply. I love her."

"That's very reassuring, and you do seem like a nice guy. But tell me, she really isn't just going to be some trophy wife or anything, is she?"

"No ma'am. There's no one else. And there never will be."

"I suppose that's all I can really do is ask you. My husband wants to talk to you."

"Ulrich! How ya doin' there?" Mr. Ishiyama chirped.

"I'm doing fine sir."

"Sir? So formal! You got great manners, kid. Call me dad—in fact, call me Tou-san!"

"Tou-san?" Ulrich said trying to hide his laugh. Yumi rolled her eyes when she heard that.

"Yes, why not? You two are gonna get married any day now, right? Right?" Mr. Ishiyama asked rather threateningly.

"Right."

"Then what're you waiting for. You've got my blessing, son. Go on and get hitched!"

"Wait, right now?"

"Why not?"

"Well don't you wanna see your daughter get married?"

"Oh who cares about weddings; get married, she's not getting any younger."

"Well I don't think she'll want to do that."

"But you do, right?"

"Uh, well, eventually." Ulrich looked at Yumi and thanked God she couldn't hear what her father was asking him. "I do."

"See, you already got the words down."

"Well I would be flattered if you were there on the big day . . . tou-san."

"Okay. You've got me there. You just send us an invitation as soon as possible. Now let me talk to the future Mrs. Stern."

"Hi, Dad."

"Mrs. Stern, how's it going?"

"Dad!" Yumi blushed. "Don't say things like that."

"Why not? You love the guy; he loves you, and he's rich. What more do you need?"

"How about time, Dad. You ever heard of a crazy concept called waiting and taking it slow."

"But I can't wait that long." Her father whined. "Get married already."

"Well that's not really my call."

"He said he would." Yumi blushed.

"Y-you asked him?"

"Hai."

"And he said yes?" Yumi was trying hard to hide her blushing face from Ulrich who was growing curious by Yumi's odd behavior.

"Of course he did. Ulrich knows a fine woman when he sees one."

"Well I still have to wait for him to ask."

"Fine. Play your little waiting game. You're just delaying the inevitable."

"I love you too, Dad."

"I'll leave you two alone so you guys can have your alone time." He teased.

"Bye, Dad." Yumi said and hung up the phone.

"What did he say? You got all red all of a sudden." Ulrich said.

"He was just being silly, that's all." Yumi said.

Ulrich wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his waist as he then leaned back on the sofa. "So what're we watching tonight?"

"How about _Spirited Away_?"

"Didn't we watch that last week?"

"Well then I'm leaving." Yumi said as she sat up from her rather comfortable position and made like she was going to leave.

"Wait! Come back. I would love to watch _Spirited Away_!" Ulrich said as he grabbed Yumi's waist and pulled her back into that comfortable position. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "You better be glad I like this movie."

"You better be glad I like you."

"Yeah, well I'm only with you for your body."

"I'm with you for the money."

"You're worse than Emily." Ulrich said.

"Well, that's your problem." Yumi said as she looked up into his eyes.

"You better be glad you're so pretty."

"I know."

It was fun, romantic month to say the least. And they were enjoying every passing day. It was like they couldn't spend a second without thinking about the other. There were definitely advantages to working in the same office as they soon discovered, making out in Ulrich's private office was a favorite pastime of the morning.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Ulrich said to Yumi as he nuzzled.

"What?"

"This!" Ulrich said as he turned around to face his desk and swept everything off the desk. He then turned back around, picked Yumi up by the waist and practically swung her in the air as he placed her on the desk and tackled her lips for another passionate kiss.

"Are you ever going to get tired of that?" Yumi asked.

"No." Ulrich said as he tried to end the conversation and get right to business.

"Ulrich we have work to do." Yumi protested.

"You don't think picking you up is work?" Ulrich joked.

"You know, if you had said that to any other woman . . ."

"I'd be dead, right?"

"Murder on the floor in a pool of your blood." Yumi whispered eerily.

"Oooh, that gives me shivers." Ulrich said. He sighed. "I guess we should get to work—actual work that is."

"Aww, honey look, they've picked up our bad habit." Ulrich quickly stood up and looked at the door which he and Yumi stupidly left open. Yumi was frozen on the spot, still sitting on the desk, not really knowing what to do.

"Mom! Dad! What the heck are you guys doing here?" Ulrich said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Now, Ulrich, your mother and I know you two are adults, but let's keep this clean, okay." Mr. Stern said, wagging his finger at his son.

Mrs. Stern sat next to Yumi on the desk. "Your father's right, you wouldn't want the press to start making assumptions—not that they've already had; you know how the tabloids are though."

"Uh, so when you said bad habit," Yumi began,

"Oh! Tobias, I don't think we ever told Ulrich the story of how he was born!"

"Wait, what?" Ulrich said, not liking where this was headed.

Mr. Stern laughed. "Ulrich did you ever think really deeply about words engraved on the side of the desk?"

Ulrich shook his head. He and Yumi read them over: IT ALL STARTS WITH A DESK—EDUCATION, DREAMS, EVEN A FAMILY.

"Even a family . . ." Ulrich mumbled. Then something clicked. Yumi jumped off the desk and Ulrich started freaking out. "EWW! You mean you two—oh my God! That's nasty! I was conceived here! I eat on this desk!"

"Yeah, it seems like you've spent your life on this desk, right? Eating, sleeping, being conceived, not to mentioned even born."

"I was actually born on this thing!" Ulrich said.

"Yes, the power was out and we were trapped in a terrible blizzard. Which is kinda weird weather, because you'd think it'd be warming up with it being March and all, but it was a cold blistery night." Mr. Stern said. "I had just started working in a small office that I rented. Your mother was there, keeping me company, when the blizzard had set in, so we were trapped."

"Yep, I went into labor shortly afterwards, and after your father had pulled out about half of his hair, screamed up and down the office asking God why he would ever think he would make a good father, I had you, and it was loud cries that finally shut him up."

"Aww, that's such a sweet story." Yumi said.

"Who's to say, this desk might be the start of your own family." Mr. Stern said, raising his eyebrows.

"Please, Dad! Don't say stuff like that." Ulrich begged.

"I'm sorry, I'm just messin' with you. Anyways, we just came to see you guys; we didn't know we'd be interrupting anything, though."

"Sorry about that." Yumi said, blushing.

"We do have something to tell you." Mrs. Stern spoke up. "Your cousin called."

"You mean Terry? How is he?" Ulrich said. "I haven't heard from him in years."

"He's got good news! You know how you two used to be the Soccer Duo, tearing up the competition when you two were in high school? Well he's finally made the pro team, as you know, and we've just got word when his debut match is. He sent us tickets, hoping we could all come and cheer him."

"Wow, that awesome! Terry and I always said we would take the World Cup when we were kids." Ulrich explained to Yumi. "He was like my best friend growing up."

"Looks like he still kept on that path." Yumi commented.

"Yeah, but what you don't know is that, when we started college, I told him that I was going to focus on school and taking over the business. He got really upset and we had a bit of a falling out. With all of my success and all, I guess he's probably felt pressured to prove to me that his path would've been just as good too. I'm really happy that he never gave up, so I'm a bit excited to get word from him. When I started college he told me that he'd never look me in the eyes until we had both reached success. The fact that he's sent me tickets to his match, is the proof that we're both finally living our dreams."

"It's like one of those anime sports storylines, isn't it." Mr. Stern said.

"It is." Yumi admitted. But it's really awesome, that you two finally get to see each other."

"You're telling me. Hey, why don't we invite the others, and get them tickets, too?"

"I figured, you'd say that, so I told Terry to give get some extra tickets. They'll be here tomorrow." Mr. Stern said.

"Wow! I get to see Terry! This is so great! I can't wait to talk about old times, and kick around the soccer ball. Hey! I'll be playing against a professional soccer player!" Ulrich was psyched and they weren't really able to get him to calm down for the rest of the day.

"So is your cousin single, Ulrich?" Sam asked.

"You'd ask that in front of your fiancé?" Odd said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I might be able to pull a Yumi and land me a rich hot guy."

"Aw, you think I'm hot? Thanks, Sam!" Ulrich said. "And yes, he is single, last I checked. Why don't I introduce you two?"

"Yumi! Control your man!" Odd said.

"Hey! We could cousins one day!" Yumi said.

"You're right!" Sam beamed. "Of course that would mean that you'll have to marry Ulrich."

"Hey, Sam, I can set you guys up for a really nice date, tonight!"

"Why do you keep pushing that?" Odd grumbled.

"I want Sam and Yumi to be cousins."

"More like you're just trying to get a marriage between you and Yumi going." Jeremie said. "When does the game supposed to start?"

"Jer, stop being so impatient. We just got here." Aelita said. Everyone knew that sports wasn't Jeremie's thing. Just watching them made him feel like he was about to have a hernia.

"It'll start soon. So, Sam, to put you a picture of Terry, he's looks a lot like me but with black hair and he's like an inch taller than me. But his abs are nowhere near as killer as mine are." Ulrich said. He had to one-up his cousins somehow. Sam stared at Ulrich, trying to imagine Ulrich with black hair and an inch taller.

"Hmm, I must admit, I do like what I see."

"That's it! I want a divorce!" Odd yelled.

"You two aren't even married yet!" Aelita pointed out.

"Well it doesn't look like it's happening now!"

"Okay, Odd, we'll stop." Sam said as she kissed him on the cheek. "You know I love you."

"Hmm, maybe I'll go for Terry." Yumi said.

Ulrich cleared his throat. "Sure go for it, but you'll lose your multi-billionaire boyfriend and a job."

"So that's how you plan on keeping me around?"

"Pretty much."

"That won't work forever, son." Mr. Stern said.

"Your father's right. If you don't watch your step, Yumi'll take all your money away from you and leave you with nothing."

Ulrich looked at Yumi with a new fear in his eyes. Yumi smiled at him, and he swore he saw an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Hey, guys! The match is starting!" Aelita said. The soccer teams ran onto the field, ready to get the match underway. "And your cousin is hot!"

"Am _I _going to have to get a divorce?" Jeremie mumbled.

Terry was force to be reckoned with on the field. He was playmaker, so his job was really just to set up the plays and help the forwards score. It was a long, exciting soccer match, but the game finally ended; the final score—2 to 1 with Terry's team winning. After the match, Terry was interviewed.

"Well, Terry Stern, it was your first match, and I've got a say, what an impressive debut!" the announcer said. "So we're all dying to know, what's your next step?"

"Of course, my next step is the Nationals, and then we're all heading for the World Cup!" Terry said as he pumped his fist in the air; the crowd went wild.

"It's been a hard road getting the Pros and I'm sure it feels wonderful to see all of your hard work finally paying off. Any last remarks as you start your professional career?"

"I gotta tell you all, there were definitely times when I almost gave up, in fact my lowest point was when I got just before I was supposed to start in the Pros around two years ago. I was just about to hang up my cleats for good when I read about my stubborn cousin and how he had made it in the business world. It reminded me of the promise we both made—to reach our dreams and see each other as the successful, hardworking guys we are. Well, Ulrich, I've made it! And I just gotta say, It feels awesome to do what I love so much, and that's to play an amazing soccer game in front of all of these fans!" The crowd was eating it up.

"Wow, Terry's pretty charismatic, isn't he?" Aelita said.

"Yeah, that's Terry. He used to do all of the talking when we hung out. He delivered the challenged through his words, and through our plays, we both delivered the win." Ulrich said.

After the match, Ulrich and the others headed back home where a big dinner was awaiting them. Terry agreed to meet them there once he handled any business he had with his team.

While everyone talked about the match, waiting for the guest of honor to show up so they can finally eat, Ulrich sat there quietly, not exactly sure how he would react once seeing Terry. Terry had been really upset when Ulrich told him that he wasn't going to try out professionally. Terry had yelled at him and accused him of him just doing what his parents would like instead of doing what he wanted. Terry refused to accept that this was Ulrich's decision. His father had expressed how he'd be glad if he did take over the business, but he told him on several occasions that he didn't have to if he didn't want to. But Ulrich had realized just how much he loved this business and he wanted to explore this path to its fullest.

That wasn't to say that Ulrich didn't miss soccer or that it didn't hurt when he finally played his last official game. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done. To realize that he'd never have the heart-pounding sensation when he put his body to its limits in order to score that game-winning goal, to yell out to his teammates when they made a successful play that required teamwork and trust at finest, to never go back into the locker room whether win or lose and just having this immense pride and happiness because he knew that they all had put every ounce of their beings in the match and had given everyone—the crowd, the coach, their teammates, and most importantly themselves—a match that would remain etched in their hearts and minds. It was like ending a relationship with your first love (and Ulrich knew how that felt better than anyone); you know you'll never forget it and there's always a part of you wondering or hoping if it couldn't have ended differently or if there was still a chance to fix everything reunite.

Ulrich was taken out of his reminiscence by the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get it." He said as he stood up and walked over to the door. It was finally time to face Terry. Ulrich took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, Loser," Terry said. "did you see me win all by myself."

"Did you see me make a billion all by myself?" Ulrich retorted. There was a short silence which was broken by the sound of their laughter.

They both hugged as Terry said, "Well we both made it, huh?"

"Yep. Thought I'd never see you again, though. You used to suck without me."

"I did. I think we both sucked without the other." Terry admitted. "But it's all good now."

"Well come on, we got a big dinner waiting for you, and I got some friends of mine that I'd like you to meet." Ulrich motioned Terry to follow him to the dining the room. When they got there, Mrs. Stern stood up and gave Terry a hug and a kiss, and Mr. Stern shook Terry's hand and gave him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

"So, which one's the cute girlfriend, you were telling me about, Uncle?" Terry asked him.

"It's the Asian."

"Dad, I wanted to tell him."

"Hi!" Terry shook Yumi's hand. "If you ever want to trade up, I'm available."

"I have to say, that soccer game's got me intrigued on whether or not if I should."

"He's not even rich yet! What kind of upgrade is that?"

"I say, it's a wonderful investment, Ulrich. I mean, I could get into acting or modeling; I could start my own little business and buy you out one day."

"Hey! I called dibs on Terry first!" Sam pouted.

"I thought you had given up on that already!" Odd exclaimed.

"Well I _could _use an upgrade." Everyone laughed. After Ulrich introduced Terry to the others, they all sat down to what would be great dinner and a great time.

After the festivities of the day were over, Ulrich and Terry had a fierce one-on-one competition. Everyone cheered them both on (the girls were blatantly biased in wanting Terry to win). Ulrich tried his best, but Terry was clearly holding back which put them in a bit of a stalemate. After being prodded into showing what he could really do, Terry took the fight right to Ulrich, and Ulrich didn't stand a chance.

"Goal! Another goal for Terry!" Aelita squealed.

"Maybe I did pick the wrong Stern," Yumi said, making Ulrich frown.

"I'm still richer than he is," he pouted.

"I bet if you had continued playing soccer, you'd be just as good as me."

"You think so?" Ulrich said as he sat down on the grass.

"Yeah, actually, I bet if you really wanted to, you could still play professionally. You obviously haven't stopped playing and while you're not on the level of a pro now, you're definitely better than when quit playing competitively."

Ulrich had a thoughtful look on his face. "Wow, I could be a billionaire businessman and a soccer star."

"If you think you can still run your business and play soccer, you're fooling yourself. Just stay in your office, and maybe one day you'll be making a soccer game with my face on it."

"You're good Terry, but not that good." Terry shrugged.

"We'll see," he said confidently.

Eventually, it was time for Terry to go, he had a busy schedule of training and matches to prepare for, and so he was heading back to his hotel where the rest of the team was staying at as well.

"Stop by when you can," Mr. Stern told his nephew.

"Yeah, don't be a stranger; Sam wouldn't like that." Yumi teased.

"Yumi! Stop already!" Odd pouted.

"Oh, stop yelling. You know I'm not going anywhere." Sam said as she gave her fiancé a hug. Odd had gave her a goofy grin and laughed.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Ulrich walked Terry to his car. As Terry opened the door he stopped to tell Ulrich one more thing, "You know, Ulrich, you really could be a pro. It'll be harder, but you really could. I'd really like to see our dynamic duo would've played up against the other pros."

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Terry gave him a firm handshake and one more hug before getting into his car driving off. Ulrich opened up his hand and stared at the piece of paper that Terry slipped into his hand. _You don't just have to have one dream. People are allowed more than one. _The paper had those words scrawled on it along with a phone number. Ulrich realized that Terry was really serious about this. He would've shaken off that sentiment at any other time, but for some reason, Ulrich just couldn't.

That is it! I'm done! And we have only a few more chapters to go in this story! So sorry it took me so long to finish this. I was doing summer research work, and it took up a lot of time. But it's done with and hopefully I can get to updating before I'm deep in schoolwork. Also, I have officially started writing my very own story! I'd love it if you all would support me in this endeavor. It's not like this story though. It's more of an action superhero type story, but there's romance, humor, and even a bit of tragedy in it. It's called Super Freaks and if you want to learn more about the story, I made a blog that's chronicling the making of this story as well as my journey as a writer as well as stuff about me in general.

If you want to learn more, go to . I'd appreciate any advice that any of you might have in writing my story or in trying to advertise this blog so I can get more viewers. Feel free to comment on the blog as well, and tell everybody you know!

Also, I am going to start a new fanfic (I mentioned this before) and it's going to be titled What Happens in Vegas Stays With You. Interesting title, right? If you want more details, message me and I'll let you know what it's about. Oh! And don't forget to review!


End file.
